Story of Evil Reverse -Ai no Kanashimi-
by aia masanina
Summary: /"Nah, ayo berlututlah padaku!"/ Satu kalimat, empat kata, yang diucapkan dengan penuh keangkuhan. Tak salah ia terpilih menjadi pemilik "Four Mirrors of Lucifenia". Ia memang telah lama tiada, hidupnya kini hanya tinggal sejarah, namun aku tak puas. Aku ingin menyelidikinya, lagi dan lagi, hingga mencapai sebuah kebenaran yang telah lama hanyut di laut. /"Saa, hajimemashou."/
1. Stage 0 -Prologue-

_Saa, hajimemashou._

* * *

 **Story of Evil Reverse ~ Ai no Kanashimi ~**

Story of Evil © Mothy/Akuno-P

 _Warnings_ : OOC, AR

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

Nah, mari biarkan hati Anda membaca.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Stage 0**

...

* * *

Para tamu yang terhormat, apa Anda semua dapat mendengar suara saya?

Oh, apakah saya terlalu terburu-buru? Maafkan saya, tetapi ini memang sudah risiko pekerjaan. Saya tidak bisa sedetik pun tidak memikirkan pekerjaan saya, sekalipun kita berada di sebuah pesta.

Pesta? Ya, pesta. Anda semua masih mengingatnya, bukan?

Ya, saya ingat sekali situasi beberapa saat yang lalu. Anda semua sangat menikmati pesta yang kami adakan, terlebih dengan kedatangan tamu-tamu yang Anda dambakan. Khusus untuk para wanita, bagaimana rasanya bercengkrama bersama pria bermata ungu itu? Pasti menyenangkan, bukan? Ah, karisma yang dipancarkan pria itu pasti sudah membuat Anda jatuh cinta. Oh, apakah Anda diundang untuk datang ke _mansion-_ nya? Saya memang tak punya hak untuk melarang Anda, namun saya berharap, Anda mau bersabar dan pergi setelah pesta ini selesai. Lagipula, pria itu masih setia menemani Anda, jadi tenang saja, ya?

Oh, sepertinya barusan ada yang bertanya, "Bau apa ini?".

Mohon tenang dan tolong ingat-ingat kembali. Bukankah ini adalah bau makanan yang tadi kami suguhkan? Sungguh tidak sopan bila kami mengundang Anda ke pesta tanpa jamuan, bukan? Ah, tetapi saya akui, baunya sangat … ehm, menjijikan, bukan? Maafkan saya … tidak, saya meminta maaf demi mewakili seseorang yang bersedia mengurus jamuan. Wanita bergaun merah itu memang mempunyai selera yang sedikit berbeda, jadi harap dimaklumi. Bagaimanapun, wanita ini telah menyiapkan semua jamuan itu dengan sepenuh hati, bahkan ia sampai mengurangi waktu makannya demi mengurus semua jamuan itu.

Yah … namun bila mengingat salah satu jamuannya adalah kerat daging cacing—dan ternyata masih menggeliat, saya bisa memaklumi kegelisahan Anda.

Tetapi saya rasa, kebanyakan di antara para tamu tidak sempat (dipaksa) menghabiskan suguhan itu, karena begitu suapan pertama telah masuk ke perut, Anda semua langsung tertidur.

Sekali lagi, saya meminta maaf. Pada dasarnya, wanita berambut hijau itu memang senang memanjakan Anda.

Ah, Anda semua pasti kembali khawatir, ya? Anda tertidur dengan sangat tidak anggun, tidak mencerminkan diri sebagai tamu yang terhormat. Barangkali Anda terkulai dan menyenggol jamuan yang disediakan hingga mengotori pakaian Anda. Anda pasti ingin berganti pakaian, bukan? Namun tenang, wanita berkimono itu sudah memenuhi harapan Anda. Lihat, betapa cantiknya kimono yang sekarang Anda pakai, bukan? Sayangnya, Anda sendiri belum bisa melihatnya karena gelap. Namun Anda bisa memercayai kata-kata saya. Keterampilan wanita itu memang tidak ada duanya.

Baiklah, karena semuanya telah berkumpul di sini, mari kita—

Eh, ada apa? Masih ada tamu istimewa yang belum datang?

Benar juga, ya. Padahal seharusnya ada tujuh tamu istimewa, namun baru hanya empat yang hadir. Mengapa, ya? Apakah ada sesuatu yang mendesak? Ke manakah tamu yang keenam dan ketujuh, juga yang ketiga? Ah, sebenarnya tamu yang ketiga tidak bisa disebut tamu, karena ia adalah pemilik tempat ini …

… yang sah.

Tetapi maafkan saya, kita tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Lebih baik kita segera mulai acara utamanya. Mohon dimaklumi, karena saya sedang diburu pekerjaan. Ah, ini memang pekerjaan yang berat, tetapi bila saya berhasil membuat Anda terhibur, saya tak keberatan menjalaninya.

Para tamu yang terhormat, dengan sepenuh hati, saya dan rekan-rekan saya akan mempersembahkan sebuah …

Pertunjukan.

Pertunjukan ini saya ilhami dari kisah nyata. Kisah lima abad silam, kisah sederhana yang penuh makna. Kisah yang kuno, di mana hukum rimba saat itu masih mendominasi. Rakyat adalah budak, dan Yang Mulia adalah absolut. Yang menentangnya akan mati, dengan cara yang sangat halus. Meski licik, ia tetaplah seseorang yang cerdas, berkarisma, seakan ia diberkati oleh dunia.

Tetapi, seperti kata Anda, dunia tak selamanya hitam …

Melihat dari wajah Anda, sepertinya Anda mulai penasaran. Ah, sebaiknya saya tidak mengulur waktu. Karena itulah, saya akan membuka tirai ini. Para penonton yang terhormat, silakan menikmati mahakarya saya ini dengan tenang. Mohon jangan mengganggu kenyamanan penonton lain dan berkomentarlah seperlunya. Mohon jangan bertepuk tangan saat pertunjukan masih berlangsung, karena suara tepuk tangan hanya akan terdengar indah bila tirai telah kembali diturunkan.

Nah, mari kita saksikan …

… cerita "Story of Evil Reverse ~ Ai no Kanashimi ~" yang dramatis ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Minna-san_ , mari biarkan saya memperkenalkan diri. Saya Aia Masanina, penghuni baru fandom Evillious Chronicles. Saya berniat ikut meramaikan fandom ini dengan _fic-fic_ berbahasa Indonesia. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya.

Ini adalah versi _reverse_ dari Story of Evil, di mana Allen (di sini akan disebut Alexiel) menjadi pangeran dan Riliane menjadi _maid_. Saya tidak membuat cerita ini berdasarkan sumber yang ada, misalnya wiki Story of Evil versi _reverse_ , namun berdasarkan imajinasi sendiri. Jadi, jangan heran jika Anda menemukan banyak perbedaan di sini, apalagi perbedaannya tidak terduga.

Sebenarnya _fic_ ini telah saya _publish_ beberapa bulan lalu di fandom Vocaloid. Barangkali Anda pernah melihatnya. Namun, setelah dipikirkan baik-baik, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk memindahkan _fic_ ini ke fandom ini, mengingat belum adanya _fic_ berbahasa Indonesia di sini. Saya masih berniat menambah _fic_ lagi di sini. Mari kita nantikan saja.

Saya mohon maaf karena tidak bisa menyapa Anda dengan Bahasa Inggris. Makhlum, saya kurang menguasainya. Namun saya harap Anda menyambut _fic_ saya ini dengan senang hati. Semoga saya diterima di sini.

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Sekali lagi, mohon bantuannya.

* * *

 **Next to Stage I**

 _Seandainya saja kamu …_

… _lahir dengan sosok yang berbeda._

* * *

Nah, katakan bagaimana perasaan Anda.


	2. Stage I

Dari sekian batu biru yang ditambang di kerajaan ini, yang paling langka adalah batu safir.

Saking langkanya, tidak ada yang bisa mematok kapan saja ditemukannya batu ini. Karena itu, batu indah ini dianggap suci, sakral, dan hanya boleh diambil oleh penduduk laki-laki kerajaan ini untuk satu tujuan.

Yaitu meminang jodohnya yang sudah direstui oleh alam.

Dengan kata lain, kalau laki-laki di Kerajaan Marlon tidak bisa mendapatkan batu safir, berarti gadis yang ingin dipinangnya itu bukanlah jodohnya.

Menggelikan, namun aku bisa merasakan betapa sakralnya cinta, sehingga aku juga ingin melakukannya.

Karena aku ingin hidup bersama Michaela, gadis cantik berambut hijau dan bersuara malaikat.

* * *

 **Story of Evil Reverse ~ Ai no Kanashimi ~**

Story of Evil © Mothy/Akuno-P

 _Warnings_ : OOC, AR

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

Nah, mari biarkan hati Anda membaca.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Stage I**

 **Kyle Marlon**

* * *

"Kyle, kenapa kau masih di sini? Laporanmu belum kau selesaikan?"

Kututup buku tentang batu-batu alam yang sedang kubaca dan kupandang wajah ayahku—ah, aku tak sebaik itu dengan menyebutnya 'Ayah'—rajaku, dengan kesal. "Ayah, ini memang perpustakaan pribadi, tetapi membaca buku tetaplah harus dalam keadaan tenang. Jadi kenapa Ayah harus teriak-teriak?"

"Hah, kalau ada apa-apa saja baru kau sok menaati tata krama!" sergah sang raja dengan wajah meremehkan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku muak memandang wajahnya yang seperti itu. "Jangan lupa, Kyle. Empat hari lagi, kau harus menghadiri pesta kerajaan ini. Gadis-gadis sudah menunggu untuk kau pinang."

"Gadis-gadis?" Aku tertawa kecil. "Ayah mau aku menikah dengan banyak gadis? Aku hanya perlu satu, Ayah."

 _Dan gadis itu adalah Michaela._

"Kau bisa remuk mendapatkan banyak batu safir untuk meminang banyak gadis. Kau hanya perlu meminang satu." Sang raja berbalik menuju pintu setelah membalasku dengan lelucon sadis. "Dan lupakan gadis miskin berambut hijau itu. Kau akan hidup sengsara, dan mempermalukan nama keluarga."

Aku hanya bisa memandang punggungnya yang menghilang di balik pintu dengan tatapan menusuk. Bukan karena ini saja aku merasa kesal, tetapi juga karena percakapan kami beberapa hari lalu sebelum Raja mengundang gadis-gadis bangsawan dari kerajaan kaya di berbagai penjuru.

"Ayah, apa gunanya undangan ini? Aku sudah menemukan jodohku sendiri!"

"Tidak bisa!" bantah Raja gusar tempo hari. "Pangeran dari kerajaan kaya tidak pantas bersanding dengan putri miskin! Kau bisa mempermalukan nama keluarga!"

Aku hampir saja keceplosan, menantangnya dengan mengusirku dan bertingkah seolah-olah tak punya anak. Untung aku cepat menahan diri. "Jangan terlalu kaku, Ayah! Apa yang harus dipermalukan? Michaela itu gadis yang baik, seorang putri terhormat! Ia punya banyak pengalaman pemerintahan sehingga bisa membatu tugas-tugasku, kalau Ayah ingin punya menantu seperti itu. Ia tak punya catatan kriminal. Ia memang miskin, tetapi cerdas dan baik!"

Raja menggeram. "Seharusnya Ayah mengusirmu kalau kau tetap nekat begini, tetapi Ayah tak tega pada anakmu nanti," ujarnya pelan, namun sama sekali tak membuatku terenyuh. "Kalau kau sampai miskin, kau mau jadikan apa anakmu? Jadikan kuli angkut? Pelacur?"

"Jangan menghina, Ayah!" bentakku geram. "Jangan bicara seolah-olah Ayah bisa melihat masa depan!"

"Ayah memang tak punya kekuatan sihir, tetapi Ayah punya otak!" ujarnya pedas. "Ayah sudah melihat kehidupan keluarga miskin selama bertahun-tahun! Keluarga seperti itu pasti akan hancur akibat hidup melarat! Belum lagi kalau mereka memliki anak perempuan yang hidup sebagai pelacur. Kalau kamu hidup miskin dan menjadikan anak perempuanmu sebagai pelacur, hidupmu benar-benar tamat!"

"Puh ..." Tawaku tersembur. "Ayah terlalu pesimis. Bukankah keluarga miskin masih bisa hidup bahagia?"

"Itu karena selama hidupmu kau belum pernah melihatnya," cetus Raja datar. "Sudah tugas Ayah sebagai raja untuk memakmurkan rakyatnya, dan tujuan itu berhasil dicapai bahkan sebelum kau lahir. Dan Ayah pun berhasil mempertahankannya sampai sekarang. Makanya, kau yang tak pernah hidup miskin dan tak pernah melihat orang miskin di kerajaan ini tahu apa?"

Aku hanya dapat membatu. Kata-kata Raja seperti biasa sangat tepat, seperti skakmat dalam catur.

"Lagi pula, kalau kau begitu mencintai gadis berambut hijau itu ..." Sang raja membalikkan badan menuju pintu untuk kembali dari balkon. "... seharusnya kamu bisa tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi orang miskin."

Kini rasanya aku membeku dan akan hancur dengan sekali hempasan. Semua orang di dunia ini tidak akan membantah kata-katanya bila melihat Kerajaan Elphegort. Kerajaan Elphegort sangat tandus, sehingga tak bisa ditumbuhi tanaman dan ditinggali ternak. Air benar-benar sulit didapat bahkan untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari. Tak ada ikan di sana sebab laut dan sungai di sekitar kerajaan itu beracun karena kekuatan magis entah apa. Sudah banyak orang yang mencoba menambang, namun tak ada batu berharga di sana. Ditambah lagi tidak ada manusia yang produktif, membuat kerajaan itu semakin terpuruk.

 _Tetapi, aku tahu penyebabnya._

Aku tahu dari cerita ibuku yang pernah menikah dengan lelaki penduduk Kerajaan Elphegort yang merupakan mantan penasihat kerajaannya. Pernikahan tersebut tak lama. Mereka bercerai karena lelaki tersebut tak bisa menghasilkan anak. Ibuku, yang merupakan bangsawan berambut hitam, dipinang dengan batu safir oleh Raja dan melahirkan aku. Ibuku menitipkan cerita ini padaku yang masih berumur enam tahun dan memintaku merahasiakannya, agar Kerajaan Elphegort tidak jatuh dalam bahaya dan aku bisa membangkitkannya kembali kelak, sebelum akhirnya ibuku meninggal karena sakit.

 _Ibu … kenapa kehidupan percintaan kita agak mirip, ya?_

 _Kalau aku mengikuti kemauan Raja, barangkali kisah Ibu akan terulang kembali._

"Ayah, bagaimana kalau gadis-gadis di pesta itu bukanlah jodohku?"

Langkah ayah yang egois dan kolot itu berhenti begitu aku mengatakannya.

"... dan bagaimana kalau Michaela adalah jodohku?"

Aku sudah siap jika ia mulai membentakku lagi dan menghajarku, mengurungku di bawah tanah, bahkan menghunuskan pedang ke leherku. Seperti apapun hukuman yang kuterima, aku tak boleh mengajak Michaela kawin lari. Aku harus membahagiakan hidupnya dan membangun kembali kerajaannya dengan memboyongnya ke istana.

 _Aku_ _adalah lelaki yang akan membahagiakan Michaela_ _._

"Apa kau lupa ..." Ayah kolot itu melirikku seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "... kalau Ayah masih menyimpan cincin ibumu?"

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

Aku yang masih duduk di kursi perpustakaan, menghempaskan diri ke sandaran kursi.

Benar, memang ada cara lain untuk mendapatkan batu safir tanpa harus repot-repot mencarinya. Bila istri dari laki-laki Kerajaan Marlon meninggal, maka cincin berbatu safir istri tersebut akan diwariskan ke anak laki-lakinya—atau pada kerabat laki-lakinya bila tak punya anak laki-laki—untuk disematkan pada jari gadis yang akan dinikahinya, namun itu hanya berlaku jika dijodohkan dengan gadis pilihan orangtuanya.

Dengan kata lain, kalaupun aku mencuri cincin ibuku untuk meminang Michaela, tak akan ada gunanya.

Kalau begitu, satu-satunya cara adalah mencarinya, sekarang! Aku tak boleh mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi. Akan kutemukan batu safir itu, meminang Michaela, dan mengumumkan pernikahanku di acara pesta perjodohan nanti. Kalau Raja melihat batu safir yang kutemukan, ia pasti akan merestui kami.

Aku berjalan cepat menuju rak buku tinggi yang menempel ke dinding. Aku memanjatnya, kemudian membuka jendela yang bisa dilewati oleh satu pria. Setelah mengeluarkan seluruh tubuhku dari dalam perpustakaan, aku menyambar batu pualam yang menonjol di sisi samping istana, kemudian melepaskan tanganku yang satu lagi dari jendela dan memanjat turun dengan batu-batu pualam yang disusun menyerupai batu-batu di tebing, sebelum akhirnya aku meloncat turun ke semak-semak.

Seperti biasa, tak ada yang mengetahui kalau aku kabur lewat sini. Salah sendiri, karena Rajalah yang meminta batu pualamnya disusun seperti ini.

Berbekal baju lengan panjang putih berbalut rompi biru dan celana hitam serta topi lusuh, aku bisa berbaur dengan rakyat, bahkan aku sampai tak dikenali rakyat. Aku melangkahkan kakiku melewati pasar terbesar di kerajaan ini. Seperti tak pernah tidur, tempat ini selalu ramai. Aneka macam barang tersedia di pasar ini. Para pembeli datang ke tempat ini silih berganti, kasak-kusuk tawar-menawar kian terdengar. Tidak ada pencurian, tidak ada pemalakan, semua orang di sini tampak bahagia.

Sepertinya, aku harus memuji kehebatan Raja.

 _Bruk!_

"Ah!"

Tidak hanya gadis yang bertabrakan denganku saja yang berteriak, aku juga. Spontan aku menangkap salah satu kantung belanjaannya beserta isinya yang hampir menyentuh tanah. Begitu juga dengan gadis itu—yang tak kuduga refleknya bagus—yang menangkap kantung belanjaannya yang satu lagi. Untung saja orang-orang yang lewat cepat menyingkir, sehingga tidak ada yang tersenggol dan semua belanjaan bisa diselamatkan. Sambil membawa kantung belanjaan itu, aku menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kamu tak apa-apa?" Aku berjongkok dan mengulurkan tanganku padanya. Saat ia mendongak menatapku, aku baru menyadari sosok gadis itu, dan langsung mengalihkan bahasaku menjadi bahasa Lucifenian. "Maaf, Riliane, aku menabrakmu. Apa kamu terluka? Ada yang sakit?"

Gadis berambut pendek berwarna kuning cerah itu menggeleng cepat dan menunduk. "A-Anda tidak perlu meminta maaf, Pangeran Kyle. Sayalah yang menabrak Anda, jadi maafkanlah saya."

"Jangan menundukkan kepala seperti itu. Ayo berdiri." Aku menarik tangannya agar ia berdiri bersamaku. Aku menunjukkan kantung belanjaan yang kupegang. "Tenang saja, semua belanjaan di kantung ini aman. Yang satu lagi juga, bukan?"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa." Riliane memeriksa satu kantung lagi yang dipeluknya. "Terima kasih, Pangeran Kyle. Bolehkan saya mengambil kembali kantung yang Pangeran pegang? Saya permisi."

"Tunggu, kamu mau ke mana?" Aku berkelit menghindari tangan Riliane yang terulur untuk mengambil kantungnya. "Kamu pasti berat membawa semua ini, bukan? Biar kubawakan."

"Tidak usah, Pangeran," tolak Riliane halus. "Anda pasti mau pergi ke suatu tempat, bukan? Tidak usah repot-repot. Lagi pula, masih ada barang yang harus saya beli."

"Meski kamu sudah membeli barang sebanyak ini?" Aku mendecak, lalu menggeleng tegas. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih punya waktu untuk pergi ke tempat tujuanku. Aku akan menemanimu dan membawakan barang-barang ini ke kapalmu."

Bola mata Riliane tampak membesar, termangu, kemudian kembali menunduk. "Te-Terima kasih, Pangeran," ucapnya terbata. "Sebenarnya, saya masih harus mencari ragi. Dari tadi saya sudah berkeliling, tetapi belum juga menemukannya."

"Oh, mau beli itu, ya? Aku tahu tempatnya." Aku membenarkan posisi tanganku yang memegang kantung. "Ayo ikut aku. Jangan sampai terpisah, ya."

Wajahnya tampak sumigrah. Dengan suara ceria, ia berujar, "Terima kasih lagi, Pangeran!"

Aku langsung tertegun ketika melihat ekspresi wajahnya itu. Buru-buru aku mengalihkan wajah dan mengulang kata-kataku seperti orang bodoh. "Jangan sampai terpisah, ya."

Aku mendecak dalam hati.

 _Kenapa aku ini?_

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

Aku bertemu dengannya sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu.

Situasinya sangat mirip. Kami bertabrakan di pasar. Bedanya, saat itu ia tak memegang belanjaan karena belum membeli apa-apa. Waktu itu, kami hanya saling bertukar kata maaf, lalu ia berlari begitu saja. Tanpa kusangka, saat aku berjalan melewati pasar beberapa hari setelahnya, aku bertemu lagi dengannya yang sedang berbelanja. Ia tampak takut-takut ketika melihatku dan langsung meminta maaf lagi sambil menunduk, membuatku salah tingkah. Untung saja aku menyamar sehingga tak menarik perhatian rakyat dan menimbulkan kesan buruk.

 _Riliane benar-benar lugu._

Sejak saat itu, hampir setiap hari aku dapat melihatnya di kota atau di pelabuhan tempat kapal kecilnya ditambat. Alasannya, ia harus berbelanja berbagai macam kebutuhan yang tidak ada di kerajaannya.

 _Tetapi entah kenapa, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh …_

Riliane, adik kembar sekaligus pelayannya Alexiel, pangeran yang menguasai Kerajaan Lucifenia. Aku baru dua kali bertemu dengan kakak kembarnya ketika ada pertemuan antar bangsawan, jadi aku tak terlalu mengenalnya. Namun, selama itu, Alexiel selalu datang bersama Riliane yang saat itu mengenakan baju _maid_ , tidak seperti sekarang yang hanya mengenakan gaun lusuh. Sebagai saudara kembar, wajar jika mereka begitu dekat seperti yang ditampakkannya. Jadi, apa mungkin Alexiel memberinya tugas berbelanja pada Riliane hingga harus menyebrangi lautan, bukan berada di sisinya setiap saat untuk melayaninya? Bukankah Riliane adalah _maid_ pribadinya?

Ah, kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa aku malah memikirkannya? Siapa yang tahu dengan tugas-tugas yang ditetapkan di Kerajaan Lucifenia sampai-sampai Riliane kebagian tugas belanja? Lagipula, wajar sekali ia berbelanja di sini. Wilayah Kerajaan Lucifenia memang kurang produktif meski masih jauh lebih baik dari Kerajaan Elphegort. Kerajaan itu lebih terkenal dengan kekuatan pasukannya yang luar biasa dan pengaruh penguasanya yang besar.

 _Dan lagi, tidak seharusnya aku dekat dengan Riliane …_

 _Aku merasa jadi pengkhianat._

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

"Tak ketemu lagi …"

Aku bangkit berdiri dari posisi jongkok dengan susah payah. Tubuhku benar-benar pegal karena mencari batu safir seharian. Setelah mengantar Riliane kembali ke kapalnya, aku mencoba menelusuri lokasi baru: pantai. Selama ini, belum ada orang yang menemukan batu safir di pantai, jadi kemungkinannya bisa dibilang nol, namun aku tak punya pilihan lain karena hanya tempat inilah yang belum kukunjungi. Dan seperti membenarkan kemungkinan itu, aku tak menemukan batu safir meski sudah mencarinya selama kurang-lebih tiga jam.

 _Apa ini berarti aku tak berjodoh dengan Michaela?_

Tidak, aku tak boleh menyerah. Memang aku sudah mencari batu safir itu selama hampir tiga minggu, namun bisa jadi aku lengah. Meski aku sudah menelusuri semua tempat, bisa jadi aku tak teliti dan melupakan hal-hal kecil …

Ah, benar juga! Aku ceroboh.

Menyadari hal itu, aku celingak-celinguk, mencari sisi pantai yang belum kukunjungi, dan mataku menangkap hutan bakau kecil di arah barat, hanya berjarak sekitar seratus meter dariku. Aku memandang jauh ke laut yang berombak tinggi, melihat langit sore yang tertutup awan. Memang hari ini cuaca tak terlalu bersahabat, namun bukan masalah bila aku hanya memeriksanya sebentar.

Seraya berusaha melupakan rasa lelahku, aku melangkahkan kaki menuruni bukit pasir. Aku memaksakan kakiku melangkah tegap dan menghapus peluh di dahiku, hingga akhirnya aku dapat melihat betapa tingginya pohon bakau. Saat aku sampai di hutan itu, baru kusadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di dekat hutan. Seseorang yang mengenakan gaun lusuh berbalut kain jubah lusuh, namun karena ia membuka tudungnya, aku jadi dapat mengenalinya.

 _Gadis yang baru saja kutemui tadi siang._

"Riliane?"

Gadis itu terhenyak, kemudian menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah panik. Buru-buru aku mendekatinya. "Kenapa kamu ada di sini? Bukankah kamu sudah di kapal?"

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, Pangeran," cicit Riliane. "Setelah Anda mengantar saya ke kapal, tiba-tiba ombak lautnya lebih tinggi dari biasanya, jadi perjalanan pulangnya ditunda. Lalu sambil menunggu ombaknya reda, semua awak kapal memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke kota, tetapi saya memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar pantai karena saya belum pernah melakukannya. Tetapi akhirnya, saya malah tersasar di sini."

"Astaga, kenapa kamu sampai harus tersasar jauh dari pelabuhan?" cetusku tanpa sadar, membuatku tersentak dan membekap mulutku, menyesal karena telah berbicara kasar pada perempuan. "Maaf, Riliane."

"Tidak, Anda tak perlu meminta maaf," ujar Riliane gugup. "Saya yang salah."

Aku jadi semakin malu. Tidak hanya malu atas sikapku barusan, namun juga karena sosok mungil Riliane. Rambutnya yang diterpa angin lembut, bola matanya … Ah, benar. Bola mata itu. Bola mata biru bercahaya, sebening lautan yang ada di samping kami. Hanya melihat sekali saja, aku tak dapat melepaskan tatapanku akan keindahannya, kemurniannya. Indah sekali.

 _Tetapi, kenapa ia harus berwajah sama dengan Alexiel?_

 _Kenapa ia harus memiliki sosok yang sama dengan Pangeran Iblis itu?_

Kurasakan wajahku memanas, dan aku langsung memalingkan wajah. Aku pura-pura menghela napas, mencoba menutupi perasaanku. "Baiklah, kamu akan kuantar sampai ke pelabuhan. Tetapi …" Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatap laut. "Ombaknya masih cukup tinggi untuk kapal kecil seperti kapalmu."

"E-Eh?" ucap Riliane terbata-bata, kemudian berujar pelan. "Te-Terima kasih atas kebaikan Anda, Pangeran."

Lagi-lagi aku tertegun, membuatku ingin menampar diriku sendiri. Kembali aku membuang muka. "Bukan apa-apa. Tetapi, kita baru akan pergi kira-kira sepuluh menit lagi." Aku berjalan membelakangi Riliane menuju hamparan pasir yang ada di bawah tebing, di samping hutan bakau. Tanpa melihat pun, aku bisa merasakan gelagat Riliane yang heran. "Aku mau mencari sesuatu."

"Oh …" Riliane berjalan cepat menyusulku yang kembali berjongkok dan menunduk di dekatku. "Apa yang Anda cari, Pangeran?"

"Batu safir." Aku mengorek-ngorek pasir dengan jari-jariku tanpa memandang Riliane. "Kalau ada laki-laki dari kerajaan ini yang mau meminang wanita, ia harus mendapatkan batu safir sebagai bukti kalau wanita yang dicintainya itu memang jodohnya."

"Oh ..." Masih berdiri di belakangku, ia menyahut pelan. "Saya juga pernah dengar. Kalau wanita yang dicintainya itu tidak direstui oleh alam, laki-laki itu tidak bisa mendapatkan batu safir, bukan?"

Aku berusaha menyembunyikan suara napasku yang terengah-engah. "Benar."

Hening kemudian, hanya terdengar suara korekan pasir dan debur ombak. Aku tak begitu memedulikan obrolan kami yang terputus. Tidak masalah, asal Riliane berdiri tak jauh dariku.

Namun, tanpa kuduga, Riliane ikut berjongkok di sampingku dan mengorek-ngorek pasir.

"Riliane!" pekikku tertahan. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Saya ikut membantu mencari batu safir itu, Pangeran," jawab Riliane dengan mata tetap fokus pada pasir.

"Tidak mungkin kamu menemukannya, Riliane," sergahku. "Batu itu hanya bisa ditemukan laki-laki penduduk kerajaan ini yang wanita pujaannya direstui oleh alam."

"Tetapi saya tak bisa diam saja melihat Pangeran seperti ini!" pekik Riliane seraya menatapku. Aku terkejut, ia juga terkejut. Ia segera memelankan suaranya. "Maaf saya berteriak, Pangeran, tetapi saya tak bisa membiarkan Anda berusaha sendirian. Lihat, Anda sampai kotor dan lecet begini. Mungkin bantuan saya tak berguna, tetapi setidaknya, jangan biarkan saya hanya berdiri melihat Anda tanpa melakukan apa-apa."

Ucapan dan tekadnya membuatku terpaku, tidak, terenyuh. Aku jadi salah tingkah, kehilangan kata-kata. Meski kurang sopan, aku langsung kembali fokus pada pekerjaanku, membiarkan Riliane yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana.

 _Kenapa kali ini, hanya mengucapkan 'terima kasih' padanya saja jadi susah sekali?_

 _Entahlah, entahlah …_

 _Pokoknya, aku tak boleh bicara atau memandang Riliane dulu._

Sayangnya, tekadku luntur seketika. Tanpa sengaja, aku melirik Riliane yang hanya berjarak enam jengkal dariku. Ia mengorek-ngorek pasir dengan serius, sama sekali tak menyadari aku berhenti mengorek dan memandangnya. Ketika Riliane bergerak semakin mendekatiku, cepat-cepat aku kembali memandang pasir dan mengorek-ngoreknya.

"Ri-Riliane …" Dengan tergagap, aku angkat bicara, berusaha meredam perasaanku yang kacau. "Terima kasih … ah!"

"Ah!"

Tanganku dan Riliane segera meraih batu biru yang kutemukan. Sesaat kemudian, baru kusadari tangan kami saling bertumpukan, dengan tangan putih Riliane yang di atas. Wajahku lagi-lagi memanas, namun aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menepisnya. Belum sempat aku berpikir, Riliane langsung menarik tangannya.

"Ma-Maaf!"

"Tak … Tak apa." Aku berusaha mengulas senyum, namun langsung memalingkan wajah melihat Riliane yang tampak malu dan gugup. "Ah, yang penting ada batu yang kita temukan. Mungkin ini yang kita cari."

Ketika aku mengangkat batu itu ke atas kepalaku, aku merasa takjub. Bentuk batu yang bulat lonjong sempurna, keindahan alam yang tak perlu dipugar. Batu biru gelap seperti warna rambutku, warna bola mataku, yang tampak begitu berkilau dan jernih. Batu yang bening, memantulkan sinar matahari sore, membuat komplikasi warna yang anggun. Melihatnya untuk pertama kalinya, aku jadi mengerti satu hal, tentang keanggunan batu sakral ini.

 _Benar, ini seperti cerminan keindahan wanita._

"Batu safir," ucapku sumingrah. "Akhirnya kutemukan."

 _Dengan begini, dengan begini … aku bisa mendapatkan restu Raja …_

… _untuk meminang Michaela!_

"Indah sekali ya, Pangeran." Riliane yang mendongak memandang batu safir di tanganku, kini mengalihkan wajahnya padaku sembari tersenyum. "Gadis yang ingin dipinang Pangeran pasti benar-benar jodoh Pangeran, ya."

 _Tetapi …_

Aku kembali tertegun memandangnya, melihat senyum di wajahnya yang mekar dengan indah. Ia benar-benar tulus, jelas sekali, sekaligus terlihat cantik.

Dan rasa pilu di hatiku langsung menyergapku.

… _kenapa ada perasaan sedih yang mengganjal?_

Tiba-tiba saja, ekspresi wajah Riliane berubah, seakan terkejut dan bingung. Ah, apa ada yang salah dengan diriku? Wajahku? Ya, ia menatap wajahku dengan pandangan itu. Memangnya, aku barusan memasang wajah seperti apa?

 _Menyesal …?_

Entah kenapa, aku tak bisa membantahnya.

 _Aku mengerti …_

 _Aku mengerti apa yang kusesalkan …_

 _Andai saja … kita …_

"Pangeran, sepertinya cuaca sudah mulai membaik." Riliane bangkit berdiri dan membungkuk untuk memberi salam. "Saya harus segera pulang. Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan saya. Saya masih bisa mengingat-ingat jalan kembali ke pelabuhan."

Ini bukan yang pertama kali, ini sekian kali aku berpisah dengannya. Seharusnya aku bersikap seperti biasa, mengangkat tangan seraya mengatakan 'sampai jumpa', kemudian kami akan kembali bertemu keesokan harinya. Namun entah kenapa, kali ini, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu sedikit lebih lama dengannya, menutup sore hari ini bersamanya ...

… _bahkan, aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya …_

"Tunggu, Riliane!" Spontan aku menarik tangannya dari belakang, dan ia pun menghentikan langkahnya. Sesaat aku terdiam, kebingungan karena tindakan yang di luar kesadaranku. Namun ... ah, sudah kepalang tanggung. Biarlah aku melanjutkan semua ini dengan sikap senatural mungkin, seakan-akan ini adalah hal yang biasa, agar ia tidak menyadari kegugupanku …

 _Maksud terselubungku …_

"Bukahkah aku … sudah berjanji … akan mengantarmu?"

 _Uh … kenapa suaraku terdengar payah?_

Tanpa bisa melepaskan genggamanku, aku menunggu jawabannya dengan cemas. Kupikir ia akan menepis tanganku dan bersikap sungkan padaku, namun tidak, ia malah membiarkan tangannya digenggam. Ia masih memunggungiku, masih menatap ke depan, seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ah, mungkinkah ia memang tidak enak hati namun takut untuk menolak? Ya, pasti aneh sekali untuk kami yang bahkan belum saling mengenal selama seumur jagung. Menyadari hal itu, seharusnya aku melepaskan tangannya dan meminta maaf, namun di luar kendaliku, tubuhku tetap bergeming …

 _Aku tak rela …_

"Maaf, Pangeran …" Aku langsung merasa lemas mendengarnya, tetapi ternyata ia belum selesai bicara. "Baiklah."

Menanggapi jawabannya, di balik punggungnya, diam-diam aku tersenyum simpul.

 _Semoga kamu senang bersamaku …_

… _Riliane._

Kami berjalan berdampingan menuju pelabuhan dalam diam, menatap pasir putih yang terhampar seperti kanvas. Ini pertama kalinya untukku, diam seribu bahasa di saat seharusnya kami mengobrol banyak. Namun tak apa, aku tetap menikmatinya, menikmati saat-saat terakhir aku bersamanya, berteman dengannya. Maka, begitu Riliane memasuki kapalnya, tanpa disadari olehnya, aku melepasnya dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kulakukan padanya, atau pada gadis manapun …

… _sesuatu yang hanya kulakukan pada Michaela._

Namun, begitu kapalnya telah berlabuh mengarungi lautan, kurasakan penyesalan itu kembali menyelubungi diriku. Kutatap kapal itu dengan pandangan sendu, seraya bermimpi akan takdir yang tak mungkin kuraih, hingga aku tak ingin terbangun …

 _Riliane, andai saja kita bertemu dalam situasi yang berbeda …_

Namun apa daya …

… kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan.

 _Seandainya saja kamu …_

… _lahir dengan sosok yang berbeda._

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

Sesuai janji, aku mendatangi tempat ini, tiga hari setelah aku menemukan batu safir.

Sudah sekitar lima hari aku tak bertemu Michaela, gara-gara Michaela harus mengurusi rakyatnya dan melayani tamu dari kerajaan lain. Lima hari yang panjang. Sudah seratus dua puluh jam aku merindukannya. Kini, aku dapat kembali bertemu dengannya, melihat senyumnya, dan mengatakan kabar baik yang sedari tadi sudah membuncah di hatiku.

 _Benar, di pantai ini, aku akan melamar Michaela._

Kubuka kotak beludru perak kecil yang kugengam, mengambil cincin perak berbatu safir dari kotaknya, dan menciumnya.

 _Cepatlah datang, Michaela …_

Namun, sudah sekitar setengah jam tak ada tanda-tanda kalau Michaela datang. Ini aneh. Baru kali ini ia terlambat. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa ia dicegat istana karena mereka tak merestui hubungan kami? Ah, tak mungkin, karena setiap kali aku mengunjungi kerajaannya, aku selalu disambut dengan tangan terbuka. Ataukah ia kali ini memilih pergi sendiri dan tersasar? Tidak mungkin juga, karena kami selalu bertemu di tempat ini saat ia mengunjungiku. Ataukah ada sesuatu yang terjadi di laut? Namun, lautnya tampak tenang-tenang saja, hingga tak menghalangi pandanganku terhadap Kerajaan Elphegort yang terletak di seberang laut sana.

Kalau begini, satu-satunya cara untuk memastikannya adalah mengunjungi kediamannya.

Aku memutar arah, berlari menuju sebuah dermaga yang jarang dikunjungi, yang berlawanan arah dengan pelabuhan. Di situlah aku meletakkan sampanku yang biasa kupakai untuk mengunjungi Kerajaan Elphegort. Aku melompat memasuki sampanku dan merampas sepasang dayung yang ada di dek sampan. Dengan kelihaian yang lumayan, aku mendayung, mengarungi sampanku menelusuri laut biru yang berkilauan akibat terpaan sinar matahari sore.

Sembari mendayung, aku memandang istana Kerajaan Elphegort yang berada di puncak tanjakan berbatu, tak jauh dari pantai. Sore-sore seperti ini, biasanya Michaela ada dalam istana, membantu pelayan dan mengatur istananya. Pagi dan siangnya, ia akan mengunjungi rakyatnya untuk membantu pekerjaan rakyat, bermain dengan anak-anak, bernyanyi di hadapan rakyat, dan memberi bantuan sekadarnya dari istana. Malamnya, ia akan belajar sampai tertidur di meja. Aku yang pernah melihat bekas tapak meja ketika berkunjung esok paginya, terkikik geli sampai membuatnya tak ingin bicara denganku seharian.

 _Ah, semakin mengingat dirinya, semakin cepat ingin menemuinya._

Hanya perlu memakan waktu sekitar setengah jam, aku telah sampai di dermaga Kerajaan Elphegort. Aku turun dan menyiapkan tali untuk mengikatkan sampanku pada pasak. Baru saja aku selesai melakukannya dan akan ke luar dermaga, mendadak aku dihampiri dengan cepat oleh sepasang prajurit yang segera menyilangkan pedang mereka di depan wajahku.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" seruku kaget. Baru kali ini aku mendapat sambutan tak ramah begini, terlebih sampai diacungi senjata.

"Pangeran Kyle," panggil salah satu prajurit dengan bahasa Elphegortian yang diam-diam kupelajari semenjak meninggalnya ibuku. "Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, keberadaan Anda tabu bagi kami."

"Eh?" Aku terbelalak. "Kenapa? Memangnya aku punya salah apa?!"

"Anda tak perlu pura-pura tak tahu," ucap prajurit yang satu lagi datar. "Kerajaan kami sudah mengetahui kalau Kerajaan Marlon-lah yang menyebabkan keterpurukan bagi kerajaan kami."

 _Eh …?_

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau katakan?!" seru prajurit yang pertama sambil menoyor temannya.

"Ma-maaf …!" Prajurit kedua langsung menunduk, gugup. "Aku kelepasan, saking kesalnya."

"Ya sudahlah." Prajurit pertama menghela napas dan kembali memandangku dengan tetap mempertahankan posisi pedangnya bersama temannya. "Dengarlah, Pangeran. Anda adalah bagian dari musuh kami, jadi sudah seharusnya kami menyingkirkan Anda. Putri Michaela juga telah membuang Anda. Anda tak berhak lagi datang kemari, tetapi Anda juga tak berhak kembali, karena kini Anda adalah sandera kami."

Aku yang sudah membatu dengan tuduhan tadi, sekarang harus terhenyak ketika mendengar perintah itu. Michaela? Michaela membuangku, bahkan ingin menyanderaku? Karena tuduhan itu? Darimana ia bisa mendapat dugaan itu? Apakah ada orang luar yang mempengaruhinya? Kenapa ia bisa percaya begitu saja? Atau, apakah ia diancam?

 _Dasar 'kerajaan itu' sialan!_

Aku menggertakkan gigi, merasa terhina, merasa tersakiti. Namun dari semua itu, aku merasa geram. Berani-beraninya 'kerajaan itu' memperalat Michaela! Mentang-mentang kerajaan besar, sampai menindas kerajaan kecil! Memangnya apa tujuan 'kerajaan itu', dan kenapa mengkambinghitamkan kerajaanku?

Ah, pikirkannya nanti saja. Yang penting ….

"Aku menolak," ujarku tegas. "Tolong singkirkan pedang kalian dari wajahku. Aku mau bertemu Michaela."

"Apa?! Bukankah kami sudah bilang …!" Sepasang prajurit langsung mengayunkan pedang ke arahku. "Kalau begitu, kami tak punya cara lain selain memakai kekerasan."

Meski ada pedang kecil yang terselip di pinggangku, aku memilih bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Aku tak boleh sampai melukai prajurit ini karena bisa memperparah hubunganku dengan Michaela. Aku menangkap pedang prajurit pertama dengan tangan ditangkup dan berkelit menghindari pedang prajurit kedua. Secepat kilat, kuayunkan kakiku dan menendang pedang prajurit kedua itu ke arah laut. Meski kaget, prajurit kedua itu langsung tanggap menyerangku dengan tangan kosong, sementara prajurit pertama berusaha melepaskan pedangnya dariku. Serangan beruntun ini membuatku kurang fokus, hingga terpaksa aku melepaskan senjata prajurit pertama demi bertahan dari tinjunya prajurit kedua. Akibatnya, aku membuka celah, dan prajurit pertama langsung menyabet lenganku.

 _Crat!_

Ugh … sabetan pedangnya merobek lengan bajuku dan menorehkan luka yang cukup lebar, tetapi setidaknya tidak dalam. Lumayan sakit untuk orang sepertiku yang jarang bertempur sungguhan. Meski begitu, aku kembali memfokuskan diriku untuk bertarung. Kutarik salah satu tangan prajurit kedua sembari merunduk menghindari sabetan pedang prajurit pertama, kemudian kudorong punggung tubuh prajurit kedua dengan lenganku hingga ia limbung dan menabrak temannya, sebelum lari ke luar pantai dan memasuki hutan kering kerontang yang merupakan jalan pintas ke istana.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, aku sampai di bangunan seperti menara yang ada di sisi samping istana. Di menara bata yang berlumut itu, terdapat sebuah jendela lebar yang terbuka. Tanpa mengambil napas, aku memanjat pohon yang paling dekat dengan menara, kemudian berayun hingga kakiku memijak bagian bawah jendela yang lebar, jendela kamar Michaela.

Sesuai harapanku, aku menemukan Michaela di sana.

"Michaela!" panggilku dengan suara tertahan.

Michaela yang sedang berbaring terkelungkup di kasur, terhenyak. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ke arahku. Rambut hijaunya yang dikuncir dua tampak kusut, matanya sembab, dan wajahnya begitu kacau. Aku yang melihatnya merasa sangat miris, ikut terluka, sekaligus marah dan geram. Dengan perasaan menyesakkan itu, aku memanggilnya dengan suara pelan, seraya turun dari jendela untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Michaela …"

"Jangan mendekat!" Michaela segera bangkit dan menepis tanganku yang terulur. "Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi! Jangan pernah datang ke sini lagi! Cepat pergi!"

"Michaela!" Aku menangkap tangan Michaela yang terus memukulku. "Dengar, Michaela! Tuduhan itu salah! Aku tahu kebenarannya! Kamu harus percaya padaku!"

"Cukup!" jerit Michaela seraya meronta-ronta. "Aku sudah tak memercayaimu lagi! Aku bahkan sangat ingin melupakanmu sampai tak ingat namamu lagi!"

Aku hanya bisa mematung tanpa bereaksi sedikit pun.

 _Dan aku bisa mendengar suara hatiku yang hancur berantakan._

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

Meski aku mencoba mengingat kembali kilas setengah jam yang lalu, aku tetap tak dapat mengingatnya dengan persis.

Apa yang diucapkan Michaela kala itu sama sekali tak melekat di otakku. Aku hanya dapat menangkap intinya, yaitu Michaela membenciku bahkan berniat mencampakkanku ke dasar ngarai tata pemerintahan kerajaan yang kita sebut dengan 'politik'. Aku bahkan tak ingat gerak-geriknya yang menggambarkan betapa frustrasinya ia, hingga menampakkan banyak celah akibat turunnya kewaspadaan. Kalau saja aku memiliki hati yang sedikit busuk, barangkali aku dapat membekap mulutnya dan menculiknya saat itu juga. Tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya, di balik topeng keterkejutanku, aku terus memaki-makinya dan menanyakan jalan pikirannya dalam hati.

 _Apa yang salah dengan isi otakmu, Michaela?!_

 _Kenapa sekarang kamu menjadi kekanakan sekali?!_

Bahkan terbesit ke dalam pikiranku, kalau aku menyesali pengakuan yang telah kulontarkan di hadapan sang raja.

" _Michaela itu gadis yang baik, seorang putri terhormat! Ia punya banyak pengalaman pemerintahan sehingga bisa membatu tugas-tugasku, kalau Ayah ingin punya menantu seperti itu. Ia tak punya catatan kriminal. Ia memang miskin, tetapi cerdas dan baik!"_

Syukurlah, Michaela tidak sempat melihat diriku yang sempat menyunggingkan senyum sinis ini, karena sedetik kemudian, hati nurani dan perasaan cinta yang kubanggakan langsung menghapuskan segalanya.

Aku pasti akan sangat terpukul dan menyesal bila menangkap sorot mata Michaela yang penuh luka karena melihat senyum iblis ini.

 _Apa … yang telah kupikirkan?_

 _Apa aku sedang meremehkan jodohku sendiri?_

 _Michaela sangat rasionalis dan cerdas, jadi pasti ada alasan atas semua sikapnya ini!_

 _Jadi pasti, ada yang mengendalikan Michaela dari belakang!_

Dan aku sudah dapat menduga itu siapa.

Tetapi, yang menjadi masalah adalah batas si pelaku mengendalikan Michaela. Apakah Michaela hanya sebatas dibuat salah paham, ataukah lebih dari itu? Aku yakin, teknik-teknik memanipulasi yang mustahil dilakukan oleh orang awam bisa dilakukan oleh orang seperti dirinya. Aku tahu, rekannya yang membantunya melakukan semua itu sudah menjadi legenda, tetapi bisa jadi ia sudah mendapatkan penggantinya sekarang. Kalau saja memang itu yang dilakukannya, aku bisa berbuat apa?

 _Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara memastikannya._

 _Apakah Michaela hanya salah paham …_

… _ataukah ia dicuci otak?_

Ah, sial! Bagaimana kalau itu yang terjadi? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sama sekali tak punya kemampuan untuk mengenyahkan pengaruh cuci otak terhadap seseorang. Aku bukan penyihir ataupun semacam itu. Aku hanyalah manusia biasa. Jangankan itu, aku juga tak bisa melihat dengan pasti bahwa orang tersebut ternyata sedang dicuci otak, tak terkecuali Michaela. Rasa frustrasi dan benci dapat juga berasal dari hati, berasal dari Michaela itu sendiri, tanpa perlu dicuci otak. Meski terdengar lebih menyakitkan, tetapi aku berharap itulah yang terjadi, sebab setidaknya aku masih bisa melakukan sesuatu.

 _Kuharap Michaela hanya salah paham …_

… _tidak, hanya diperalat._

Kupikir aku bisa tega membawanya pergi ke tempat entah di mana untuk menjelaskan semuanya, meski Michaela menangis sekalipun …

… _meski aku dianggap lelaki biadab yang telah berani menculik seorang wanita._

Tetapi, keinginan yang lahir akibat keputus asaan itu lenyap ketika melihat tekad Michaela yang begitu kuat. Meski salah paham, Michaela bertekad kuat untuk melindungi kerajaannya, sesuatu yang tak pernah tampak di mataku sejak pertama kali kami bertemu. Gadis manis dan anggun ini menyorotkan sinar mata layaknya ksatria yang memimpin revolusi. Penderitaan dan keputus asaan yang menyekapi hidupnya, semuanya tergambar jelas di sorot mata itu. Aku merasa gentar, bukan karena takut, tetapi karena tak tega melihatnya kembali hancur. Karena itulah, aku tak bisa membawanya pergi, dan hanya bisa melakukan usaha terakhir.

 _Kuharap kata-kata ini tersampaikan._

Kutarik Michaela mendekat, hingga ia terlalu kaget untuk melawan. Kemudian aku membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, kalimat-kalimat yang kuucapkan dengan penuh keyakinan. Mungkin tindakanku ini seperti iblis, meyakinkan seseorang untuk jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya. Namun aku sudah tak sanggup menatap matanya. Bila melihat matanya sekali lagi, barangkali air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan ini akhirnya tumpah.

 _Inilah … kebenaran yang pernah diceritakan ibuku._

"Percayalah padaku, Michaela …"

Benar saja, ketika mau tak mau aku kembali menatap mata Michaela, aku merasa sangat tersakiti. Cepat-cepat aku melepaskan tangannya, dan melompat turun tanpa peduli betapa tingginya menara tempat aku menyusup tadi. Sebelum mencapai tanah dan mendapatkan luka-luka yang berat, aku sempat meraih batu yang menonjol di dinding menara, kemudian aku mempersiapkan ancang-ancang untuk melompat lagi, hingga akhirnya mendarat di tanah dengan kedua kaki terlebih dahulu. Tanpa mengindahkan apapun lagi, aku berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, dan berhasil berlayar di laut tanpa ditemukan oleh seorang pun.

Di laut inilah, akhirnya setetes dua tetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mataku.

Ah … terlambat sudah …

 _Michaela sudah membenciku …_

 _Meski mungkin ia dapat menerima kebenaran dariku …_

… _tetap saja Michaela pernah berniat menginginkan kematianku._

 _Sampai kapan hal ini akan berlanjut?_

 _Kapankah semua ini akan benar-benar diluruskan?_

 _Apakah memang tak ada cara lain … selain menghancurkan 'kerajaan itu'?_

Aku menyesali diriku sendiri.

Sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan sejauh ini? Tidak ada? Ya benar, tidak ada. Semua hal yang berkaitan dengan penumpasan kerajaan sialan itu hanyalah ambisi belaka. Seharusnya aku tidak bersenang-senang seperti ini. Seharusnya aku menjalin hubungan yang lebih baik dengan Raja. Seharusnya aku bertindak lebih cepat selayaknya seorang pangeran.

 _Seharusnya aku bisa menghancurkan 'kerajaan itu' tanpa merasa takut._

 _Masa depan semua orang adalah taruhannya._

Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk memutar balikkan keadaan ini?

Dan lagi, kalau semua ini dapat diluruskan, benarkah aku dan Michaela akan kembali seperti dulu lagi?

 _Batu safir ini … kalau kami memang jodoh, kenapa kami harus diberi ujian seperti ini?_

Hal itu terus bernaung di dalam diriku yang berlayar di saat matahari mulai tenggelam, namun aku tidak akan bisa menemukan jawabannya …

… setidaknya, sekarang.

 _Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, aku akan mengetahui …_

 _Kalau aku terlalu lemah untuk bertindak cepat._

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

Hari sudah gelap ketika aku tiba di kerajaanku sendiri.

Dengan kesadaran yang tinggal separuh, aku menyeret kakiku pergi ke kota. Karena penyamaranku yang berantakan, orang-orang bisa mengenaliku dan berbisik-bisik, namun aku tak menghiraukannya. Ketika akhirnya aku sampai di istana, di depan dinding berbatu pualam yang biasa kugunakan untuk kabur, mendadak aku dihantam pukulan di wajah hingga aku jatuh tersungkur.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar!"

Kesadaranku langsung utuh kembali. Aku berpaling ke sumber suara, orang yang memukulku, dan mataku semakin melebar. Orang yang paling berkuasa di kerajaan ini, menghadangku bersama beberapa pengawal. Raja? Kenapa ia ada di sini? Dan lagi, ia sudah tahu kebiasaanku?

"Kyle, jadi ini yang kau lakukan selama ini? Kabur demi menemui gadis itu?! Dasar anak tak tahu malu!" Raja langsung menyemburkan amarahnya tanpa basa-basi. Aku hanya terdiam mendengarnya, menutup mata, membiarkan kata-kata Raja berlalu bagaikan angin malam. "Sebenarnya Ayah terpaksa mengadakan pesta perjodohan, Kyle. Ayah tak ingin memaksamu. Ayah akan merestui siapa saja gadis yang kau sukai, tetapi tidak dengan gadis miskin itu! Itu bisa mempermalukan nama keluarga! Kyle, kau penerus takhta Ayah. Kau harus mengerti i—!"

"Aku mengerti, Ayah."

Kurasakan Raja terhenyak ketika aku memotong ucapannya. "Eh ...?"

"Aku mengerti. Aku sudah lama mengerti hal itu," sambungku seraya bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah. "Tetapi, lihat ini."

Raja terkesiap ketika diriku mengeluarkan kotak beludru dari saku celanaku dan menunjukkan cincin berbatu safir padanya. "K-Kau … benar-benar menemukannya?"

"Apa Ayah tak percaya?" Aku bertanya balik. "Benar, aku menemukannya sendiri, setelah terus mencari berminggu-minggu, tanpa bergantung pada Ayah. Apa Ayah tahu artinya?"

Raja hanya terpaku, memandangku tak percaya.

"Artinya Michaela jodohku, Ayah!" tukasku tanpa mengindahkan rasa perih di wajahku. "Aku ditakdirkan bersamanya! Perasaanku ini sudah direstui oleh alam! Dan ini berarti, sebesar apapun keinginan Ayah untuk memisahkanku dan Michaela, kami pasti akan dipersatukan kembali, berkali-kali, meski di akhir hayat sekalipun!"

Dalam hati, aku tersadar ketika mendengar ucapanku sendiri.

 _Kenapa aku begitu bodoh?_

 _Kenapa aku sempat memilih menyerah?_

 _Michaela sudah pasti jodohku!_

 _Kesalahpahaman seperti itu saja tak akan bisa memisahkan kami!_

Kubiarkan Raja dan para pengawal yang masih mematung. Aku berbalik memunggunginya, membulatkan tekad dalam hati.

"Ayah, aku akan membawa Michaela dan meminangnya di hadapan Ayah malam ini juga," ujarku tanpa memandangnya. "Tunggu saja."

 _Tunggulah … Michaela …_

 _Aku akan memaafkan semua sikap yang sudah kamu lakukan padaku._

 _Karena bagaimanapun, kita adalah jodoh._

 _Aku pasti akan kembali padamu!_

Tanpa kupedulikan seruan Raja yang memanggil namaku, aku berlari meninggalkan istana menuju dermaga. Aku tak lagi berniat kabur seperti dulu, juga tadi. Aku tak akan lagi berniat mengulur waktu seperti dulu. Perasaanku ini akan kubuktikan malam ini juga, di hadapan Raja, di hadapan Michaela!

 _Dan aku akan menyelamatkan kerajaanku dan Kerajaan Elphegort dari kerajaan sial itu!_

"GYAAAA!"

Saat aku telah sampai di dermaga, bersiap berlayar mengarungi lautan, terdengar suara teriakan manusia yang sangat keras. Tidak hanya satu, tetapi banyak. Teriakan itu saling timpang-tindih, spontan, dan begitu memekakkan telinga. Aku yang baru mengerutkan kening atas kejadian itu, merasakan hawa panas yang begitu membakar kulit, dan mataku menangkap sesuatu.

Di balik hutan bakau yang memagari pantai, terlihat kobaran api raksasa yang menari-nari dan menjalari seisi kerajaanku dengan lidahnya.

 _Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?! Apa ini hanya kebakaran biasa?!_

Tidak, tidak mungkin. Kalau hanya kebakaran seperti itu, tidak mungkin apinya sebesar ini, dan tak mungkin terjadi serentak.

 _Jangan-jangan ini …_

… _perang?!_

Tanpa sempat berpikir lagi, aku menghempaskan dayungku ke laut dan berlari kembali ke kota. Semakin dekat, hawa panas makin menusuk, kobaran api makin terlihat mengerikan. Orang-orang berlarian ke sana ke mari dengan baju compang-camping dan tanpa membawa sesuatu apapun. Pasar yang menjadi salah satu tumpuan ekonomi kerajaan sudah dimakan api, rumah-rumah warga hangus terbakar, taman-taman indah yang asri pun sudah nyaris tak tersisa. Di pelabuhan, para prajurit segera mengeluarkan kapal-kapal untuk mengungsikan rakyat ke luar pulau, namun karena semuanya begitu panik, pengungsian ini tak berjalan lancar.

 _Kalau begini terus, kami semua bisa terkepung!_

Namun, aku tak dapat membantu pengungsian tersebut karena ingin kembali ke istana. Dengan berat hati, aku meninggalkan ingar-bingar tersebut dan menembus api seraya memantau keadaan. Ketika aku masih memasuki hutan yang ada di sisi kota, mendadak suara derapan kuda-kuda mendekat, membuatku segera melompat ke balik semak-semak. Aku menjulurkan kepalaku, membelalak ketika melihat rombongan prajurit yang menaiki kuda-kuda mereka menuju istana.

 _Prajurit Kerajaan Elphegort!_

Tak mungkin! Aku tak bisa memercayai semua situasi ini. Kerajaan Elphegort mengobarkan perang karena tuduhan tak berdasar? Kerajaan Elphegort menghancurkan Kerajaan Marlon yang tak tahu kebenarannya selain aku? Kerajaan Elphegort mengorbankan nyawa tak bersalah hanya karena ingin mendapatkan keadilan semu, pembalasan dendam ilusi? Ini tak seperti Kerajaan Elphegort yang cinta damai! Siapa yang tega menggerakkan Kerajaan Elphegort untuk melakukan ini?!

 _Di zaman ini, zaman kuno yang akan menorehkan sejarah …_

 _Ada sebuah kerajaan kecil yang tandus dan miskin, namun tenteram dan cinta damai …_

 _Dan orang yang memerintah kerajaan tersebut adalah …_

 _Seorang putri cantik_ _berambut hijau dan bersuara malaikat_ _._

Michaela?!

Jadi benarkah itu? Michaela benar-benar menginginkan kehancuran kerajaanku, bukan hanya cuci otak semata? Bukankah kami ditakdirkan bersama? Bukankah kami sudah direstui oleh alam? Bukankah Michaela adalah jodohku?

 _Lalu, apa arti batu safir yang kutemukan ini?_

Mendadak kilas balik mencul satu demi satu. Pertemuanku selama tiga minggu dengan gadis yang lain. Kami yang bertabrakan di pasar, kami yang berjalan bersama, kami yang saling bertukar kata dan tawa, lalu pencarian batu safir itu … Ah, benar. Meski aku yang menemukannya, gadis itu membantuku. Meski bantuannya mungkin tak berguna, gadis itu telah mengembalikan harapanku yang pupus. Gadis mungil berambut pendek kuning dan bermata biru laut, yang telah membuat hatiku tak menentu meski kami baru bertemu tiga minggu. Gadis yang tak seharusnya kudekati …

Gadis yang mungkin akan membuatku mengkhianati Michaela.

 _Kalau begitu, siapa gadis yang benar-benar kuinginkan?_

 _Michaela …?_

 _Atau …_

… _Riliane?_

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

 _Kalau saja aku mempunyai hati yang sedikit busuk …_

… _mungkin aku dapat membunuhmu …_

… _Riliane._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bagaimana, _minna-san_? Maaf jika membingungkan.

Yah ... _stage_ ini telah memakan jumlah kata 6K. Banyak juga, ya? Namun ini belum apa-apa, karena ada juga _stage_ yang mencapai 15K. Meski begitu, saya harap Anda tetap kuat membacanya.

Mari kita lanjut ke _stage_ berikutnya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan sepotong _review_ , ya.

* * *

 ** _Kyle ~ Prince of Blue_**

* * *

 **Next to Stage II**

 _Mungkin aku … ingin memberikan sedikit kebahagiaan pada gadis itu …_

* * *

Nah, katakan bagaimana perasaan Anda.


	3. Stage II

_Cemburu._

Beberapa pelayanku dan sebagian rakyatku di Kerajaan Elphegort mengatakan itu wajar. Cinta dan cemburu akan selalu terikat, selalu mengendap di sudut hati seseorang. Bermula dari setitik debu di hatiku, semakin lama semakin membesar hingga membuncah hatiku. Aku menjadi gelisah, takut, dan berharap bisa menghentikannya. Namun lagi-lagi, aku hanya dapat menatap dari jauh, tertutup oleh keramaian manusia di pasar Kerajaan Marlon yang ternama …

Menatap Kyle yang sedang tertawa bersama gadis berambut kuning itu.

Kuputuskan diriku untuk menyeruak di antara mereka dan menarik Kyle menjauh, namun kakiku berkata lain. Begitu sadar, aku sudah memalingkan wajah, melangkahkan kaki ke arah yang berlawanan, membiarkan Kyle yang masih mengobrol dengan gadis itu, dan merendam rasa cemburu di hatiku yang sudah sesak. Kupeluk tubuhku yang berbalut gaun hijau polos yang dipadu dengan kain jubah lusuh, menahan getaran yang sedari tadi merambah ke kulitku.

 _Aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin menumpahkan air mata ini di kamar._

"Michaela!"

Suara lembut itu mengejutkanku, juga sentuhan tangannya di bahuku. Tangan yang besar, tangan yang kuat, tangan yang mudah menyentakkan tubuh kecilku untuk berbalik menghadapnya. Aku mendongak, mendengar suara napasnya yang terengah-engah, dan menjatuhkan tatapanku pada wajah tampannya yang dipenuhi keringat.

"Apa aku terlambat?"

Melihat sosoknya membuat seluruh kemarahanku lenyap. Tenaga yang disalurkan ke tanganku untuk menamparnya pun luruh. Cepat-cepat aku menggeleng seraya mengulas senyum. "Tidak, kamu tepat waktu," tanggapku dengan bahasa Marlonese yang kupelajari setelah menjalin kasih dengannya. "Maaf, aku malah berjalan-jalan di sini, padahal kita sudah berjanji untuk bertemu di pantai."

Ia pun ikut tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku untuk mengusap peluh di dahinya. "Bukan masalah. Aku tak keberatan kalau sampai harus mengejarmu ke sini."

Kata-kata manisnya membuatku tersentuh, hingga aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya. Seketika, aku merasa jatuh cinta lagi. Kukeluarkan satu-satunya sapu tangan yang selalu kubawa dari saku gaunku dan kuarahkan ke wajahnya, bermaksud mengelap peluhnya yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. "Anu, Kyle …"

"Awas!"

Aku memekik kaget ketika mendengar teriakan Kyle, bersamaan dengan Kyle yang menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Butuh beberapa saat bagiku untuk mencerna situasi yang terjadi, dan di saat aku memikirkannya, tatapanku jatuh pada gadis berambut kuning yang berdiri menatap kami dari jauh, di sela-sela keramaian pasar. Hanya menyaksikan raut wajahnya sekilas, aku dapat mengerti apa yang ia rasakan, serasa sedang menatap diriku sendiri.

Sedih … dan cemburu.

 _Kenapa ka_ _m_ _u harus menunjukkan ekspresi itu?_

 _Kyle itu milikku!_

"Ah, ada apa dengan orang itu, lari-lari sampai hampir menabrak orang?" gerutu Kyle. "Michaela, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh? Ah …" Aku gelagapan dan segera menjauhkan diriku dari Kyle, namun tidak sampai melepaskan diri. "A-Aku tak apa …"

"Benarkah?" Kyle yang masih memegang lenganku, tampak ragu. "Ada yang sakit? Mungkin karena kutarik terlalu kencang."

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Lihat, aku baik-baik saja, bukan?" Aku memasang senyum penuh percaya diri. "Harusnya aku berterima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku."

"Syukurlah." Kyle tersenyum lega seraya menarik tangannya. "Oh ya, mumpung sekarang musim buah semangka, bagaimana kalau kita makan itu di pantai? Kamu belum pernah mencoba buah semangka dari kerajaan ini, bukan?"

"Emm … boleh," anggukku dengan senyum tipis. "Aku ingin sekali mencobanya."

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Kyle menarik tanganku. "Kita beli semangka dulu."

Kubiarkan diriku dituntun oleh Kyle yang sedang gembira, meski aku tak terlalu ingin makan semangka. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyle yang berjalan di depanku, aku menoleh ke belakang, memastikan keberadaan gadis itu, dan kembali terkesiap.

 _Kenapa gadis itu masih juga menatap kami?_

Situasi ini membuatku getir dan serba salah. Aku kasihan pada gadis itu, namun aku juga tak berniat melepaskan Kyle. Aku mencintai Kyle, sekalipun aku harus membiarkan gadis itu terpuruk. Kyle adalah milikku. Ia tidak boleh memiliki Kyle-ku.

 _Tetapi, nuraniku membujukku untuk sedikit berbaik hati …_

"Anu, Kyle …" Aku mencengkeram lengan bajunya dengan tanganku yang satu lagi dan merapatkan diriku pada lengannya.

Kyle melirikku sambil terus menuntunku berjalan. "Apa?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, sebelum dengan berat hati aku berkata, "Mulai besok, aku akan sibuk. Aku harus mengurus rakyatku dan menyambut tamu kerajaan, jadi aku takkan bisa menemuimu …"

 _Mungkin aku … ingin memberikan sedikit kebahagiaan pada gadis itu …_

* * *

 **Story of Evil Reverse ~ Ai no Kanashimi ~  
**

Story of Evil © Mothy/Akuno-P

 _Warnings_ : OOC, AR

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

Nah, mari biarkan hati Anda membaca.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Stage II**

 **Michaela Elphen**

* * *

Kebohongan kecil yang menyesakkan.

Padahal rutinitasku tidak jauh berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, meski kali ini aku lebih giat dari biasanya. Memantau kondisi rakyat, membantu dengan tenaga dan barang ala kadarnya, bermain dengan anak-anak, bernyanyi, memeriksa dokumen, mengawasi dan membantu pekerjaan pelayan, belajar … semuanya sama. Selama tiga hari pertama, aku hidup dengan kebohongan kecil yang terus mengikatku, membuatku makin gelisah membayangkan Kyle yang bersama gadis itu, dan menyalahkan diriku yang naif ini.

Tetapi, di hari keempat, kebohonganku itu berbuah kenyataan.

"Michaela!"

Bisikan-bisikan rakyat dan pelayan langsung menyambutnya, mengiring langkahnya yang tegap mendekatiku. Aku yang baru saja memberikan apel pada seorang anak, terkejut, namun dengan cepat aku berdiri sembari mengulas senyum hangat, senyum seorang putri, senyum yang pantas untuk menyambut tamu terhormat dari salah satu kerajaan adikuasa.

Benar, inilah tamu kerajaanku: Pangeran Alexiel.

Meski kusebut tamu kerajaan, suasananya tidak formal sama sekali, apalagi kedatangannya sangat mendadak tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Seperti kunjungan-kunjungannya yang lalu, ia hanya memakai pakaian sederhana dan tanpa membawa pengawal seorangpun. Memang, letak kerajaanku dan kerajaannya bersebelahan, sehingga tak sulit baginya untuk bolak-balik sendirian. Sang raja muda yang tubuhnya tak lebih tinggi dariku akhirnya tiba di hadapanku, dengan senyum lebar yang tak pernah berhenti ia tujukan padaku.

Senyum polos yang bisa membuat siapapun terenyuh.

"Selamat siang." Menggunakan bahasa Elphegortian, aku menyapanya seraya menarik kedua ujung gaunku dan membungkuk sedikit. "Ada perlu apa Anda datang kemari?"

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus berbicara formal padaku?" Pangeran Alexiel menanggapi ucapanku dengan bahasa Elphegortian yang lancar, sembari menyentuh kedua lenganku hingga aku kembali berdiri tegak dan menatapnya. "Aku datang ke sini bukan sebagai tamu kehormatan, tetapi sebagai temanmu."

Pipiku memanas ketika merasakan kata-kata manis itu merasuki diriku, serta melihat wajah Pangeran Alexiel yang hanya berjarak dua jengkal dari wajahku. Panas itu makin menjadi-jadi ketika mendengar bisikan dan godaan orang-orang di sekitar kami. Cepat-cepat aku mengalihkan pandangan darinya dan melepaskan diri dengan halus. "A-Apakah Pangeran mau pergi ke suatu tempat? Akan saya antarkan."

"Eh, tidak apa-apa?" Pangeran Alexiel mengangkat alis. "Aku tidak keberatan menunggu kalau pekerjaanmu masih belum selesai."

"Tidak, semua pekerjaan saya telah selesai. Pangeran datang tepat pada waktunya." Aku memberi isyarat tatapan mata pada pelayan di dekatku, menyuruhnya untuk membagikan semua bahan makanan yang tersisa untuk rakyat. "Jadi, Pangeran mau ke mana?"

Pangeran Alexiel berpikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum cerah. "Mau temani aku ke pantai?"

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Dengan senang hati."

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

"Apa kau tak kepanasan?"

Ucapan Pangeran Alexiel yang penuh perhatian itu menyadarkanku. Ah, saking rajinnya, aku tak menyadari betapa panasnya hari ini. Langit biru cerah yang dihujani kemilau sinar matahari menyilaukan mataku, namun kemilau itu tidak mampu menembus pekatnya warna laut yang biru kecokelatan. Butir-butir pasir pantai yang berwarna cokelat kusam bahkan mampu memanaskan kakiku yang dibungkus sepatu kulit tipis. Seluruh tubuhku bermandikan keringat. Saat aku hendak mengambil sapu tangan yang hanya satu-satunya itu, tiba-tiba Pangeran Alexiel melepaskan topinya dan mengenakannya padaku.

"Pakailah, jangan sampai kau pingsan." Pangeran Alexiel menepuk lembut kepalaku yang dibungkus topinya.

"E-Eh? Terima kasih." Dengan gugup, aku menyentuh topi tersebut dengan perlahan, seakan sedang menyentuh barang berharga. "A-anu ... memangnya Pangeran sendiri tak kepanasan?"

"Eh? Tidak juga …" Baru saja aku meliriknya, kondisi Pangeran Alexiel bahkan lebih parah dari dugaanku. Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir deras di pelipisnya, dan wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Barangkali sedetik lagi, Pangeran Alexiel akan pingsan. "Aku baik-baik saja …"

"Aahh … Pangeran!" Buru-buru aku mengeluarkan sapu tanganku dan mengusap peluh di wajahnya. Namun saking paniknya, aku mengusapnya dengan kasar sehingga Pangeran Alexiel kelabakan. Sungguh tidak anggun sama sekali. "Pangeran sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja! Lihat, wajah Pangeran sampai merah begini! Lebih baik saya antar Pangeran beristirahat …"

"Michaela, bukankah sudah kubilang berkali-kali, jangan panggil aku 'Pangeran'!" Spontan Pangeran Alexiel menggenggam kedua tanganku hingga terlepas dari wajahnya. Aku sampai menahan napas karena wajahku dan wajahnya kini jauh lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Ia melemparkan senyum manis sekaligus gagah, senyum penuh pesona. "Panggil saja aku 'Alexiel'."

Kebaikan hati yang begitu besar itu langsung menyentuh hatiku. Kebaikan yang tak akan bisa digantikan oleh apapun, dibayar dengan siapapun. Kebaikan yang terlukis dari wajah tampannya, kebaikan yang terulas dari senyum manisnya, kebaikan yang terpancar dari mata murninya … Semuanya tak bisa kuabaikan. Benar-benar membuatku terpesona, hingga barangkali aku rela terperangkap ke dalamnya.

 _Namun, aku tak bisa memanggilmu seperti itu …_

 _Aku tak mau kita semakin akrab._

"Tidak bisa, Pangeran," sahutku sembari melepaskan tanganku dengan cepat, kemudian mengalihkan tatapanku ke laut. "Pangeran sudah banyak membantu saya dan Kerajaan Elphegort, sehingga setidaknya kami semua bisa makan. Kalau tidak ada Pangeran, kerajaan ini pasti sudah lama musnah. Jadi, panggilan tadi sebagai bentuk penghormatan saya pada Pangeran. Saya tak bisa menerima kebaikan Pangeran lebih dari ini."

Kurasakan Pangeran Alexiel terpekur di sampingku, namun aku tak berani menoleh dan terus meremas sapu tanganku yang basah dan hangat. Dengan cemas, aku menunggu reaksinya, menunggu tanggapannya, menunggu suaranya.

 _Apakah aku barusan telah menyakiti Pangeran Alexiel?_

"Kalau kau mau mendengar kejujuranku, aku merasa tersakiti." Pangeran Alexiel buka suara. Seketika, tubuhku lemas, terlebih ketika Pangeran Alexiel melanjutkan, "Aku tahu, aku pangeran dari kerajaan besar, kau putri dari kerajaan kecil. Tetapi, tidak seharusnya kau sungkan padaku. Aku membantumu karena keinginanku sendiri, karena aku berada di posisi yang sama denganmu. Kita yang sama-sama memerintah kerajaan, kita yang memikul beban yang sama, kerajaan kita yang bahkan bersebelahan, sudah sewajarnya kita saling membantu, bukan?"

"Tetapi Pangeran, saya sama sekali tak bisa membantu apapun!" tukasku seraya memutar tubuhku menghadapnya. "Yang bisa saya lakukan hanya bergantung pada Pangeran! Saya hanya menjadi beban bagi Pangeran! Sampai kapanpun, saya tak akan bisa membalas budi atas semua kebaikan Pangeran …"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan balas budimu, Michaela!" Seruan Pangeran Alexiel langsung membungkamku. "Yang kuharapkan darimu hanya …"

Pangeran Alexiel menghentikan kata-katanya, lalu menunduk dalam-dalam. Namun saat ia akan menunduk itulah, aku dapat melihat betapa merahnya wajah Pangeran Alexiel. Mendadak hatiku berdebar, menyadari potongan kata yang tertahan di mulut Pangeran Alexiel. Aku merapatkan kedua tanganku yang masih menggenggam sapu tangan itu ke dadaku, berusaha meredam perasaan kuat yang menderaku.

 _Perasaan yang mungkin bisa menghapus cintaku pada Kyle …_

Menyadari hal itu, aku tersentak.

 _Apa yang kuharapkan …?_

"Pangeran …" Aku menunduk. "Anu … maaf karena saya tidak percaya diri. Saya merasa tak akan bisa membalas budi, tetapi mungkin ada sedikit hal yang bisa saya lakukan untuk kerajaan Pangeran. Jadi, kalau ada apa-apa, maukah Pangeran mengandalkan kerajaan ini?"

Benar, inilah balas budiku, meski hanya sedikit, meski tak terlalu berguna, meski Pangeran Alexiel tidak mengharapkannya. Aku bersedia melakukan apa saja, bahkan yang berbahaya sekali pun, sebagai ganti tidak terkabulnya harapan Pangeran Alexiel.

 _Karena hatiku ini milik Kyle._

Suasana menjadi kaku, canggung. Terdengar suara debur ombak, mengisi keheningan di antara kami. Lama Pangeran terdiam, lama aku menunggunya bicara. Perasaanku bercampur aduk, hingga aku tak berani mengangkat kepalaku dan memandang wajah Pangeran Alexiel. Aku begitu takut, takut akan reaksinya atas keegoisanku ini, takut akan rasa bersalah yang akan selalu mengikatku.

 _Tolonglah, jangan mengharapkanku, Pangeran Alexiel!_

 _Bila aku tak bisa membuatmu mundur sekarang, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi …_

Namun ternyata, Pangeran Alexiel mengatakan sesuatu yang jauh di luar pemikiranku.

"Michaela, memang ada satu hal yang bisa kau lakukan … Tidak, memang hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya." Pangeran Alexiel menangkupkan pipiku dengan kedua tangannya dan mengangkat kepalaku. Suara Pangeran Alexiel terdengar halus dan lembut, berbaur dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa kami. "Aku tak akan bisa memulai gerakan ini bila tak ada persetujuan darimu."

Aku yang tak mengerti apa pun, hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah. Apa yang Pangeran inginkan?"

Pengeran Alexiel melepaskan tangannya dalam diam. Dari wajahnya, aku merasakan keraguan yang tak biasa terjadi pada dirinya, membuatku makin bertanya-tanya.

"Apa kau tahu, siapa yang telah menyebabkan kerajaanmu terpuruk?"

Mataku membeliak. "Eh?"

Aku tak menyangka hal itu diungkit-ungkit oleh penguasa dari kerajaan lain, di depanku yang tak tahu apa-apa, pula. Meski begitu, bukan berarti aku tak pernah memikirkannya. Tidak ada yang bisa melupakan betapa melaratnya Kerajaan Elphegort yang sudah terjadi sejak dahulu, tanpa ada harapan untuk bangkit, hanya dapat menunggu musnah dimakan waktu. Kadang aku begitu menyesalinya, dan berniat mencari alasannya. Anak kecil pun tahu, keterpurukkan kerajaan ini bukan disebabkan oleh seleksi alam. Pasti ada seseorang yang sengaja menjatuhkan kami. Laut dan sungai yang beracun adalah buktinya. Berdasarkan hasil penyelidikan, tidak ada sesuatu dari alam yang bisa meracuni laut dan sungai. Dengan kata lain, racun itu pastilah buatan manusia. Karena itulah, jangankan ikan, air pun tak bisa kami konsumsi. Di dunia mana pun, kekurangan air bisa menjadi masalah besar bagi kerajaan, apalagi kalau kerajaan tersebut sangat miskin.

 _Wajar saja, kalau kerajaan ini menuntut balas dendam._

Dengan malu, aku menggeleng. "Siapa, Pangeran?"

Kusiapkan hatiku untuk mendengar jawabannya, mendengar sesuatu yang seharusnya kuketahui sejak lama. Sebagai putri yang memerintah kerajaan, aku merasa malu bila aku tak mengetahui penyebab masalah kerajaanku sendiri. Tetapi, aku tidak dapat mengetahuinya bukan tanpa alasan …

Ah … setidaknya, aku akan mendengarkannya dulu.

 _Sumber daya alam yang dikotori, dan telah mengacaukan hidup banyak manusia._

 _Siapakah yang tega melakukan ini?_

Pangeran Alexiel mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke satu titik di laut, ke sebuah pulau yang berada di seberang lautan.

"Kerajaan itu."

Aku memandang ke arah yang dimaksud, dan seketika diriku memucat, seakan jiwa telah melayang.

 _Kerajaan itu …_

 _Bohong!_

"Apakah kau tidak ingin mengadili kerajaan yang telah menjatuhkanmu?"

" _Tentu saja aku ingin!"_. Kata-kata itu sudah berada di ujung lidahku, siap dilontarkan dengan tegas dan lantang. Tetapi, diriku yang naif ini kembali menjeratku, memaksaku mendengar bujukan hati nuraniku. Gambaran demi gambaran mengerikan yang silih berganti di mataku berusaha membiusku, menghipnotisku untuk tidak melakukannya. Aku hampir saja menurutinya, kalau saja hal itu tidak teringat olehku. Kehidupan miskin, rakyat yang menderita, menunggu mati dan musnah dalam diam, kebencian yang semakin menumpuk, sorot mata dendam … semuanya mencekoki pikiranku satu demi satu, nyaris mengalahkan hati nuraniku sendiri, yang tak rela membiarkanku mengangkat pedang untuk menghabisi kerajaan yang telah menjatuhkan kami.

 _Terlebih karena yang harus ditumpas adalah kerajaan itu …_

"Maukah kau memercayakan dendam ini padaku …" pinta Pangeran Alexiel dengan suara lembut dan mantap. "… untuk menumpas habis Kerajaan Marlon?"

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

Beberapa jam setelah kepulangan Pangeran Alexiel, kerajaanku pun gempar.

"Putri Michaela, apakah kita masih akan berdiam diri?"

"Sudah waktunya, Putri Michaela! Kita harus mengakhiri penderitaan ini!"

"Benar, Putri! Perang! Kita harus berperang!"

"Harusnya Anda langsung menyetujui saja kerja sama itu!"

"Ini kesempatan, Putri Michaela! Akhirnya kita mendapatkan dukungan yang begitu besar!"

"Apalagi yang ditunggu, Putri? Tolong jangan mengulur waktu lagi!"

"Diamlah, kalian semua!" Aku berdiri sembari menggebrak meja kayu besar yang mulai mengelupas. "Apa kalian mau pemimpin kalian ini mengambil keputusan yang gegabah?"

Kukira semua akan bungkam ketika mendengar teriakanku yang tak biasa ini, namun ternyata Tuan Karl, sang Komandan Prajurit, kembali melemparkan pertanyaan dengan berani, "Anda berkata seperti itu, tetapi sebenarnya Anda tidak mau menyanggupinya, bukan? Karena yang harus kita lawan adalah kerajaan kekasih Anda."

Meski sudah mempersiapkan diri, tetap saja aku terkejut mendengarnya. Para pelayan dan pejabat politik mangut-mangut, kemudian melayangkan tatapan yang sama padaku. Tatapan penuh sindiran, dengan kepercayaan yang berada di ujung tanduk. Melihatnya saja, aku sudah tahu. Mereka semua sedang memikirkan hal yang sama.

 _Jangan bilang kalau Putri lebih memilih pangeran biadab itu daripada kemakmuran kerajaan ini!_

Aku hanya dapat menunduk dalam-dalam. Bagaimana ini? Semua orang di kerajaan ini sudah siap menuntut balas. Kalau aku tidak menyanggupi keinginan mereka sekarang juga, barangkali mereka akan memberontak. Kenyataan bahwa musuh terbesar kerajaan kami adalah Kerajaan Marlon, kerajaan Kyle, kerajaan kekasih yang aku cintai, telah menghapus kepercayaan mereka padaku. Yang tersisa hanyalah penyesalan, karena telah menitipkan masa depan kerajaan ini padaku.

Kilas balik beberapa jam yang lalu muncul kembali.

 _"Apakah Pangeran tidak salah?" tanyaku seraya menyembunyikan kegelisahanku. "Dari mana Pangeran tahu?"_

 _"Semua orang penting yang hidup di zaman kakekku juga tahu," jawab Pangeran Alexiel. "Apa tak ada tetua di kerajaan ini yang pernah menceritakannya?"_

 _Lagi-lagi aku malu pada diriku sendiri, hingga aku tak menanggapi pertanyaannya. "Ke-Kenapa Pangeran melakukan ini?"_

 _Pangeran Alexiel memandangku heran. "'Kenapa'? Apa maksudmu?"_

 _Otakku berputar cepat untuk menyusun kata-kata yang akan kulontarkan. "Pangeran, ini adalah kerajaan saya sendiri. Sayalah yang memimpin kerajaan ini. Pangeran juga punya kerajaan sendiri, memerintah kerajaan sendiri. Jadi, kenapa Pangeran harus melakukan ini demi kerajaan lain?"_

 _Pangeran Alexiel menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat awan yang berarak. "Karena kerajaan itu pernah memenggal kepala orang-orang dari kerajaanku," ucapnya pelan. "… demi menutupi kebiadaban mereka terhadap kerajaanmu."_

 _Meski ekspresinya tenang bagaikan air di danau, aku bisa merasakan gejolak amarah dalam dirinya. Dendam masa lalu, sama seperti kerajaanku. Aku jadi tak habis pikir. Kenapa masalah kerajaanku bisa berkaitan dengan kerajaannya? Nasib apa ini?_

 _Apakah ini takdir?_

" _Aku sudah merencanakan perang ini sejak lama. Aku sudah menggalang dukungan, mengumpulkan bukti, dan menghimpun kekuatan," lanjut Pangeran Alexiel. "Tetapi itu belum cukup. Masih banyak orang yang menentang, dan belum ada bukti kuat yang bisa menjatuhkan Kerajaan Marlon. Karena itulah, aku mengajakmu untuk memperbaiki semua ini, Michaela. Perbuatan Kerajaan Marlon terhadap kerajaanmu sama sekali tak bisa dimaafkan. Kerajaanmulah yang pantas menjatuhkannya, agar seluruh dunia mengakui betapa jahatnya Kerajaan Marlon."_

 _Seperti itukah Kerajaan Marlon, menindas kami semua tanpa merasa bersalah? Apakah karena itu ayahnya Kyle tidak menyukai diriku? Tidak, aku tak bisa memercayai hal ini. Pastilah ada kesalahan. Pastilah ini hanya tuduhan tak berdasar. Dengan secercah harapan itu, setelah kepulangan Pangeran Alexiel, aku mendatangi para tetua dan pejabat penting satu per satu, dan semuanya mengatakan hal yang sama._

" _Memang Kerajaan Marlon-lah yang telah menindas kita."_

Bila sampai rakyatku sendiri mengatakan hal itu, apalagi yang bisa kupungkiri? Tak ada yang bisa kusangkal, terlebih saat rakyat menuduhku lebih memilih satu lelaki dibanding kemakmuran kerajaan ini. Ya, memang benar. Berat sekali menyanggupi permintaan mereka jika kerajaan yang harus kami tumpas adalah kerajaan Kyle.

 _Tetapi, bukan hanya itu saja …_

"Keluarlah. Biarkan aku sendiri." Aku membalikkan badan menghadap jendela besar yang memantulkan sinar bulan. "Biarkan aku memikirkan semua ini dengan kepala dingin."

"Tetapi …!" Terdengar suara lantang sang penasihat. "Kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi …"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak ingin mengambil keputusan yang gegabah!" sergahku seraya membalikkan tubuh dan melayangkan tatapan amarah. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Sepertinya sikapku ini telah membuat nyali orang-orang yang lebih tua itu ciut. Mereka saling berpandangan dengan wajah geram dan pasrah, kemudian satu per satu melangkah meninggalkan ruangan. Aku yang merasa lebih lega, hendak berbalik, namun tatapanku melekat pada tatapan Komandan Karl yang keluar paling terakhir.

"Putri, kalau sampai besok Putri belum juga memberikan keputusan, kami tak akan menunggu Anda lagi." Suara dingin Komandan Karl mengusikku dari celah pintu. "Tolong persiapkan diri Anda."

 _Blam!_ Setengah dibanting, pintu ditutup, meninggalkanku yang termangu sendirian di dalam. Otakku serasa kosong, hatiku serasa hampa. Perlahan, aku berbalik dan melayangkan pandangan ke bulan yang dibatasi oleh jendela bening, mencoba bertelepati dengannya. Mungkin berbagi cerita dengan benda mati seperti orang gila bisa membuatku tenang.

Ini memang kesempatan yang langka, hasil dari menunggu selama berpuluh-puluh tahun. Kami yang sejak dahulu berpikir hanya dapat menerima takdir, kini memiliki kesempatan untuk memutar balik keadaan. Dengan dukungan Kerajaan Lucifenia yang amat kuat ini, bukan lagi hanya dapat membangkitkan kerajaan, namun juga menjadikannya sebagai kerajaan adikuasa dengan mengambil alih sebagian kekuasaan Kerajaan Marlon. Imbalan yang setimpal, karena telah berani mempermainkan nasib kami semua.

 _Tetapi, kenapa kami juga harus menanggung dosa yang setimpal?_

Kenapa satu-satu cara yang diciptakan di dunia ini hanyalah perang? Kenapa kami harus menebas banyak nyawa dan merampas kebahagiaan mereka? Kenapa mereka tidak menyesali perbuatan mereka sebelum kami mengobarkan perang, bahkan mungkin balik mendendam pada kami? Kenapa kami semua tidak bisa sama-sama bahagia?

Siapakah yang pernah mengatakan ada 'keadilan' di dunia ini?

 _Kamu tidak perlu membohongi dirimu sendiri._

Suara yang entah datang dari mana terngingang di telingaku.

 _Kalau seandainya lawanmu bukan Kerajaan Marlon, kamu tidak akan merasa seberat ini, bukan?_

Bahkan hatiku sendiri tahu aku sedang berbohong. Benar, meski aku tetap merasa berat, aku tidak akan sampai berpikir untuk lari bila musuh kami bukan Kerajaan Marlon. Memang aku perlu waktu untuk mempertimbangkannya, tetapi aku tak perlu menghadapi dilema untuk menyambut tangan Pangeran Alexiel. Dendam harus tetap dibalas, kebangkitan tetap harus diraih. Tetapi, kalau lawan kami adalah Kerajaan Marlon, bagaimana nasib kisahku dengan Kyle?

Mungkinkah hubungan kami yang ditentang oleh ayahnya Kyle adalah pertanda bahwa kisah cinta kami akan bernasib tragis?

" _Kutunggu jawabanmu sampai besok."_

Maaf, Pangeran Alexiel … kurasa sampai kapan pun, aku tak akan bisa memberikan jawabannya.

" _Kenapa waktunya hanya satu hari?" tanyaku. "Apa ini tak terlalu tiba-tiba?"_

" _Memang sangat mendadak, tetapi hanya inilah kesempatan kita," ujar Pangeran Alexiel. "Besok adalah hari persiapan pesta perjodohan Kyle. Memang karena mengundang banyak bangsawan dari kerajaan lain, pengamanan di sana akan diperketat. Namun, tentu saja mereka tidak akan mencurigai para tamunya." Pangeran Alexiel tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Kebetulan sekali, para bangsawan yang mempunyai anak gadis di kerajaanku juga diundang. Kalau aku mengutus beberapa di antara mereka untuk menghadiri pesta itu sekaligus menjadi mata-mata, kita akan lebih mudah menyerang kerajaan iblis itu."_

Aku baru tahu kalau pesta perjodohan Kyle akan diadakan lusa nanti.

 _Kyle, apa yang akan kamu lakukan dengan pesta itu?_

 _Apa kamu akan memilih salah satu gadis atas desakan ayahmu …_

… _ataukah kamu akan menjemputku?_

Mendadak wajah gadis itu muncul. Gadis pelayan berambut kuning, adik kembar Pangeran Alexiel. Gadis yang memasang wajah sedih dan cemburu saat aku bersama Kyle. Gadis yang mendapatkan kebahagiaannya dariku lantaran aku melepaskan Kyle untuk sementara.

 _Ataukah kamu … akan memilih melamar gadis itu?_

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

 _Mungkin alam marah padaku …_

… _karena aku terlalu lama berpikir._

"Putri Michaela, Anda sudah bangun, bukan?! Tolong izinkan saya masuk!"

Aku yang sedang menatap langit pagi bersama burung-burung di jendela, tersentak. "Ada apa?" Kubiarkan burung-burung itu terbang melintasi langit tanpa menghabiskan remah-remah roti yang kuberikan. "Masuklah!"

"Putri Michaela!" Salah seorang pelayan membanting pintu dengan napas memburu. "Cepatlah ke luar, Putri! Ibu Barbara … Ibu Barbara … mengamuk di luar!"

 _Eh …?_

Dengan pikiran kosong, aku berlari ke luar istana yang kini gaduh. Sebagian besar rakyat, prajurit, dan pelayan berkumpul di taman depan. Tangisan yang meraung-raung, teriakan yang memekakkan telinga, semuanya berbaur menjadi satu. Aku membeku di depan pintu, takut dan bingung seakan sedang menghadapi wabah. Namun, aku tetap berusaha mengeluarkan suaraku yang kini terdengar seperti cicitan. "A-Ada apa ini?"

"Putri Michaela!" Ibu Barbara, wanita berkepala tiga yang begitu akrab denganku, melabrakku dengan cucuran air mata. "Anakku … anakku … meninggal!"

Aku hanya dapat membelalak. Perlahan, aku menurunkan kepalaku, memandang bocah mungil di gendongan Ibu Barbara. Alma, bocah lucu yang sudah hidup selama satu windu, kini tertidur begitu lelap. Perlahan, aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh pipinya yang pucat. Dingin, dingin sekali, serasa memegang batu es. Wajahnya yang biasanya ceria saat tertidur sekalipun, kini begitu kaku. Gerak-geriknya yang menggemaskan kini lenyap. Padahal baru tiga hari yang lalu aku menemuinya, mencubit gemas pipinya, dan menyanyikan lagu selamat pagi untuknya. Tak kusangka, akhir hidupnya datang begitu cepat, di saat ia baru saja menjadi salah satu harapan dunia.

Sesaat aku teringat kakakku yang tomboi …

 _Kakakku yang tak seharusnya kutinggalkan …_

Kak Gumillia.

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

Kadang aku berpikir, kami tidak dilahirkan dari rahim yang sama.

Aku mengerti bahwa kakak-adik tidak selamanya mirip, seperti aku dengan kakakku. Warna bola mata dan rambut kami memang sedikit berbeda, namun itu tak menampik kenyataan bahwa kami adalah saudara kandung. Memang itu hanyalah argumen yang tak masuk akal, terlebih, tidak sepatutnya aku mengatakan hal itu.

Tetapi, aku berpikir begitu bukan tanpa alasan.

 _Kenapa … kami dilahirkan dengan kondisi tubuh yang berbeda?_

Orang-orang yang lebih beruntung seperti aku pasti jarang menanyakannya. Namun aku tak tahu apakah Kak Gumillia melakukan tindakan sebaliknya: terus-menerus mempertanyakan hal itu sebagai orang yang kurang beruntung.

 _Kenapa hanya aku yang memiliki tubuh sehat …_

… _sementara Kak Gumillia harus rela digerogoti penyakit?_

Jujur saja, sebagai adiknya, aku merasa sangat bersalah.

Demi menemaninya yang bahkan sudah tak bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur sejak usia balita, aku mengurung diri di kamar bersamanya. Dunia luar yang kukenal hanyalah sebatas pemandangan di luar jendela. Hewan yang kukenal hanyalah sebatas burung-burung yang hinggap di jendela. Tumbuhan yang kukenal hanyalah sebatas pohon-pohon kering kerontang yang tampak kecil di bawah jendela. Teman yang kukenal hanyalah sebatas Kak Gumilia, kakakku yang selalu tersenyum, kakakku yang senang berbicara, kakakku yang selalu menenangkanku.

 _Kenapa … kenapa Kak Gumillia bisa tetap melakukan tugasnya sebagai kakak?_

 _Sementara aku …_

Ya, aku pantas mengatakannya, aku pantas memaki diriku sendiri …

… _karena hari itu._

Tidak ada yang berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya, terutama kondisi Kak Gumillia yang sedari dulu tak ada menunjukkan perubahan. Memasuki waktu sore, sinar matahari tidak lagi silau seperti beberapa jam sebelumnya. Kak Gumillia pun beraktivitas seperti biasa, tidur setelah capek mengobrol denganku. Tak tahan diam dirundung sunyi sendirian, aku berdiri di samping jendela, memperhatikan para anak kecil seusia diriku yang sedang bermain dengan riangnya. Mereka bermain kejar-kejaran, mencari ranting, hingga ada yang terjerembab ke tanah. Meski tubuh mereka berlepotan tanah, ataupun mungkin ada yang terluka, mereka tetap bermain dengan ceria, tanpa ada yang melirik diriku yang sedang memerhatikan mereka.

Diam-diam, aku menginginkannya.

 _Waktu bermain, teman yang banyak, mengenal dunia yang lebih luas …_

 _Ah … andai saja aku dapat merasakannya …_

… _sekali ini saja …_

"Micha."

"Eh?" Sontak aku menoleh ke belakang, menatap Kak Gumillia yang rupanya telah terbangun. Kini ia duduk di atas kasur. Aku segera mendekatinya. "Ya, Kak? Ada apa? Mau kuambilkan minum? Ah, aku lupa kalau gelasnya belum diisi …"

 _Tidak biasanya aku mengkhawatirkannya hingga berceloteh seperti ini …_

 _Apakah aku benar-benar sedang mengkhawatirkannya?_

"Terima kasih, tetapi tidak usah," tolak Kak Gumillia halus. "Micha, aku ingin minta tolong padamu."

"Eh?" Aku meletakkan kembali gelas yang kuangkat. "Kakak ingin minta tolong apa?"

"Aku ingin sekali memakai mahkota ranting," ujar Kak Gumillia. "Tolong buatkan untukku, ya."

"Eh, eh?" Aku gelagapan, bingung. "Tetapi, Kak, aku tak pernah membuatnya …"

"Bukankah kamu bisa meminta tolong pada anak-anak yang ada di luar sana?" Kak Gumillia menunjuk ke arah jendela. "Mintalah mereka mengajarimu."

"Eh? Tetapi, Kak …" sanggahku ragu. "Apakah Kakak tidak apa-apa, kalau kutinggal sendirian?"

"Kamu ini bicara apa?" Kak Gumillia menyeringai. "Aku bukanlah anak kecil yang akan merengek hanya karena ditinggal sendirian!"

Ah … memang sesuai dengan penampilannya yang tomboi, di mana ia lebih memilih memakai atasan serta bercelana panjang dan bukannya memakai gaun sepertiku.

 _Tetapi, ia tetap saja anak perempuan yang sakit-sakitan …_

"Kakak …"

"Ayolah!" Kak Gumillia menangkupkan tangannya, memohon dengan nada memaksa. "Ya, ya?"

Seharusnya aku tidak menurutinya, tidak melakukannya. Meski itu adalah permintaannya, aku tak bisa meninggalkannya hanya karena permintaan yang sepele. Aku akan melakukannya bila aku bisa membawa Kak Gumillia keluar melihat dunia. Sayangnya, tubuhku tak cukup kuat untuk menggendongnya. Sekalipun kuat, orang-orang istana pasti akan melarangku untuk membawa Kak Gumillia, yang memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk terus bernaung di dalam ruangan yang terbatas. Aku hanyut ditelan dilema, antara ragu dan sungkan untuk menurutinya …

… _atau sebenarnya, aku menginginkannya?_

"Ayo, sana pergi." Kak Gumillia mendorongku menjauh. "Waktu sore hampir habis. Cepat!"

 _Kenyataannya, aku memang menginginkannya …_

"Kakak …" Akhirnya aku melangkah pergi menuju pintu, sembari menyembunyikan rasa senang yang diam-diam membuncah hatiku. "A-Akan kubuatkan. Tunggu saja, ya."

"Ya, hati-hati," ucap Kak Gumillia dengan nada senang sesaat setelah aku meninggalkan kamar. "Buatkan yang banyak, ya!"

Aku tak mengerti, sama sekali tak mengerti. Kak Gumillia memang selalu tampak gembira, namun bergembira karena hal ini bukanlah sesuatu yang wajar. Melihat anak-anak seusia kami yang bermain tanpa mengenal batas, kemudian membiarkanku bergabung dengan mereka dan meninggalkannya sendirian … bila aku berada di posisinya, sudah pasti aku akan merasa sedih. Tidakkah Kakak merasakan hal itu? Haruskah aku tetap berada di sampingnya dan ikut merasakan penderitaannya?

Aku menyadari ada salah satu kalimat yang janggal dari ucapanku.

" _Haruskah aku tetap berada di sampingnya dan ikut merasakan penderitaannya?"_

Seandainya, seandainya aku diberi pilihan itu …

… benarkah aku akan menurutinya?

Kini aku melangkah ke luar istana, menuruni jalan setapak yang landai menuju para anak seusiaku yang masih bermain. Tanpa memerlukan waktu lama, mereka menerimaku dengan senang hati. Mereka mengajakku mengumpulkan ranting-ranting kecil yang lentur, dan itu memerlukan waktu lama karena diselingi adegan kejar-kejaran dan rebut-rebutan, terlebih mereka berhasil membuatku terjerembab ke tanah agar pakaianku kotor sama seperti mereka. Saking terkejutnya, aku hanya dapat menanggapinya dengan tawa. Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan ranting yang cukup, mereka mengajariku menganyam ranting dengan sabar. Mereka bahkan tak segan membuatkan mahkota yang banyak untukku, bukan karena mendengar alasanku membuat mahkota, namun karena aku yang tak kunjung berhasil membuatnya meski sudah diajari setelaten mungkin.

"Selesai!" Aku mengacungkan mahkota ranting buatanku tinggi-tinggi. Mungkin tak seharusnya dipuji karena mahkota buatanku kalah jauh dibanding buatan mereka, namun mereka tetap bertepuk tangan dan memujiku, hingga membuatku tersipu. Saat itu, tanpa sengaja aku menangkap sosok Kak Gumillia yang memperhatikanku dari jendela kamarnya, membuat kesenanganku bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Kulambaikan mahkota buatanku ke arahnya, dan ia membalasku dengan senyum dan lambaian tangan. Dalam hati aku berjanji, aku akan segera pulang dan membawakan mahkota ini untuknya. Mahkota ini pasti akan terlihat cantik di kepalanya …

 _Eh …?_

Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?

 _Tidak mungkin Kak Gumillia yang tomboi ingin memakai mahkota seperti ini._

Dan dalam sekejap mata, semuanya berubah kelam.

Raut wajah Kak Gumillia berubah, memerah dan meringis. Ia mendekap tubuhnya, berusaha menahan sakit. Aku yang tidak memercayai pandanganku, hanya dapat terdiam dengan mata membelalak. Aku tak bisa menggerakkan kakiku. Aku terlalu syok. Aku berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan pada kakiku, kesadaran pada jiwaku, namun terlambat, Kak Gumillia telah menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Kakak!"

Tanpa memedulikan teman-teman baruku, aku berlari sekuat tenaga tanpa melepaskan pandanganku dari jendela. Karena itulah, aku tersandung berkali-kali, dan jatuh kira-kira tiga kali. Lutut dan lenganku berdarah, namun aku tetap meneruskan lariku meski teman-teman memanggilku. Aku tak peduli dengan apapun, tak memikirkan apapun. Yang kupikirkan adalah caci maki yang pantas untuk diriku. Diriku yang tidak peka, diriku yang berpikir sempit, diriku yang terlambat menyadari maksud terselubung Kak Gumillia

 _Kakak, kenapa Kakak bisa menyadari semua kegundahanku?_

 _Kenapa Kakak mengalah demi aku?_

 _Kenapa Kakak membiarkanku pergi mencari teman, padahal Kakak sendiri tidak bisa melakukannya?_

 _Kenapa … kenapa Kakak tidak bersikap egois layaknya orang sakit?_

Kecepatanku tidak berkurang meski sudah memasuki istana. Aku berlari meniti tangga, menyusuri koridor, hingga menginjakkan kaki di depan pintu kamar Kak Gumillia yang terbuka. Beberapa pelayan istana yang tampak panik berkerubung di bawah jendela. Segera aku menerobos mereka, dan mendapati Kak Gumillia yang terkapar dengan napas terengah-engah, seraya memegang dadanya.

"Kakak!" Aku langsung bersimpuh dan menggenggam salah satu tangannya. "Bertahanlah, Kak! Kakak pasti baik-baik saja!"

 _Kumohon, tolonglah kakakku!_

"Micha …" Kak Gumillia membuka matanya dan berbicara dengan terbata-bata. "Maaf … ya …"

"'Maaf'? Kenapa Kakak meminta maaf?!" jeritku. "Kakak mengatakan hal yang tidak tepat, Kakak!"

 _Seharusnya Kakak tidak meminta maaf, tetapi marah padaku!_

 _Marahlah, Kakak! Marahlah padaku!_

 _Jangan terlalu berbaik hati, Kakak!_

 _Bersikaplah sedikit lebih egois!_

"Tentu saja … aku … harus meminta maaf …" ucap Kak Gumillia seraya berusaha tersenyum. "Selain karena … membuatmu kaget …, aku … masih ingin …"

"Tidak, Kakak! Jangan bicara dulu!" Aku menggenggam tangannya lebih erat dengan wajah berurai air mata. "Akan kudengarkan nanti, Kak! Akan kudengarkan semuanya! Aku janji! Sekarang yang penting—"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, Micha …"

"Eh?" Semua kalimat yang ingin kulontarkan tertelan kembali ke tenggorokanku. Tak ada lagi kata apapun yang tersisa. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara membalasnya, bila Kak Gumillia sudah memilih untuk menyerah. Apa, apa kalimat penyemangat yang baru saja kuucapkan itu tak ada gunanya? Apa telinga yang kusiapkan untuk mendengarkan seluruh kemarahannya itu tak ada gunanya? Apa kerelaanku untuk menuruti semua permintaan egoisnya itu tak ada gunanya?

 _Kenapa sampai akhir … Kak Gumillia selalu menahan dirinya?_

"Tolong … turutilah satu lagi permintaanku."

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

Meski sudah menuruti kata-kata terakhirnya, penyesalan itu tetap akan selalu terpantri di dalam hatiku.

 _Penyesalan yang tiada akhir …_

 _Hingga membuahkan tanggung jawab yang besar …_

Di awal kepergian Kak Gumillia, aku selalu meratap di kamarnya, menyesali hal yang sama. Aku berharap dapat memutar balikkan waktu, agar aku tak kembali meninggalkannya demi kesenanganku sendiri. Bila aku dapat melakukannya, aku berjanji akan selalu di sisinya, aku tak peduli bila harus mati bersamanya. Namun semua sudah terlambat. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah terus-menerus menyalahkan diri sendiri, dan berharap aku dapat menebus penyesalanku dengan itu.

 _Namun akhirnya aku menyadari …_

… _bahwa itu tak ada gunanya._

Andai pun aku terus berada di sisinya, andai pun aku bersumpah akan mati bersamanya, tetap saja aku tak akan dapat menolongnya. Yang kulawan adalah sebuah penyakit, yang tak akan bisa disembuhkan oleh orang awam sepertiku. Aku tak tahu penyakit apa yang dideritanya, namun barangkali sebenarnya itu adalah penyakit yang dapat disembuhkan. Namun karena ketiadaan dokter dan keadaan ekonomi di kerajaanku, Kak Gumillia tidak bisa mendapatkan pengobatan yang layak.

Ya, letak kesalahannya ada di situ.

 _Seandainya saja Kerajaan Elphegort tidak ditimpa musibah …_

"Ini semua gara-gara Kerajaan Marlon!"

Perhatianku dan semua orang teralih pada suami Ibu Barbara yang tadi berteriak. Ia menunduk dengan kedua tangan menangkup kepalanya. "Ini semua gara-gara kekejaman mereka! Wilayah kita tak bisa menghasilkan apa-apa! Kita jadi miskin, serba kekurangan! Itu sebabnya anakku mati!"

"Benar, Putri!" timpal Komandan Karl yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Meski kita mendapat pasokan makanan dari Kerajaan Lucifenia, bukan berarti rakyat tidak kelaparan! Jatah setiap orang begitu sedikit karena harus dibagi-bagi! Anak-anak jadi tidak punya asupan yang cukup, makanya mereka mudah sakit bahkan meninggal!" Komandan Karl menatap tajam padaku. "Dan tolong diingat, Putri! Ini bukan yang pertama kali! Ini sudah kesekian kalinya!"

"Putri, kalau begini terus, kita bisa musnah!"

"Putri, kita harus berperang! Kita harus merebut Kerajaan Marlon!"

"Cepat putuskan, Putri! Kalau tidak, kami akan bertindak sendiri!"

Ingar-bingar kemarahan rakyat terus bergema di udara, namun tak ada lagi yang masuk ke telingaku selain kata-kata Komandan Karl. Aku menggigit bibir, membayangkan kemiskinan yang berimbas pada Kakak dan anak-anak lainnya, nasib mereka yang malang, penduduk yang semakin berkurang, serta nasib kerajaan yang di ujung tanduk. Inikah bukti kekejaman Kerajaan Marlon? Menyiksa kami perlahan-lahan sembari bersembunyi di seberang lautan? Apa yang mereka inginkan dari kami hingga bertekad untuk melenyapkan kami? Adakah suatu hal berharga yang tak kami ketahui?

 _Tidak bisa dimaafkan!_

Perlahan, amarah itu menjalar ke hatiku. Dendam para rakyat merasuki diriku. Cukup sudah, kami tak bisa menderita lebih lama lagi. Kami harus segera memakmurkan kerajaan kami, agar kami semua bisa hidup bahagia. Tidak ada lagi yang mati kelaparan, anak-anak bisa tumbuh sehat, dan hidup tanpa bergantung pada kerajaan lain. Menumpas habis Kerajaan Marlon adalah satu-satunya cara, dan aku harus menetapkan hati untuk melakukannya.

Tetapi, bayangan wajah Kyle melenyapkan semuanya.

"Ah …" Suaraku yang kupikir bisa kukeluarkan dengan tegas, ternyata gemetar. "Ka … Kalau utusan Kerajaan Lucifenia sudah datang, bawa ia ke hadapanku. Kalian jangan melakukan apa-apa sampai aku bertemu dengannya."

"Putri Michaela!" Tak kupedulikan seruan pelayan dan prajurit saat aku menyeruak masuk ke dalam istana. Kubiarkan suara-suara rakyat yang memakiku dan mengataiku pengecut. Aku berlari ke kamar, masuk dan mengunci pintu dengan napas memburu, sebelum akhirnya aku menjatuhkan diriku ke kasur. Kucengkeram kuat-kuat seprai putihku hingga kusut, dengan butir-butir air mataku yang mulai berjatuhan.

 _Tetapkanlah hatimu, Michaela!_

Tetapi bagaimana dengan Kyle? Bagaimana dengan hubungan kami? Haruskah aku menghancurkan kerajaan orang yang aku cintai? Haruskah aku membunuh keluarganya yang diam-diam ia sayangi? Bahkan, haruskah aku melepaskan Kyle dan menjatuhkannya ke neraka?

 _Bagaimana pun juga, Kyle adalah bagian dari Kerajaan Marlon!_

Lalu kenapa? Bukankah ia tak tahu apa-apa? Apalagi ini cerita masa lalu, jauh sebelum kami lahir. Tak mungkin ia terlibat, bukan?

 _Dan ia juga mulai berpaling darimu!_

Aku tak dapat lagi menyangkal kalimat terakhir itu.

Di benakku, terbayang Kyle yang tersenyum cerah saat berbicara dengan gadis itu. Hal yang jarang terlihat, sekaligus aneh. Kyle memang ramah kepada siapa saja, tetapi tak mungkin ia seramah itu, apalagi pada orang yang belum sebulan dikenalnya. Aku cemburu pada gadis itu, tetapi rasa sedih dan kesalku pada Kyle jauh lebih besar. Perasaan itu selalu membayangiku, hingga barangkali aku bisa menikam Kyle. Aku tak ingin dikhianati, aku tak ingin disakiti, terlebih oleh Kyle-ku.

Tetapi, bukankah itu alasan yang lebih tak manusiawi lagi?

 _Mungkin benar …_

Akhirnya logikaku yang sedari tadi bertikai denganku kini membenarkan pendapatku.

 _Tetapi, bukankah kemakmuran kerajaan ini adalah prioritas utamamu?! Kenapa kamu sampai harus bimbang begini?! Kamu ingin kerajaanmu lenyap?!_

Aku tersentak. Air mataku berhenti mengalir.

Dalam hati, aku membenarkan hal itu.

 _Sepertinya, aku memilih menyerah …_

"Michaela!"

Suara yang begitu kurindukan itu meresap ke telingaku, hingga aku mengira itu hanya mimpi. Butuh beberapa saat bagiku untuk mengakui kalau itu nyata, sebelum aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk mencari asal suara. Di jendela yang terbuka itu, terlihat sosok lelaki tampan berambut biru yang menjejakkan kakinya di sana. Penampilannya sedikit berantakan, napasnya terengah-engah, namun tekad yang begitu besar terpancar dari matanya. Menyilaukan, seperti sinar matahari yang menyelubunginya.

 _Kyle!_

Kenapa ia bisa ke sini, padahal harusnya ia tak bisa masuk tanpa ketahuan, bukan? Selain itu untuk apa ia ke sini? Ah … mungkinkah ia khawatir padaku karena aku tak menepati janjiku hari ini? Ah, saking rumitnya situasi ini, aku sampai melupakannya. Terlebih, aku juga tak ingin menemuinya lagi. Hubungan kami hanya tinggal masa lalu, dan sama sekali tak ada masa depan.

 _Tetapi, mungkinkah seharusnya aku bertemu dengannya?_

 _Bertemu untuk yang terakhir kali …_

 _Pelampiasan awal sebelum ke medan perang!_

Kyle yang termenung cukup lama, akhirnya turun dan menghampiriku dengan wajah sendu. "Michaela …"

"Jangan mendekat!" Serta-merta aku bangkit dan menepis tangannya. Aku bahkan tidak sudi lagi menggunakan bahasa ibunya dan memilih menggunakan bahasaku sendiri. Kulanjutkan kata-kataku tanpa mengindahkan Kyle yang terkejut, "Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi! Jangan pernah datang ke sini lagi! Cepat pergi!"

Tidak, seharusnya aku bertindak lebih kejam. Harusnya aku memanggil pengawal dan mengurungnya di penjara bawah tanah. Barangkali kalau ia dijadikan sandera, Kerajaan Marlon akan lebih patuh kepada kami meski bukan berarti kami tak bisa menghindari perang. Harusnya aku melakukannya … harusnya aku bertindak demikian … tetapi diriku ini sama sekali tak merespon.

 _Oh, kenapa aku begitu naif?_

"Michaela!" Aku yang memukul Kyle tanpa daya, terpaku ketika Kyle berhasil menangkap tanganku. Ia menggengam tanganku kuat-kuat, namun entah kenapa, tetap saja ada kelembutan dari genggamannya, hingga aku tak merasakan sakit. "Dengar, Michaela!" ucapnya mengikuti bahasaku. "Tuduhan itu salah! Aku tahu kebenarannya! Kamu harus percaya padaku!"

 _Berpikirlah, Michaela! Cari kata-kata yang lebih kejam!_

"Cukup!" jeritku seraya menutup mata, menahan air mata yang ingin kembali bergulir. "Aku sudah tak memercayaimu lagi! Aku bahkan sangat ingin melupakanmu sampai tak ingat namamu lagi!"

Sesaat, waktu berhenti berjalan. Tidak hanya Kyle yang terkejut dengan kata-kataku, aku juga. Tak kusangka aku mengeluarkan kata-kata yang begitu kejam, kata-kata penyesalan karena telah bersama Kyle, dan ingin memutar balikkan waktu ke saat aku tidak mengenal Kyle. Wajah kami sama-sama memucat, serasa berhenti bernapas. Cengkeramannya melemah, tetapi aku tetap tak punya daya untuk melepaskan diri, karena tatapan Kyle yang sulit dimengerti itu mengunciku.

"Kenapa … kamu semudah itu tak percaya padaku?"

Suara Kyle yang jelas-jelas terluka itu menggoyahkan tekadku, hingga rasanya aku ingin menggigit lidahku sendiri.

 _Oh, tidak boleh! Tidak boleh!_

Aku berusaha tetap tegar dan membalas tatapannya dengan sorot mata tajam. "Karena sudah ada banyak bukti yang mengarah ke sana, Kyle …!"

Tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku. Hal yang kupikir Kyle tak mengetahuinya.

"Kamu bilang … kamu tahu … masalah ini?"

Mata Kyle membesar. Aku pun juga tak kalah terkejutnya. Kyle tahu penyebab keterpurukkan kerajaanku? Bagaimana bisa? Kupikir perbuatan keji itu tidak akan diketahui oleh penduduk Kerajaan Marlon di zaman ini. Kupikir Kyle tak mengetahui apa-apa sehingga aku akan berpikir beribu kali untuk menjatuhkannya ke neraka, dan dengan dalih itu, aku akan menyembunyikannya dari tangan kotor Kerajaan Marlon dan membawanya kabur bersamaku, ke tempat di mana kami bisa hidup bahagia, jauh dari tatapan kebencian dan penuh amarah penduduk Kerajaan Elphegort …

… _dan tatapan penuh perhatian Pangeran Alexiel._

Dalam hati, aku menertawakan diriku yang naif ini. Kyle yang memilih bungkam akan perbuatan keji kerajaannya, Kyle yang bersamaku dengan memasang wajah tak tahu apa-apa, padahal statusnya adalah pangeran yang akan mengemban posisi raja selanjutnya. Bila ia sudah menjadi raja, mungkin ia akan menjaga kejatuhan Kerajaan Elphegort sesuai amanat raja-raja sebelumnya, entah untuk apa. Kyle akan dijadikan boneka, digerakkan oleh berbagai titah para pendahulunya, dan diwariskan hati busuk mereka.

Kyle yang paling aku cintai, akan menjadi raja tiran yang paling tak ingin kulihat.

 _Sungguh, aku ingin tertawa. Aku ingin tertawa!_

 _Tetapi, kenapa air mata itu semakin tak terbendung?_

Kyle yang baru pulih dari keterkejutannya, kembali berucap dengan napas yang begitu pelan, "Michaela, aku …"

"Lepaskan!" Dengan mudah, aku menarik tanganku darinya dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga Kyle limbung. Kutundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam, mencoba menyusut kembali air mataku sekaligus menahan suaraku yang bergetar. "Bodohnya aku … kenapa aku tak mengetahui ini dari dulu? Kenapa aku begini naif? Aku terlalu dibutakan oleh dosa, nyawa … ah, entahlah apa namanya. Pantas saja aku begitu lamban padahal banyak rakyatku yang mati …"

Terlihat bayangan Kyle di lantai yang bergerak mendekatiku. "Michaela, dengarkan aku—"

Sontak aku memandangnya, menepis angin di antara kami dan melangkah mundur sembari memotong, "Aku tak percaya kalau aku pernah mencintai orang yang munafik!"

Kyle tampak membeku, diam seribu bahasa. Melihat sorot mata penuh luka itu, setetes air mataku mengalir turun. Aku mati-matian menahannya, namun tetap saja, tiga-empat bulir air mata tetap membasahi pipiku. Oh, tidak. Tidak boleh. Aku tak boleh terlihat lemah di sini, terlebih terhadap masalah kerajaanku sendiri. Aku harus kuat, bertindak tegas dan penuh wibawa, dan menyingkirkan semua emosi yang dapat melemahkanku. Bila tidak, akan lebih banyak nyawa yang melayang.

Ya, inilah tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang putri: membangkitkan Kerajaan Elphegort.

 _Kakak, dukunglah aku._

 _Meski aku tak akan bisa membangkitkan Kakak kembali, tetapi paling tidak …_

… _aku akan menyelamatkan banyak orang yang bernasib sama dengan Kakak._

"Sekarang kita bukan siapa-siapa, Kyle. Aku tidak pernah mengenalmu lagi. Bagiku, kamu adalah orang yang berbahaya bagi kerajaanku," ujarku dingin. "Aku tak ingin bersamamu lagi bahkan di dunia sana sekalipun."

Aku tak akan terusik lagi bahkan dengan sorot mata Kyle yang amat terluka itu.

"Putri Michaela! Beliau sudah datang!" Suara keras Komandan Karl diiringi kasak-kusuk di depan pintu kamarku mengusik kami. "Anda sudah berjanji, bukan? Cepat keluar!"

Aku segera tersadar. Benar, aku tak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini. Aku harus berlari membuka pintu dan menyuruh Komandan Karl menangkapnya!

Namun, ternyata Kyle lebih sigap.

"Michaela!"

Langkahku terhenti karena Kyle menggenggam tanganku. Aku menoleh dan mencoba menyentaknya. "Lepaskan, lepaskan!"

"Pergilah bersamaku, Michaela!" Kyle menarik tanganku dan melangkah mundur ke jendela dengan cepat. "Kamu harus dijauhkan dari semua ini!"

"Tidak, tidak!" Aku menahan langkahku dan balik menarik Kyle."Aku tak akan mau ikut denganmu! Kamu juga tak boleh kabur! Sekarang kamu adalah sandera kerajaan ini!"

"Putri Michaela!" pekik seseorang entah siapa di luar kamar. "Ada apa, Putri?! Cepatlah buka pintunya!"

"Michaela, kamu benar-benar salah paham!" Kyle yang berhasil kutahan hingga di jendela, masih berusaha menarikku pergi. "Aku akan jelaskan semuanya! Ayo kita keluar dari sini!"

"Diamlah!" Sekuat tenaga aku menariknya kembali. "Sungguh bodoh kalau aku kembali percaya pada orang munafik sepertimu!"

"Komandan, kami belum berhasil menemukan Pangeran Kyle!" Seruan para prajurit semakin meramaikan ingar-bingar di luar kamar, menyentakkan kami. "Bagaimana ini?"

"Jangan laporkan hal itu, dasar tak becus!" Bentakan Komandan Karl begitu menyiutkan nyali, namun belum mampu meredam ingar-bingar itu. "Cari lagi!"

"Tetapi, kami sudah menelusuri semua tempat di Kerajaan Elphegort!" bantah salah seorang prajurit. "Kecuali …"

Mendadak di luar kamar hening, begitu pula di dalam, antara aku dan Kyle. Gerakan kami terhenti, dengan tatapan yang terpaku ke pintu. Mungkin orang-orang di luar kamar juga melakukan hal yang sama, dan memikirkan hal yang sama.

 _Kecuali kamar ini!_

"Putri Michaela!" Komandan Karl berteriak semakin keras dan menggedor-gedor pintu. "Kalau Anda tak menjawab, saya akan mendobrak pintu ini sekarang juga!"

"Putri Michaela, apakah Pangeran Kyle ada di dalam?!"

"Jangan disembunyikan, Putri! Dia harus diserahkan pada kami!"

"Jangan kabur juga, Putri! Cepat buka pintunya!"

"Ayo, dobrak saja!"

"Kumohon, Michaela!" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Kyle yang memasang wajah memelas seraya kembali menarikku. "Pergilah bersamaku!"

"Tidak, tidak!" Aku berusaha tetap bertahan dengan sepotong tenaga terakhir. "Aku tidak percaya padamu! Akan jadi apa aku ini bila aku sampai diperalat olehmu?!"

Kyle akhirnya berhenti menarikku dengan napas terengah, namun aku tak lagi kuat menariknya akibat tenagaku yang habis. Kupikir aku telah menang karena setidaknya aku berhasil menahannya. Namun, Kyle menarik tanganku hingga aku terseret dua langkah, dan mencodongkan wajahnya yang begitu lelah dan pasrah ke arahku.

Aku kembali terkejut tatkala bisikan itu meresap ke telingaku.

"Percayalah padaku, Michaela."

Itulah kalimat perpisahannya setelah membisikkan hal itu padaku. Lalu, dengan lembut, ia menarik tangannya dariku dan meloncat turun dari jendela, meninggalkanku yang membeku hanya karena mendengar bisikannya itu.

"Tunggu, jangan kabur!" Namun terlambat, ia terlanjur lolos dariku. Aku hanya sempat menyentuh lengan kanannya, dan terkesiap ketika menyadari sobekan lengan bajunya. Begitu kutatap tanganku lekat-lekat, tanganku tak dapat berhenti gemetar.

 _Sejak kapan … ini?_

Ah, tidak … Apa yang melekat di tanganku ini? Cairan ini … warna ini … Harusnya ini bisa dibersihkan, harusnya ini disingkirkan, namun entah kenapa aku …

… _tidak ingin melakukannya._

"Putri Michaela!" Kembali suara Komandan Karl bergema. "Jawablah, atau kami akan dobrak pintu ini!"

"Hentikan, tetap di situ!" Aku langsung merogoh satu-satunya sapu tanganku untuk menutupi tangan kiriku. "Akan kubukakan pintunya."

Dengan tetap berusaha melangkah tegap, aku berjalan menuju pintu. Rasanya lucu, seakan aku sedang bertingkah bahwa aku tak lemah. Tetapi, apa buktinya? Pada akhirnya, aku tak bisa mencegat Kyle dengan kekuatanku sendiri, dan parahnya, aku membiarkan dirinya menggoyahkan tekadku hanya dengan sebaris kalimat bisikan.

 _Walaupun begitu, bolehkah aku berkata, kalau masih ada satu hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk menutupi kenaifanku?_

Begitu kubuka pintu ini, aku akan membuang semua kenaifanku.

"Putri Michaela!" Kekakuan di wajah Komandan Karl sedikit berkurang begitu aku menampakkan diri dari pintu yang kubuka. "Apa yang tadi Anda lakukan di dalam?"

"Itu … urusan pribadiku. Tolong jangan ikut campur." Tanpa sadar, aku menjawab dengan angkuh. Aku sempat menyesal, namun buru-buru aku menepisnya. Kualihkan pandanganku ke sosok yang ada di samping Komandan Karl dan melempar senyum. Tak lupa aku menarik salah satu ujung gaunku dan membungkuk sedikit. "Selamat siang, Tuan Ney. Maafkan atas ketidaksopananku karena terlambat menyambut Anda."

"Bukan masalah, Tuan Putri." Utusan Kerajaan Lucifenia itu juga melempar senyum seraya membungkukkan badan. "Saya juga minta maaf atas kedatangan saya yang mendadak ini, dan telah lancang mendekati kamar Tuan Putri."

"Tak apa, Tuan Ney," ujarku. "Kuharap Anda tak keberatan bila kita berbincang di sini."

"Putri Michaela, katakan sekarang juga!" seru Komandan Karl. "Apa keputusan Anda?"

"Kami harap Anda berpihak pada kami!" sambung seorang pejabat.

"Kalau begini terus, mau jadi apa kita?!" timpal seorang pelayan.

Langsung saja, semua orang di koridor selain aku dan Tuan Ney angkat bicara. Suara mereka saling tumpang-tindih, hingga terdengar seperti dengungan, tanpa memedulikan diriku yang hanya dapat memasang wajah datar.

"Tuan Putri Michaela." Suara Tuan Ney yang paling dekat denganku menghalau ingar-bingar itu. "Sepertinya Anda sudah menetapkan keputusan. Maukah Anda mengatakannya sekarang?"

Sesaat aku menerawang, membayangkan keputusanku yang akan memutar balikkan sejarah. Kerajaan Elphegort yang miskin akan menjadi kerajaan yang besar dan makmur, sementara Kerajaan Marlon yang besar dan makmur akan jatuh dalam kehancuran, diadili oleh kami yang tertindas. Meski dosa bayarannya, meski neraka istana kami berikutnya, itu tak lagi menjadi masalah. Kemiskinan ini adalah takdir yang bisa diputar balik, dan perang adalah satu-satunya cara.

 _Dan membuang semua masa lalu dan masa depanku dengan Kyle juga merupakan satu-satunya cara._

Inilah dunia. Dunia memang tidak adil.

Tidak, tepatnya 'keadilan' itu memang tidak pernah ada.

Aku akan selalu mencamkannya. Itu hanyalah kata magis yang menghipnotis orang untuk membuat utopianya sendiri.

 _Kyle, mungkin aku … tak akan pernah mau meminta maaf kepadamu._

 _Ka_ _m_ _u juga tidak berharap aku memaafkanmu, bukan?_

 _Benar, karena kita sama-sama melakukan dosa yang tak bisa dimaafkan._

 _Beginilah akhir untuk kita._

"Aku terima."

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

" _Yang Mulia Alexiel berpesan agar Tuan Putri tetap di istana saja. Biar prajurit Kerajaan Elphegort dan Kerajaan Lucifenia yang ke medan perang."_

Petang ini, kerajaanku dilanda euforia. Komandan Karl bersiaga memimpin pasukannya. Para pelayan dan pengawal istana sibuk menyiapkan kapal dan perbekalan. Rakyat pun berbaris di jalan, berteriak memberikan semangat kepada para prajurit yang akan mempertaruhkan segalanya di medan perang.

"Hati-hati semuanya!"

"Cepat kembali dan jangan mati!"

"Kita pasti bisa menguasai Kerajaan Marlon!"

"Hidup, Kerajaan Elphegort!"

Begitu malam menjelang, kami akan mengakhiri masa kini, dan akan memulai masa depan yang begitu kami idam-idamkan.

 _Kemenangan pasti akan jatuh ke tangan kami!_

Tak terasa, satu jam berlalu. Kerajaan Elphegort yang diterangi oleh lampu minyak terasa hening. Sebagian pengawal dan rakyat, terutama yang laki-laki, masih berdiri di jalanan, bersiaga sembari menyaksikan Kerajaan Marlon yang kini gegap-gempita. Para ibu dan anak kembali ke rumah, meringkuk menahan lapar yang mulai melilit. Para pelayan dan pengawal yang tersisa berdiri berdekatan, menemaniku yang menyaksikan ganasnya api dari bibir pantai.

Aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Kerajaan Marlon, yang sejatinya merupakan kerajaan adikuasa, akan lenyap, hanya tinggal menyisakan puing-puing hitam. Semua yang dibanggakan Kerajaan Marlon hanya tinggal menjadi sejarah. Bara api itu akan menelan semuanya. Keindahannya, kekayaannya, kemakmurannya …

… dan sokongan utama sebuah kerajaan: rakyat.

Aku memang tak dapat mendengarnya, tetapi jeritan rakyat Kerajaan Marlon serasa meresap ke dalam jiwaku. Jeritan akan takdir yang tak terduga, menghadapi kebangkitan sebuah kerajaan tertindas yang menuntut balas. Mulai malam ini, rakyat Kerajaan Elphegort dan rakyat Kerajaan Marlon akan bertukar posisi, bertukar kehidupan. Biarlah rakyat kerajaan seberang sana merasakan kejamnya penderitaan kami, bergelung menahan lapar dan menanti ajal setiap hari. Ah … tetapi, mungkin mereka tak akan berlama-lama sengsara. Hanya perlu sesaat, sebelum kami mengacungkan senjata demi meregang nyawa mereka semua.

Karena dibantu Kerajaan Lucifenia, pasti tak akan ada satupun jiwa yang luput.

 _Termasuk Kyle, bukan?_

Tetapi, bagaimana kalau Kyle tidak mati?

Sebagai penerus takhta, sudah pasti keselamatannya dinomorsatukan setelah raja. Mungkin saja, para pengawal Kerajaan Marlon sedang menyiapkan kapal untuk mengevakuasi mereka, atau barangkali mereka sudah kabur sedari tadi. Bila Kyle berhasil selamat, ia pasti akan memikul dendam yang begitu besar. Dendam itu akan menjadikannya boneka, mengubah sifatnya yang lembut menjadi amat bengis. Ia akan menghalalkan segala cara, mengumpulkan kekuatan, dan melampiaskan dendamnya pada Kerajaan Elphegort suatu saat nanti.

Oh tidak, jangan sampai! Aku tak mau melihat keterpurukkan Kerajaan Elphegort untuk kedua kalinya!

 _Kuharap ia mati malam ini._

Tak peduli apa sebabnya. Ditelan api, ataupun dibunuh seseorang.

Tetapi, entah kenapa, aku merasa tak rela.

 _Akulah yang berhak membunuh Kyle._

 _Akulah yang harus mengakhiri hidupnya, sebagai penutup kisah cinta kami yang tragis._

Ah … memang sudah kepalang tanggung. Biarlah aku kembali dinodai oleh dosa, membuat dosa baru yang menjadi penutup seluruh kejahatanku. Dosa untuk memadamkan cinta yang membara, menghancurkan kenangan yang tak terlupakan, dan melenyapkan masa depan yang kuimpikan. Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, kami adalah musuh. Kami akan saling membenci dan bertikai, meski kami sudah di dunia sana, tanpa mengingat lagi bahwa dulu kami adalah sepasang kekasih yang bahagia.

 _Darahmu yang melekat di tanganku ini adalah buktinya, Kyle._

 _Bukti tragisnya akhir kisah kita._

 _Karena itu, tunggulah, Kyle._

 _Jangan mati sebelum aku membunuhmu!_

"Tolong, kamu …" Aku menoleh dan mengulurkan tangan ke salah seorang pengawal yang berdiri hanya lima jengkal di belakangku. "Kemarikan itu."

"Apa? Apa yang Anda minta?" Pengawal itu mengikuti arah tatapanku, dan serta-merta melindungi benda yang kuminta. "Tidak boleh, Putri! Anda sama sekali tidak lihai memakainya!"

"Berikan saja!" desakku kasar. "Ini perintah! Cepat berikan pedangmu!"

Pengawal itu makin bergidik ngeri. "Jangan, Putri Michaela! Anda—"

Dengan tidak sabar, aku merebut pedang itu dari tangannya, kemudian berlari kabur ke pelabuhan kecil yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"Putri Michaela!" seru pengawal itu. "Anda mau ke mana? Tolong jangan dibawa, berbahaya!"

Aku tak menggubrisnya. Aku berlari menghampiri salah satu kapal kecil yang teronggok di mulut jembatan kayu, tanpa peduli kapal milik siapa. Setelah menarik tangga tali yang telah kupanjat ke dalam kapal, aku menghampiri kemudi bergerigi yang melekat pada badan kapal, mengenggamnya sesudah meletakkan pedang pada dek kapal. Baru sesaat aku meragukan kemampuanku berlayar, beberapa pengawal dan pelayan berlari dan mencegatku dari bawah kapal.

"Putri Michaela! Apa yang Anda lakukan?!"

"Tolong jangan, Putri! Itu berbahaya!"

"Apa Anda mau ke seberang sana?! Tidak boleh!"

"Diamlah!" bentakku dari atas kapal, membuat seluruh orang bungkam. "Bagaimanapun, aku ingin ada di sana. Jangan menghalangiku!"

"Tetapi, bukankah Tuan Ney sudah menyampaikan pesan Yang Mulia Alexiel pada Putri? 'Tetap di istana' katanya! Anda tahu, bukan, kalau ini berbahaya?!"

"Ingatlah, aku ini pemimpin kalian!" teriakku. "Seorang pemimpin sudah sepantasnya berada di medan perang!"

Mereka pun bungkam seribu bahasa, membiarkan aku yang telah berlayar mengarungi lautan. Angin kencang nan sejuk menghembuskan layar kapal, hingga kapal bergerak cukup cepat. Aku, yang masih dilanda kebingungan, berusaha mengendalikan kapal dengan cara yang dapat kuingat ketika memperhatikan nakhodaku. Kapalpun meliuk-liuk, terkadang oleng, hingga aku harus menghabiskan seluruh tenagaku untuk dapat mengendalikannya dengan baik. Dengan angin sekencang ini, harusnya aku bisa sampai lima menit lebih awal, namun gara-gara kemampuanku yang payah, aku baru dapat sampai sepuluh menit lebih lama.

Kutepikan kapal kecilku ke sebuah dermaga kecil, berjejer dengan sebuah sampan yang teronggok di sana. Lokasi yang tepat. Rimbunnya pohon bakau menutupi dermaga ini, sehingga tak gampang ditemukan. Kuraih pedangku dan turun dari kapal, kemudian berlari cepat meninggalkan dermaga, menuju pusat kota yang kini dilalap api.

 _Sekarang, di mana aku dapat menemukan Kyle?_

Jeritan demi jeritan, derapan demi derapan, semuanya terdengar jelas, namun tidak ketika aku mencoba melihat satu orang pun. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya terlihat api yang membara. Kulitku begitu panas, mataku terasa pedih. Namun, aku mencoba tetap meniti langkah, menghalau segala rasa sakit yang kini kuderita.

 _Kyle, Kyle, di mana Kyle?!_

 _Apakah aku terlambat, sehingga ia telah kabur?_

Menit demi menit berlalu. Aku masih berusaha menapaki tanah yang gosong, menghindari lidah api, menutup telinga terhadap suara-suara memilukan, membuka lebar-lebar mataku yang memerah, dan membuang semua rasa pesimisku. Tetapi, aku tetap tak menemukan Kyle di manapun, selama apapun aku mencari.

Setidaknya, aku tidak menemukan sosok sepertinya yang masih hidup …

 _Ataukah aku terlambat, karena Kyle telah mati?_

Aku berhenti melangkah. Kurapatkan kedua tanganku yang menggengam pedang di dada, meredam getaran yang merembet ke tubuhku. Tak kupedulikan sapu tangan yang masih menutupi tangan kiriku basah akibat keringat. Alam sadarku menjauh entah ke mana, tenagaku lenyap entah ke mana. Aku hanya dapat terpaku di tempat, menuntut jawaban atas satu demi satu hal yang telah dialami olehku.

 _Apakah aku benar-benar terlambat …_

… _sehingga Kyle mati tanpa menungguku membunuhnya?_

 _Jadi, apa gunanya aku di sini?_

 _Apa artinya darah di tanganku ini?_

 _Setelah semua ini, masihkah alam melindungiku untuk tidak melakukan dosa penutup?_

Tanpa bisa ditutupi, mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Michaela, awas!"

Seperti patung, aku tak dapat merespon teriakan itu. Tahu-tahu saja, aku sudah ditarik menjauh hingga pedangku terlempar entah ke mana, dan melompat hingga mendekati tanah. Tubuhku jatuh ke dalam pelukan seseorang, sebelum aku mendengar bunyi dentuman pohon yang tumbang. Aku ingin mengangkat wajahku, melihat keadaan pohon itu, melihat orang yang telah menyelamatkanku, namun leherku begitu kaku. Sendi-sendiku serasa lumpuh hingga aku tak dapat menggerakkan seujung jaripun.

"Michaela, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku terkejut tatkala mendengar suara itu. Meski belum dapat bergerak, aku dapat mengenalinya.

 _Pangeran Alexiel!_

"Michaela, bukankah Ney sudah bilang padamu untuk tetap di istana? Kenapa kau kemari?!" Pangeran Alexiel menceramahiku sembari tetap mendekapku. "Kenapa kau bertindak ceroboh begini?"

Suara Pangeran Alexiel ibarat angin di telingaku, sayup-sayup, bahkan tak terdengar. Aku tak dapat merasa bersyukur karena ia telah menyelamatku, aku tak dapat merasa lega karena kini aku tak sendirian lagi di medan perang, bahkan aku tak dapat merasa bahagia karena telah bertemu dengan Pangeran Alexiel.

Sebab kini … aku sedang menyesali semua ulahku.

 _Sekarang aku menyadarinya …_

… _kalau aku sudah melakukan dosa penutup._

 _Meski aku tak bertemu Kyle di medan perang, meski aku tak dapat menikam Kyle, meski aku tak dapat meregang nyawa Kyle …_

… _titahku itu telah membunuhnya._

 _Aku sudah … sudah membunuh Kyle!_

Dengan kesadaran yang tinggal separuh, aku mencengkeram erat baju Pangeran Alexiel, membenamkan kepalaku ke dalam dadanya, dan menangis keras.

"Huwaa …!"

Waktu serasa berhenti, serasa hanya untukku seorang. Aku terus-menerus menangis, tanpa peduli raut wajah Pangeran Alexiel yang tak dapat kulihat, dikepung lidah api yang berkobar, tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggu. Di sini hanya kami berdua, namun kami terasa begitu jauh. Mungkin sangat tidak adil untuk Pangeran Alexiel, karena aku sedang menyesali kematian Kyle.

 _Kyle sudah mati! Kyle sudah mati!_

 _Karena aku … gara-gara aku …_

 _Aku telah membunuhnya! Aku yang membunuhnya!_

 _Oh, sekarang aku begitu menyesal …_

 _Akankah selamanya aku tak dapat bahagia karena sudah merampas kebahagiaan Kyle?_

"Michaela, maukah kau mendengarkanku?"

Suara dan dekapan Pangeran Alexiel yang lembut sedikit meredakan suara tangisku.

"Aku pasti akan membahagiakanmu …"

Tangisku akhirnya berhenti, begitu pula dengan detak jantungku. Sesaat kupikir aku salah dengar, namun pelukan yang lembut dan suara yang tulus itu membuktikan segalanya, terlebih dari seseorang yang kunomor duakan. Aku tak dapat memercayai hal ini, tidak setelah aku melakukan dosa penutup itu.

 _Setelah semua ini, masihkah alam mau memberikan secercah kebahagiaan padaku?_

"Jadi maukah kau … menghabiskan sisa hidup ini … bersamaku?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

9K ... /menerawang/

Apakah jalan ceritanya mulai jelas? Jika iya, saya bersyukur sekali.

Mari kita lanjut ke _stage_ berikutnya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan sepotong _review_ , ya.

* * *

 ** _Michaela ~ Princess of Green_**

* * *

 **Next to Stage III**

 _Di malam itulah, aku bertemu seorang kakak yang t_ _ak akan pernah kulupakan._

* * *

Nah, katakan bagaimana perasaan Anda.


	4. Stage III – Part α

Waktu kecil, kupikir aku tak akan bisa hidup bila tidak bersama Kak Alexiel.

Setelah berhasil menangkap Lucifen, aku tak lagi dapat mengenali tempatku berada. Malam yang pekat, malam yang mengaburkan semua pandanganku terhadap hutan yang kumasuki. Jarak pandangku begitu minim, hanya terlihat pohon-pohon besar yang berdiri rapat nan kokoh. Rumput-rumput yang menghampar di bawah kakiku terlihat sama, gemerisik lembut seakan tak ada jebakan apapun. Rasanya kalau aku melangkah sedikit saja, aku akan jatuh ke dalam lubang tak berdasar.

 _Apakah aku … tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini?_

Lututku terasa gemetar, hingga aku tak dapat menopang tubuhku berdiri. Seketika, aku jatuh terduduk, memeluk Lucifen yang tampak lelah dan bingung seraya terisak. Saat ini, hanya ia satu-satunya yang ada di sisiku, namun hal itu tak dapat membuatku tenang. Bagaimanapun, aku ingin ada seseorang di sisiku, yang begitu dapat kuandalkan, tak takut akan bahaya, sehingga bisa menemaniku yang cengeng ini dan menuntunku keluar dari jeruji malam yang menyekapku.

 _Tolong aku … tolong aku, Kak Alexiel!_

 _Aku tak ingin sampai benar-benar terpisah dari Kakak!_

"Apa kamu … tersesat?"

Aku yang tadinya tak dapat melihat dan mendengar apa-apa, akhirnya dapat menangkap suara dan cahaya. Kuangkat kepalaku, mendongak menatap lidah api obor yang menari-nari. Wajah cantik sang pemegang obor bersuara lembut itu akhirnya tampak di balik gelapnya malam. Dengan kulit yang sepucat daging buah pir, mata yang semerah selai _cranberry_ , rambut yang seputih saus _béchamel_ , sekilas ia terlihat seperti makhluk astral yang menakutkan. Namun, aku dapat merasakan ketulusan hatinya saat ia memasang senyum ramah, dan seketika kegelisahanku berkurang. Setidaknya, aku tak lagi merasa sendiri.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Wanita yang tampaknya baru beranjak dewasa itu berjongkok di sampingku. "Kamu dari mana? Kenapa bisa berada di sini malam-malam begini? Dan …" Tatapannya jatuh ke lenganku yang berdarah. "… astaga! Kenapa kamu bisa terluka?"

"A-Aku … dari sana …" Aku menunjuk arah datangku yang dapat kuingat. Jawaban yang sama sekali tak membantu, karena tak peduli aku menunjuk arah apapun, yang kutunjuk hanya sebaris pohon besar berdaun lebat. Kemudian, aku menunjukkan Lucifen yang meringkuk di pangkuanku. "Aku sempat terperosok ketika mengejar ia. Untung saja tanahnya landai …"

"Meski begitu, itu tetaplah tindakan yang ceroboh," ujarnya cemas, lalu menghela napas. "Kamu dan kucingmu pasti kedinginan, terlebih luka-lukamu cukup banyak. Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut denganku? Bisa berjalan? Apakah kakimu terkilir?"

Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan terakhirnya. "Terima kasih, tetapi besok … apa kami bisa keluar dari sini?"

Sesaat ia terdiam. Sorot matanya tampak sedih dan bingung, membuatku tercengang sesaat. Cepat-cepat ia memasang senyum lembut, kemudian menarik tanganku agar berdiri bersamanya. "Kita pikirkan itu nanti. Sekarang, lebih baik kamu bermalam dulu di tempat yang aman."

Sementara satu tanganku memeluk Lucifen, tanganku yang lain digenggam olehnya yang menuntunku menyusuri hutan. Meski langkahku semakin jauh dari arah kedatanganku, aku tak berniat kabur darinya. Aku yang kecil dan cengeng ini tidak akan mungkin berjalan sendiri, sehingga bila ada orang sepertinya yang menemaniku, aku merasa bisa berjalan dalam situasi apapun. Orang yang kuat dan dapat diandalkan, orang yang ramah dan baik hati, orang dewasa yang mau menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka.

 _Di malam itulah, aku bertemu seorang kakak yang tak akan pernah kulupakan._

 _Kak Clarith._

* * *

 **Story of Evil Reverse ~ Ai no Kanashimi ~**

Story of Evil © Mothy/Akuno-P

 _Warnings_ : OOC, AR

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

Nah, mari biarkan hati Anda membaca.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Stage III – Part α**

 **Riliane**

* * *

Begitu pagi menjelang, aku ditakdirkan tinggal bersama Kak Clarith.

Rumah kayu yang kecil, sedikit reyot, namun sejuk karena berada di tengah hutan. Karena rumah itu selau dinaungi pohon-pohon lebat, aku sampai lupa rasanya disengat sinar matahari. Di sudut hamparan rumput yang menopang rumah itu, ada sepetak taman kecil yang mengagumkan. Bunga-bunga hutan, seperti anggrek dan lili, ditata dengan apik dan menyegarkan mata. Tak jauh dari rumah kayu itu, ada sumur kecil nan dalam yang digali oleh Kak Clarith sendiri. Terkesan sepi memang, namun kicauan burung-burung yang selalu datang mematuk buah suguhan Kak Clarith cukup untuk meramaikan suasana.

Damainya … tidak seperti di istanaku.

Setiap hari, aku mengekor Kak Clarith. Memasak, mencuci, menimba air di sumur, membersihkan rumah, mencari makanan, menjahit, juga berkebun. Aku belajar banyak hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh pelayan dan rakyat jelata, hingga terkadang aku lupa bahwa aku seorang putri. Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, tahun demi tahun, kemampuanku meningkat, hingga aku tak perlu lagi harus ditemani Kak Clarith setiap kali melakukan sesuatu. Aku tidak perlu lagi salah memetik buah yang ternyata beracun ataupun salah memegang gunting taman hingga menggunting gaunku sendiri.

Aku tak menduga kalau Kak Clarith yang anggun itu ternyata pintar bermain pedang. Aku hanya dapat menganga ketika suatu hari aku memergokinya mengikir sebatang kayu dengan pisau, menjadikannya pedang, lalu memberikannya padaku. Tiba-tiba saja, aku yang kecil dan lemah ini ditantang bertarung, terlebih oleh Kak Clarith yang kemampuannya tak diragukan lagi. Tentu saja, aku langsung tepar hanya dengan acungan pedang kayu Kak Clarith, lalu merengek-rengek karena takut bertarung. Namun Kak Clarith tak peduli. Ia terus mengajariku berbagai teknik dan mengadakan simulasi, terus memompa semangatku hingga dapat memupuskan ketakutanku. Akhirnya, minatku terhadap keahlian ini tumbuh, dan aku terus mengasahnya tanpa henti, hingga aku dapat mengacungkan pedang kayuku ke wajah Kak Clarith saat umurku tiga belas tahun.

Terkadang, aku merindukan rasanya melihat langit luas tanpa terhalang oleh rimbunnya hutan. Maka, kadang aku bertindak nekat, yaitu memanjat pohon tertinggi yang tak jauh dari rumah Kak Clarith. Menduduki cabang tertinggi yang kokoh, selain dapat melihat langit tanpa dihujani sinar matahari, aku juga dapak melihat pucuk atap menara kerajaanku. Biarlah aku tidak dapat melihat seluruh Kerajaan Lucifenia. Setidaknya, dengan ini, aku merasa lebih dekat dengan istana.

 _Dan juga, saudaraku yang paling aku sayangi._

Dalam hati, aku bertanya pada alam. Bagaimana kabar Kerajaan Lucifenia? Apakah semakin kaya seperti yang selalu kulihat sebelumnya? Semakin kuat, kah? Semakin indah, kah? Bagaimana kabar orang-orang di istana? Apakah mereka sudah menyerah untuk mencariku? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kak Alexiel? Bagaimana dengan keseharian kakakku setelah aku terpisah darinya?

Dan, bagaimana reaksinya jika aku dapat kembali bertemu dengannya?

 _"Barangkali kamu akan menjadi putri paling gagah yang pernah kukenal."_

Mendadak ucapan Kak Clarith saat itu terbesit di kepalaku, saat aku sudah berhasil menepiskan pedang kayu Kak Clarith dari tangannya dengan pedang kayuku.

 _"Aku yakin, semua akan terkejut melihat dirimu sekarang, Riliane. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa seorang putri, yang sudah sewajarnya lemah dan manja, bisa sekuat dan semandiri dirimu."_

Aku tahu Kak Clarith sungguh-sungguh mengucapkannya, tetapi aku tetap tak bisa menahan tawa dalam hati. Lucu rasanya bila orang-orang melihatku sebagai putri gagah dan bukan sebagai putri anggun. Barangkali tidak ada lelaki yang berani meminangku karena takut padaku. Tetapi, aku menyukai diriku yang sekarang, diriku yang sudah bertahun-tahun terasing dari istana, terisolasi di tempat asing nan menyeramkan, dan menghadapi bahaya setiap hari. Dengan begini, aku tidak perlu lagi dijaga begitu ketat oleh para prajurit, bahkan mungkin aku dapat melindungi Kak Alexiel, saat ia sudah memikul takdirnya sebagai salah satu harapan dunia.

 _Kakak, ayo kita berjanji._

 _Sampai waktunya kita dapat bertemu kembali, kita harus mengembangkan diri masing-masing._

 _Kita adalah harapan dunia._

 _Semoga lonceng menara memberkati kita untuk menjadi orang yang hebat._

Tetapi, entah kenapa, kenyataan yang ingin kukubur dalam-dalam kembali membuncah di hatiku. Kenyataan yang sampai saat ini tak dapat kupungkiri, kenyataan yang selalu menjatuhkan harapanku untuk kembali dari tempat ini.

 _"Maaf, Riliane …" Masih di saat yang sama, Kak Clarith berujar pelan dengan wajah sendu, "Kamu harus bernasib sama sepertiku, terjebak di tempat ini."_

 _"Kak Clarith …" Aku menurunkan pedangku dengan wajah kebingungan. "Kak Clarith jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Suatu saat kita pasti menemukan jalan keluarnya …"_

 _"Tetapi tidak di hutan lebat seperti ini, Riliane! Kita tak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk keluar dari sini! " bantah Kak Clarith gusar. Aku terhenyak, terlebih oleh air mata yang mulai bergulir membasahi pipinya. "Maafkan aku, Riliane … aku tak dapat mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus mencari jalan keluar itu. Andai saja takdir berkata lain ... andai saja aku menjadi lebih kuat … mungkin kamu … akan segera mendapatkan kembali kebahagianmu di kerajaan sana."_

 _"Kakak!" Aku menjatuhkan pedangku dan berlari memeluk Kak Clarith. Kak Clarith sampai terbungkuk akibat tubuhnya yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku. "Ini bukan salah Kakak!" Tanpa bisa ditahan, air mataku juga ikut jatuh. "Kakak jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Ini tak seperti yang Kakak pikirkan. Aku … aku …"_

 _"Maafkan aku …" Kak Clarith seakan menutup telinganya, hingga tak menggubris kata-kataku. Ia hanya terus mengulang-ulang sepatah dua patah kata itu dengan suara bergetar, hingga tubuhnya terasa berat, seakan bisa jatuh kapan saja. Aku yang kecil ini tak akan kuat menahan tubuhnya, juga mendengarkan seluruh isi hatinya yang memilukan. Kata-kata yang kini Kak Clarith lontarkan terasa magis di telingaku, seakan telah menghentikan waktuku, hingga aku hanya dapat membeku di tempat._

" _Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maaf … maaf …"_

Sejak saat itu, kata 'maaf' Kak Clarith menjadi salah satu hal yang paling kutakutkan.

Sejak saat itu pula, tekadku untuk kembali bersama Kak Alexiel selalu goyah.

 _Kak Alexiel …_

 _… benarkah kita … tak akan dapat bertemu kembali?_

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

Menunggu takdir itu sungguh menyakitkan.

Hari esok selalu sama dengan kemarin, hidup damai di hutan dan bekerja keras. Aku terus mengulang rutinitas yang sama, hari demi hari, hingga terasa monoton. Meski begitu, kemampuanku semakin meningkat, hingga bisa dibilang aku dapat melakukan apa saja, termasuk memanjat pohon. Tiada hari aku melewatkan saat aku duduk di cabang pohon tertinggi dan memendam rindu yang amat sangat dengan istana …

… hingga aku berumur enam belas tahun.

 _Teng, teng, teng!_

Suara lonceng yang familier terdengar di telingaku. Aku menengadah menatap langit yang tertutup daun, menikmati angin sepoi di atas cabang pohon yang biasa kududuki. Biasanya, aku senang mendengar dentang lonceng Kerajaan Lucifenia yang membuatku merasa sepertidi istana, namun beberapa bulan terakhir ini, setiap kali aku mendengar dentang bel itu, hatiku menjadi gundah …

 _… karena hari itu, sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu …_

 _… di hari ulang tahunku dan Kak Alexiel._

 _Teng, teng, teng!_

Seperti biasa, aku mendengarkan lonceng tersebut seraya duduk dan menggoyangkan kaki di cabang pohon tertinggi. Padahal tidak ada yang berbeda dari dentang lonceng itu, tetapi entah kenapa aku lebih menyukainya. Barangkali aku merasa dentang bel itu sedang memperingati hari ulang tahun kami berdua. Di saat aku menikmati dentang lonceng yang terus bergema itu, mendadak aku teringat sesuatu.

 _Ini hari ulang tahun kami yang keenam belas._

 _Artinya …_

Seseorang yang dulu senang menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untukku dan Kak Alexiel pernah mengatakan hal ini, "Mulailah hari esok dengan mempersiapkan diri kalian untuk menjadi raja dan ratu, Anak-anak. Jangan lupa, di hari ulang tahun kalian yang keenam belas nanti, kalianlah yang akan menggantikan posisiku."

 _Artinya, sekarang … Kak Alexiel dinobatkan sebagai raja?_

Janji yang kubuat sendiri itu akhirnya dipenuhi oleh Kak Alexiel. Ia telah membuktikan dirinya sebagai orang hebat, hingga mendapatkan posisi yang paling menguntungkan, paling ditakuti, namun paling berat dan paling mengancam nyawanya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana usaha dan persiapan Kak Alexiel demi mengemban posisi raja, namun aku tahu betapa beratnya melakukan semua itu. Kini, semua usahanya telah terbayar, sekaligus memberinya tanggung jawab baru. Tanggung jawab yang memaksa dirinya untuk selalu bertaruh, mengenyahkan nasib buruk, serta mengorbankan segalanya.

Kak Alexiel, kakak kembarku yang paling aku sayangi, kini telah menjadi raja, tiang harapan Kerajaan Lucifenia, juga salah satu harapan dunia.

 _Lalu bagaimana denganku?_

 _Apakah aku masih harus tetap menunggu di sini?_

Sementara Kak Alexiel ibarat burung elang yang telah terbang melintasi laut, aku masih seperti anak burung pipit yang meringkuk di sarang. Keseharianku yang monoton mengukungku untuk berkembang lebih jauh, selain urusan rumah tangga dan berpedang. Aku tak mempelajari ilmu apapun untuk menjadi seorang penerus: politik, ekonomi … oh, apa sajalah. Aku sama sekali tak terlatih untuk mengurusi pemerintahan dan berpikir cermat saat menghadapi situasi yang tak terduga. Jangankan itu, aku bahkan tak tahu keadaan Kerajaan Lucifenia sekarang, selain tahu bahwa makhota kerajaan telah tersemat di kepala Kak Alexiel.

 _Aku … sama sekali tak pantas menjadi ratu, bukan?_

 _Karena itu, maafkanlah aku … karena tak bisa memenuhi harapanmu._

Tetapi, aku tidak ingin terus di sini. Aku berjanji akan segera kembali. Bagaimanapun, aku ingin kembali tinggal bersama Kak Alexiel. Hanya ia yang memiliki darah yang sama denganku, hanya ia, tidak ada yang lain lagi.

Karena semuanya sudah menghilang …

 _Kak Alexiel, tunggulah aku._

 _Aku pasti akan dapat keluar dari sini, Kakak!_

"Riliane, lagi-lagi kamu di situ!" Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Kak Clarith yang langsung membuyarkan lamunanku. "Ayo turun! Kita akan memasak! Hati-hati turunnya, ya!"

Aku mencondongkan tubuh agar dapat melihat Kak Clarith yang ada di bawah pohon. "Baik, Kak—"

Ucapanku dengan nada ceria yang sedang kulontarkan itu tergantung begitu saja. Entah kenapa begitu melihat wajah Kak Clarith kali ini, ada keraguan lain yang mengambang di hatiku.

 _Seandainya, seandainya, kalau aku dapat pergi dari sini …_

 _… apakah aku harus meninggalkan Kak Clarith?_

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

Bukan tanpa alasan aku tidak mengatakannya.

Sembari memikirkan cara agar aku dapat keluar dari sini, aku terus diliputi keraguan. Sebenarnya hal ini sudah biasa dilakukan Kak Clarith, namun aku masih terlalu bodoh untuk dapat menyadarinya. Kini, setelah aku sadar, aku semakin bimbang untuk mengatakan niatku.

 _Kak Clarith selalu menghindari perbincangan tentang dunia luar._

Ya, aku tak salah. Ia sudah melakukannya dari dulu, walaupun aku hanya sedang mengajaknya berangan-angan tentang keadaan dunia luar setelah kami tinggalkan. Demi meyakinkanku, setelah hari ulang tahunku yang keenam belas, sesekali aku memancingnya dengan membicarakan dunia luar. Apapun itu, seperti festival kerajaan yang selalu kuikuti saat masih kecil, ataupun pelantikan raja baru. Dan sesuai dugaan, Kak Clarith selalu menghindar dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan atau pura-pura tidak mendengar. Meski dugaanku sudah dapat dibuktikan, masih ada satu pertanyaan yang selalu menghantuiku.

 _"Kenapa?"_

Namun percuma. Aku tak berani menanyakannya …

… hingga enam bulan berlalu.

 _Lalu bagaimana ini?_

Aku sangat ingin pulang. Sangat ingin, dan tak bisa dibantah lagi. Tetapi, bagaimana dengan Kak Clarith? Aku tak ingin meninggalkannya. Barangkali Kak Clarith punya trauma dengan suatu hal di dunia luar, dan aku tak dapat membayangkan betapa kesepian dirinya sebelum aku tiba. Mungkin aku terlalu percaya diri dengan mengatakan Kak Clarith akan kembali kesepian bila aku pergi meninggalkannya, namun itu hal yang wajar, bukan?

 _Seharusnya aku pergi jauh lebih cepat …_

Ah, tidak. Sudah terlambat memikirkan hal itu. Terisolasinya aku dari dunia luar adalah takdir yang sudah ditentukan oleh alam, meski penyebabnya adalah kecerobohanku sendiri. Sekarang, aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan takdirku sendiri. Aku akan melakukannya, pilihan terakhir yang sedari dulu ragu untuk kuambil.

 _Maafkan aku, Kak Clarith._

 _Mungkin aku harus memaksamu._

 _Kali ini saja, kali ini yang terakhir, aku meminta Kakak menuruti keinginanku._

"Kak Clarith, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Kak Clarith, yang saat ini menikmati angin sepoi dan langit sore di beranda depan, menoleh padaku seraya tersenyum. "Ada apa, Riliane? Soal apa?"

"Anu …" Aku menautkan jari-jariku, gugup. "Kak Clarith, aku ingin pulang ke Kerajaan Lucifenia."

Sesuai dugaanku, Kak Clarith terkejut. "Eh?"

"Aku masih ingat, Kak Clarith pernah mengatakan padaku kalau tidak ada jalan keluar dari sini. Tetapi sekarang aku tak bisa memercayai hal itu. Aku tak bisa lagi lebih lama di sini. Ada orang yang sudah menungguku," paparku cepat. "Aku tak tahu apakah berhasil atau tidak, tetapi aku akan mencoba mencari jalan keluarnya sendiri."

"Jangan, Riliane!" cegat Kak Clarith. "Ini hutan belantara. Bahaya bila kamu pergi sendirian!"

"Karena itu, aku mengajakmu, Kak Clarith," timpalku dengan sorot mata penuh permohonan. "Kak Clarith, ayo kita pergi sama-sama. Aku tak ingin meninggalkan Kakak sendiri di sini. Kalau kita berhasil pergi ke Kerajaan Lucifenia, hidup kita akan jauh lebih baik. Kita tak perlu hidup sesusah ini, membanting tulang dan mencari makanan hingga jauh dari rumah. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang menjanjikan, bila Kak Clarith tidak ingin bergantung pada istana. Kita akan mempunyai banyak waktu untuk mempelajari banyak hal, Kak Clarith, tanpa harus memikirkan apa-apa lagi." Aku menatap Kak Clarith dalam-dalam, sekuat tenaga membujuknya. "Jadi, Kak Clarith, kumohon, ikutlah denganku."

Kak Clarith tertegun menatapku, yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh permohonan. Sesuai dugaanku, ia tampak bimbang. Bila aku mengatakan hal ini pada orang lain, seharusnya ini menjadi suatu anugerah bagi orang itu. Namun ini Kak Clarith, yang tampak menikmati kehidupannya di hutan, terisolasi dari dunia luar, dan bahkan tak ingin menyentuh dunia luar. Baru kali ini aku menemukan orang yang seperti ini, sehingga aku tak tahu cara menghadapinya.

 _Tetapi aku tahu …_

 _… Kak Clarith akan selalu mendengarkanku._

"Tidak mau." Kak Clarith menukas seraya membuang muka. "Dunia luar itu menyeramkan."

"Eh?" Aku terhenyak, tak menyangka bahwa Kak Clarith akan menolak, apalagi setegas itu. "Tidak, Kak! Dunia luar itu menjanjikan! Kita bisa hidup berkecukupan di sana—"

"Kamu tak mengerti, Riliane!" potong Kak Clarith sembari menyentakkan wajahnya menghadapku. "Hal-hal buruk di luar sana jauh lebih banyak daripada hal baik! Bahkan sebenarnya, dunia luar itu pemilih! Dunia luar selalu mengutuk orang-orang lemah tak berdosa untuk merasakan apa yang kita sebut 'neraka dunia'! Kalau kamu pikir hukum rimba hanya terjadi di hutan, itu salah. Sebaliknya, hukum rimba terjadi di tempat-tempat yang sudah diatur oleh sistem pemerintahan!"

Aku tak menyangka Kak Clarith sampai membicarakan hal ini. Aku sudah siap bila Kak Clarith marah gara-gara diriku yang nekat, tetapi pembicaraan kami malah melenceng ke hal yang tak terduga. Seketika, wajah Kak Clarith memerah, matanya menyorot tajam penuh amarah, dan napasnya tersengal-sengal. Kak Clarith yang lembut berubah jadi pemarah, meluapkan sakit hati dan dendam yang mungkin baru pertama kali dilakukannya, setidaknya di depanku.

 _Aku tak menyangka kalau Kak Clarith menyimpan kemarahan pada dunia._

"Kak Clarith," panggilku hati-hati. "Apa dulu Kakak punya masalah?"

Kak Clarith tersentak, dan guratan kemarahan di wajahnya langsung lenyap. "Maaf, Riliane …" Kak Clarith menyadarkan dirinya di pagar beranda tanpa berani menatapku. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar."

"Tidak, Kak, aku tak apa," tukasku cepat. "Kak Clarith, maukah Kakak cerita padaku? Kak Clarith pasti memendam semuanya seorang diri, bukan? Aku tak mau hidup bahagia dengan ditopang Kak Clarith tanpa mengetahui apapun soal Kakak!"

Kak Clarith menatapku, lama sekali. Mungkin ia sedang menyusun kata-katanya sekaligus memendam emosi berlebih agar tak kembali marah di hadapanku. Dengan sabar aku menunggu, hingga Kak Clarith akhirnya memulai ceritanya dengan tiga patah kata, "Dulu aku ditindas …"

Spontan aku terkejut. "Eh?"

"Apa kamu tak merasa aneh saat pertama kali melihat diriku? Sosokku ini begitu menakutkan, bukan?" Kak Clarith mengibaskan rambut putihnya dengan perlahan. "Karena itu, orang-orang di desa menganggapku terkutuk, tidak mengacuhkanku, bahkan menindasku dan berharap aku mati. Siksaan dan cacian mereka begitu kejam, kamu tak akan bisa membayangkannya. Semakin hari, orang-orang desa semakin beringas. Ketika ada salah satu tetua desa yang meninggal, mereka mengatakan aku mengutuknya. Mereka membakar pondokku, tetapi aku berhasil meloloskan diri dan kabur ke hutan. Mungkin sampai saat ini, mereka mengira aku sudah mati. Jadi, kalau aku kembali menampakkan diri, barangkali seluruh penduduk desa akan ramai-ramai menikamku."

"Kak Clarith …" Rasa sedih dan bersalah langsung menyergapku. Spontan aku menggenggam tangannya. "Maafkan aku, Kak. Aku … aku … telah bertindak seenaknya sendiri …"

"Tidak apa-apa, Riliane. Aku lega karena kini ada orang yang mau bersama denganku." Kak Clarith membelai kepalaku dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. "Lagipula, aku sudah tidak perlu lagi … kenikmatan dunia …"

"Eh?" Aku mengangkat kepalaku. "Apa maksudmu, Kak?"

"Riliane, kamu boleh pergi," ujar Kak Clarith. "Kamu berhak kembali, kamu berhak mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik, kamu berhak berkumpul kembali dengan orang-orang yang kamu sayangi. Aku akan tetap di sini. Ini rumahku, duniaku. Aku tak ingin meninggalkan alam yang telah melindungiku ini."

"Kak Clarith …" Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku. "Maafkan aku, Kak, atas keegoisanku ini—"

"Tetapi …"

Ucapan Kak Clarith yang terputus itu membuatku heran. Aku memandang Kak Clarith yang tersenyum dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Perlahan, raut wajahnya kian melunak. Senyum dan sorot mata Kak Clarith kian lemah, getir, sekaligus penuh harapan. Seolah-olah ia telah pasrah dan memilih menyerahkan dirinya ditelan dunia, asalkan dunia mau mengabulkan secercah harapannya.

"Maukah kamu tetap bersamaku dulu … sampai ajalku tiba?"

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

Dua minggu telah berlalu, namun kejadian saat itu masih berputar-putar di kepalaku.

Aku masih ingat betapa terpukulnya aku saat itu. Aku serasa membeku, tak dapat bergerak. Belum sempat aku mengatakan apapun, tangan dingin Kak Clarith yang kugenggam terlepas, dan Kak Clarith ambruk begitu saja. Saat aku panik karena kupikir Kak Clarith tak sadarkan diri, mendadak Kak Clarith terbatuk-batuk. Batuk yang begitu hebat, sampai tangan Kak Clarith yang menutup mulutnya tak mampu menahannya. Ketika aku hanya dapat menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan wajah kaget, percikan demi percikan darah yang menyembur keluar dari mulut Kak Clarith merembes di tangannya.

 _Muntah … darah …_

Saat itulah aku mengetahui, kalau ternyata Kak Clarith digerogoti penyakit kronis.

Kenapa Kak Clarith bisa menyembunyikan penyakitnya dariku selama lebih dari lima tahun? Kenapa ia memilih tak bilang padaku? Kenapa aku bisa tak curiga, kenapa aku tidak pernah memerhatikannya lebih jauh? Apakah aku benar-benar tidak peka, sampai hal yang sulit disembunyikan pun aku tak mengetahuinya? Apa yang telah kupikirkan selama ini? Harapanku untuk dapat kembali ke rumah ternyata telah membutakanku!

 _Ini salahku …_

 _Tak ada kata yang pantas untuk diriku selain kata 'egois'._

"Riliane …"

"Ah, eh?" Aku gelagapan ketika mendengar suara Kak Clarith dari luar dapur. "Iya, Kak. Tunggu sebentar."

Sembari membawa segelas air putih, aku berjalan ke luar dapur menuju kamar tidur yang hanya dibatasi oleh kain. Di dalam sana, Kak Clarith terbaring lemah, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Kulitnya jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya, seperti daging buah pir yang masih mentah. Matanya tak bersinar dan semerah biasanya, seperti selai _cranberry_ yang diolah dari _cranberry_ yang busuk. Satu-satunya yang tak berubah hanyalah rambutnya yang masih seputih saus _béchamel._ Tetapi, hal itu sudah cukup menggambarkan betapa parahnya kondisi Kak Clarith sekarang, ditambah lagi, tidak ada obat manjur yang bisa didapatkan dari hutan ini.

"Kenapa … kamu masih memasang wajah itu?"

"Eh?" Aku tersadar akan kalimat Kak Clarith saat aku menyibak kain. Kak Clarith, yang kini duduk di atas kasur lipatnya dan bersandar di dinding, memasang wajah sendu sembari menatapku. Seketika, perasaan bersalah kembali menyekapku, hingga rasanya aku ingin menangis.

"Riliane, apa yang harus kamu sesalkan? Bukan kamu penyebab penyakit ini." Kak Clarith mengulas senyum lemah, kemudian menerawang. "Akunya saja yang keras kepala …"

"Tetapi, tetapi … aku sama sekali tak mengetahui apa-apa soal ini!" Akhirnya emosiku membuncah. Aku jatuh terduduk, dengan gelas yang masih aman di tanganku. "Kakak, aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, bukan? Aku benar-benar egois, sampai aku tak memerhatikan kondisi Kakak! Kalau saja aku tahu lebih cepat, mungkin … mungkin … ada sesuatu yang berubah!"

"Tetapi, ini bukan salahmu," bantah Kak Clarith lembut. "Lagipula, memang tak ada obat yang manjur …"

"Tetapi, barangkali aku bisa ke kota, mencari dokter ataupun—"

"Sudahlah." Kak Clarith memotong dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya, kemudian merentangkan satu tangannya. "Ayo, kemarilah."

Aku yang mulai meneteskan air mata, tertegun. Aku takut memeluknya, merasakan kulitnya yang dingin. Namun, aku tak ingin melepaskan kesempatan ini, walau mungkin ajal masih lama menjemputnya. Akhirnya, aku meletakkan gelas di sampingku dan menyeret lututku, perlahan-lahan menggapainya, sembari tetap terpaku pada senyum tipis Kak Clarith. Ia menungguku dengan sabar, hangat, meski aku sudah menginjak-injaknya dengan bahagia sendirian di depan matanya.

"Miaw~."

Aku merasakan bulu-bulu halus menggelitiki tanganku. Tersentak, aku menoleh. "Lucifen?"

"Miaw~." Lucifen bergelayut manja di tanganku. Lucifen, kucing hitam yang kupelihara bersama Kak Alexiel, kucing elit nan mempersona yang dimanjakan bak anak raja, kucing yang pernah mati-matian kukejar hingga aku tak dapat kembali ke Kerajaan Lucifenia, kini tampak kurus dan keriput. Kumisnya yang dulu setajam duri mawar, kini tampak habis dipelintir. Bulunya yang dulu sehitam _dark chocolate_ , kini tampak kusam dan rontok. Sinar mata hijaunya yang dulu secerah kubis _brussel_ , kini terlihat redup dan lembut. Ah, memang seperti inilah kucing yang telah lebih dari lima tahun hidup bersamaku, kucing kesepian yang hanya dapat bermain dengan dua manusia yang juga sama-sama kesepian.

"Ah, Lucifen?" sapa Kak Clarith hangat. "Riliane, maukah kamu membawanya kemari juga?"

Aku kembali mengalihkan tatapanku pada Kak Clarith, menyaksikan senyumnya sekali lagi meski air mata menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Dengan senang hati, aku menggendong Lucifen dan menghambur ke pelukan Kak Clarith, membiarkan Lucifen yang terus mengeong lemah di pangkuan Kak Clarith.

"Huwaa … Kak Clarith …" Aku menumpahkan semua air mataku di pelukannya. "Jangan pergi, Kak …"

Aku dapat merasakan tubuh Kak Clarith berguncang sesaat, namun ia tetap memelukku dengan lembut seraya membelai rambutku. "Tenanglah, Riliane …"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri …"

"Tenang saja," ujar Kak Clarith pelan. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu …"

"Aku ingin bersama Kak Clarith yang hidup …!"

"Meski aku sudah jadi arwah sekalipun, aku akan selalu di sampingmu …"

"Tidak!" jeritku dengan suaraku yang kini serak. "Meski itu bisa, tapi itu hanya akan menyakiti Kakak! Kakak bisa melihatku, tapi aku tidak! Kalau begitu, apakah kita bisa dikatakan bersama? Itu tetap tak akan mengubah kenyataan kalau kita sama-sama kesepian, Kakak!"

"Riliane, maaf bila aku harus meninggalkanmu, tetapi kamu pasti tak akan kesepian." Suara Kak Clarith kembali mengalun lembut. "Kamu bisa kembali ke kerajaanmu."

"Tidak, Kak, aku pasti akan tetap kesepian!" bantahku gusar. "Meski kita tak punya hubungan darah, Kakak adalah 'kakakku'! Kakak adalah orang kedua terakhir yang ingin kulepaskan dari hidupku!"

Kurasakan tubuh Kak Clarith berguncang kembali. Alih-alih langsung membalasku, ia bergumam, "Kakak, ya …?"

Meski tak mengerti, aku terus memanggilnya, "Kakak … Kak Clarith …"

Kurasakan rambutku basah. Aku sedikit terkejut, mengira Kak Clarith menangis. Namun tubuhnya yang berguncang-guncang menyadarkanku kalau ini nyata. Dengan suara gemetar, Kak Clarith bertanya, "Kamu … benar-benar menganggap aku ini kakakmu?"

"Iya!" jawabku tegas. "Kakak adalah kakakku yang paling kusayangi!"

"Ka-Kalau begitu …" Suara Kak Clarith terdengar begitu gugup. "Apakah aku boleh menganggapmu sebagai adikku?"

Dengan sedih bercampur heran, aku mengangguk. "Aku senang sekali mendengarnya, Kak."

"Terima kasih, terima kasih … karena mau menerimaku …" Terisak-isak, Kak Clarith mendekapku lebih erat. "Maafkan aku, adikku. Maaf… maaf … Maafkan kakakmu yang satu ini. Maafkan kakakmu yang egois ini … Maaf … Maaf …"

"Jangan minta maaf, Kak!" Kurasakan ketakutanku akan kata 'maaf' Kak Clarith kembali menyelubungiku. "Tolong jangan …"

"Aku … aku … selama ini … telah berbohong padamu …"

Bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong, aku terhenyak. "Eh?"

"Karena … karena … aku selalu merasa kesepian, baik di desa apalagi di sini. Sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku langsung tak ingin melepaskanmu …" aku Kak Clarith, bercampur isakkan yang semakin keras. "Demi menahanmu agar tetap di sini … aku … aku …"

Di telingaku, Kak Clarith membisikkan sesuatu. Sesuatu untuk mencapai jalan yang kuinginkan, sesuatu yang tak kuduga itu ada.

 _Sesuatu yang kupikir mustahil dibuat olehnya._

"Kamu pasti …" Isakkan tiada henti Kak Clarith semakin terdengar memilukan. "… benci sekali padaku …"

"Sama sekali tidak," balasku jujur. "Bagaimanapun, Kakak adalah penyelamatku, dan Kakak tetaplah 'kakakku'. Aku bersyukur hidup di sini, mempelajari banyak hal, bersama Kakak. Aku … tidak akan menganggap ini sebagai dosa Kakak …"

Kak Clarith berhenti terisak. "Be … Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk sembari tersenyum di pelukannya. "Hm."

"Syukurlah, syukurlah. Terima kasih …" Kak Clarith melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya. "Sudah, ini sudah cukup … tidak, ini lebih dari cukup. Aku sudah tidak marah lagi akan semua takdirku, dan sepertinya, dunia pun sudah memaafkanku …"

"Kak, Kakak baik-baik saja?" Menyadari suara Kak Clarith semakin melemah, aku menjadi panik. Namun seakan tidak menyadari kepanikanku, Kak Clarith terus tersenyum dan mengelus Lucifen dalam diam. Melihat mereka, entah kenapa, aku seperti melihat suatu lukisan. Lukisan yang anggun, lembut, namun …

… _menyimpan kesedihan yang mendalam._

"Riliane, terima kasih karena telah menerimaku sebagai kakakmu, dan terima kasih karena telah membiarkanku menganggapmu sebagai adikku …" Kak Clarith menatapku, tersenyum tanpa menggubris pertanyaanku. "Hanya mengingat kalau ada satu orang yang tak akan melupakanku, aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja …"

 _Tidak, tidak … jangan sekarang …_

 _Ini bukan saatnya …!_

"Kak, aku mohon, jangan menyerah!" Kupeluk kembali dirinya, dengan amat erat, merasakan surai rambut _béchamel_ –nya menggelitik pipiku, seakan dengan ini bisa mencegatnya pergi. "Ini belum waktunya, Kak. Percayalah, Kakak masih bisa melakukan banyak hal. Hidup Kakak masih panjang. Kakak masih … Kakak masih …"

 _Kakak masih harus bersamaku!_

"Maaf …"

 _Eh?_ Aku tertegun mendengar kata itu dari Kak Clarith yang bahkan sekarang tak kuketahui ekspresinya seperti apa.

 _Tidak, aku paling takut dengan kata 'maaf' dari Kak Clarith …!_

 _Tolong … jangan katakan … jangan pernah …_

"Maaf, ya, Riliane …" Dengan lirih, Kak Clarith berucap. "Maafkan aku karena telah mengecewakanmu …"

"Tidak …" Masih menenggelamkan kepala ke bahunya, aku menggeleng, berusaha membantah. "Kakak …! Tidak, Kakak …"

"Maafkan aku …" Kurasakan setitik air mata jatuh meresap ke pundakku. "… karena telah hidup …"

Aku hanya dapat menganga, tanpa dapat mengatakan apapun lagi. Kurasakan tubuh Kak Clarith semakin berat, terlalu berat hingga aku hampir terjatuh untuk menopangnya. Kurasakan pula suhu dingin yang menusuk kulitku, namun masih menyisakan kehangatan yang kurindukan, kehangatan yang … kehangatan yang …

 _Kehangatan yang …_

"Huwaaa …!"

Aku hanya dapat terus memeluk tubuhnya, menangis tiada henti, menyesali takdir, menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Mungkin Kak Clarith dan Lucifen yang sedang berjalan menuju surga akan khawatir padaku, namun aku tak bisa menghentikan tangisan ini. Sebentar saja … sebentar saja … aku ingin melampiaskan emosi ini pada tempat aku dibesarkan, tempat aku dididik menjadi kuat dan mandiri, tempat penuh kenangan akan suka-duka yang kami alami bertiga. Hanya sebentar, hanya sesaat … biarkan aku menangis dan memaki semuanya!

 _Untuk selamanya, aku kehilangan sesuatu yang sebenarnya ingin kugenggam begitu erat …_

 _Kehangatan seorang kakak perempuan._

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

Setelah aku dapat melepaskan Kak Clarith dan Lucifen ke dalam tanah, aku tak dapat mengendalikan diriku sendiri.

Bagaikan maling, aku mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi rumah, mencari sesuatu yang bisa kubawa, mengemasi semuanya, kemudian berangkat begitu pagi menjelang. Meski aku sudah memegang benda yang akan menunjukkan jalanku, tetap saja, aku berlari tak tentu arah seperti orang kesurupan.

" _Aku … sebenarnya pernah membuat peta hutan ini saat aku masih dalam pelarian. Aku menyelipkannya di langit-langit kamar ini. Ambilah. Hanya inilah yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus dosaku terhadapmu … Maaf …"_

Peta yang kutemukan sesuai bisikan Kak Clarith itu benar-benar detail dan akurat. Ada banyak cabang jalan yang digambar di sana, tanda silang di mana jalan tersebut tak bisa dilewati karena berbahaya atau buntu, gambar tempat seperti gua atau sarang harimau, patokan seperti pohon jambu, serta tanda panah ke arah jalan yang benar. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perjuangan Kak Clarith menghadapi bahaya dan tersesat sendirian, hingga akhirnya dapat tinggal dengan tenteram di tengah hutan. Berbekal peta ini, aku hanya perlu bermalam sehari di hutan, sebelum akhirnya aku dapat keluar dari hutan dan desa Kak Clarith, menatap takjub akan kemajuan dan kemegahan ibukota yang kutinggalkan selama lebih dari lima tahun.

 _Inikah … Kerajaan Lucifenia sekarang?_

Seluruh mata memandang, hanya terlihat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang melewati jalan. Sebagian memakai pakaian bagus nan mewah, sebagian lagi memakai pakaian biasa. Pedagang dan barang jualannya yang memikat berjejer di sana-sini. Bangunan kayu dan batu yang kokoh dan tamannya yang artistik semakin memperindah ibukota. Sungai jernih yang mengalir di bawah jembatan semakin menyegarkan mata. Tak lupa, istana indah tempat aku pernah berdiam menjulang kokoh dan angkuh di atas kepalaku. Istana emas yang agung tempat Kak Alexiel memerintah.

 _Sedikit lagi, Kak Alexiel. Sebentar lagi aku akan datang menghadapmu._

"Tunggu, kamu yang di sana! Buka tudung kepalamu!"

"Eh, eh?" Aku celingak-celinguk, dan mendapati sekumpulan prajurit yang berlari ke arahku. Dengan takut-takut, aku membuka tudung kepalaku, memperlihatkan wajahku yang tertutup serta membiarkan angin mengibaskan rambutku. Seketika, para prajurit dan orang-orang di sekitarku berhenti melangkah, memandangku dengan mulut ternganga. Melihatnya, aku menjadi bingung, sekaligus gugup dan takut.

 _Terkejutkah mereka karena aku telah kembali?_

"Sudah saya duga kalau itu Anda, meski saya sempat ragu karena hanya melihat Anda dari jauh."

Kualihkan pandanganku pada lelaki yang berjalan tenang ke arahku, menghalau para prajurit yang tampak patuh padanya. Kupicingkan mata menatap sosok berpakaian mewah yang tersenyum ramah itu, mencoba mengingat-ingat. Namun, tidak ada satu hal pun yang dapat kuingat tentang dirinya. Semakin ia mendekat, aku semakin yakin bahwa inilah saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya.

 _Tetapi kenapa? Kenapa sosoknya terasa familier …?_

"Emm …" Dengan ragu, aku bertanya. "Kamu siapa?"

"Ah, maafkan atas ketidaksopanan saya. Saya lupa bahwa saya belum memperkenalkan diri." Ia yang telah berdiri di depanku, membungkuk layaknya seorang pelayan. "Nama saya Ney, utusan kerajaan ini, sekaligus tangan kanan Yang Mulia Alexiel."

"Ney …" Ternyata memang baru kali ini aku bertemu dengannya. "Apa kamu tahu tentang diriku?"

"Bila saya tak mengetahui apapun tentang Anda, saya tak akan berusaha keras mencari Anda," jawab Ney. Tampak jelas ia sangat menghormatiku meski baru kali ini kami bertemu. "Syukurlah Anda telah kembali. Bagaimana caranya Anda dapat kembali kemari? Dan apakah Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," balasku seraya melemparkan senyum. "Terima kasih karena telah berusaha mencariku selama ini, emm … Ney."

"Terima kasih kembali, Tuan Putri." Ney menolehkan kepalanya ke istana. Sepertinya ia baru mengingat sesuatu. "Kita harus mempertemukan Anda dengan Yang Mulia Alexiel sekarang." Ney mengulurkan tangannya padaku, seakan sedang mengajakku berdansa. "Tuan Putri Riliane, maukah Anda membiarkan saya menuntun Anda ke istana?"

Sebenarnya aku ragu memercayakan diriku dituntun oleh orang yang baru pertama kali kutemui, namun mengingat saat pertama kali bertemu Kak Clarith, keraguanku segera lenyap. Ney pasti lelaki yang baik, terlihat dari sikap hormatnya padaku. Maka aku pun tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangannya. "Dengan senang hati, Ney."

"Terima kasih. Mari kita jalan, Tuan Putri." Ney menolehkan kepalanya pada para prajurit di belakang. "Kalian semua, bentuk formasi untuk menjaga Tuan Putri Riliane! Bukakan jalan untuk Tuan Putri agar Tuan Putri bisa sampai di istana tanpa hambatan! Dan juga, sebarkan berita ini pada seluruh penduduk kerajaan …" Ney menolehkan kepalanya lagi menghadap jalan, sembari tetap memegang tanganku yang berada di sampingnya. "… Tuan Putri telah kembali!"

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan Putri!"

Dengan tatapan penuh penghormatan rakyat, aku berjalan berjejeran dengan Ney dengan anggun sekaligus canggung. Para prajurit sibuk mengawal kami, membukakan jalan dan menyuruh rakyat berbaris rapi. Tanpa hambatan, aku telah sampai di istana. Semua pelayan dan pengawal istana juga sama terkejutnya, dan Ney segera memberi isyarat untuk membungkuk hormat padaku. Padahal aku menyadari bahwa aku adalah seorang putri, namun karena sudah lama jauh dari istana, aku jadi merasa tak nyaman. Namun aku tetap menyunggingkan senyum hangat, hingga akhirnya Ney membuka pintu aula, tempat singgasana raja berada.

"Yang Mulia Alexiel," panggil Ney dengan penuh penghormatan sesaat ia membuka pintu. "Kami sudah—"

"Ney, sudah kubilang jangan kembali sebelum kau menemukan—"

"Tuan Putri Riliane telah kembali!"

Ucapan Ney itu langsung membungkam sang raja, begitu pula denganku yang sedari tadi terkesiap mendengar suara sang raja. Aku dan dirinya sama-sama terpaku, terkejut, hingga tak mengindahkan Ney yang menutup pintu dan meninggalkan kami berdua di aula. Aku yang terlihat seperti rakyat jelata dan ia yang jelas-jelas adalah seorang raja saling bertatapan, seakan sedang saling menatap diri masing-masing di cermin.

 _Akhirnya … akhirnya … aku dapat bertemu lagi denganmu, Kakak!_

"Anu …" Dengan gugup, aku berjalan pelan mendekatinya. "Ini aku, Riliane-"

Tanpa sempat kuduga, Kak Alexiel berlari memelukku. Aku begitu terkejut mendapat pelukan hangat dan penuh kasih sayang dari orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu denganku, terlebih karena aku sempat pesimis bila mendapat reaksi Kak Alexiel yang tak sesuai harapanku. Saking terkejutnya, aku hanya dapat membatu, terlebih ketika mendengar suara lembut saudaraku yang sudah lama kurindukan.

"Riliane, kupikir aku tak akan bertemu denganmu lagi …" bisik Kak Alexiel dengan suara penuh haru. "Aku sudah lama mencarimu, tahu. Aku sudah menunggumu dari dulu, tetapi kau baru muncul sekarang. Ke mana saja kau di hutan? Dan juga, apakah kau baik-baik saja? Tidak disekap oleh seseorang, bukan?"

Sesaat setelah mendengar kalimat terakhirnya, wajah Kak Clarith terlintas di benakku. Cepat-cepat aku menggeleng dan balas memeluknya. "Tidak … aku baik-baik saja. Seperti yang Kakak lihat, aku kembali dengan selamat, bukan—"

"Riliane." Kak Alexiel melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang bahuku. Seketika, ekspresi wajahnya berubah drastis. Wajah Kak Alexiel kini terlihat kaku, meski masih menyiratkan perasaan sedih yang mendalam. Kutatap wajahnya heran sekaligus bingung, berpikir aku telah melakukan kesalahan. Tetapi di manakah kesalahanku? Kata-kata yang barusan kuucapkan? Aku tak mengerti bila satu di antara sekian patah kata yang kuucapkan bisa menyinggung perasaan kakakku ini, terlebih bila ia tak mau menjelaskan alasannya padaku.

"Tolong … berhentilah memanggilku 'Kakak'."

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

 _Tak perlu dua, cukup satu saja._

"Kak—Yang Mulia Alexiel, mulai hari ini saya akan melayani segala keperluan Anda."

"Ri-Riliane?" Kak Alexiel tampak terkejut saat aku menghadapnya di aula dengan seragam _maid_ , juga caraku memberi salam selayaknya pelayan. "Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu dan merendahkan diri kepadaku? Siapa yang menyuruhmu jadi pelayan?!"

"Tidak, Kak—ah, Yang Mulia." Aku berusaha menenangkannya meski aku sendiri juga gugup. "Aku—ah, saya memang ingin melayani Yang Mulia dari lubuk hati saya."

Aku tak dapat menyimpulkan perasaan Kak Alexiel saat ini. Barangkali Kak Alexiel bingung dengan tindakanku ini. Meski sudah menduga, tetap saja terdengar menakutkan bila Kak Alexiel menyinggung statusku sebagai salah satu penerus takhta. "Kenapa … kau malah jadi pelayan? Kita ini saudara, sama-sama penerus takhta! Seharusnya kau menjadi putri dan membantuku mengurusi pemerintahan!"

"Karena …" Tatapan tak senang kakak kembarku membuatku sedikit gentar. "Karena …"

Bagaimana cara aku menjelaskannya? "Karena saya tak pantas menjadi putri"? Memang benar aku berpikir demikian, namun di atas semua itu, aku mempunyai alasan yang absolut.

 _Karena aku tak ingin terpikat kembali dengan kehidupan mewah ini._

Bila Kak Clarith tidak menahanku di hutan, sudah pasti aku dapat kembali ke istana sejak lama, sehingga aku bisa kembali menikmati semua kekayaan dan kekuasaan ini jauh lebih cepat. Tetapi, bila direnungkan kembali, aku malah bersyukur karena telah menghabiskan masa kecilku di tempat yang jauh dari istana, terasing dari kenikmatan dunia, dan mempelajari hal-hal yang dapat menunjang kehidupan. Aku menyukai diriku yang kuat dan mandiri, diriku yang dibimbing oleh Kak Clarith. Bila aku kembali menjadi seorang putri, aku takut sisi diriku yang kubanggakan itu akan tenggelam dalam lautan harta.

 _Bila sampai itu terjadi, barangkali aku tak bisa bertemu Kak Clarith dan Lucifen di surga._

Selain itu, aku juga tak berguna dalam bidang politik. Membantu Kak Alexiel mengurusi pemerintahan? Oh, tolong jangan buat aku tertawa. Kerajaan ini bisa runtuh bila aku yang memegang kendali pemerintahan. Semua orang yang jauh lebih cerdas dariku bisa memanfaatkan kelemahanku dengan mengiming-imingi sedikit keuntungan di atas kerugian besar yang dibalut dengan sesuatu yang disebut 'perjanjian'. Aku buta akan dunia yang memaksa diriku untuk selalu bertaruh, hingga barangkali aku akan mengorbankan segalanya tanpa mengerti apa yang kukorbankan dan maknanya, namun pada akhirnya aku tetap tak dapat mengenyahkan nasib buruk yang paling ditakutkan kerajaan: kehancuran.

 _Sengaja ataupun tak sengaja, tetap saja itu disebut sebagai perbuatan iblis, bukan?_

Karena itu, biarlah Kak Alexiel yang menggenggam kekuatan itu seorang.

Kak Alexiel tahu cara menikmati kekayaannya dengan baik, terlihat dari sikap tenangnya meski sudah lama menjalani kehidupan borjuis. Kak Alexiel juga pandai dan dididik dengan baik dengan ilmu-ilmu yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi seorang raja. Kak Alexiel selalu bersikap tenang dan berkepala dingin, hingga mampu menutupi semua celah yang dapat menyudutkannya. Kak Alexiel pasti memikirkan semua keuntungan dan kerugian bila akan mengambil suatu tindakan, serta siasat untuk menjalankannya dengan mulus dan mendapatkan hasil sesuai yang diharapkan. Tidak ada yang perlu diragukan dari diri Kak Alexiel. Aku yang bagaikan cerminan darinya sudah pasti dapat melihat hal itu.

 _Kekuatan absolut ini hanya pantas dimiliki oleh Kak Alexiel._

Bila hanya Kak Alexiel yang menjadi penguasa, lalu aku jadi apa? Hal itu sudah kupikirkan sejak lama, dan aku sudah bertekad untuk menjalankannya, tak peduli bila Kak Alexiel menentangku.

 _Aku akan menjadi pelayanmu._

Tentu saja tidak hanya sebatas menyokong segala keperluannya, tetapi juga menjadi pedang dan perisainya. Memang aku tak sekuat prajurit-prajurit di kerajaan ini, tetapi aku tetap bertekad untuk melindungi Kak Alexiel seorang. Aku bersedia mengabdi kepadanya, mempertaruhkan hidupku padanya, asal Kak Alexiel tetap menjaga posisinya sebagai salah satu harapan dunia.

 _Haruskah aku mengatakan itu padanya?_

"Karena …" Aku kembali memikirkan kata-kata yang akan kuucapkan. "Menjadi pelayan Anda adalah hal yang paling saya inginkan, Yang Mulia."

 _Aku akan melindungimu …_

… _di atas segalanya …_

… _dengan cara apapun._

Kak Alexiel terhenyak sesaat, kemudian perlahan wajahnya melunak. Melihat hal itu, kepercayaan diriku menguap begitu saja. Aku tahu Kak Alexiel akan menentang keputusanku untuk membuang statusku dan menjadi pelayan, bila menilik rasa kasih sayangnya padaku. Tetapi aku tidak bertindak sembarangan. Aku tak akan mau menjadi pelayan pribadi bila bukan Kak Alexiel yang kulayani. Melayani saudara sendiri adalah hal yang wajar, bukan? Menjadi putri bukanlah jalan yang kuinginkan, tetapi aku ingin tetap menyokong Kak Alexiel, maka dengan segala kemampuan yang kupunya, hanya posisi ini yang bisa kuambil.

 _Selain itu, aku ingin menjaga diriku untuk tidak memanggilmu 'Kakak' lagi, sesuai permintaanmu._

 _Tetapi boleh bukan, suatu saat nanti, aku memintamu untuk menjelaskan alasannya?_

"Baiklah, Riliane. Terima kasih. Aku senang kau yang menjadi pelayan pribadiku." Kak Alexiel berujar dengan malu-malu hingga mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. "Tetapi, tetaplah turuti kata-kataku ini, Riliane. Jangan panggil aku 'Yang Mulia' bila tidak di hadapan orang lain."

Aku hanya dapat mengangguk heran. "Ba-Baik, Ka—"

"Panggil aku 'Alexiel'." Seakan Kak Alexiel telah meramalkan ucapan yang akan kulontarkan, Kak Alexiel kembali angkat bicara. "Tolong … jangan memanggilku 'Kakak' lagi."

Ah, hampir saja aku keceplosan, padahal aku sudah berusaha menjaga diri. Perasaanku kini bercampur-aduk. Aku bahagia karena Kak Alexiel tetap menganggapku saudara yang disayanginya dan memintaku untuk tetap menganggapnya sebagai saudara, tetapi bila aku diminta untuk memanggilnya hanya dengan namanya, itu berarti aku tak bisa menganggapnya 'kakak' lagi secara terang-terangan. Padahal aku selalu ingin memanggilnya 'Kakak', tetapi kenapa aku tak boleh melakukannya lagi? Meski hal itu akan selalu menghantuiku, tetapi saat ini, aku hanya dapat mengangguk dengan patuh.

"Aku mengerti, Alexiel."

 _Karena titahmu adalah absolut._

 _Titahmu adalah jalan hidupku._

 _Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menentang dirimu._

 _Aku sudah bersumpah akan mengabdi pada dirimu yang menjadi raja demi memenuhi harapan dunia._

Waktu demi waktu berganti. Dengan dikelilingi oleh tatapan heran orang-orang dan beragam spekulasi, aku melayani Kak Alexiel dengan cermat dan sepenuh hatiku, sekaligus menunjukkan betapa kuat dan mandirinya aku. Kak Alexiel pun bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik dengan makanan dan kudapan yang selalu kubuatkan untuknya. Keakraban yang dulu tak bisa kami jalin kini semakin lama semakin erat, hingga aku meyakini keputusanku menjadi pelayannya adalah hal yang paling tepat. Menjadi putri yang biasanya lebih sering mengerjakan urusannya sendiri pasti tak akan dapat mengeratkan hubungan ini.

 _Tetapi suatu saat, pertanyaan itu pasti akan melemahkan hatiku._

" _Apakah aku menyesali keinginanku untuk menjadi seorang pelayan?"_

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

 _Teng … teng … teng …!_

"Oh, sudah waktunya minum teh."

"Riliane." Masih tetap berkutat pada dokumennya, Kak Alexiel memanggilku yang sedang sibuk menuangkan _earl grey_ ke dalam cangkir dan menyuguhkan kue buatanku ke meja kerjanya. "Aku tak ingin makan kudapan manis sore ini … oh, _brioche!"_

"Maaf aku terlanjur membuatnya." Dengan mata berbinar-binar, kuperhatikan Kak Alexiel yang sedang memotong kudapannya dengan garpu dan memakannya. "Akhir-akhir ini Kakak terlihat sibuk sehingga pola makannya tak terkontrol. Kupikir dengan makanan kesukaan Kakak, Kakak akan lebih—"

 _Tak!_ Kak Alexiel memotong _brioche_ yang renyah dengan keras hingga menghentak piring. "Riliane, sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku 'Kakak'," ujarnya pelan. "Kita ini saudara kembar. Kita bahkan lahir hanya beda dua menit."

"O-Oh … maaf, Alexiel." Sembari berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanku, aku menunduk dan meletakkan teko di atas nampan, kemudian membawanya ke meja kecil di sebelah rak buku. Terlihat di sudut mataku, Kak Alexiel kembali sibuk memeriksa dokumen. Suasana mendadak hening, membuat emosiku makin membuncah saja. Mungkin waktunya tidak tepat, tetapi aku tak ingin mengulur waktu lagi. Spontan, aku membuka mulut dan mencoba bertanya dengan suara terbata-bata, "A-Anu …"

"Oh ya, Riliane, bagaimana hasil penyelidikanmu?"

"Eh? Ah, iya …" Meski agak kecewa, aku tetap mengambil setumpuk kertas di samping nampan dan membawanya ke hadapan Kak Alexiel. "Aku sudah menyelidiki semuanya."

Sementara Kak Alexiel membaca dokumen yang kutulis tangan, diam-diam aku menghela napas. Aku tak tahu apa tindakan yang diambil Kak Alexiel seusai penyelidikanku selama tiga minggu, tetapi di sudut hatiku, aku memendam rasa bersalah dalam-dalam, akibat takdir tak terduga yang telah mengajarkanku satu hal yang mengubah hidupku. Takdir yang seharusnya kuhindari.

 _Pertemuanku dengan Pangeran Kyle._

Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Tidak ada adegan yang muluk-muluk, hanya tertabrak karena aku sedikit ceroboh. Ketika Pangeran Kyle mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri, topi yang digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya tak lagi berguna di mataku. Bila situasinya lain, seharusnya aku akan senang sekaligus sungkan saat bertemu dengan seorang pangeran, namun situasi kali ini terlalu rumit, dan sangat berbahaya. Maka tanpa memikirkan sopan santun atau apapun, aku segera bangkit dan berlari meninggalkannya.

 _Bertemu dengan orang penting seperti dirinya sama saja dengan cari mati._

 _Karena aku sedang ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki seluk-beluk kerajaannya._

Sejak saat itu, aku berusaha lebih berhati-hati dalam berinteraksi dengan orang lain, baik sengaja ataupun tidak. Tetapi ternyata alam cukup usil. Belum seminggu berlalu, aku kembali bertemu dengannya di tempat yang sama, dengan penyamaran masing-masing yang sama pula. Saat aku melangkah mundur, mencoba kembali kabur, dengan sigap ia menangkap sebutir tomat yang tanpa sengaja jatuh dari kantung.

"Jangan takut begitu." Ia tersenyum tipis sembari mengembalikan tomat ke kantung yang kupegang. "Kamu … yang waktu itu, bukan?"

Tanpa punya pilihan lain, aku mengangguk dan menjawab dengan bahasa Marlonese yang cukup kukuasai. "I-iya … Terima kasih …"

"Tidak usah terlalu sungkan," ujarnya salah tingkah. Kemudian ia menatapku kembali sesaat, namun itu cukup untuk membuatku gugup. Aku bertanya-tanya apa hal yang dilihatnya dariku, sebelum ia bertanya, "Kalau tidak salah, kamu pelayan pribadi raja Kerajaan Lucifenia, bukan?"

Oh, oh … ternyata mengemban misi penyelidikan untuk pertama kali memang berat. Memang aku cukup diakui dalam hal bertarung dan mengobservasi, tetapi aku tak yakin bisa berakting. Bila aku tak bisa berinteraksi dengan orang lain dan mendapatkan kepercayaannya untuk menggali dan mengakses semua informasi, tamatlah riwayatku dan Kerajaan Lucifenia. Sebagai kerajaan adikuasa, Kerajaan Marlon sangat berbahaya. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadap Kerajaan Lucifenia bila mereka sampai menangkapku. Kalau begini, aku harus bagaimana? Terlebih, Pangeran Kyle mengetahui keberadaanku dan mengenalku …

 _Tunggu, apakah sebenarnya ini keuntungan untuk diriku?_

 _Bila aku mendekati seorang pangeran, seharusnya aku bisa mendapatkan banyak informasi darinya …_

Ah, bisakah aku melakukannya? Kemampuanku dalam bersosialisasi sembari menyembunyikan tujuan sebenarnya belum mumpuni. Bagiku, lebih mudah mengancam seseorang dibanding harus memperalatnya di balik sikap beramah-tamah. Sikap Ney yang satu itu memang sulit ditiru olehku. Lagipula, Pangeran Kyle jelas sekali bukan orang yang mudah jatuh ke dalam jebakan. Ia cukup jeli dan bisa tetap mengamati seraya memasang pesonanya sebagai pangeran. Bila aku memutuskan untuk mendekatinya, kemungkinan besar aku akan ditangkap. Tetapi, kalau aku memilih kabur sekarang, selain mudah dicurigai, aku tak punya cara lain lagi.

 _Kurasa tak ada salahnya mencoba dulu._

 _Bila begini saja aku tidak bisa, tidak mungkin aku dapat melindungi kakakku …_

"I-Iya, Pangeran." Kemudian aku menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. "Ma-Maafkan atas ketidaksopanan saya waktu itu."

"Bukan masalah," sahut Pangeran Kyle. "Angkat kepalamu, ehm ... namamu?"

"Riliane." Kutarik salah satu ujung gaunku dan memperkenalkan diri. "Nama saya Riliane. Saya benar-benar merasa tidak enak atas kejadian waktu itu. Adakah yang bisa saya lakukan untuk menebus kesalahan saya?"

Mungkin agak berbahaya, namun bila takdir memihakku, Pangeran Kyle mungkin bisa memintaku melakukan sesuatu yang bisa memuluskan jalannya misi meski hanya sedikit. Selain itu, aku akan punya alasan untuk lebih sering berinteraksi dengannya, sehingga aku bisa menggali informasi darinya. Ya, ini pasti tindakan yang benar dan tidak terlalu mencurigakan. Bertingkah seperti gadis lugu yang juga merupakan salah satu sifatku sepertinya akan dapat kubawakan dengan baik.

 _Semoga aku dapat memenangkan taruhan pertama._

"Baiklah, Riliane. Kalau begitu …" Pangeran Kyle menempelkan telunjuknya di mulut. "Tolong, rahasiakan penyamaranku ini, ya."

Dengan senyum dan mata berbinar sembari menyembunyikan hatiku yang mulai membusuk, aku mengangguk. "Baik, Pangeran."

Sekilas, tampaknya aku sudah memenangkan taruhan pertama, bahkan berhasil mendapatkan sedikit kepercayaan Pangeran Kyle. Seharusnya tidak akan ada masalah lagi mulai sekarang, namun entah kenapa, aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal, dan aku tidak bisa mendapatkan jawabannya.

 _Apakah suatu saat nanti, aku akan terjebak dalam perangkapnya?_

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

Sudah hampir setiap hari kami bertemu dan semakin akrab, namun aku tidak bisa mendapatkan apapun darinya.

 _Tidak, tepatnya, aku tidak bisa menanyakan apapun padanya._

Tolong jangan tanyakan kenapa, karena saat itu, perasaanku sedikit kacau.

Setelah berpisah darinya, seharusnya tugasku berakhir hari itu. Tetapi di luar dugaan, ombak laut hari itu begitu tinggi, sehingga aku dan keempat rekanku tidak bisa kembali secepatnya. Maka, sembari membunuh waktu, dengan kedok yang sama sekali tak mencolok, kami berlima berpencar ke kota dan daerah sekitarnya …

… tentu saja, untuk kembali menyelidiki.

Aku berjalan-jalan di pantai bukan hanya sekadar memanjakan mata. Aku mengamati kehidupan nelayan dan hasil tangkapannya, serta kondisi pantai. Aku berjalan dari ujung ke ujung sembari memikirkan laporan yang akan kutulis untuk Kak Alexiel. Sesekali kakiku menendang perlahan pasir putih yang terasa begitu hangat. Seharusnya penyelidikanku ini berjalan lancar ...

 _... kalau saja ia tak kembali._

"Riliane?"

Hampir saja aku berteriak ketika mendengar suaranya. Seketika, tengkukku mengeluarkan keringat dingin, terlebih ketika melihatnya berjalan mendekatiku dan bertanya dengan bahasa Lucifenian yang selalu kami gunakan tiap kali bertemu. "Kenapa kamu ada di sini? Bukankah kamu sudah di kapal?"

Bagaimana ini? Alasan apa yang harus kuberikan padanya? Oh, tidak, aku begitu panik, padahal situasi ini masih aman terkendali. Kalau begini, masihkah aku dapat berperan sebagai gadis lugu?

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, Pangeran," cicitku dengan penuh sesal, entah sesal yang dibuat-buat atau tidak. "Setelah Anda mengantar saya ke kapal, tiba-tiba ombak lautnya lebih tinggi dari biasanya, jadi perjalanan pulangnya ditunda. Lalu sambil menunggu ombaknya reda, semua awak kapal memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke kota, tetapi saya memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar pantai karena saya belum pernah melakukannya. Tetapi akhirnya, saya malah tersasar di sini."

"Astaga, kenapa kamu sampai harus tersasar jauh dari pelabuhan?" gerutu Pangeran Kyle, lalu mendadak ia membekap mulutnya sendiri. "Maaf, Riliane."

Aku yang berusaha menyembunyikan senyum getir ketika mendengar gerutuannya, tiba-tiba menjadi gugup. "Tidak, Anda tak perlu meminta maaf. Saya yang salah."

Kutatap Pangeran Kyle yang kini tengah menatapku, dan aku semakin gugup saja. Apa yang ia lihat dariku? Apakah ia sedang menyelidikiku? Apakah aku terlihat mencurigakan, berjalan-jalan sendirian di tempat asing? Atau adakah yang salah dengan penampilanku, yang berpakaian lusuh padahal aku adalah pelayan pribadi raja Kerajaan Lucifenia? Oh, aku harap ia tak menyadari semua ini. Saat ini, kumohon, biarkan aku tetap menjadi gadis lugu di matanya!

Tak lama aku menangkap ekspresi itu, ekspresi yang membuat Pangeran Kyle semakin misterius.

 _Kenapa … Pangeran Kyle memasang wajah sendu begitu?_

Pangeran Kyle menghela napas. "Baiklah, kamu akan kuantar sampai ke pelabuhan. Tetapi …" Ia memandang sejenak ke arah laut. "Ombaknya masih cukup tinggi untuk kapal kecil seperti kapalmu."

"E-Eh?" Aku tidak mendengarkan kalimat terakhirnya. Di satu sisi, aku tak ingin penyelidikan ini terhambat. Namun di sisi lain, aku tak bisa menolak ajakannya, karena satu dan lain hal. Akhirnya, aku hanya dapat menunduk seraya berucap, "Te-Terima kasih atas kebaikan Anda, Pangeran."

"Bukan apa-apa. Tetapi, kita baru akan pergi kira-kira sepuluh menit lagi." Ia berjalan membelakangiku menuju hamparan pasir yang ada di bawah tebing, di samping hutan bakau, tanpa mengindahkan diriku yang heran. "Aku mau mencari sesuatu."

"Oh …" Naluriku untuk membantunya muncul. Buru-buru aku mendekatinya yang sedang mengorek-ngorek pasir. "Apa yang Anda cari, Pangeran?"

"Batu safir," jawabnya. Seketika pikiranku melayang ke laporan penyelidikanku yang kutulis beberapa hari sebelumnya. "Kalau ada laki-laki dari kerajaan ini yang mau meminang wanita, ia harus mendapatkan batu safir sebagai bukti kalau wanita yang dicintainya itu memang jodohnya."

 _Jodoh, ya …?_

 _Apakah jodoh yang Pangeran Kyle harapkan adalah Putri Michaela?_

Sesaat, wajah Putri Michaela yang terakhir kali kujumpai terbesit di mataku. Raut wajah penuh arti yang tak kumengerti, sama seperti raut wajahku sendiri saat menatapnya.

 _Perasaan apa … ini?_

"Oh …" tanggapku hambar. "Saya juga pernah dengar. Kalau wanita yang dicintainya itu tidak direstui oleh alam, laki-laki itu tidak bisa mendapatkan batu safir, bukan?"

"Benar."

Pikiranku berkecamuk. Naluriku untuk membantunya kini lenyap. Aku hanya dapat mendengarkan gema hatiku sembari menatap Pangeran Kyle yang terus mengorek-ngorek pasir tanpa henti. Padahal tampak sangat jelas ia sudah lelah, pakaiannya pun juga kotor akan pasir pantai, tetapi ia menyembunyikan semua itu di balik sosok tegapnya. Sosok berambut biru berkilau layaknya _blueberry_ , buah yang sangat kusukai. Asam sekaligus manis, seperti perasaanku saat ini terhadapnya. Perasaan yang ingin kusadari, sekaligus ingin kusangkal. Siapa sangka, niat awalku yang busuk untuk mendekatinya malah memunculkan perasaan ini, perasaan hangat yang baru pertama kali dirasakan olehku.

 _Tetapi, yang bisa kudapatkan hanya sebatas ini, bukan?_

 _Kalau lebih dari ini … kalau lebih dari ini …_

 _Sama saja aku sedang memupuk niat yang busuk._

Namun masih ada bara egois yang menguasai setengah diriku, memaksaku untuk mendapatkan Pangeran Kyle. Aku ingin menjadikannya milikku, mendapatkan kebahagiaan ini secara utuh. Apa nasibku segitu buruknya, sehingga dari dulu aku lebih banyak mendapatkan kemalangan? Kenapa hal yang begitu didambakan banyak gadis seperti ini saja tidak bisa kudapatkan? Kalau begitu, kenapa perasaan ini harus ada? Kenapa aku harus menambatkan perasaan ini pada kekasih orang lain? Akan dikemanakan perasaanku ini? Adakah yang bisa menjawabnya?

 _Riliane, kamu hanyalah seorang pelayan!_

Setengah diriku yang lain tiba-tiba mengungkapkan hal itu. Hal yang sangat … rasional.

 _Pangeran Kyle dan Putri Michaela bisa bersanding karena mereka adalah pangeran dan putri, sementara kamu? Kamu hanyalah pelayan!_

 _Pelayan tidak mungkin bisa bersanding dengan seorang pangeran!_

Benar. Aku hanyalah seorang pelayan. Pelayan tak akan mungkin bisa dinikahi oleh pangeran. Tugas pelayan adalah mengabdi, bukan menguasai. Pangeran hanyalah milik seorang putri, orang yang berada di kasta yang sama dengannya. Dulu aku memang putri, tetap sekarang aku sudah melupakan kasta itu. Akulah yang memilih berganti peran menjadi seorang pelayan, dan itu keputusan yang absolut.

 _Aku tak boleh menyesali takdir yang kupilih._

 _Bukankah aku memilih takdir ini karena tak ingin dipengaruhi oleh kenikmatan dunia?_

Sekarang, aku harus melakukan tugasku sebagai seorang pelayan.

Membiarkan seorang pangeran mengotori dirinya sendiri jelas merupakan pelayan yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Riliane!" panggilnya ketika melihatku berjongkok di dekatnya dan ikut mengorek-ngorek pasir. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Meski grogi, aku berusaha menjawabnya dengan yakin. "Saya ikut membantu mencari batu safir itu, Pangeran."

"Tidak mungkin kamu menemukannya, Riliane," sergahnya. "Batu itu hanya bisa ditemukan laki-laki penduduk kerajaan ini yang wanita pujaannya direstui oleh alam."

Aku tahu, aku tahu! Aku juga tak yakin bisa menemukannya. Tetapi, bila aku tidak membantunya, aku tak akan bisa melepaskan perasaan ini. Setidaknya, aku harus menemukan satu hal yang meyakinkanku, hal mutlak yang mampu menghapuskan perasaanku kepada Pangeran Kyle!

"Tetapi saya tak bisa diam saja melihat Pangeran seperti ini!" Tanpa sengaja, aku mengeluarkan suara yang melengking. Buru-buru aku mengendalikan diriku. "Maaf saya berteriak, Pangeran, tetapi saya tak bisa membiarkan Anda berusaha sendirian. Lihat, Anda sampai kotor dan lecet begini. Mungkin bantuan saya tak berguna, tetapi setidaknya, jangan biarkan saya hanya berdiri melihat Anda tanpa melakukan apa-apa."

 _Kumohon … biarkan aku … melihat batu safir itu jatuh ke tangannya!_

 _Kalau alam sudah mengabulkan hal itu, aku janji, aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa lagi!_

Tanpa mengindahkan Pangeran Kyle, aku memulai pencarianku. Suara pasir yang kugali berhasil mengaburkan cicit hatiku yang masih menyayangkan keputusanku. Beberapa menit berlalu, namun kemungkinan diriku untuk menemukannya masih tetap tak beranjak dari angka minus. Pelan-pelan aku mencarinya, bergerak sedikit demi sedikit, memeriksanya dengan detail, mengamati secercah cahaya yang mungkin muncul dari batu itu …

"Ah!"

Entah siapa yang menemukannya duluan, namun aku berhasil mendapatkannya dengan tanganku. Saat itu, aku menyadari, kalau yang kugenggam bukanlah batu safir, melainkan tangan Pangeran Kyle. Tangan putih yang besar dan kokoh, tangan yang hangat, tangan yang selalu ingin kugenggam. Bila takdir tidak mengabulkan harapan Pangeran Kyle, kurasa aku akan menggenggam tangannya dan menghiburnya. Barangkali dengan begitu, ia akan berpaling padaku. Namun sekarang, itu hanyalah harapan kosong. Aku harus melepaskan tangan ini, dan bertingkah selayaknya orang yang tak sengaja.

"Ma-Maaf!" jeritku sekaget mungkin.

"Tak … Tak apa." Oh, Pangeran Kyle sampai memalingkan wajah begitu. Apa ia beranggapan buruk terhadapku? "Ah, yang penting ada batu yang kita temukan. Mungkin ini yang kita cari."

Kegelisahanku itu pudar ketika menyaksikan Pangeran Kyle mengangkat batu itu. Batu yang berkilau dan jernih, merefleksikan sinar matahari sore hingga membentuk komplikasi warna yang menakjubkan. Pangeran Kyle tampak terkagum-kagum, namun bukan kagum selayaknya orang yang serakah, melainkan sumingrah karena harapannya telah terkabul. Aku tak dapat melepaskan pandanganku terhadap matanya yang berbinar. Mata yang tak lagi dapat dibandingkan dengan _blueberry,_ namun dengan batu safir yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak, bahkan mata itu jauh lebih cerah dibanding batu safir. Tanpa bisa kuelakkan, aku kembali jatuh hati pada warna biru, juga kepadanya.

 _Andai saja mata itu hanya mau menatapku …_

"Batu safir," ucapnya sumingrah. "Akhirnya kutemukan."

Oh, lagi-lagi! Kenapa tekadku begitu mudah digoyahkan? Bukankah aku sudah berjanji? Tidak, tidak! Tutupilah! Menyesalnya nanti saja. Sekarang, aku harus memulai langkah kedua untuk menyingkirkan perasaan ini.

"Indah sekali ya, Pangeran." Tanpa mengindahkan rasa pilu di hatiku, aku mencoba tersenyum. "Gadis yang ingin dipinang Pangeran pasti benar-benar jodoh Pangeran, ya."

Oh, kenapa setengah diriku merasa tidak rela untuk mengucapkan itu? Kenapa setengah diriku memaksaku untuk menyelipkan kata-kata yang sedikit menohok? Namun, aku tak tega menghapuskan sorot mata penuh kebahagiaan itu sekarang, dan melihat tampang Pangeran Kyle yang terkejut dan kikuk karena dapat menangkap perasaanku. Maka dari itu, aku berusaha mengulas senyum semanis mungkin, bukan senyum untuk memikat, namun senyum penuh kerelaan. Tetapi, aku nyaris tak dapat bertahan, ketika aku melihat tampang Pangeran Kyle yang sempat kutakutkan …

 _Kenapa … lagi-lagi … Pangeran Kyle memasang wajah sendu begitu?_

 _Apa ia menyadari perasaanku?_

Oh, aku tak sanggup lagi melihatnya. Perasaanku membuncah lagi, dan aku tak punya cara lain untuk menahannya, selain angkat kaki saat ini juga. Segera aku bangkit berdiri, membungkuk dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan berat hati. "Pangeran, sepertinya cuaca sudah mulai membaik. Saya harus segera pulang. Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan saya. Saya masih bisa mengingat-ingat jalan kembali ke pelabuhan."

"Tunggu, Riliane!" Padahal kupikir aku bisa lolos darinya karena aku segera melangkah saat itu juga, namun kesigapan Pangeran Kyle memang tak bisa kutandingi. Ia menarik tanganku dari belakang, membuatku harus menghentikan langkah. Untung saja aku tak dipaksa berbalik menghadapnya, karena raut wajahku saat itu kacau-balau. "Bukahkah aku … sudah berjanji … akan mengantarmu?"

Ada apa dengan nada suaranya? Kenapa nada suaranya begitu memilukan? Apa yang membuat Pangeran Kyle tiba-tiba menjadi sedih? Karena akukah? Oh, pasti bukan! Pasti bukan! Aku terlalu banyak berhalusinasi, hanya karena mengharapkan sepotong cinta.

 _Atau inikah saat yang tepat untuk mendapatkan cinta, meski hanya secuil?_

"Maaf, Pangeran …" Tak berusaha melepaskan diriku, aku menyanggupi janjinya. "Baiklah."

 _Kata maaf yang penuh arti …_

 _Maafkan atas keegoisanku, maafkan atas campur tanganku, maafkan aku atas semuanya …_

 _Tetapi saat ini, biarkan aku bersikap sedikit egois …_

 _Hanya sampai pelabuhan saja, hanya beberapa menit saja, biarkan aku menganggap kamu adalah milikku._

 _Saat kita saling melambaikan tangan, saat itulah aku akan melepaskanmu …_

 _Aku janji._

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk segera berpisah dengannya. Aku menatap cakrawala dari mulut kapal yang mengarungi lautan, membisu. Entah kenapa keempat rekanku sama sekali tak mengusikku, padahal biasanya mereka akan segera melaporkan hasil penyelidikannya padaku. Ketika akhirnya kapal ditambatkan di dermaga Kerajaan Lucifenia, aku menuruni kapal dengan tergesa, dan disambut oleh Ney yang diperintah Kak Alexiel untuk mengawasi keadaan pelabuhan.

"Tuan Putri Riliane …" panggilnya halus, namun tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah. Aku hanya dapat menatapnya datar, sekalipun tak mengerti maksudnya. "Kenapa … Anda menangis?"

Eh, menangis? Aku menangis? Sejak kapan air mata ini jatuh? Tetapi, aku tak bisa menutupinya. Sebaliknya, aku ingin air mata ini mengalir semakin deras, serta ingin membagikan kisah cinta yang berbuah pahit ini. Namun, sampai kapanpun, hati kecilku tak akan mengizinkanku untuk terus-menerus menangis di hadapan orang lain. Mungkin kali ini saja pengecualiannya.

 _Ney, apa kamu pernah jatuh cinta?_

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

Hingga sekarang, terkadang aku menatap kosong tanganku, berharap Pangeran Kyle melingkarkan cincin batu safir di jari manisku.

Barangkali jodoh Pangeran Kyle bukanlah Putri Michaela, tetapi aku.

 _Ah, tetapi tak mungkin, ya …_

"Apa ini benar-benar sudah lengkap?"

Pertanyaan Kak Alexiel langsung menghentakkanku kembali ke dunia nyata. "Aku yakin sudah. Aku dan rekan-rekanku sudah menyelidiki semuanya. Daerah-daerah penghasilan Kerajaan Marlon, keadaan politik, akses wilayah; baik yang menjadi akses utama maupun terselubung, semuanya sudah kami selidiki hingga tuntas."

"Terima kasih, Riliane. Kerja bagus." Kak Alexiel meletakkan dokumen itu ke meja dan kembali menyantap _brioche_ -nya. "Dengan begini, aku bisa melaksanakan niatku."

"Eh?" Aku mengangkat alis. "Mengadakan negosiasi, bukan? Atau—"

"Aku … berniat membinasakan Kerajaan Marlon."

"Eh?" Seketika, diriku diselubungi kegelapan, entah berasal dari mana. Aku begitu terperanjat, hingga aku tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Sorot mata Kak Alexiel yang tenang namun penuh selidik itu mengunciku, hingga aku merasa akulah targetnya, bukan Kerajaan Marlon.

"Kerajaan Marlon memiliki banyak potensi. Sayang bila kita tidak memanfaatkannya sebagai batu loncatan Kerajaan Lucifenia demi menguasai dunia," lanjut Kak Alexiel. Mau tak mau, aku mendengarkannya dengan saksama, hingga aku tak dapat mendengar suara napasku sendiri. "Untuk menguasai dunia, kita harus melebarkan sayap ke Kerajaan Marlon. Kita akan mengambil alih wilayahnya, merebut seluruh harta kekayaan, dan yang terpenting: tidak boleh menyisakan apapun yang tidak kita butuhkan, terutama nyawa para petinggi Kerajaan Marlon serta penerus takhtanya yang berpotensi membangun kembali Kerajaan Marlon."

Apakah hanya perasaanku, atau ini memang aneh? Semula Kak Alexiel memaparkan semua itu dengan ekspresi wajah dan suara yang tenang, namun saat menyebutkan kata "penerus takhta", ia berubah menjadi sosok yang bengis. Hanya sesaat memang, namun sebagai adik kembarnya, tentu aku dapat menangkapnya. Adakah maksud tertentu dari kata-kata itu? Apakah itu yang menjadi alasan utamanya untuk "melebarkan sayap"?

 _Dan 'penerus takhta' yang dimaksud …_

 _Tidak … tidak mungkin!_

 _Tidak mungkin Kakak sedang membicarakan—_

"Tetapi, aku tak mau bertindak sembarangan hingga harus mencoreng namaku sendiri."

Aku yang benar-benar tak mengerti politik ini hanya dapat menganga mendengarnya. Apalagi itu? Maksudnya, ia tak ingin langsung mengadakan perang? Memangnya ia ingin melakukan apa? Bukankah tindakan akhirnya sama saja? Oh, aku sama sekali tak mengerti apapun tentang dirinya yang sekarang. Isi kepalanya, sorot matanya, ataupun …

… oh, ada apa dengan senyumannya itu?

Dikelilingi sinar matahari sore dari jendela, Kak Alexiel memasukkan garpu yang telah menusuk _brioche_ ke dalam mulutnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum licik yang baru pertama kali kulihat darinya. Sembari menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak kumengerti, Kak Alexiel memulai ucapannya,

"Jadi, kira-kira … apa alasan yang bagus untuk menghancurkannya, ya?"

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

 _Siapapun, tolong beritahu aku._

 _Yang mana yang harus kupilih ...?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Oke, 10K memang terlalu banyak, namun ini masih lebih baik.

Bagaimana jalan ceritanya? Apakah sudah semenarik buatan Mothy- _san_? Saya memang tak bisa menandinginya, namun saya harap Anda menyukai _fic ini._

Mari kita lanjut ke _stage_ berikutnya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan sepotong _review_ , ya.

* * *

 _ **Riliane ~ Maid of Evil**_

* * *

 **Next to Stage III – Part β**

"Hancurkan."

 _Matilah—_

* * *

Nah, katakan bagaimana perasaan Anda.


	5. Stage III – Part β

"Aku … berniat membinasakan Kerajaan Marlon."

 _Siapa saja, tolong sadarkan aku! Katakan kalau aku salah dengar!_

Aku hanya dapat membeku dan menatap wajah Kak Alexiel yang tenang, wajah yang sama dengan saat Kak Alexiel memintaku menyuguhkan kudapan. Aku tak menduga, di balik wajah tenangnya, ia ternyata memikirkan hal seperti itu. Benarkah niat 'membinasakan' yang dimaksud Kak Alexiel adalah 'mengadakan perang', bukan negosiasi atau semacamnya? Oh, aku sama sekali tak mengerti apapun tentang dirinya yang sekarang. Isi kepalanya, sorot matanya, ataupun …

… oh, ada apa dengan senyumannya itu?

"Jadi, kira-kira … apa alasan yang bagus untuk menghancurkannya, ya?"

Tidak mungkin aku dapat menjawabnya, justru aku ingin bertanya balik.

 _Menurut Kakak apa …?_

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

"Riliane, apa kau masih ingat tentang kudeta yang 'itu'?"

* * *

 **Story of Evil Reverse ~ Ai no Kanashimi ~**

Story of Evil © Mothy/Akuno-P

 _Warnings_ : OOC, AR

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

Nah, mari biarkan hati Anda membaca.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Stage III – Part β**

 **Riliane**

* * *

"Eh ...?"

Senyum Kak Alexiel telah menghilang, berganti dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Namun, sorot mata penuh intimidasi masih tersisa di kedua bola matanya, hingga aku hanya dapat terus terpaku dengan mulut menganga.

 _"_ Riliane?"

"Eh, ya?" Aku tersentak hingga sedikit gelagapan. Kualihkan pandanganku ketika menanggapinya, mencoba menampik kegugupanku. "Tentu ... Tentu aku masih ingat. Aku sudah membacanya di buku-buku sejarah dan mendengarkannya ketika kita masih kecil."

"Ya, kita memang sulit melupakannya," ujar Kak Alexiel pelan. "Kudeta dari orang yang rakus dan serakah …"

"… dan keadaan masa kinilah hukumannya."

Tentu saja, semua penduduk Kerajaan Lucifenia yang pernah melihat hal itu tidak akan pernah dapat melupakannya.

Kudeta itu terjadi berpuluh-puluh tahun silam. Sama seperti saat ini, saat itu Kerajaan Lucifenia adalah kerajaan kedua yang terbesar, namun standar kebesaran itu masih jauh di bawah standar Kerajaan Lucifenia sekarang. Pasukannya tidak banyak dan hanya empat-lima orang yang benar-benar dapat diandalkan. Tidak ada rakyat yang hidup dengan bergelimang harta, namun rakyat masih dapat hidup berkecukupan. Para anggota keluarga kerajaan dan pejabat-pejabat penting, sesuai hukum alam, tetap hidup lebih mewah dari para rakyatnya, namun tidak semewah sekarang. Meski tetap dapat dikatakan bahwa Kerajaan Lucifenia pada saat itu hidup makmur dan tenteram, dengan pertahanan dan keamanan yang lemah seperti itu, wajar kalau kami dapat digulingkan dengan mudah.

Dan yang bisa melakukannya hanyalah kerajaan terbesar di dunia.

Siapakah itu? Kerajaan Marlon? Bukan, karena saat itu Kerajaan Marlon masih menjadi kerajaan kecil yang—baik Kerajaan Marlon ataupun dunia—belum tahu potensi kerajaan itu sendiri, sebelum gelar raja tersemat di depan nama ayahanda Pangeran Kyle. Justru, kerajaan yang terbesar saat itu adalah kerajaan yang paling terpuruk sekarang …

… benar, Kerajaan Elphegort.

Sesuai dengan nama lainnya, yaitu "Kerajaan Hijau", potensi kekayaan alam kerajaan tersebut benar-benar tak tertandingi. Tanah yang subur, iklim yang stabil, air yang selalu mengalir, sungguh memberikan anugerah bagi kerajaan tersebut. Mereka pun dapat menghasilkan berbagai tanaman serta membuat padang rumput untuk ternak-ternaknya. Alhasil, dengan memenuhi ketergantungan kerajaan lain akan tanaman yang dihasilkannya, kerajaan tersebut menjadi kerajaan paling kaya di dunia.

Dan reputasinya itu mengultimatum Kerajaan Lucifenia.

Ratu Kerajaan Elphegort saat itu mulai serakah. Ia ingin memperluas wilayah kekuasaannya. Tentu saja, sasaran pertama yang berpotensi diserangnya adalah kerajaan di sebelahnya, Kerajaan Lucifenia. Hubungan baik yang semula dibangun pun luluh-lantak, sama seperti keadaan Kerajaan Lucifenia yang dibabat habis oleh kerajaan tersebut. Di saat-saat genting, Kerajaan Lucifenia pun akhirnya menunjukkan senjata tersembunyinya …

… yaitu ikatan kontrak dengan penyihir.

Nona Elluka, yang telah diam-diam mendampingi Kerajaan Lucifenia dengan mengatasnamakan "kontrak", mengutuk Kerajaan Elphegort dengan kekuatan sihirnya. Semua kekayaan alam milik Kerajaan Elphegort diracuninya, dimusnahkan hingga ke akar-akarnya. Tanah menjadi tandus, sungai pun beracun, tanaman pun mati. Kerajaan Elphegort yang panik menjadi lengah, hingga semua hartanya dapat direbut Kerajaan Lucifenia. Hukuman yang terjadi hanya dalam waktu satu malam itu perlahan-lahan menyiksa Kerajaan Elphegort. Mereka pun jatuh miskin, banyak yang mati kelaparan, ataupun mati karena nekat mengkonsumsi tanaman atau air sungai yang beracun. Kerajaan Elphegort juga tak berani menyebarkan berita yang sebenarnya ke seluruh dunia, karena mereka diancam akan dimusnahkan, disebarkan aibnya ke seluruh dunia, serta tidak diberi sedikit bala bantuan untuk mempertahankan hidup.

Akhirnya, dengan anggapan telah dijatuhkan hukuman dari langit yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan akal sehat, Kerajaan Elphegort pun terpuruk dan menjadi kerajaan termiskin hingga sekarang.

 _Mungkin benar bila dalam kisah ini, Kerajaan Lucifenia yang menjadi tokoh antagonisnya …_

 _Tetapi, siapakah yang memulai duluan? Kerajaan Elphegort, bukan?_

 _Inilah hukuman yang dijatuhkan oleh sang legenda terhadap orang-orang yang sombong dan selalu ingin meraup kekayaan milik orang lain demi memenuhi kepuasannya sendiri._

"Tetapi, kalau sampai seluruh dunia mengetahui perbuatan Kerajaan Lucifenia, kerajaan ini bisa dimusnahkan." Kak Alexiel menyela pikiranku. "Kita tak boleh membiarkan itu sampai terjadi. Karena itu, sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat."

"Alexiel …" sahutku perlahan. "Apa … maksudmu …?"

Kak Alexiel kembali tersenyum seraya menusuk potongan _brioche_ terakhir. "Kebetulan sekali, ya?"

Apa maksudnya 'kebetulan'? Di mananya? Semua yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini adalah kebetulan, jadi aku tak mengerti 'kebetulan' mana yang ia maksud. Oh, lama-lama aku menjadi bodoh, tak bisa memahami situasi. Ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa otakku berjalan lambat sekali?

 _Karena perasaan itukah yang telah membuatku menjadi bodoh?_

"Ini ibarat 'sekali mendayung, dua-tiga pulau terlampaui'."

Mendadak, pikiranku berjalan cepat. Aku langsung dapat menangkap maksud Kak Alexiel.

 _Ini … benarkah?_

 _Jadi Kakak menggunakan kisah ini untuk … untuk …._

 _Apakah hanya demi harta karun itu? Atau ada yang lain …?_

 _Bukankah alasan ini … adalah alasan yang dangkal sekali?_

 _Padahal kupikir, Kak Alexiel adalah orang yang selalu berpikiran cermat …_

 _… atau memang inikah cara yang terbaik?_

"Riliane, malam ini aku minta kau pergi ke Kerajaan Elphegort." Kak Alexiel meletakkan garpunya ke piring yang telah kosong. "Biasanya aku memilih mengutus Ney, tetapi kali ini tidak bisa. Terlalu berbahaya bila ia sampai menampakkan diri malam ini. Hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang bisa kupercaya untuk melakukan hal ini."

"Ka—Alexiel." Sebelum Kak Alexiel benar-benar menyadari kata yang nyaris kuucapkan, buru-buru aku mengendalikan diriku. Aku tak tahu permintaan apa yang diberikan padaku, namun aku sudah merasa kalau itu adalah permintaan yang sebenarnya tak ingin kulakukan. Rasanya aku bisa menolaknya sekarang juga, meski Kak Alexiel belum mengatakan seutuhnya. Tetapi itu tak mungkin. Posisi ini telah mengukungku, memaksaku untuk tunduk patuh terhadap apapun yang diperintahkannya. Posisi yang kupilih ini …

 _Perasaan apa … ini?_

Jadi, meski dengan kaki gemetar, aku mencoba memasang wajah datar dan penuh kesigapan. Kuharap wajah Kak Alexiel yang penuh keyakinan itu bisa tercermin pada diriku. "Aku harus melakukan apa di sana … Alexiel?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kak Alexiel kembali mengulas senyum yang tenang dan gagah. Senyum penuh karismatik, yang kuharap dapat dimiliki oleh diriku yang mudah larut dalam emosi ini.

"Putar balikkanlah fakta itu."

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

 _Hanya cukup sampai di sini, bukan? Tidak lebih dari ini, bukan?_

 _Setelah ini … kita tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa lagi, bukan?_

" _Membinasakan Kerajaan Marlon" … itu tidak serius, bukan?_

 _Apalagi …_

Hanya perlu tampil dengan sosok misterius dan tak mencolok, aku mendatangi rumah para tetua dan pejabat Kerajaan Elphegort yang mengetahui kudeta itu, kemudian mengacungkan pedang kecil serta menampakkan wajah yang bahkan tak kukenali.

 _"Katakan kalau dalang kehancuran kerajaan kalian adalah Kerajaan Marlon atau kalian dan kerajaan ini akan musnah."_

Hanya perlu sebaris kalimat itu, mereka semua akan menunduk patuh, menutup mata akan masa lalu yang sebenarnya, dan menyebarkan arang yang akan menggelorakan api kemarahan para rakyat Kerajaan Elphegort zaman sekarang yang tak tahu kebenarannya.

Setelah itu, keesokan harinya, Kak Alexiel menghilang seharian.

Entah apa yang dilakukannya, entah apa yang dikatakannya, ia tak menceritakannya padaku dan aku juga tak berani menanyakannya. Aku juga tak melihat adanya perubahan situasi di hari berikutnya, hingga menjelang waktu minum teh.

"Kau mengerti?"

Dengan menduduki kursi singgasananya, Kak Alexiel memberikan perintah pada salah seorang prajurit yang sedang berlutut patuh padanya.

"Besok akan ada pesta perjodohan di Kerajaan Marlon. Para gadis yang kuutus untuk menghadiri undangan itu sudah siap. Pastikan keselamatan mereka sampai waktunya tiba." Kak Alexiel yang sedang bertopang dagu, menyorot matanya tajam ke arah prajurit. "Ingat, mereka mengemban misi yang penting."

"Baik, Yang Mulia," ucap prajurit berambut kuning panjang yang diikat itu tanpa banyak tingkah. "Akan saya laksanakan sesuai perintah Anda."

"Bagus. Ya sudah, pergilah." tegas Kak Alexiel seraya mengibaskan tangan. "Sekali lagi, ini misi yang penting. Kalau sampai ada kesalahan sedikit saja …" Kak Alexiel tersenyum seraya membuka tangannya, mengarahkannya ke samping. "… selamat datang ke _guillotine_."

Sang Prajurit tampak termakan omongan itu. Ia berlutut dalam-dalam. "Ba-Baik!"

Sementara aku yang menyaksikan semua itu dari celah pintu ruang aula, mulai bergelut dengan emosiku kembali.

 _Pesta perjodohan? Oh ya, aku pernah mendengarnya …_

 _Berarti, Pangeran Kyle akan dijodohkan?_

 _Apakah orang yang dijodohkan dengannya adalah Putri Michaela? Ah, tak mungkin. Raja Marlon mempunyai harga diri yang terlalu tinggi …_

 _Oh, kenapa aku baru sadar?_

 _Jadi karena itukah … Pangeran Kyle berusaha keras mencari batu safir ..._

 _… agar ia dapat menikahi Putri Michaela tanpa ditentang ayahandanya?_

Untuk puluhan—atau mungkin sudah ratusan—kalinya, aku kembali menatap tanganku. Tangan yang kuharap digenggam oleh Pangeran Kyle yang akan menyematkan cincin batu safir di jari manisku.

 _Ternyata … semuanya memang sudah terlambat, ya?_

 _Aku … memang tak akan pernah bisa merebut hati Pangeran Kyle._

 _Krit!_ Aku hampir kehilangan keseimbangan saat sang Prajurit membuka pintu aula. Aku dan sang Prajurit sama-sama terkejut. Aku menatap wajah sang Prajurit yang ketakutan dengan pandangan penuh tanya, kemudian menatap wajah Kak Alexiel yang juga tampak terkejut dari jauh, lalu kembali kepada wajah sang Prajurit lagi. Apakah ia benar-benar takut akan ucapan Kak Alexiel? Ucapan yang …

… tunggu.

 _Apakah ucapan seperti itu bisa keluar dari mulut seorang Kak Alexiel …?_

"Oi." Tanpa perlu bergerak sedikitpun dari singgasanannya, Kak Alexiel menghentikan langkah sang Prajurit yang hendak melewatiku begitu saja. "Minta maaf dulu pada Riliane."

"Ah, baik!" Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, sang Prajurit membungkuk padaku, kemudian bersua dengan suara yang terlalu lembut untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. "Maafkan aku karena hampir membuatmu jatuh tadi."

"Ah … tidak apa-apa." Aku tersenyum seadanya, kemudian memandang Kak Alexiel dengan tatapan lembut sekaligus penuh tanya akan sikapnya hari ini. "Yang Mulia Alexiel, Anda tak perlu khawatir. Saya baik-baik saja."

Perlahan, wajah Kak Alexiel melunak. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Ya sudah. Masuklah, Riliane."

Aku tersenyum sembari mendorong troli berisi kudapan sore, membiarkan sang Prajurit meninggalkan aula, berusaha mengabaikan berbagai keanehan yang baru pertama kali kurasakan. "Waktunya minum teh, Yang Mulia."

 _Begitu hanya tinggal kami berdua, aku dan Kak Alexiel akan kembali menjadi "saudara"._

 _Jadi, tidak apa-apa, bukan, kalau aku mempertanyakan perubahan sikapnya?_

 _Tetapi … kenapa aku jadi ragu?_

"Kerajaan Elphegort ternyata gempar lebih cepat dari yang kuduga." Kak Alexiel membuka pembicaraan seraya menyesap tehnya. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Riliane?"

"Ah, ya …" Aku tergagap, mencoba memasang senyum demi menutupi kegelisahanku. "Hanya melakukan sesuai perintahmu … hmm …"

"Ada apa, Riliane?" Kak Alexiel menatapku heran. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya … ya, aku baik-baik saja," sahutku tegas.

Kak Alexiel masih tampak ingin bertanya, namun akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau istirahat saja hari ini, Riliane. Malam ini aku akan pergi. Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan Kerajaan Elphegort, aku akan langsung mengadakan perang."

Serta-merta aku terkejut, hingga aku ingin berteriak. "Pe—"

"Maaf mengganggu, Yang Mulia."

Aku dan Kak Alexiel mengalihkan pandangan pada Ney yang muncul dari pintu aula yang tak tertutup. "Oh, Ney." Kak Alexiel menghentikan sesapan tehnya. "Bagaimana?"

Ney menghampiri Kak Alexiel dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Aku yang tak dapat mendengarkan ucapannya, hanya menyaksikan wajah Ney yang serius dan Kak Alexiel yang tanpa ekspresi. Tetapi, aku dapat menduga apa yang mereka bicarakan, bila mengaitkan ucapan terakhir Kak Alexiel dengan kepergian Ney ke Kerajaan Elphegort tadi siang.

 _Apakah Ney sedang menyampaikan konfirmasi Kerajaan Elphegort?_

 _Apa katanya? Apa kata para petinggi di sana? Apa kata Putri Michaela?_

 _Saya mohon dengan sangat, Putri Michaela. Jangan menyetujuinya! Jangan menyetujuinya!_

 _Anda sangat mencintai Pangeran Kyle, bukan? Saya percaya Anda tak akan mau menyakitinya!_

 _Jadi tolonglah … tolong …_

 _… lindungilah Pangeran Kyle!_

"Benarkah itu, Ney?" Kak Alexiel memasang raut wajah tak senang. "Si brengsek itu sempat bersama Michaela?"

 _Eh? Siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'si brengsek'?_

"Hanya dugaan, Yang Mulia." Ney menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kak Alexiel. "Tidak ada yang bisa memastikannya."

"Berani-beraninya orang itu!" Kak Alexiel memukul salah satu pinggiran kursi singgasana. "Dasar tikus rendahan!"

 _Oh, kenapa Kak Alexiel semarah itu?_

 _Apakah ada hal yang tidak kusadari?_

"Ya, sudahlah … biarkan itu jadi kesenangannya yang terakhir sebelum mati. Yang penting, semuanya sudah berjalan sesuai rencana." Lagi-lagi senyum itu kembali tampak di wajah Kak Alexiel. "Michaela sudah menyetujuinya, bukan? Kalau begitu, malam ini juga kita bergerak."

 _Eh …?_

 _Putri Michaela … menyetujuinya?_

 _Apa yang Anda pikirkan, Putri Michaela?! Bila Anda tak menyetujuinya, saya yakin Kak Alexiel akan berubah pikiran!_

 _Bukankah Anda begitu … dengan Pangeran Kyle …_

"Riliane, aku tak bisa melanjutkan waktu minum teh." Kak Alexiel meletakkan cangkirnya ke tatakan yang sedari tadi kupegang, kemudian ia berlalu. "Simpan saja kudapannya."

Suara langkahnya terdengar menjauh, hingga akhirnya menghilang. Entah Kak Alexiel sadar atau tidak, tubuhku tak berhenti gemetar. Aku tak dapat menggerakkan seujung jaripun. Mungkin reaksiku memang sudah sangat terlambat karena aku baru benar-benar menyadari keinginan Kak Alexiel. Tetapi, aku juga bereaksi karena masih tak bisa menerima bila Putri Michaela yang begitu dicintai Pangeran Kyle mendukungnya, mendukung cara sadis yang seharusnya bisa dicegah, mendukung kebohongan ini …

 _Kalau begini, sudah tidak ada harapan lagi …_

"Jarang sekali, bukan, Yang Mulia mengumpat begitu?"

"Eh?" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Ney yang berdiri tak jauh dariku. Ney seakan tak berbicara padaku karena matanya menatap lurus ke pintu. "Ney …?"

"Yah … tetapi terlambat untuk heran sekarang. Beberapa hari ini, sikap Yang Mulia memang tidak seperti biasanya." Ney melirikku seraya mengulas senyum tipis. "Seperti Anda, bukan?"

Eh, apa maksudnya? Perubahan sikapku? Ah, apakah tampak terlalu mencolok? Padahal aku berusaha menutupi perasaanku terhadap Pangeran Kyle, kecuali saat itu. Tetapi, aku hanya menangis di depannya, tidak lebih …

"Sepertinya Anda begitu menyukai sesuatu dari Kerajaan Marlon. Mirip Yang Mulia," lanjut Ney tanpa berhenti tersenyum. "Karena itu, saya tidak mengatakan laporan saya secara terang-terangan di depan Anda. Saya tak mau melihat Anda histeris. Sayangnya, reaksi Yang Mulia telah membeberkan semuanya."

Kenapa Ney bisa mengetahui isi hatiku? Terlebih, apa maksudnya 'mirip'? Ah, tetapi lupakan. Situasi ini jauh lebih penting bagiku. Aku membuang muka, tak ingin memperlihatkan raut wajahku pada Ney. Memikirkan bahwa Kerajaan Marlon akan bernasib sama seperti Kerajaan Lucifenia dulu membuatku emosiku membuncah. Emosi yang berlebih itu bahkan membuat cangkir yang kupegang berderak. Cangkir yang masih menyisakan separuh seduhan teh _blueberry_ , dengan aroma buah _blueberry_ yang harum dan menenangkan. Teh yang paling kusukai, dengan buah yang selalu mengingatkanku pada dirinya …

Tanpa bisa kucegah, cangkir yang kupegang jatuh dan hancur berantakan.

"Ah …" Alih-alih berteriak histeris, aku mendesah. Dengan tatapan nanar, kupandang cangkir teh mahal tersebut yang hancur di karpet singgasana. Kalau sampai ketahuan kepala pelayan, aku pasti akan dimarahi habis-habisan. "Koleksi peralatan minum teh istana harus dijaga baik-baik," begitu katanya. Tetapi, aku tak lagi memikirkan hal itu. Bahkan bagiku sekarang, cangkir teh yang jatuh itu ibarat porselen murahan yang memang sudah selayaknya dibuang.

 _Sama seperti dirinya …_

"Tuan Putri Riliane, apakah Anda baik-baik saja?"

Entah kenapa, ucapan Ney itu hanyalah terdengar basa-basi di telingaku. Anggapan itu semakin kuat dengan Ney yang tak kunjung mendekatiku dan memeriksa keadaanku. Menjawab pertanyaan itu, aku menjatuhkan diriku perlahan, memungut salah satu serpihan cangkir. Namun apa daya, aku tak bisa memungut semuanya. Darah yang mengalir dari jariku membuat tubuhku makin bergetar saja.

"Seharusnya Anda tidak perlu bereaksi berlebihan seperti itu, Tuan Putri Riliane," ujar Ney di balik punggungku. "Anda cukup diam dan membiarkan waktu berjalan dengan tenang. Yang Mulia pasti berharap begitu, bukan?"

Benar, sudah jelas kakakku berharap demikian. Tetapi, mana mungkin aku dapat melakukannya? Bagaimana bisa aku tetap tenang dan menikmati waktu istirahatku di saat banyak jiwa telah melayang? Bagaimana caranya aku dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa aku tak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa? Bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana? Adakah yang bisa memberitahuku?

 _Katakan padaku, Ney! Bagaimana caranya kau bisa bersikap setenang itu?_

 _Dan kenapa ….?_

"Terimalah kenyataan, Tuan Putri Riliane. Kita memang sama-sama tangan kanan Yang Mulia, tetapi bukan berarti kita dapat mengatur dirinya." Kata-kata Ney tersebut begitu menusuk hatiku. "Keputusannya absolut, bukan?"

Menerima kenyataan … akan keputusan absolut ini? Keputusan mutlak dari seseorang yang ingin kuabdi? Tentu saja aku tak rela, tetapi memang inilah seharusnya. Aku hanyalah seorang pelayan. Menentang keputusan majikanku sendiri jelas merupakan pelayan yang tak tahu sopan santun.

" _Apakah aku menyesali keinginanku untuk menjadi seorang pelayan?"_

 _Dengan berat hati, kukatakan "ya" …_

Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Meminta para pejabat untuk menobatkanku menjadi putri? Oh, tidak mungkin. Sekarang itu hanya angan-angan yang kosong. Aku tidak main-main ketika mengatakan bahwa aku sudah membuang statusku sebagai seorang putri. Meski aku tak pernah mengatakannya, tetapi beberapa orang menganggapku bodoh akan pilihanku sebagai seorang pelayan. Barangkali situasi saat inilah bukti "kebodohanku" …

 _Tetapi, aku tetaplah seorang 'adik', bukan?_

 _Aku boleh berbicara dengan Kak Alexiel sebagai 'kakak-adik', bukan?_

"Malam ini, Kerajaan Marlon akan hancur." Terdengar suara langkah Ney yang mulai menjauh. "Itu pasti."

Keyakinan Ney membuatku kembali terpaku. Buru-buru aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat.

 _Tidak …_

 _Tidak, tidak! Itu tak boleh terjadi!_

 _Tolong …. biarkanlah waktu berpihak padaku!_

Bergegas aku memungut pecahan cangkir satu per satu, tanpa peduli dengan jari-jariku yang terus-menerus tergores pecahan cangkir dan mengeluarkan darah. Aku bahkan tak punya waktu lagi untuk merintih. Kuserakkan pecahan-pecahan tersebut di atas troli, kemudian berlari mendahului Ney ke pintu aula.

"Tuan Putri Riliane!"

Syukurlah aku bergerak lebih cepat, karena Ney sama sekali tak bisa mencegatku. Aku berlari menyusuri koridor yang panjang menuju ruang kerja Kak Alexiel. Namun dugaanku meleset saat membanting pintunya. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Aku berpikir keras, menerka-nerka keberadaan Kak Alexiel di istana yang luas ini. Namun otakku sulit berpikir, dan aku terus mendengarkan jeritan yang ada di dalam hatiku.

 _Kak Alexiel, aku mohon, jangan bertindak apapun dulu!_

 _Mari … mari kita bicarakan baik-baik!_

Sayup-sayup, aku mendengar ingar-bingar dari luar istana. Namun melihat keadaan istana yang masih tampak tenang, sepertinya itu bukan ingar-bingar dari para pemberontak. Merasa ada harapan, aku segera berlari menyusuri koridor, menuruni tangga menuju halaman depan, dan menemukan sosok yang kucari di sana.

Tetapi, terlambat …

"Kuulangi perintahku sekali lagi!"

Suara Kak Alexiel yang menggema berhasil meredam keributan yang ditimbulkan para prajurit.

 _Tidak, Kak. Tunggu …_

"Ingat baik-baik rencanaku di kepala kalian, dan taati dengan benar!" ucap Kak Alexiel tegas. Aku yang berada jauh di belakangnya saja dapat merasakan auranya yang begitu kuat, apalagi para prajurit yang berada di depan matanya. "Rebut semua tempat-tempat penting di Kerajaan Marlon. Lindungi dengan segenap jiwa-raga kalian agar tidak jatuh kembali ke tangan mereka!"

 _Tidak, Kak …! Tolong hentikan!_

 _Lebih baik kita pikirkan kembali! Pasti ada cara lain yang lebih baik!_

 _Tidak, Kak …! Jangan memutuskan hal itu! Kumohon …_

 _Kak Alexiel …!_

"… dan apapun selain itu …" Kak Alexiel menjentikkan jarinya, menjatuhkan skakmat yang tak akan dapat diganggu gugat, dan seketika meluluh-lantahkan semua tekadku dan hidupku.

"Hancurkan."

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

Kenapa aku diam saja?

Kenapa aku hanya berdiri di sini, tidak maju menghadap Kak Alexiel? Karena kakiku gemetaran? Karena suaraku tercekat? Karena aku takut? Bukankah aku sudah bertekad untuk mengajak Kak Alexiel berbicara baik-baik sebelum ia memutuskan hal itu? Jadi, apakah tekadku itu hanyalah omong kosong?

 _"Barangkali kamu akan menjadi putri paling gagah yang pernah kukenal."_

Kata-kata Kak Clarith yang begitu kusukai itu entah kenapa terasa mencemoohku.

 _'Barangkali', kan, Kak Clarith? 'Barangkali', bukan?_

 _Berarti, bisa jadi aku tak akan menjadi orang yang kuat seperti harapan Kakak, bukan?_

 _Kak Clarith, apa yang bisa diharapkan dariku?_

 _Aku ini … lemah …_

Benarkah, aku tak akan bisa menghentikan perang ini?

Apakah mengajak Kak Alexiel bicara baik-baik adalah hal yang percuma?

Kami ini saudara … bukan?

 _Oh, bergeraklah kakiku! Kak Alexiel ada di tikungan ini!_

 _Hanya perlu keluar dari koridor ini … Hanya perlu keluar dari koridor ini …_

"Ya-Yang Mulia—, ah!"

Mendadak langkahku terhenti. Seseorang menggamit tanganku dan menarikku kembali memasuki koridor yang gelap tempat aku berhenti tadi. Kak Alexiel pun menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Apa yang ingin Anda lakukan, Tuan Putri Riliane?"

Aku membelalak ketika melihat sosoknya di belakangku.

 _Lagi …_

… _Ney?!_

"Lepaskan, Ney!" Aku berusaha menarik tanganku, namun tenaga Ney ternyata cukup kuat. "Kenapa kamu menghalangiku?"

"Anda sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, bukan?" Ney bertanya balik. "Saya hanya tidak mau membiarkan tindakan yang percuma terjadi."

"'Percuma'? Ney, kenapa kamu bisa sebut tindakanku ini percuma?" Rasanya darahku mulai mendidih ketika mendengarnya. Andai tanganku bebas, mungkin aku sudah menamparnya. "Kita tak akan tahu kalau kita belum mencobanya, bukan?"

"Anda harus berpikir lebih cermat, Tuan Putri. Sekalipun Anda berlutut kepadanya, Anda tak akan bisa mengubah keputusannya," sahut Ney tenang. "Keputusannya absolut, bukan?"

 _Tolong … tolong … jangan katakan itu absolut!_

"Ney—, hmph!"

"Tolong jangan berisik."

Ney melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku dan melangkah maju menghadangku sembari tetap menahan tanganku, sesaat setelah kami mendengar gema langkah dari halaman depan.

"Ney?" Di balik punggung Ney, aku melihat Kak Alexiel yang berhenti di koridor di depan kami. "Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

"Maaf, Yang Mulia." Seakan berpikir aku hanyalah angin yang berhembus, Ney menjatuhkan tatapannya pada Kak Alexiel. "Saya hanya ingin melihat para prajurit yang akan pergi berperang."

"Oh … tetapi kau sudah melihatnya, bukan? Kalau begitu, jangan lagi berdiri di situ." Kak Alexiel kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menyadari keberadaanku sama sekali. "Kita masih punya babak kedua, kau ingat?"

"Tentu, Yang Mulia." Ney membungkuk sedikit sebagai bentuk penghormatan kepada Kak Alexiel, sekalipun Kak Alexiel sudah pergi menjauh. "Saya akan segera menyusul Anda."

Selama percakapan singkat itu, aku terus-menerus memperhatikan wajah Kak Alexiel. Wajah yang tak kukenali. Wajah yang membuatku takut. Wajah dingin yang tak pernah kulihat seumur hidupku.

 _Kak … Alexiel …_

 _Apakah itu … benar-benar Kakak?_

"Lihat, Anda tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, bukan?"

Perlahan aku mengangkat wajahku, menatap Ney yang menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku dengan pandangan nanar. Meski gugup dan ragu, kucoba untuk tetap kembali mempertahankan tekadku. "Ney … sekalipun posisiku seperti ini, aku harus tetap menghentikannya …"

 _Sekalipun aku adalah pelayan … sekalipun aku hanya bisa tetap menjadi pelayan …_

 _Aku masih bisa mengubah keputusan Kak Alexiel!_

 _Karena … kami adalah saudara, bukan?_

"Meski Anda memiliki darah biru yang sama dengan Yang Mulia, sekarang Anda hanyalah seorang pelayan." Ney membalikkan badan menghadapku dan mencengkeram tanganku yang berusaha menepis tangannya kuat-kuat. Dari sorot matanya, aku tahu, ia benar-benar berniat menahanku. "Itulah kesalahan Anda, Tuan Putri Riliane. Anda sendiri yang rela membuang status Anda sebagai putri demi melayani Yang Mulia. Saya tak akan pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Anda yang satu itu. Apa untungnya menjadi seorang pelayan? Atau, apakah Anda menyembunyikan suatu alasan dengan menjadi pelayan pribadi Yang Mulia?"

Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba Ney mempertanyakan alasanku menjadi pelayan kakakku sendiri? Kenapa sekarang ia mengungkit-ungkit tindakanku yang membuang statusku sebagai seorang putri? Baru kali ini aku menemukan orang yang benar-benar tidak menyukai keputusanku menjadi seorang pelayan, terlebih orang tersebut adalah Ney yang bersikap paling tenang saat pertama kali mengetahui hal itu. Ia tidak menganggapku bodoh atau merendahkanku, bahkan masih menghormatiku dengan tetap memanggilku "Tuan Putri". Jadi, apakah arti sikapnya sekarang? Benarkah ia membenci eksistensiku sebagai seorang pelayan? Apakah ia lebih menginginkan aku menjadi seorang putri?

 _Ney … sebenarnya, apa yang kamu pikirkan tentang aku?_

"Ney, aku tidak …" sanggahku sambil terus mencoba melepaskan tanganku. "Ney, aku sadar akan posisiku sendiri, tetapi bukan berarti aku tak akan bisa mengubah keputusannya, karena aku—"

"Oh, jadi Anda ingin memanfaatkan hubungan darah Anda sebagai seorang adik?" Aku tersentak mendengar tebakan Ney. Kenapa ia begitu cerdas, sehingga bisa selalu menebak dengan benar? "Tuan Putri Riliane, Anda harus paham bahwa jabatan sangat penting di sini. Tidak akan ada yang memandang hubungan darah Anda dengan Yang Mulia bila jabatannya seperti ini. Posisi Anda bahkan lebih rendah dari saya, dan saya bisa menghukum Anda bila mau. Apakah Anda tak pernah memikirkan hal itu?"

Mendengar hal itu, gerakanku terhenti. Aku terpaku.

 _Apakah aku telah menjadi bodoh?_

 _Kenapa aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal sederhana seperti itu?_

 _Jabatan dan hubungan darah … kedua hal itu tak akan pernah mengisi satu sama lain._

 _Meski tidak ada yang menyangkal hubungan darah kami, tetapi kenyataannya, Kak Alexiel adalah raja, sementara aku hanyalah pelayan._

 _Mungkinkah aku menganggap diriku terlalu tinggi, karena aku tetap menganggap diriku sebagai adik yang harus tetap diperhatikan kakakku?_

"Anda harus mengerti, bahwa dengan posisi Anda sekarang, Anda tak akan pernah bisa menentang Yang Mulia," tandas Ney. "Menggunakan hubungan darah untuk mengubah keputusan kerajaan sama saja dengan penyalahgunaan hukum."

 _Aku mengerti, Ney. Aku mengerti!_

 _Aku telah menyadari semuanya!_

 _Aku juga mengingat alasanku menjadi pelayan agar tidak memanggilnya 'Kakak' lagi!_

 _Aku sadar bahwa aku tak akan bisa menentangnya karena pilihanku sendiri!_

"Tetapi, bagaimanapun …" gumamku seraya menahan tangis. "Ia kakakku, aku adiknya …"

 _Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan kakakku menjadi pendosa?_

 _Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan kakakku mengotori tangannya sendiri demi kerajaan?_

 _Benarkah … aku tak akan bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegah semua ini?_

 _Atau tepatnya, benarkah aku tak akan bisa mencegah semua ini tanpa mengorbankan sesuatu apapun?_

Suara-suara hatiku yang masih dapat kuingat mulai bergema satu demi satu di telingaku.

" _Aku akan melindungimu, di atas segalanya, dengan cara apapun."_

" _Apa ia menyadari perasaanku?"_

" _Apakah aku menyesali keinginanku untuk menjadi seorang pelayan?"_

" _Maafkan atas keegoisanku, maafkan atas campur tanganku, maafkan aku atas semuanya …"_

" _Karena kamu yang menjadi raja, maka aku yang menjadi pelayanmu."_

 _"Saat kita saling melambaikan tangan, saat itulah aku akan melepaskanmu … Aku janji."_

Jadi, jawabannya?

"Lepaskan, Ney …"

"Tidak sekarang, Tuan Putri Riliane," jawab Ney cepat dan tegas. "Saya akan melepaskan Anda bila Anda sudah dapat mendinginkan kepala Anda."

"Pokoknya, lepaskan aku!" _Plak!_ Akhirnya aku dapat menepis tangan Ney dari tanganku. "Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kulakukan! Jangan cegah aku!"

Secepat kilat, aku berlari sebelum ia dapat kembali menangkapku. Aku berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, menyusuri koridor yang sepi di mana hanya aku seorang yang ada di sana. Kucoba untuk menyusut air mata yang mulai menggenang, menetapkan hati. Hanya inilah cara yang dapat kuambil, dan aku tidak boleh merasa keberatan. Tidak ada jalan bagiku untuk kabur dari masalah ini. Tidak peduli apa anggapan dunia, tidak peduli apa anggapan langit, tetapi aku akan jauh lebih menyesal bila aku tak melakukan hal ini.

 _Aku harus menata kembali perasaanku terhadap dua orang yang sangat kusayangi._

"Ney, aku … sudah menemukan jawabannya."

 _Darah ini akan selalu mengalir dalam diriku …_

 _Sebagai adik, juga sebagai pelayan … pada kenyataannya, aku memiliki darah yang sama dengan Kak Alexiel._

 _Hubungan darah ini tidak akan dapat kusangkal._

 _Memilih cinta tak berbalas daripada hubungan darah dari seseorang yang sehidup-semati jelas merupakan saudara yang tak tahu berbalas budi._

 _Jadi, maaf …_

"Alexiel!"

Kak Alexiel yang sedang berdiri menghadap jendela, terhenyak saat aku berteriak seraya membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dengan kasar. Ia berbalik dan menatapku heran. "Riliane?"

 _Maaf …_

Dengan napas terengah-engah, aku menatapnya sesaat, lalu membungkuk dengan penuh pemohonan.

"Tolong … biarkan aku ikut pergi ke Kerajaan Marlon!"

 _Matilah sesuai harapan kakakku, Pangeran Kyle._

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

 _Kak Clarith … haruskah aku bersyukur karena bisa memegang pedang?_

Begitu kapal yang kususupi telah berlabuh di sebuah dermaga kecil, aku keluar dari kapal dengan cara mengendap-endap. Setelah berhasil turun tanpa ketahuan siapapun, aku langsung memisahkan diri dari rombongan, menerobos api tanpa ragu, sekaligus berusaha menutupi gaun _maid_ -ku dengan jubahku. Mataku mulai terasa pedih, napasku mulai sesak. Meski pernah menghabiskan banyak waktu di hutan, baru kali ini aku menghadapi insiden kebakaran hutan. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, selain terus melangkah maju seraya menutup hidung dan mulut.

 _Apakah hanya dengan terus melangkah, aku bisa bertemu Pangeran Kyle?_

 _Lalu … dengan pedang kecil ini …_

Meski hati kecilku menolak, aku berusaha mengabaikan jeritan demi jeritan dan tiga-empat tubuh yang kutemukan. Aku hanya fokus pada keselamatanku, dan keberadaan Pangeran Kyle. Namun, pencarianku yang kulakukan dengan susah payah ini belum juga membuahkan hasil. Pangeran Kyle tidak ada di manapun, atau setidaknya, sosok sepertinya yang masih hidup!

 _Apakah Pangeran Kyle tidak ada di Kerajaan Marlon? Apakah mungkin ia telah kabur?_

 _Ataukah … mungkin ia telah mati?_

 _Tidak, tidak …! Teruslah hidup, Pangeran Kyle!_

 _Teruslah hidup … sampai aku … sampai aku …_

Kupercepat langkahku hingga aku setengah berlari. Aku tak dapat berpikir lagi ke mana aku berlari. Suara gemeresik daun dan kayu-kayu yang patah silih berganti memasuki telingaku, masih pula ditambah jeritan yang terus bergema tanpa henti. Bangunan-bangunan yang hangus dilalap api menyembul di balik rimbunnya pohon. Mungkin aku sudah memasuki kota. Mataku terus memicing demi menemukan Pangeran Kyle, hingga aku tak memperhatikan langkahku. Mendadak aku tersandung, lalu jatuh di atas rumput yang terbakar.

"Uh …"

Hawa panas menusuk kulitku dengan amat dalam. Tubuhku terasa hancur. Kurasa aku tak mampu lagi berdiri. Mataku yang mengering karena pedih akhirnya mengeluarkan satu-dua tetes air mata. Entah kenapa aku ingin menangis. Mungkin karena tak dapat membunuh Pangeran Kyle, atau …

… karena tak dapat menyelamatkan Pangeran Kyle.

 _Pangeran Kyle, biarkanlah aku bertemu denganmu!_

 _Aku ingin menetapkan baik-baik perasaanku ini … di hadapanmu._

 _Akan kuralat, Pangeran Kyle …_

 _Pertemuan terakhir kita bukan tiga hari yang lalu …_

 _… tetapi hari ini!_

"Karena itu …" Aku mengepalkan tanganku. "Pangeran …"

 _Krosak!_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemeresik dedaunan dari belakang. Aku terkejut dan mengangkat kepalaku, menoleh mencari sumber suara, namun aku tak menemukan seorangpun. Merasa itu ancaman, aku bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah, lalu segera bersembunyi di balik pohon besar yang tampak hangus di dekatku. Aku menajamkan telinga, mendengarkan suara langkah kaki yang berbaur dengan gemeresik rerumputan. Langkah cepat tersebut semakin jelas terdengar, namun aku belum dapat melongok untuk memastikan sosoknya. Sebenarnya, aku berniat terus bersembunyi hingga orang itu menghilang dari sini, dan akan menyerang bila orang itu hendak menyerangku, namun …

 _Dug!_

Sentakan yang keras di punggungku membuat tubuhku terdorong ke depan. Aku tak dapat mengelak dan kembali bersembunyi. Dan aku juga tak dapat menghentikan tanganku yang sedari tadi memegang pedang terayun ke depan, membelah angin, hingga hampir mengenai seseorang yang menjadi alasanku untuk bersembunyi …

"Eh …?!"

Baik aku dan ia sama-sama terkejut, hingga tak mampu bersuara. Sosok tinggi yang barusan menghindari serangan yang tak kusengaja ini, sosok lelaki yang sangat kukenali, sosok penting yang menjadi alasanku untuk ke mari, sosok orang yang telah merebut hatiku meski kami tak akan dapat bersama …

… sosok yang kuibaratkan seperti buah _blueberry_.

"Riliane …?"

Hanya perlu mendengar namaku digumamkan, hanya perlu melihat wajah terkejutnya, perasaanku semakin bercampur aduk. Entah apa yang terpaut dalam diriku, antara lega, sedih, bingung, aku tak tahu. Aku tidak berharap bertemu secara mendadak begini. Aku tak berharap ia melihatku dengan mata kepalanya saat ini. Aku tak berharap tekadku runtuh begitu saja saat berhasil menemukan dirinya.

"Pangeran … Kyle …"

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

 _Katakan padaku, Pangeran Kyle …_

 _Katakan apa perasaanmu ketika bertemu denganku sekarang …_

 _… sebelum kamu mengetahui niatku yang sebenarnya._

"Riliane …" Pangeran Kyle mundur selangkah dengan wajah tak percaya. "Kenapa … kamu … mengarahkan pedang itu padaku?"

Aku semakin terkejut dan bingung tatkala melihat reaksinya yang di luar dugaan.

 _Tidak, Pangeran Kyle! Ini salah paham!_

 _Aku terdorong dan kebetulan aku memegang pedang! Aku tak bermaksud menghunuskan pedang padamu seperti tadi!_

 _Aku … aku …_

Apa yang kupikirkan?

Bukankah ini sudah kepalang tanggung … ah, bukankah ini adalah pernyataan awal yang bagus? Aku tak perlu lagi mengarang-ngarang alasan saat aku bertemu dengannya, saat aku mungkin dikhawatirkan olehnya. Aku tak perlu lagi bertingkah sebagai gadis lugu bermuka dua, berpura-pura baik kepada Pangeran Kyle dan menikamnya dari belakang. Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih atasinsiden tak terduga ini. Biarlah aku menunjukkan jati diriku yang sebenarnya sebelum mengakhiri hidupnya.

 _Dukunglah aku … Kakak!_

"Apakah Anda terkejut, Pangeran?" ujarku sedingin mungkin. "Saya mengarahkan pedang … karena saya menginginkan kematian Anda."

Aku berusaha tidak menatap wajahnya yang mengguratkan berbagai macam arti. Ia pasti sangat terkejut, mungkin sedih, mungkin juga ditambah hal lain. Aku tak tahu apakah sulit baginya untuk menerima kenyataan ini setelah pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama, namun seharusnya ia dapat memintir tanganku ketika aku mencoba menyerangnya nanti. Pangeran Kyle memang terlalu berat untuk dilawan. Aku benar-benar bodoh, karena telah memilih lawan yang salah …

 _Tetapi, keberadaan Pangeran Kyle sangat berarti di kehidupanku!_

 _Aku tak akan mengalah pada siapapun!_

 _Akulah yang harus membunuhnya!_

"Riliane … kenapa kamu ingin membunuhku …?" Pangeran Kyle kembali mundur selangkah. Ia menundukkan pandangannya, dengan tangan kanan yang hampir menutupi wajahnya. "Aku tak percaya hal ini … aku tak percaya …" Gumaman dan ekspresi wajahnya itu hampir membuat tekadku goyah kembali, namun aku berusaha tetap memasang wajah dinginku. Kugenggam erat-erat pedang kecilku, menahan gemetar yang terus merembet ke tanganku, sebelum aku bersiap untuk berlari dan menusuknya.

"Kalau begitu … kalau begitu …" Ia masih terus bergumam, hingga barangkali ia tak menyadari kesigapanku. " … apa artinya ini?"

Dengan tangannya yang lain, Pangeran Kyle merogoh saku celananya. Hanya sesaat memang, namun itu cukup untuk memberikan jawaban untuknya.

"Tidak ada …"

Melihat hal itu, aku mengurungkan niatku. Dengan kebingungan, aku menyaksikan wajah Pangeran Kyle yang tercengang. Pandangan matanya kosong, seolah-olah ia tak melihatku di depannya. Perlahan, ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku, dan mematung begitu saja. Seharusnya aku memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menikamnya, namun aku ikut mematung. Apakah ada barang yang hilang darinya? Benda apakah itu? Memangnya benda itu bisa menjadi petunjuk tentang diriku? Apakah yang ia pikirkan tentang aku dari benda itu?

… " _tentang aku"?_

 _Memangnya Pangeran pernah memikirkan diriku?_

"Pangeran …" gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Ini bohong, kan, Riliane?" Pangeran Kyle memandangku seraya mencoba memasang wajah tegar, membuat tekadku menguap begitu saja. "Katakan … kamu … tidak akan melakukan itu …"

Tidak, aku memang ingin melakukannya. Akulah yang memutuskannya. Sekarang aku bukanlah gadis lugu. Tidak sulit bagiku untuk mengakhiri hidup seseorang, meski hanya berbekal niat tanpa pengalaman membunuh.

"Pangeran …" Aku mengeratkan pedang kecil di tanganku sekali lagi, namun aku belum berani menatapnya dengan sorot mata dinginku. "Anda … jangan … salah paham …"

 _Tidak …._

Entah apalagi respon Pangeran Kyle. Aku tak ingin melihatnya. Dengan dikelilingi api yang terus menari, kami melewatkan dua-tiga detik yang panjang.

"Ternyata benar …"

Aku terkejut mendengar nada suaranya yang pasrah.

"Bodohnya aku … Kenapa aku mengabaikan hal itu, padahal aku sudah tahu?" ucap Pangeran Kyle penuh sesal. "Kamu adalah penduduk Kerajaan Lucifenia … tidak, kamu adalah pendamping raja Kerajaan Lucifenia, yang selalu mengemban tugas untuk menjaga kejatuhan Kerajaan Elphegort dari generasi ke generasi."

Mataku melebar. "Eh …?"

 _Aku tak tahu …_

 _… kalau pemimpin Kerajaan Lucifenia diwariskan amanat untuk menjaga kejatuhan Kerajaan Elphegort._

 _Apa itu berarti, Kak Alexiel juga demikian?_

 _Padahal … bukankah Kakak … bukankah Kakak …_

"Meski sudah tahu hal itu …" Pangeran Kyle menampakkan senyum getir. Ia menatapku dengan sorot mata penyesalan, mungkin ditambah makna lain yang tak kumengerti. "Kenapa aku …"

Suaranya begitu pelan, hingga hampir berbaur dengan suara percikan api. Tetapi, seolah-olah ia benar-benar ingin mengatakannya padaku, seolah-olah aku ingin mendengarnya, aku dapat menyimak kelanjutan kalimat tersebut.

Dan pedang kecilku nyaris terjatuh ketika menyimaknya.

 _Ini … bohong …_

"Pa… Pangeran …" panggilku dengan suara tergagap. Peluh kembali mengalir deras di pelipisku. Aku menjadi gugup dan ragu, namun aku berusaha mengembalikan tekadku. Kugenggam pedang kecilku erat-erat, mengacungkannya pada Pangeran Kyle, dan bersiap lari menerjangnya. "Sa-Saya …"

 _Ini demi Kakak … demi Kakak …_

 _Kalau Kakak menginginkan kamu lenyap …_

 _… tentu aku akan melakukannya._

 _Aku tak akan pernah mengkhianati hubungan darah ini …_

 _… hanya demi cinta tak berbalas._

Tetapi, Pangeran Kyle ….

… kenapa kamu tak juga kunjung bergerak?

 _KRAK!_

Mendadak suara patahan yang amat keras terdengar di belakangku. Seketika bayanganku menggelap. Aku segera menoleh ke sumber suara, dan membelalak ketika mendapati pohon yang masih dilalap api tumbang ke arahku. Aku tak mampu menghindar, dan hanya dapat menerima takdir buruk yang akan menyatukanku dengan tanah.

"Riliane …!"

Dengan ketakutan, aku memejamkan mataku.

 _Untuk selamanya, duniaku akan terus diselubungi kegelapan._

…

…

…

 _Melayangkah nyawaku?_

Kubuka mataku perlahan, dan kulihat api yang menari-nari di sekitarku sama seperti sebelumnya. Apakah ini di neraka? Ah, tetapi hawa panasnya terasa sama saja …

 _Tidak … ini benar-benar di neraka …_

 _Neraka dunia._

"Ukh …"

Mendengar suara itu, kutundukkan kepalaku, dan melihat sosok berambut biru yang terkulai memelukku, melindungiku dari jalaran api hingga meninggalkan luka bakar di punggungnya.

"Pangeran Kyle …!" jeritku panik. "Apa … yang Anda lakukan …?"

"Ukh …!" Saat aku akan menggerakkan tanganku untuk memeriksanya, Pangeran Kyle kembali merintih. Saat itulah, aku menyadarinya …

… _kalau aku masih memegang sesuatu …_

… _yang terasa dingin._

Kenapa … pedang yang kugenggam ini bisa menusuk Pangeran Kyle?

"Eh …?"

Sengaja? Apa aku sengaja? Tidak, aku tidak sengaja! Aku memang tak melihat apa-apa setelah menutup mata, namun aku dapat merasakan tubuhku didorong dan jatuh terduduk ke tanah, sekaligus merasakan beban berat yang memerisaiku dari sambaran api. Barangkali saat itulah, karena aku terus menggenggam pedang ini dengan erat, atau mungkin karena Pangeran Kyle tidak waspada akan pedangku saat menyelamatkanku, pedang ini menusuk perutnya.

 _Tetapi yang manapun … tetap saja …_

"Pa-Pangeran …" panggilku terbata-bata, menyaksikan Pangeran Kyle yang masih bernapas. "A-Anda …"

Bagaimana ini? Pikiranku kacau, tubuhku gemetar. Aku ingin melepaskan pedang itu dari tubuhnya, tetapi aku tak tahu caranya. Kalau sembarangan, Pangeran Kyle akan kehilangan darah lebih banyak lagi, dan ia bisa mati _—_

 _'Mati'?_

 _Bukankah itu yang aku inginkan?_

 _Jadi, sekalian saja …_

Tidak …! Kalau begini jadinya, mana bisa aku melakukannya! Aku tak punya hati yang kuat untuk melakukannya!

 _Kak Alexiel … aku tak sanggup …_

"Ri … Riliane, ada … yang sakit?"

Aku terhenyak mendengar suara Pangeran Kyle yang terdengar seperti hembusan napas, pelan dan lembut. Pangeran Kyle mengeratkan pegangan tangan kanannya ke lenganku dan mengangkat wajahnya menatapku, mengunci tatapanku dengan sorot matanya yang tampak lelah sekaligus lega. "Luka bakarmu ini … maaf, aku tak bisa berbuat banyak …"

 _Eh? Luka bakar?_

Aku baru menyadari ada rasa sakit tak biasa di lengan kiriku. Saat aku menoleh, Pangeran Kyle sedang menahan api yang menjalari lengan atasku dengan tangannya agar lukaku tidak makin parah. Aku makin terkesiap. Aku tak dapat memercayai hal ini. Setelah menamengiku dari sambaran api, bukannya aku berterima kasih, malah menusukkan pedang ke tubuhnya, ia masih melindungiku agar aku dapat pulang tanpa ada luka yang berarti.

 _Kenapa … kamu mengorbankan dirinya untukku?_

 _Padahal, aku pasti akan membunuhmu, dan meninggalkanmu di sini …!_

 _Katakan, Pangeran! Katakanlah! Apa yang menjadi alasanmu untuk melakukannya?!_

Ah … mungkinkah kata-kata yang sebelumnya telah memberiku jawabannya?

"Batu safir …" ujarnya tiba-tiba dengan napas terengah-engah. "Aku tak mengerti kenapa batu itu bisa hilang dariku, di saat aku bingung akan perasaanku. Michaela menginginkan kehancuran kerajaanku, kamu datang untuk membunuhku …" Lagi-lagi Pangeran Kyle menampakkan senyum yang sama sekali tak kumengerti. "Apakah ada yang salah dengan nasibku …?"

Aku ingin sekali melontarkan jawabannya, namun suaraku lenyap, hingga aku hanya dapat terus menatapnya dengan wajah yang amat terkejut.

 _Ya, ada …! Ada, ada!_

 _Ada yang salah dengan nasibmu, Pangeran!_

 _Seharusnya kamu dibunuh olehku hingga kamu ingin mendendam padaku …_

 _Tetapi … kenapa kamu malah menyelamatkanku?_

 _Padahal kamu punya kesempatan untuk hidup …_

Tanpa bisa menyembunyikannya, setetes air mata turun dari pipiku.

 _Kalau begini .. kalau begini …_

 _… bagaimana caranya aku menanggung dosa yang sudah siap kutanggung …?_

"Jangan menangis …"

Masih dengan suara lemah, Pangeran Kyle berkata padaku.

 _Kenapa …?_

"Kalau kamu menangis …" tambah Pangeran Kyle seraya menunduk. "Bagaimana … aku …"

 _Kenapa kamu memintaku untuk jangan menangis?_

 _Apakah kamu memintaku untuk tidak menyalahkan diri sendiri?_

 _Apakah kamu ingin mengatakan bahwa ini semua adalah keinginanmu?_

 _Oh … kenapa kamu begitu baik padaku?_

Padahal lebih baik ia membenciku, padahal lebih baik ia membiarkanku tertimpa bahaya, padahal lebih baik ia lari, meninggalkanku yang sudah jelas akan mengambil hidupnya. Tak perlu khawatir Pangeran Kyle akan disalahkan, karena tak ada saksi mata yang melihat kematianku. Padahal aku sudah tidak menutupi niatku, padahal aku sedang mengacungkan benda yang berbahaya padanya, tetapi kenapa Pangeran Kyle tidak mengindahkan hal itu? Meski bukan dengan niat bunuh diri … meski bukan dengan niat bunuh diri …

Aku … aku …

… juga ingin mati …!

 _Karena itu, lepaskanlah, Pangeran Kyle …_

 _… lepaskanlah tanganku yang menggenggam pedang ini …_

 _… agar aku bisa menusuk diriku sendiri ..._

 _… agar aku bisa menusuk diriku sendi_ —

"Riliane, maukah kamu mendengarkan kata-kata terakhirku …?"

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Kucoba diriku untuk menggeleng, namun leherku kaku. Aku tak ingin mendengarkannya, aku tak ingin melihatnya mati karena kerelaannya, aku ingin mengulang waktu dan melihatnya mati dengan tanganku sendiri!

 _Kumohon … kumohon …_

 _Aku tak peduli dengan hidupku!_

 _Meski aku dihukum … meski aku dicerca oleh dunia …_

 _Kumohon … selamatkan Pangeran Kyle!_

Pangeran Kyle yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ekspresiku akhirnya kembali menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Ah … sepertinya tidak, ya …" Kudengar dirinya tertawa kecil. "Haha … lagipula, aku tak sanggup untuk mengatakannya …"

Syukurlah, syukurlah aku berhasil mencegahnya untuk menyampaikan kata-kata terakhirnya.

 _Karena itu … karena itu, Pangeran Kyle …_

 _… tetaplah hidup!_

"Biarkanlah seperti ini … biarkanlah sampai di sini …" Genggaman tangan Pangeran Kyle pada tanganku yang menggenggam pedang tak kunjung berhenti gemetar. "Benda itu … aku tak peduli lagi …"

Kusaksikan perubahan Pangeran Kyle lamat-lamat. Suara Pangeran Kyle semakin lama semakin pelan. Matanya perlahan-lahan menutup. Suara napasnya pun kian pudar. Aku tak dapat mencegahnya, tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, bahkan menyentuh Pangeran Kyle saja tidak bisa.

"… mungkin … mungkin bukan di dunia ini, aku …"

"Pa-Pangeran …!"

"… mendapatkan ... jodohku …"

…

Hening … kemudian.

Tidak ada apapun lagi yang terdengar olehku. Kata-katanya, suara napasnya … bahkan percikan api pun tak terdengar. Hanya tersisa rasa dingin yang amat sangat di kulitku, mengalahkan panasnya api yang mengelilingiku dan nyeri dari luka bakarku. Demi memastikannya, aku menyingkirkan semua ketakutanku. Perlahan, aku mengarahkan kedua tanganku, menyentuh wajah Pangeran Kyle, dan mengangkatnya. Seketika, napasku lenyap. Semua dugaanku benar-benar terjadi …

 _… dan keinginanku benar-benar dikabulkan._

Adakah yang dapat membantah … bahwa Pangeran Kyle tidak mati?

"A … A …Aa …" Suaraku tercekat, tanganku yang memegangi wajahnya gemetar. Aku tak mampu melepaskan pandanganku dari wajahnya yang pucat, aku juga tak mampu melepaskan tanganku dari wajahnya yang dingin. Aku bahkan tak dapat menggambarkan bagaimana wajah terakhir Pangeran Kyle sebelum ajal menjemputnya, karena air mata ini telah menghalangi pandanganku.

"HUWAAA ….!"

Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, aku memeluknya erat-erat, menangis di puncak kepalanya. Tidak kupedulikan lagi apapun di sekitarku, sekalipun itu mengancam nyawaku. Di sini hanya kami berdua, di mana salah satunya masih hidup dan satunya lagi telah meregang nyawa, di mana salah satunya menangis dan satunya lagi terdiam, di mana salah satunya menanggung penyesalan dan satunya lagi meninggalkan penyesalan …

Aku dan Pangeran Kyle … beginilah akhirnya.

 _Pangeran … semuanya sudah terlambat …_

 _Kenapa aku … dan kamu …_

" _Meski sudah tahu hal itu …"_ Ucapan Pangeran Kyle yang getir terngingang di telingaku. _"Kenapa aku … malah menyukaimu?"_

Seumur hidup, aku yakin, aku akan terus menyesal.

Tak peduli bila Pangeran Kyle memintaku untuk tidak menyalahkan diri sendiri, aku akan terus menyesal.

 _Menyesal, menyesal, tanpa henti, tanpa akhir …_

… _bahkan bila aku sudah lenyap dari dunia ini._

"Pangeran …" Aku memanggil dirinya, meski ia ada di hadapanku, meski tubuhnya ada di pelukanku. "Pangeran … Pangeran … Pangeran … aku ..."

" _Aku menyukaimu, Pangeran Kyle."_

 _Seharusnya aku segera menyatakan perasaan ini padamu …_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Saya senang bila mata Anda dapat berkaca-kaca setelah membaca _stage_ ini.

Oh, ya, mengingat saya berulang tahun pada 13 Juli lalu, saya diberi _birthday fic_ oleh **Yoshina Vanatala**. Judulnya **"The Story of Evil : Diamond Happiness** ". Silakan dibaca juga, walau itu masih masuk arsip Vocaloid.

Mari kita lanjut ke _stage_ berikutnya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan sepotong _review_ , ya.

* * *

 ** _Riliane ~ Maid of Evil_**

* * *

 **Next to Stage IV**

 _Yang bisa menghancurkan separuh dunia bukanlah Penyihir Elluka …_

 _… tapi bocah itu!_

* * *

Nah, katakan bagaimana perasaan Anda.


	6. Stage IV

Jangan buat aku tertawa!

Siapa yang mengatakan dia ramah? Siapa yang mengatakan dia memiliki tangan yang terbuka? Siapa yang mengatakan dia setia dan tak akan mau meninggalkan rekan-rekannya yang kesusahan?

Pada akhirnya, itu semua hanya tipuan!

Hanya demi pencitraan, ambisi, bahkan … hanya untuk kesenangannya semata!

Kalau saja aku tahu … kalau saja aku tahu aku akan berakhir begini … sudah pasti aku tak akan bergantung padanya, dan mungkin bisa menyelamatkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagiku!

Benar-benar memuakkan! Kapankah aku dapat melampiaskannya?

Sialnya, besi-besi ini menghalangiku. Bahkan aku tak bisa berjalan dengan normal.

Seperti keong, aku hanya dapat meringkuk memeluk lututku sendiri, bernaung di pojokan gelap, menunggu seseorang yang dapat menebaskan besi-besi ini …

… dan di sisi lain, aku juga harus memikirkan kata-katanya saat itu.

 _Apakah semua kekejamanmu itu sudah cukup untuk mendidikku …_

 _… Pangeran Iblis?_

* * *

 **Story of Evil Reverse ~ Ai no Kanashimi ~**

Story of Evil © Mothy/Akuno-P

 _Warnings_ : OOC, AR

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

Nah, mari biarkan hati Anda membaca.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Stage IV**

 **Germaine**

* * *

 _Apakah kau menyukai warna merah?_

Benarkah? Kenapa kau suka? Padahal warna merah itu mengingatkanmu pada banyak hal, mulai dari sesuatu yang cantik hingga sesuatu yang membuat orang ingin muntah.

 _Eh, aku?_

Mungkin jawabanku terkesan subyektif, tapi alasan aku menyukai warna merah karena sosok diriku. Warna merah yang identik dengan kekuatan dan keberanian, sesuai dengan diriku yang digembleng untuk menjadi seperti itu. Seharusnya di sekitarku, semua orang memandang warna merah sebagai warna yang mengingatkannya pada sesuatu atau hal yang baik, namun kepalang tanggung. Orang-orang di sekitarku sudah menganggap warna merah sebagai warna yang menakutkan.

 _Namun itu hanya berlaku jika dikaitkan dengan sosok seperti diriku …_

Jujur saja, untuk pandangan subyektif yang satu itu, seumur hidup aku akan selalu membencinya.

Kalau saja orang-orang tidak memercayai hal itu, sudah jelas aku tidak membencinya, dan hidupku dan teman-teman seperjuanganku yang berharga tak akan seperti ini.

… dan aku tidak perlu memiliki ketakutan _itu_.

Gara-gara ketakutan itu, gara-gara ketakutan yang tak ada artinya, aku bernasib sangat buruk. Dijebloskan dalam penjara, dikekang oleh borgol di tangan dan kaki, dikukung dalam kegelapan, diisolasi dari dunia luar, diperlakukan layaknya sampah, dan dipertontonkan berbagai macam penyelewengan kekuasaan oleh orang yang menjebloskanku. Sial! Aku, yang dididik dengan keras untuk menjadi seorang ksatria, malah mempermalukan diri dengan menjadi tahanan kerajaan! Apalagi, itu karena kecerobohanku sendiri. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, aku tidak bisa melampiaskan semua darah dan dendam dari sukuku yang berharga.

 _Aku benci diriku sendiri._

Sekarang aku tak bisa berbuat banyak. Alih-alih kabur, berdiri saja susah. Aku hanya dapat menunggu pertolongan, sekaligus terus memasang telinga demi mencuri informasi dari luar sel penjara.

 _Tapi, sampai kapan?_

 _Hei, kau sudah bertindak sejauh mana demi membebaskanku?_

Mendadak suara gaduh terdengar di telingaku. Tersadar, aku beringsut mendekati jeruji, kemudian menajamkan telinga. Suara derapan kaki yang menggelegar, hingga menguncang penjara bawah tanah ini. Aku yakin, jumlah orangnya tidak hanya satu, tapi bisa mencapai tiga puluhan. Ada apa ini? Adakah sosok yang mendatangi tempat ini? Pengawal kah? Algojo kah? Tapi, apa mungkin koridor tempat ini cukup untuk dilewati orang sebanyak itu? Dan apa tujuannya?

Tak berapa lama, suara derapan kaki itu menghilang, namun tidak ada seorangpun yang mendatangi tempat ini. Seharusnya aku bisa bernapas lega, namun …

… diriku sudah terlanjur tenggelam oleh gejolak di masa lalu.

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

Semua berawal dari otak kosong masyarakat luar.

Entah bagaimana jalan pikiran mereka, entah bagaimana syaraf mata mereka. Tapi, setiap mereka memandang suku kami, mereka akan selalu mengaitkan empat hal itu.

Darah.

Kutukan.

Ilmu hitam.

Penyihir Elluka.

Setelah lepas dari kontrak misterius dan hidup merantau, keberadaan Penyihir Elluka akhirnya disadari, membuatnya ditakuti dan diincar banyak orang. Harga kepalanya dinilai sangat tinggi, sebanding dengan kekuatannya yang berpotensi menghancurkan separuh dunia. Banyak orang yang tidak selamat ketika berusaha menggorok lehernya, banyak kelompok yang putus asa hingga sampai mempertaruhkan uang lebih banyak demi keselamatan mereka. Penyihir Elluka pun menjadi pelarian dalam waktu yang lama, dan entah sudah berapa banyak pembunuh yang mati di tangannya, serta entah berapa banyak orang yang mengharapkan kematiannya, meski tidak disebutkan apa saja perbuatan jahat yang sudah dilakukan penyihir itu sebelum diburu.

Namun akhirnya, leher Penyihir Elluka berhasil digorok.

Tak diragukan lagi, semua orang senang akan hal itu. Tidak ada lagi monster yang patut ditakuti. Dunia telah selamat. Tidak ada lagi kejahatan yang bisa dilakukan Penyihir Elluka, kalau dia memang pernah berbuat jahat.

Namun tidak dengan _kami_.

Sesaat sebelum kematiannya, Penyihir Elluka melontarkan kalimat terakhirnya, yang entah benar atau tidak,

 _"Suatu saat nanti, akan ada sekelompok orang yang akan menghakimi kalian semua, orang-orang bodoh!"_

Dia pun meninggalkan kekuatan hitamnya, melepaskan kutukan untuk mencelakai manusia-manusia yang mengharapkan kematiannya. Ketakutan kembali merajalela. Seperti katanya, masyarakat pun menjadi bodoh, berotak kosong. Hanya karena generasi pertama dari suku ini lahir tak lama setelah kematiannya, mereka pun menganggap …

 _… bahwa kami adalah warna merah muda yang terkontaminasi oleh warna hitam …_

 _… dan jadilah warna merah._

Singkatnya, Suku Beelzenia adalah buah kutukan dari kematian Penyihir Elluka, yang akan menjadi algojo mereka suatu saat nanti.

Begitulah rumornya.

Seakan sedang meneruskan kisah hidup Penyihir Elluka, kami, Suku Beelzenia, hidup dengan menjadi pelarian.

Karena itulah, kami tak bisa membangun kerajaan sendiri. Jangankan itu, kami bahkan tidak punya wilayah sendiri. Kami hidup nomaden, berpindah-pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya, bersembunyi dari mata pedang para pembunuh berotak udang yang termakan omong kosong itu. Meski suku kami telah melahirkan banyak generasi, tetap saja nasib kami tak berubah. Namun, jiwa ksatria kami telah diwariskan turun-temurun. Kami tetap mengasah kemampuan kami dalam bertarung meski harus tinggal di hutan dan hidup seadanya, hingga semua anggota dapat memiliki kemampuan yang mumpuni dan berpotensi menjadi jenderal perang.

Entah kebetulan atau tidak, tapi kami memang berpotensi untuk mengeksekusi orang-orang berotak kosong itu.

Sayangnya, anggota suku ini kalah jumlah dibanding orang-orang itu. Kami juga bukan manusia super yang tak akan pernah tertangkap. Yang paling penting, bila kami melakukan hal itu, rumor tersebut akan dianggap terbukti, dan suku ini bisa musnah. Dengan memikirkan hal itu, ayahku sekaligus kepala suku Beelzenia, memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan hidup seperti itu. Mungkin tidak buruk, karena meski hidup dalam kesusahan, setidaknya kami dapat hidup tanpa pertumpahan darah.

Dan hal itu dipertegas dengan kehadirannya.

"Hei, Anak-anak! Duduk yang rapi dan siapkan makanan yang enak untuk menyambut tamu kita!"

Aku dan teman-temanku yang baru saja menyantap daging rusa hasil buruan kami terpana, lalu saling memandang, kemudian tersedak.

"TA … TA ... TAMUUU?!"

"Ayah!" Kuhardik ayahku yang memasang wajah cengar-cengir, sementara yang lain masih menganga akibat terkejut. "Ayah, kita kan sedang bersembunyi! Kenapa Ayah bisa menerima tamu yang mungkin akan mengancam kita?"

"Yah …. Memang baru kali ini kita menerima tamu, atau setidaknya orang yang pantas kita anggap sebagai 'tamu'," ucap Ayah sembari memberi isyarat pada petugas piket untuk menambah hidangan. "Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, Germaine. Ayah sudah memastikan tamu ini tidak akan mengancam kita. Malah, dia akan memberikan penawaran yang bisa menjamin hidup kita."

Aku menatap ayahku heran. "Penawaran?"

"Tuan Leonhart, bolehkah aku memperkenalkan diri?"

"Oh, silakan." Segera Ayah menanggapi suara yang berasal dari balik semak-semak di belakangnya, kemudian berbisik padaku, "Germaine, cepatlah duduk dan bersikap sopan, ya."

Tanpa punya pilihan lain, aku melangkah mundur dan duduk kembali di tempatku. Bersama tujuh belas anggota suku lainnya, aku memperhatikan ayahku yang menghalau semak-semak demi membuka jalan untuk menyambut tamu tersebut. Tamu itu akhirnya menampakkan diri dengan pakaian berburunya yang mewah. Seorang lelaki tegap dengan wajah yang menawan, membuat mataku langsung tertuju padanya.

"Salam kenal semuanya." Dengan bahasa asing yang baru pertama kali kudengar, ia tersenyum dan menyapa kami. "Perkenalkan, namaku Alexiel."

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

Aku tidak percaya bahwa takdir kami akan berubah.

Kupikir Suku Beelzenia akan hidup merantau selamanya, terus-menerus bersembunyi, diteror para pembunuh, dan mati dalam pelarian. Siklus itu sudah berulang kali terjadi, hingga patut diherankan kenapa suku ini masih tetap ada. Tapi, sekarang semua telah terbayar, berkat sang pangeran yang misterius namun baik hati.

 _"Aku dengar suku ini mempunyai banyak petarung yang hebat."_ Begitu kata orang itu tempo hari. _"Sayang sekali kalau ilmu kalian dibiarkan begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau kalian tinggal di kerajaanku? Kalian akan menjadi bagian dari pasukanku, dan sebagai gantinya, aku akan memberi kalian perlindungan di bawah nama kerajaanku."_

Bodoh sekali kalau kami menolaknya.

Dan ternyata orang itu tidak membual. Dia memang bukan orang sembarangan, begitu pula dengan kerajaannya. Kerajaan besar yang memiliki banyak andil di dunia, raja muda yang berpengaruh, serta pasukan yang kuat. Dengan begitu, kami dapat hidup damai tanpa kekurangan apapun, dan tidak lagi harus terjebak dalam ketakutan.

 _Maka dari itu, aku bersedia mengabdi kepadamu, rajaku._

Sesuai perjanjiannya, kami bergabung dalam pasukan besar Kerajaan Lucifenia, namun kami bergerak terpisah dari pasukan lainnya. Entah apa maksudnya, ayahku saja tidak tahu. Sepanjang waktu kami tinggal di Kerajaan Lucifenia, kami mengasah kemampuan dan menikmati hidup tanpa diawasi dengan ketat oleh kerajaan, namun kami tidak berniat semena-mena, terlebih oleh titah pangeran yang satu ini,

" _Kalian bebas hidup di kerajaanku, tetapi, kalian tidak boleh menginjakkan kaki di luar kerajaanku tanpa seizinku, karena aku yang bertanggung jawab atas suku ini."_

Dengan kata lain, kalau kami melanggar hal itu dan terlibat masalah di luar kerajaan, kemungkinan besar Yang Mulia Alexiel tidak akan mengakui kami lagi.

 _Memangnya siapa yang mau hidup dalam pelarian seperti dulu lagi?_

Di awal-awal kehidupan kami di Kerajaan Lucifenia, masih banyak orang yang takut melihat kami. Namun dengan kepiawaian Yang Mulia serta sifat humoris dan kebapakan ayahku, akhirnya mereka dapat menerima kami. Selama empat bulan sejak kami tinggal, mereka mau membalas sapa kami dan bertransaksi dengan ramah, bahkan kadang diberi bonus oleh para pedagang, terutama ayahku. Para prajurit pun juga akhirnya mau mengobrol santai dengan kami sembari mengajarkan bahasa Lucifenian, minum-minum, bahkan menjadi lawan tanding kami. Hidup kami terasa sangat menyenangkan. Suku Beelzenia pun akhirnya dapat diterima oleh masyarakat. Dunia yang dulu selalu kukutuk kini tampak jauh lebih baik di mataku.

 _Tapi, itu sudah kembali menjadi 'dulu'._

Tak lama kemudian, misi pertama kami tiba.

 _Misi dari rajaku yang busuk._

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

" _Pergilah ke wilayah selatan …"_

… _dan rebut wilayah itu serta ambil_ vessel _-nya_.

 _Vessel_ yang dimaksud adalah gelas merah yang memiliki kekuatan misterius, namun konon kekuatan tersebut sangat ampuh untuk menumpas musuh, bagaikan dinding bergerak yang menamengi kerajaan. _Vessel_ tersebut berada di sebuah _mansion_ , dijaga oleh seorang wanita yang mengikat kontrak dengan iblis. Meski begitu, tidak ada yang tahu seberapa berbahayanya wanita itu. Jangankan itu, sosoknya saja tidak diketahui.

 _Benar-benar makhluk yang tidak jelas._

Dan hanya berbekal secuil informasi itu, kami, Suku Beelzenia, diutus oleh Yang Mulia untuk menyerang wilayah selatan.

 _Tidakkah kalian berpikir, ini misi yang mustahil?_

Maksudku, lawan kami adalah manusia yang dibayangi oleh iblis, jadi kemungkinan iblis tersebut juga meminjamkan kekuatannya. Kekuatan mistis. Kekuatan yang tak akan dapat dimiliki oleh manusia biasa seperti kami. Barangkali hembusan napas dari wanita itu sudah mampu untuk menerjang kami semua. Kekuatan mistis haruslah dibalas dengan kekuatan mistis. Tidak mungkin kekuatan mistis mampu ditebas oleh pedang biasa, kan?

Namun, kata-kata Ayah yang singkat itu telah terpantri ke dalam jiwa kami semua,

" _Jangan sampai Yang Mulia menyesal karena telah memberikan kepercayaan kepada kita."_

Karena itu, kami tak punya pilihan lain, selain memenuhi misi ini.

 _Semoga langkah kami ini tidak salah._

 _Kami semua … pasti akan kembali tanpa ada seorangpun yang mati._

 _Ayah, aku butuh keyakinanmu, Ayah …_

 _Kenapa sampai sekarang …_

… _Ayah masih memasang wajah yang seolah-olah mengatakan, "Aku tak yakin kami semua akan selamat."?_

Dan akhirnya, di bawah langit merah, tampaklah sebuah _mansion_ megah tempat sang makhluk terkutuk.

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang panjang, kami akhirnya tiba di wilayah selatan, tepatnya beberapa ratus meter dari _mansion_ yang dimaksud. Berbeda dari wilayah yang didudukinya, di sekitar _mansion_ tanahnya sangat tandus. Alih-alih pohon yang rimbun, pohon-pohon di sini begitu kering kerontang seperti habis terbakar. Jalan setapak yang berpasir tampak lengang, tidak ada seorangpun yang terlihat di sana. Saat kami baru akan mulai memantau, kabut tipis yang datang entah dari mana menghalangi pandangan kami. Kondisi alam yang menguntungkan bagi wanita itu, karena selain kabut tipis sudah cukup menghalangi pandangan kami, kami tak akan bisa menyembunyikan diri karena bergerak dengan jumlah banyak.

 _Tapi, ada yang lebih ganjil lagi …_

"Bau amis?"

Apa hanya perasaanku, ataukah memang benar? Dugaan itu semakin kuat ketika melihat ayahku yang bergerak bersamaku di garis depan menutup hidungnya sembari bergumam'ya' dengan suara yang tidak jelas. Aku melirik ke belakang. Semuanya juga menutup hidung dan memasang wajah pucat. Darimana asal bau amis ini? Memangnya di sekitar sini ada bangkai, atau …

 _... kuburan massal?_

Perutku bergejolak. Rasanya aku ingin muntah. Bukan, bukan karena aku takut dengan mayat, tapi bau anyir yang menusuk hidungku ini benar-benar memuakkan …

 _Bau anyir …_

… _darah?_

Aneh, padahal ini bukan pertama kali aku mencium bau darah, malah hampir setiap hari saat berhasil mendapatkan buruan. Tapi, bau darah ini benar-benar terasa asing. Hampir saja aku tak kuat menahannya, kalau saja aku tak ingat bahwa kami sedang menjalankan misi.

 _Ini pertama kalinya aku mengalami hal ini …_

 _Jangan-jangan ini pertanda, kalau nasib kami kembali tidak mujur?_

"Aneh sekali. Daritadi kita tidak melihat satu orang pun." Dengan wajah mengenyit, Ayah terus memperhatikan jalan setapak sembari tetap menutup hidung dengan pergelangan tangan. "Apa di _mansion_ itu benar-benar ada orang?"

Tanpa bisa menjawabnya, aku ikut mengamati _mansion_ merah itu dari kejauhan sembari bertanya balik, "Jadi bagaimana, Ayah?"

Ayah mendecak. "Semoga saja ini bukan jebakan." Dengan wajah terpaksa, Ayah kembali berdiri tegap seraya membetulkan posisi pedang di pinggangnya. "Germaine, kau ikut Ayah. Kita akan memantau lebih dekat. Yang lain, tetaplah siaga seperti itu. Nanti akan kuberi tanda untuk menyerang."

"Siap!"

Dengan langkah cepat dan hati-hati, aku dan Ayah menyusuri jalan setapak, mengendap-endap, dan sesekali bersembunyi di balik pohon-pohon malang itu bila merasakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Kabut tipis yang terasa begitu berat, suasana yang terlalu sunyi, diam-diam membuatku gelisah. Aku tak mengerti tentang iblis ataupun makhluk jadi-jadian, tapi karena mereka bukan manusia, pastilah mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu yang tak bisa dilakukan manusia, seperti muncul tiba-tiba di depan kami tanpa suara langkah kaki. Namun untunglah, sampai kami tiba di depan _mansion_ yang tak lagi menyisakan sebatang pohon pun, kegelisahanku tak terbukti.

 _Tapi, ini tetaplah sarang musuh._

"Benar-benar sepi," ucap Ayah. "Tapi jangan lengah, Germaine. Kita harus tetap mencari tempat untuk sembunyi."

"Tapi di mana, Ayah?" sergahku. "Tidak ada tempat sembunyi di sini. Lebih baik kalau kita mengintai dari dalam _mansion_."

"Jangan gegabah, Germaine!" bantah Ayah tegas. "Masuk sembarangan ke rumah makhluk asing jelas-jelas tindakan yang—"

"… tidak sopan, lho~"

Aku dan Ayah tersentak dan segera menoleh ke belakang. Aku semakin terkejut tatkala melihat sosok yang baru saja berbicara itu. Seorang anak perempuan bergaun hitam dengan rambut kuning sebahu, menenteng keranjang cokelat muda yang ditutupi serbet merah di kedua tangannya. Lagi-lagi, aroma busuk yang tadi kembali menguar, dan kali ini tidak main-main. Benar-benar menjijikkan.

 _Tunggu, sepertinya anak itu mirip dengan seseorang …_

"Eh, ataukah saya salah bicara?" Masih tetap menunjukkan senyum yang tak pantas untuk anak kecil, anak itu menyibakkan poninya hingga wajahnya terlihat lebih jelas. "Apakah Tuan dan Nona adalah tamu dari Nyonya kami?"

Aku dan Ayah langsung membeku sesaat, bahkan aroma busuk yang menguar entah darimana itu tidak lagi tercium oleh kami.

"Anak ini …" gumam Ayah dengan wajah tak percaya. "Apa aku tidak salah lihat …?"

"Ada apa, Tuan dan Nona? Apakah Arte baru saja mengganggu Anda?" Tiba-tiba suara lain yang sedikit lebih berat merasuki telingaku. Sontak aku dan Ayah kembali menghadap ke depan, dan mendapati seorang anak lelaki yang berdiri sangat dekat dengan kami, sama seperti si anak perempuan. Mereka berdua sangat mirip. Yang berbeda dari anak lelaki hanyalah ikatan rambutnya dan setelan jas yang dipakainya. Anak lelaki itu menenteng satu keranjang lagi yang sama dengan si anak perempuan. Sepertinya mereka adalah saudara kembar, yang benar-benar mengingatkanku pada seseorang …

 _… atau sepasang?_

"Ah … tolong maafkan dia, Tuan dan Nona. Arte memang sedikit kurang ajar …"

"Waah … Pollo jahat, deh."

Belum sempat aku memikirkan hal itu, aroma busuk kembali menusuk hidungku. Aroma kuat yang luar biasa menjijikkan, hingga aku merasa mual. Darimana asal bau ini? Kenapa bau ini lebih tajam dari sebelum aku dan Ayah bertemu mereka? Apakah bau ini bukan berasal dari mayat yang ditanam di dalam tanah?

 _Jangan-jangan …_

Bila diperhatikan baik-baik, keranjang kedua anak itu memiliki bercak-bercak aneh yang berwarna lebih gelap dari warna dasar keranjangnya. Namun aku tak menyangka, bahwa di bagian bawah keranjang anak lelaki itu, terdapat setetes cairan merah yang jatuh ke tanah.

 _Tes!_ Bunyi tersebut terdengar menggema di telingaku.

 _Apa itu …?_

 _Darah …?_

"Dan tolong maafkan kelalaian kami, Tuan dan Nona. Nyonya tidak mengatakan pada kami kalau kami harus menyambut Anda …" lanjut si anak lelaki dengan nada bicara dan senyum yang tak pantas dilakukan anak kecil. "… karena kami baru saja 'berbelanja'."

Aku dan Ayah hanya dapat terpaku menyaksikan kenyataan yang ada.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam keranjang itu?_

 _Jangan-jangan itu …_

Seketika, aku menyadari satu hal.

 _Darimana anak-anak ini datang?_

 _Dan yang terpenting, apakah mereka tidak bertemu anggota suku yang lain?_

Mungkin bukan hal yang mustahil. Bila mereka cukup cerdik, mereka bisa berkamuflase dengan pohon-pohon dan kabut tipis seperti yang aku dan Ayah lakukan. Tapi, teman-temanku yang di sana tidak mungkin sebodoh itu. Kami berada di sarang musuh, yang mengharuskan kami untuk terus siaga dan tidak lengah. Kami cukup berpengalaman, sehingga bisa memperhatikan apapun yang terasa mencurigakan. Tidak mungkin teman-temanku membiarkan kedua anak ini lari untuk mengagetkan aku dan Ayah!

 _Apakah ada kejadian yang tak kami duga?_

Spontan aku menoleh ke belakang dan bergumam keras, "Teman-teman …!"

"Oh." Anak lelaki itu menyahut. "Masih ada tamu yang lain rupanya."

Aku menyadari bahwa aku kembali melakukan kesalahan besar.

 _Sial!_

"Ah … bagaimana ini, Pollo?" ucap si anak perempuan dengan tingkah yag dibuat-buat. Mendengarnya saja membuat telingaku semakin panas. "Sepertinya tamu kita cukup banyak. Kita berdua pasti akan kewalahan untuk menyambut mereka semua."

"Benar juga," sahut si anak lelaki seraya berpikir. "Apalagi, pisau yang kita bawa sudah mulai menumpul gara-gara tugas berbelanja tadi …"

"Nah, jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan …" Tiba-tiba kedua anak itu berbicara dengan kompak dan menyunggingkan senyum miring, seraya mendongak ke atas. "… Nyonya?"

 _Eh …?!_ Aku dan Ayah langsung ikut mendongak ke atas, ke arah balkon _mansion_ tempat sosok bayangan itu berdiri.

 _Sejak kapan dia memperhatikan kami?!_

"Hmph, dasar anak-anak. Mereka bukan tamuku." Sosok itu akhirnya dapat jelas terlihat di sela-sela kabut tipis. Sosok wanita bergaun merah yang berdiri di balik pagar balkon, memandang kami semua dengan tatapan malas, seakan kehilangan sup _truffle_ lebih penting dipermasalahkan dibanding menghadapi penyerangan Suku Beelzenia. Namun sesaat kemudian, dia ikut menyunggingkan senyum seraya berkata, "Yah … tetapi mau tamu ataupun bukan, tetap akan kusambut dengan senang hati."

 _Oh, sial! Apa yang ada di pikiran wanita itu?!_

 _Apa ini wanita yang harus kami incar?_

 _Tunggu …_

Tadinya aku hanya menatapnya sekilas. Ya, hanya sekilas, jadi pasti aku salah lihat. Tapi, apakah yang dapat dibantah dari kenyataan yang terpampang di mataku ini? Memperhatikannya sekilas atau dengan jeli pun tetap saja sama hasilnya!

 _Aku tak percaya ini._

 _Kebetulan? Takdir? Nasib? Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan tentang sosok wanita itu?_

 _Bagaimana bisa, kami …_

"Wah … jika dilihat baik-baik, kamu mirip denganku." Wanita yang serupa denganku itu memicingkan matanya ke arahku. "Apa aku memang punya kembaran, ya?"

Aku memandang ayahku, meminta penjelasan. Namun ayahku hanya dapat menatap bingung ke arahku dan wanita itu bergantian. Mungkin Ayah juga berpikir sama denganku, bahwa aku seharusnya anak tunggal. Apakah mungkin aku dan si Nyonya yang entah siapa namanya itu mempunyai sosok yang nyaris identik padahal tidak dilahirkan dari ibu yang sama? Tidak mungkin, kan? Ya, kan? Aku tak salah, kan?

Tapi kalau bukan, kenapa kami begitu mirip?

Apakah kami adalah sosok yang sama?

 _Apakah dia adalah aku …_

… _atau aku adalah dirinya?_

 _Siapakah yang menjadi sosok gadungan di antara kami?_

Di bawah sinar matahari yang muncul di balik langit merah, mataku menangkap seberkas cahaya yang berasal dari benda yang dipegang wanita itu. Benda yang berkilau, yang terlihat mewah dan cantik. Benda merah yang elegan, sekaligus benda yang harus kami rebut dari wanita itu.

 _Gelas merah!_

Mungkinkah itu _vessel_ yang dimaksud? Haruskah kami merebutnya sekarang? Bagaimana kami dapat merencanakan penyerangan bila kami diawasi oleh anak-anak dan wanita yang jelas-jelas berbahaya ini? Mungkinkah aku harus menyergap anak-anak ini secara spontan, kemudian memanggil bala bantuan untuk menghabisi wanita itu? Ya, harusnya itu hal yang mudah dilakukan, tapi kenapa diriku tak mau bergerak?

 _Sial! Apa aku sedang ketakutan?!_

"Sup iga darah biru yang kumakan kemarin memang makanan yang paling lezat." Wanita itu mengarahkan gelasnya, kemudian menumpahkan cairan merah dari balkon ke tanah. Spontan aku dan Ayah melompat mundur, bersiap menghadapi sesuatu yang tak terduga, atau lari bila ada kesempatan. "Tetapi, kurasa tak ada yang lebih nikmat dibandingkan makan dalam porsi besar."

Belum habis cairan itu ditumpahkan ke tanah, sayup-sayup terdengar suara gemuruh. Tanah pun terasa berguncang, membuat aku dan Ayah melangkah mundur sembari bertanya-tanya. Cairan apa yang ditumpahkan wanita itu? Untuk apa dia menumpahkannya? Apakah ini adalah kekuatan dari wanita terkutuk yang mengikat kontrak dengan iblis? Kekuatan gaib yang tak akan mampu dilakukan oleh manusia biasa sepertiku …

 _Benarkah …?_

 _Apakah kami memang benar-benar adalah sosok yang sama?_

"Aku ingin tahu seperti apa rasamu."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, cairan tersebut habis ditumpahkan. Guncangan pun semakin hebat. Aroma busuk yang sudah kami hirup terlalu lama kini semakin menjadi. Belum reda rasa kagetku, mendadak sesuatu yang di luar akal manusia muncul di depan mataku.

 _GRAK!_

Aku hanya dapat ternganga melihatnya.

 _Tangan-tangan apa itu?!_

Tangan-tangan busuk yang mendadak keluar dari tanah itu bergerak-gerak dengan sangat mengerikan, kemudian tanpa menunggu waktu, para pemilik tangan-tangan itu bangkit dari dalam tanah. Sosok mereka pun tak kalah mengerikan. Mereka tampak seperti manusia, namun bentuk tubuhnya sudah tak lagi utuh. Kulit mereka sudah mengelupas. Mereka pun tampak cacat, kehilangan satu atau dua anggota badannya hingga berlumuran darah. Mereka juga mengeluarkan aroma busuk layaknya mayat yang tidak dikuburkan bertahun-tahun. Mungkinkah aroma busuk dan anyir yang sedari tadi tercium berasal dari mereka? Bagaimana bisa mereka bangkit dari tanah? Dan yang terpenting, bagaimana cara kami menghadapinya?!

 _Sial, musuh-musuh ini memang sudah gila!_

"Nah …!" Wanita itu bertepuk tangan sekali. "Mari kita makan!"

Diiringi oleh gemuruh yang semakin memekakkan telinga, lagi-lagi, tanpa bisa dipikirkan dengan akal manusia, mayat-mayat hidup itu bergerak cepat ke arah kami.

 _Sial, aku tak bisa berpikir lagi!_

 _Mereka menyerang!_

"Lari, Germaine!"

 _Prak!_ Tiba-tiba Ayah menamengiku dari serangan salah satu mayat dengan pedangnya. Aku hanya dapat terpaku melihat Ayah yang berusaha menahan serangan mayat hidup itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Entah kenapa, makhluk ini cukup cerdas untuk ukuran seorang mayat. Meski gerakannya kaku, dia dapat menggengam pedang Ayah dengan kuat hingga Ayah sulit menariknya kembali. Masih sambil menahan serangan Ayah, tiba-tiba saja mayat itu mencondongkan badannya ke arahku, siap mengigitku dengan giginya yang berlumuran darah. Aku tersadar, dan langsung menusuk perut mayat itu secepat kilat. Mayat tersebut mengerang kesakitan, pertahanannya pun melemah, hingga Ayah dapat menarik pedangnya kembali dan menebas leher mayat itu hingga dia tergelimpang di tanah.

"Sial, ini baru satu!" sungut Ayah dalam posisi siaga. Kini kami saling memunggungi, bersiap menghadapi mayat-mayat lain yang telah mengepung kami. "Kembali ke pasukan, Germaine! Bawa mereka lari dari sini!"

"Ayah ini bicara apa?! Menghadapi satu mayat saja butuh dua orang!" sanggahku. "Pokoknya, kita berdua harus lari dari sini!"

"Jangan gegabah, Germaine! Ini—" _Prak!_ Ayah pun didatangi oleh mayat yang kedua. Begitu pula denganku, hingga sulit untuk melindungi satu sama lain. "—bukan musuh yang bisa dihadapi manusia!"

"Ayah sendiri juga manusia, kan? Menghadapi makhluk-makhluk ini sendirian sama saja dengan cari mati!" Lagi-lagi seranganku ditahan, namun aku kembali berhasil menumpas satu mayat dengan menoreh badannya. "Jangan suruh aku lari bila aku ini anakmu, Ayah!"

"Paman Leonhart! Kak Germaine!"

Di tengah ingar-bingar pertarungan, terdengar sekumpulan orang yang memanggil kami. Serentak aku dan Ayah menoleh, dan aku langsung berteriak gembira.

"Teman-teman!"

Melihat kedatangan mereka saja membuat diriku semakin bersemangat. Kalau semuanya ada di sini, meski tak bisa menumpas semua musuh, setidaknya kami bisa membuka jalan untuk lari, bahkan dapat menyusup ke _mansion_ dan merebut _vessel_ dari "kembaranku" itu. Ya, kami memang hanya manusia biasa, yang tidak punya kekuatan sihir, tapi bila kami bersatu seperti ini, bukan tak mungkin kami akan menang, kan?

 _Seharusnya Ayah berpikir seperti itu._

Namun, berbanding terbalik dengan harapanku, Ayah malah menujukkan wajah tak suka. Aku jadi tak mengerti jalan pikirannya kali ini, sama juga dengan saat kami dalam perjalanan menuju kemari. "Apa?" Ayah mengatakan hal itu seolah-olah mereka hanyalah anak-anak kemarin sore. "Ini berbahaya! Kenapa kalian datang … Akkhh!"

Aku segera berpaling ketika mendengar jeritan Ayah, dan langsung terkesiap.

Di depan mataku, kusaksikan lengan ayahku tergigit oleh mayat itu.

"Ayah!" Aku menjerit dan segera berlari menghampiri Ayah yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari mayat itu. Mataku semakin membelalak ketika menyadari darah Ayah masih merembes keluar tiada henti. "Ayah, Ayah baik-baik saja?"

Belum sempat Ayah menjawab dan aku menghampiri Ayah, jeritan kembali menggema di udara. Namun, kali ini tidak hanya satu, tapi banyak hingga saling timpang-tindih.

"GYAAAAA!"

Begitu melihatnya, tanpa sadar aku kembali menjerit, "Teman-teman!"

Semua hal indah yang sedari tadi kubayangkan lenyap dari kepalaku. Kemenangan, kesuksesan, kebahagiaan, semuannya terdengar seperti omong kosong. Yang kulihat di depanku hanyalah keputus-asaan, kesengsaraan. Teman-temanku yang tadinya kuharapkan, kini berada di ambang kekalahan. Semuanya terluka, bersimbah darah, bahkan ada yang …

 _Graup!_

Suaranya bergema di telingaku. Waktu terasa berhenti, membuat diriku mau tak mau terpaku.

Di depan mataku, salah seorang temanku telah digigit mayat hidup, lalu tergelimpang di tanah, dengan kepala yang terpisah dari lehernya.

 _Eh ….?_

Kematian itu bukanlah main-main. Aku tak tahu seperti apa rasanya, tapi melihat genangan darah yang mengucur dari leher temanku itu membuatku mati langkah. Aku tak berani mendekatinya, tapi aku juga tak berani menjauhinya. Aku hanya mematung di tempat, tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sana, tanpa bisa menghentikan gemetar yang terus menusuk tulangku.

"Da … da … darah …"

Mulai saat itulah, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam diriku.

 _Dan hal itu bisa membunuhku kapan saja._

Namun waktu tak akan berhenti selama aku melamun. Waktu terus berjalan, diiringi dengan ingar-bingar pertempuran yang semakin menjadi. Aku tak bisa menggapai Ayah akibat dicegat empat mayat. Gara-gara itu, lengan dan kakiku tergigit. Sakitnya jangan ditanya. Teman-temanku juga masih berusaha bertarung, meski luka sudah menganga lebar di sana-sini. Aku tak dapat memperhatikan siapapun lagi, baik Ayah, teman-temanku yang masih hidup, atau yang sudah mati.

 _Sial, sial, sial!_

 _Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?!_

 _Ternyata kekuatan iblis memang tak bisa ditandingi manusia!_

Di saat aku mengumpat itulah, aku menjadi lengah. Tiba-tiba saja, sesosok mayat hidup siap mengigitku dari belakang.

 _Habislah sudah!_

 _Prak!_

Mendengar suara pedang itu membuatku tersadar dari ketakutan. Kulihat Chartette memunggungiku, berusaha menahan serangan mayat hidup yang akan menerkamku. Si tante awet muda itu menoleh sedikit padaku. "Kakak baik-baik saja?"

Aku terpana melihat aksi heroik yang sangat jarang dilakukan Chartette. "Ah, eh, iya …"

"Lari, Kak Germaine! Bawa Paman ke tempat yang aman!" ujar Chartette sembari menyerang balik mayat-mayat hidup di sekitar kami. "Akan kutahan mayat-mayat ini! Cepat lari!"

"Kau gila?! Mayat-mayat ini berbahaya, tahu!" ketusku kesal. "Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu!"

"Tenang saja, aku hanya menahannya sebentar!" sergah Chartette. "Seperti biasa, Kakak ini menyebalkan! Apa susahnya menuruti kata-kataku sekali ini saja?!"

"Ukh …" Dengan kondisi seperti ini, mau tak mau aku angkat tangan. Aku masih tak rela meninggalkan Chartette, namun menyelamatkan Ayah selaku kepala suku dan menggiring teman-temanku yang lain untuk lari dari sini juga sama pentingnya. Akhirnya aku mengalah, dan memutuskan untuk memercayai kemampuan Chartette yang setara denganku. "Baiklah …" Aku berbalik dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari. "Awas kalau kau tidak selamat, Chartette!"

Chartette tersenyum seraya menumpas mayat-mayat itu dengan semangat. "Menyebalkan! Dasar tukang main perintah!"

Dengan jalan yang sudah dibuka Chartette, aku berlari menuju Ayah yang berlutut kelelahan dengan luka menganga dan darah di sana-sini, sementara sekelompok mayat kembali mendekati Ayah. "Ayah, masih bisa berdiri?" Aku menggapai lengannya dan melingkarkannya di pundakku. "Ayo, Ayah, Kita lari!"

"Germaine …" gumam Ayah lemah, sebelum aku memapahnya dengan langkah secepat mungkin. "Cepat suruh semuanya lari …!"

"Kh …" Itu memang mudah diucapkan, tapi sulit dilakukan di situasi mencekam seperti ini. Chartette saja sudah menuai beberapa luka lagi karena menghalangi mayat-mayat yang akan mendekatiku, begitu pula dengan teman-teman lain yang berusaha mempertahankan diri. Namun, aku harus mengucapkannya, sebagai akhir dari pertarungan ini, sebagai tanda kekalahan kami, sebagai tanda menyerah pada "kembaran" sialan itu.

"Lari, semuanya! LARIIII!"

Maka, dengan sedikit usaha lagi, satu per satu dapat membebaskan diri. Serempak kami meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa bisa sedikitpun menyentuh _mansion_ merah itu.

Dalam misi ini, enam orang tewas, dua orang terluka ringan, dan sebelas orang lainnya terluka parah.

Dan misi pun …

… _gagal._

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

 _Kadang kala, kegagalan tidak dapat dipandang wajar._

 _Ada kegagalan yang harus dibayar mahal._

 _Karena itu, peristiwa tadi …_

… _baru hanyalah awal._

Setelah beristirahat di hutan seharian, kami tiba di Kerajaan Lucifenia menjelang tengah malam. Semua anggota suku masih dalam kondisi yang kurang baik, dengan luka yang sudah diobati dengan pengobatan ala kadarnya. Begitu pula denganku, karena meski sudah dipapah Chartette—yang masih menyimpan tenaga ekstra walau juga terluka berat—langkahku tetap tertatih-tatih. Kami, tiga belas orang yang tersisa dari Suku Beelzenia, tiba di istana yang sepi dan sunyi dalam pekatnya malam.

Namun, saat kami berjalan menuju markas bawah tanah kami, seseorang telah berdiri menyambut kami di undakan tangga pintu samping istana.

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan Leonhart," sapa seseorang yang sempat mengagetkan kami. "Sepertinya Anda terluka parah, ya."

"Oh … kau kaki tangannya Yang Mulia, ya?" balas Ayah yang berdiri jauh di depanku dengan nada acuh tak acuh. "Aneh sekali melihat orang sepertimu menyambut kami malam-malam begini."

"Yah … saya hanya mau menyampaikan pesan Yang Mulia," ujar Ney tenang tanpa menggubris sikap Ayah. "Yang Mulia sudah menunggu Anda di halaman belakang."

"Hm, itu yang kumau." Ayah melepaskan tangannya dari rangkulan salah seorang anggota suku, kemudian berbalik memberi komando pada kami semua. "Kalian semua, kembali duluan saja ke markas. Aku akan segera kembali."

"A-Ayah …!" Suaraku terlalu lemah untuk mencegatnya. Ayah masih dalam kondisi yang kurang baik … ah, bukan, sama sekali tidak baik. Luka-luka yang dideritanya masih terbuka cukup lebar, hingga Ayah hanya dapat melangkah dengan tertatih-tatih demi mengikuti Ney. "Kh …" Tak ingin tega meninggalkannya, aku melepaskan diri dari Chartette yang langsung memanggilku dengan panik, berjalan secepat mungkin ke arah Ayah, dan berhasil menangkap Ayah sesaat sebelum Ayah roboh.

"Ukh, Germaine …" ucap Ayah lirih.

"Ayo, Ayah." Kubetulkan posisi rangkulanku agar aku bisa memapahnya dengan baik. "Biar kutemani."

Sepertinya Ayah terlalu lemah untuk menolak bantuanku, atau memang dia tak yakin bisa pergi sendiri. Maka, dengan langkah yang lambat, kami mengikuti Ney, hingga tiba di halaman belakang istana yang penuh rumput hijau dengan air mancur dan pohon-pohon rendah yang dipangkas rapi. Dan di ujung jalan setapak yang dihiasi bunga lili di sepanjang jalan, terlihat Yang Mulia sedang membasahkan tangannya di air mancur, disoroti oleh cahaya rembulan yang redup.

"Selamat datang kembali. Kerja bagus." Yang Mulia berbalik menghadap kami dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengucapkan hal itu, tetapi sayang sekali, kalian gagal."

"Bagaimana bisa kami berhasil?" sahut Ayah. Meski berusaha bersikap sopan pada Yang Mulia, aku tak menampik kegeraman yang menguar dari dalam dirinya. "Musuh kami adalah mayat-mayat monster yang jelas-jelas di luar kemampuan kami!"

"Ah, kasihan sekali kalian harus berhadapan dengan makhluk seperti itu." Entah kenapa, Yang Mulia menampakkan senyum lebar yang terkesan sinis. "Sayang sekali, kalian bukanlah makhluk sefantastis yang kupikirkan."

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Apa yang dia pikirkan?

 _Jadi, dia merekrut kami bukan karena kelihaian kami dalam bertarung?_

"Lemah, tidak punya pengalaman, gagal dalam misi, mudah terluka parah …" Yang Mulia menghitung satu demi satu dengan jarinya. "Dan yang paling penting …" Yang Mulia membuka kelima jari tangan kanannya. "… kalian tidak punya kekuatan sihir."

Rasanya aku seperti dijatuhkan ke dalam jurang tanpa dasar.

 _Eh …?_

"Meski itu terdengar seperti gosip, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa membuktikannya. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk menguji, dan merekrut kalian," ujar Yang Mulia ringan, tanpa menggubris aku dan Ayah yang terkejut setengah mati. "Apalagi, keturunan Elluka memang terdengar sangat menarik."

Melihat dan mendengar semua kenyataan itu membuatku terpaku. Kakiku terasa gemetar, hingga aku tak mampu lagi merasakan pijakanku. Untunglah ada Ayah di sisiku. Bila hanya aku sendiri yang mendengarnya, sudah pasti aku tak akan bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

 _Jadi, dia merekrut kami karena percaya dengan rumor itu?_

 _Apa dia tak tahu kalau itu hanyalah omong kosong?_

 _Lalu, kalau dia sudah mengetahui kebenarannya, apa yang akan dia lakukan?_

 _Jangan bilang dia … ingin membuang kami?_

"Tetapi, tanpa kekuatan sihir, kalian hanyalah makhluk yang membosankan," tandas Yang Mulia. "Tidak, kalau mempertimbangkan aspek-aspek yang kusebutkan tadi …" Seketika auranya berubah. Dia menatap kami dengan sorot mata yang teramat tajam. "… sampah."

Sontak, aku dan Ayah bergidik ketika mendapat sorotan itu, sorotan mata tak wajar dari seorang anak yang umurnya jauh di bawah kami. Inikah raja kami sesungguhnya? Raja tempat kami bertumpu, tempat kami bergantung, tempat kami mengabdi … bukanlah raja baik hati seperti yang kami pikirkan? Jadi, apakah sikap baik yang selama ini ditujukan pada kami hanyalah akting belaka? Yang Mulia berbohong kepada kami … hanya demi kekuatan fana yang tak akan pernah kami miliki?

 _Kenapa kami mau saja tertipu olehnya?_

Sial, siapakah yang patut disalahkan? Yang Mulia—ah, persetan dengan nama itu—jelas adalah pihak yang akan terus kami salahkan. Tapi, andai saja kami tidak menerima uluran tangannya, kami tak akan berakhir direndahkan seperti ini. Kami memang akan terus hidup serba kekurangan, tapi kami masih bisa bergerak bebas, hidup damai tanpa pertumpahan darah, dan yang terpenting: tidak ada yang mati. Pasti gara-gara kebahagiaan yang selalu kami impikan itulah yang membuat kami tergiur akan tawarannya, dengan harapan kesetiaan dan pengabdian kami akan ditukar dengan perlindungan dan kelayakan hidup.

 _Tapi, bagi bocah itu, itu hanyalah bayaran yang murah._

 _Sial!_

Aku sungguh menyesal, sangat-sangat menyesal! Aku menyesal telah memberikan semuanya, dan juga menerima semuanya. Andai saja ini tak pernah terjadi … ah, sudahlah! Tak ada gunanya menyesal hal yang sudah berlalu. Kini, aku harus memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya. Melihat sikap bocah itu saja, aku yakin, dia pasti tak main-main.

 _Kabur, apa kami harus kabur?_

 _Mana kami tahu apa yang akan dilakukan bocah itu setelah mencap kami sebagai sampah._

"Ada harga yang harus dibayar karena telah membuatku menyesal memercayai kalian." Dengan langkah yang tenang dan tegap, dia berjalan mendekati kami. Senyumnya yang dulu sempat kukagumi kini terlihat memuakkan, namun tetap membuatku mati langkah. "Anda sendiri pasti mengerti, kan …"

 _Crak._ Telingaku yang tajam menangkap suara samar yang mencurigakan, namun diriku lambat bereaksi karena terhenyak menyaksikan wajah mantan rajaku yang terlihat bengis.

"… Tuan Leonhart …!"

 _Trang!_

Di luar dugaan, bocah itu berhasil menyembunyikan niatnya hingga dapat menebaskan pedang ke arah kami. Dan di luar dugaan pula, Ayah tetap sigap. Tak makan waktu satu detik pun untuk mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menahan pedang anak itu. Sesaat mereka saling berusaha tetap bertahan hingga salah satu pedang dapat dijatuhkan, membiarkanku terpaku di sisi mereka tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, sebelum akhirnya Ayah berhasil membuat lawannya terhuyung sembari mendorongku menjauh.

"Pergi dari sini, Germaine! Bawa yang lain kabur!" perintah Ayah cepat sembari tetap memfokuskan diri pada bocah itu. "Kita sudah dikhianati!"

"Aku tak pernah merasa mengkhianati suku kalian," sela bocah itu. "Sebaliknya, kalianlah yang mengkhianati kepercayaanku."

"Mana mungkin aku kabur, Ayah!" seruku tanpa menggubris bocah itu. "Aku tak akan pernah lari dari sini kalau aku tidak bisa membawa Ayah!"

"Kau ini terlalu gegabah!" ketus Ayah. "Lihat, lawan kita tidak hanya anak ini, tapi juga prajurit-prajurit yang sedang bersembunyi di sana …" Mendadak Ayah tersadar dan menjatuhkan tatapannya jauh di belakang bocah itu. "Eh …?"

"Oh ya. Aku lupa."

 _Ctik!_ Bocah itu menjentikkan kukunya hingga menimbulkan gema. Mendadak, sekumpulan prajurit keluar dari balik pepohonan dan semak-semak, kemudian berderap pergi ke samping istana. Sejak kapan prajurit-prajurit itu mengintai kami? Akan ke mana mereka pergi? Apa yang sedang direncanakan bocah itu?

"Apa-apaan ini?!" cetus Ayah sembari menatap bocah itu dengan penuh amarah. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Menurut Anda apa?" Bocah itu melempar kembali pertanyaan Ayah dengan santai. "Yah, pastinya …" Kembali dia menunjukkan senyum bengis. "Pelampiasan kekecewaan."

 _Apa?_

"A … Apa-apaan kau?!" teriak Ayah. Aku yang kurang dapat menangkap maksudnya, hanya dapat menatap mereka yang kembali bertarung dengan pandangan bingung. "Sial! Ukh ..!" Terlihat jelas Ayah hampir terpojok meski kemampuan bocah itu jauh di bawah dirinya, namun apalah arti kemampuan itu bila tidak dibarengi oleh kondisi yang prima. Sementara bocah itu menikmati pertarungan dengan gerakan yang tak seberapa lincah, Ayah terus meringis menahan sakit dari luka-lukanya, namun Ayah masih dapat berbicara padaku dengan suaranya yang lantang layaknya jenderal. "Germaine, jangan diam saja! Cepat kabur dan bawa semuanya lari! Prajurit-prajurit itu mau menghabisi semua anggota yang ada di markas!"

 _Ya … Yang benar saja?!_

Sial, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Lagi-lagi aku kembali dilema. Aku tak ingin meninggalkan Ayah yang terluka parah dan bisa kalah kapan saja, tapi kalau aku tidak cepat kembali ke markas, anggota suku yang lain akan terjebak bahaya. Sebelas orang yang masih terluka melawan musuh yang tiga kali lipat lebih banyak … sulit dikatakan kalau kami akan menang. Hanya keajaiban yang dapat membuat kami menang, itupun kalau kami tidak ditakdirkan untuk terus-menerus ditimpa kemalangan.

 _Ayo, ayo … bergeraklah kakiku!_

 _Bukankah tadi aku bisa melawan mayat-mayat yang jauh lebih kuat dari bocah itu?_

 _Bocah itu hanyalah petarung pemula … Lihat, bocah itu bukanlah apa-apa._

 _Tapi kenapa … aku tak bisa menarik pedangku?_

"Germaine!" panggil Ayah kembali. "Jangan buang waktu! Cepat lari!"

"Ti …" Aku berjuang untuk menetapkan hati, meski belum dapat menghentikan getaran di kulitku ini. "Tidak …! Aku tidak mau!"

"Germaine!"

"Ukh …" Aku kembali gentar melihat sorot mata Ayah. Sudah jelas Ayah tidak ingin aku membangkang perintahnya. Tapi aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian. Mungkin teman-temanku yang ada di markas sudah bisa kabur, tapi Ayah? Tidak pernah terpikir olehku bahwa Ayah yang dalam keadaan sekarat bisa menang dari lawan yang kondisinya prima. Itupun belum ditambah dengan para anak buah yang mungkin masih disembunyikan bocah itu.

"Tidak …!" Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat seraya menarik pedangku dan berlari ke arah bocah itu. "Aku bilang 'tidak', berarti memang tidak!"

"Germaine!"

 _Trang!_

Aku terkejut ketika seseorang melindungi bocah itu dengan menahan pedangku. Sial, aku lupa! Aku lupa kalau Ney masih di sini!

"Jangan menghalangiku!" ketusku sembari berusaha menyingkirkan pedangnya.

Ney yang biasanya murah senyum kini tampak serius menghadapiku. "Anda mencuri kata-kata saya."

Pertempuran melawan Ney pun tak terelakkan. Di luar dugaan, Ney jauh lebih lihai daripada bocah itu. Dia berhasil membuatku terdesak dengan menggiringku mundur hingga majikannya bisa lebih leluasa melawan Ayah. Sama seperti Ayah, aku tak bisa terus-menerus mengelak. Luka di bahuku terbuka kembali akibat tertebas pedang Ney, yang baru hanya mendapatkan luka gores di pipi dan lengannya. Rasa sakit dan lelah kembali menguasai diriku, namun aku mencoba tetap menguatkan diri, hingga membuatku bertahan untuk terus berusaha mengalahkan Ney.

 _Tidak, aku tidak boleh kalah!_

 _Aku tidak boleh sampai mati di tangan mereka!_

Di tengah pertempuran, aku melirik Ayah yang masih bertahan untuk mengalahkan musuhnya: si pangeran bertangan besi.

 _Ayah, Ayah juga …_

"Kelihatannya anak Anda sudah terlatih dengan baik." Sayup-sayup terdengar suara bocah itu hingga membuat konsentrasiku sedikit goyah. "Dia benar-benar mewarisi kemampuan Anda yang hebat."

"Aku tak ingin mendengar omonganmu!" balas Ayah yang terus-menerus menghindar jika pedang bocah itu mencoba merobek luka-lukanya atau menusuk organ vitalnya. "Dasar bocah bermuka dua! Aku menyesal telah mengenalmu!"

"Anda membuatku semakin kesal saja." Kembali bocah itu menyorot matanya tajam. Hasratnya untuk menghabisi Ayah semakin terasa kuat. "Dasar jenderal pembangkang!"

Merasa bahwa Ayah akan langsung terbunuh membuat perhatianku teralih sepenuhnya.

"Ayah!"

Aku yang berniat berlari menamenginya, tersentak ketika mendapatkan serangan Ney yang terduga. Tebasan pedangnya berhasil melempar pedang yang kugenggam, dan tak tanggung-tanggung pula, tebasannya juga menggores tanganku yang memegang pedang. Luka lebar akibat digigit mayat hidup yang belum sempat menutup kini terbuka kembali, dan sakitnya jangan ditanya. Aku terhuyung-huyung, nyaris jatuh, sembari memegang tanganku yang terasa hangat dan pekat. "Akh …!"

"Germaine!"

"Lengah." Di sudut mataku, bocah itu berhasil memanfaatkan kelengahan Ayah dengan menyingkirkan pedang Ayah lewat tebasannya. Seketika Ayah limbung, seakan ingin terjatuh. Bocah itu langsung menghunuskan pedang ke arah Ayah yang tak sempat menamengi diri. "Selesai sudah!"

 _Untuk kali yang terakhir, dia mendengarkan suaraku …_

… _tanpa sempat memanggil namaku._

"AYAAAHHH!"

 _Jleb!_

Suara yang bergema itu langsung menghentikan segalanya.

Di balik gelapnya malam, kusaksikan sosok tegap yang sangat kuhormati dan kusayangi itu tersungkur di depan sang pangeran berhati iblis.

 _Selesai sudah._

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

 _Siapa saja, tolonglah ambilkan pedangku dan tusuk lukaku!_

Sungguh, aku tak bisa bergerak. Tubuhku terasa kaku. Aku bahkan tidak merasakan sakit dari luka-lukaku lagi. Jangankan itu, aku bahkan tidak merasakan raga yang menaungi jiwaku. Semua adegan kali ini ibarat diperankan oleh sekelompok boneka yang hanyalah replika dari cangkang kosong manusia. Kalau tidak ada yang mengendalikan kami, maka selamanya kami harus tetap berpose seperti ini.

 _Waktu! Kapankah waktu akan berjalan?!_

Uh … apa-apaan kalimat-kalimat tadi? Apa aku sudah gila?

Pada akhirnya, aku hanya mencoba membohongi diriku sendiri.

 _Katakanlah … kalau Ayah tidak mati!_

"Ayah!"

Tanpa ada yang mencegat, aku mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanku untuk menghampiri Ayah yang terbujur. Selama menempuh jarak yang terasa berkilo-kilo meter itu, aku tak dapat melepaskan pandanganku dari Ayah, sosok Ayah, jasad Ayah, atau apalah namanya. Aku merasa ini bukan ayahku. Ayahku kuat, dan sangat luar biasa. Dia tak mungkin kalah dari cecunguk seperti bocah itu. Namun apa daya, aku tak akan dapat memungkirinya, mengelak fakta yang satu itu.

 _Pada dasarnya, Ayah hanyalah seorang manusia._

 _Bukan penyihir, bukan iblis, bahkan bukan ksatria yang bernama._

"Ayah …!"

Aku jatuh berlutut di samping Ayah. Kusentuh bahunya dan dengan kurang ajar, kuguncang tubuhnya dengan keras. "Ayah, bangun! Bangun! Apa-apaan Ayah ini?! Ayah tidak selemah ini, kan?! Jangan bohong pada anakmu ini!"

Namun semua usahaku sia-sia. Ayah tak bereaksi sedikitpun. Tidak ada satu anggota tubuh pun yang dapat digerakkan. Semuanya terkulai begitu saja. Kutangkup wajah ayahku dengan kedua tangan, memastikannya untuk yang terakhir kali, namun matanya yang sudah tertutup dan suhu wajahnya yang dingin sudah menjawab semuanya.

 _Tidak …! Ayah, apa benar ini memang akhirnya …?_

 _Bahkan Ayah tidak meninggalkan sepatah katapun untukku …_

"Uh …" Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya sejak aku bukan lagi seorang bayi, aku menangis di tubuh ayahku. "Uh … Hu … Ayah …!"

 _Ayah, bagaimana caranya agar kau tidak mati?_

 _Padahal aku berniat menyelamatkan Ayah, tapi aku tak sempat …_

 _Maaf, maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf …_

 _Aku benar-benar anak yang bodoh!_

Namun semua adegan melankolis ini terganggu oleh dirinya, si bocah kurang ajar.

"Lihat? Membosankan, bukan?" sela bocah itu dengan ringannya, dan tanpa perasaan, dia mencabut pedang yang melekat di badan ayahku, tepatnya di bagian atas perut ayahku. "Kalau saja aku tak percaya dengan rumor itu, sudah pasti kalian tidak akan pernah kuanggap."

Seraya membiarkan air mataku jatuh, aku menggertakkan gigi. Kemarahan langsung menyelubungi diriku, hingga rasanya aku ingin merobek mulutnya sebelum menggorok lehernya.

"Cukup sudah …" Entah bocah itu bereaksi atau tidak, kubiarkan mulutku bergumam sembari meletakkan jasad Ayah dengan hati-hati, kemudian mendelik pada bocah itu seraya melontarkan sepatah kalimat.

 _Dan akan kubuat kalimat ini menjadi kalimat terakhir yang dia dengar._

"Cukup sudah, dasar iblis sialan!"

Aku langsung berdiri dan berlari menerjangnya. Layaknya seorang amatiran, dia lambat bereaksi terhadap serangan yang tak terduga. Dia hanya dapat menghunuskan pedangnya untuk membelah kepalaku, namun tentu saja aku dapat menggengam pedang itu dengan mudah. Telapak tanganku yang tadinya masih mulus kini tergores pedangnya, namun aku terus mengadu tenagaku dengan mencoba mengambil alih pedangnya. Tanpa ada perlawanan yang berarti, aku berhasil membelokan arah pedang itu hingga membuat dia kehilangan keseimbangan. Aku langsung mengunci dirinya dengan menduduki badannya yang jatuh ke atas tanah, seraya mengacungkan pedang yang sama-sama kami genggam ke jantungnya.

"Ugh …!" Kami saling beradu kekuatan tanpa ada yang mau mengalah, bahkan pedang ini sampai terasa bergetar.

 _Tapi, butuh waktu sepuluh tahun lagi untuk menandingiku, bocah sombong!_

"Sial!"

Bocah itu mengumpat tanpa daya ketika aku berhasil merebut pedangnya. Kuacungkan pedang tersebut seraya menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh dendam, dan tanpa ragu-ragu, aku menghunuskan pedang itu ke jantungnya.

"Mati kau!"

Namun, di saat aku seharusnya ditakdirkan untuk menang, tubuhku berkata lain.

"Eh …?"

Apa ini? Kenapa ini? Kenapa tanganku gemetar? Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi, mungkin hanya tinggal sebuku jari lagi, tapi kenapa pedang ini yang seharusnya menembus jantung bocah itu masih tertahan di udara?

 _Darah …_

Suara hati yang terdengar asing itu bergema di kepalaku.

 _Kalau aku menusuknya, nanti akan keluar darah …_

 _Darah …._

Tidak! Apa maksudnya ini? Apa yang kutakutkan? Kenapa aku malah memikirkan darah …?

Kurasakan kembali cairan pekat di kedua tanganku yang menggenggam gagang pedang. Cairan hangat dan lengket yang baru kusadari. Kutatap kedua tanganku yang tak kunjung berhenti gemetar dengan saksama. Aku tak dapat melihat warna cairan itu dengan jelas, namun entah kenapa tubuhku mengatakan kalau ini adalah …

… _darah._

Di saat itulah, pandanganku teralih.

 _Eh …?_

Diterangi sinar rembulan yang cantik, bola mata biru bocah itu kini tampak seperti cermin. Aku bahkan dapat melihat pantulan diriku di mata bocah itu. Pantulan sosok merahku, pantulan diriku yang terluka, pantulan wajahku yang sebagian berlumuran darah …

 _Sejak kapan … darah ini …?_

 _Apa ini darahku?_

Tapi, aku tak merasakan sakit di wajahku. Di pipiku, di pelipisku, tidak di manapun. Jadi, darimana asal darah ini? Kenapa aku bisa mengeluarkan darah sebanyak ini di wajahku?

 _Tidak, ini pasti bukan darahku …!_

 _Jangan-jangan … jangan bilang … kalau darah ini …_

… _darah … darah milik …_

Pikiranku menjadi kacau, hingga aku tak mampu lagi mengendalikan tubuhku. Semua ototku terasa kaku, mati rasa, dan hanya menyisakan gemetar yang tiada akhir. Kesempatan yang sudah menunggu di depan mataku ini tak lagi mampu kuraih. Aku hanya dapat menatap cerminan diriku yang berlumuran darahku maupun ayahku, dengan wajah ketakutan yang sungguh memalukan.

"Darah, darah … tidak, darah …"

 _Singkirkan, singkirkan, cepat singkirkan …!_

 _Tidak …! Jangan ada darah, jangan ada darah …!_

 _Tolong … tolong aku!_

 _Darah ini … darah ini … darah …_

Dan sesaat kemudian, hidupku berakhir.

 _Bruk!_

Dalam waktu yang amat singkat, aku ditarik dengan kasar dari belakang dan dijatuhkan dalam posisi tengkurap. Baru saja aku menjerit kaget, tanganku sudah dikunci di balik punggungku sehingga aku tak dapat bergerak. Pedang yang kugenggam dilucuti, punggungku terasa berat akibat ditahan dengan salah satu tangan dan lututnya. Aku juga merasakan hawa pembunuh yang amat sangat, sekaligus hawa dingin dari mata pedang yang siap menikam punggungku.

"Yang Mulia, Anda baik-baik saja?!"

Sial, ternyata memang Ney jauh lebih lihai dari yang kukira!

"Ah … tidak apa-apa," tanggap bocah itu tak acuh seraya bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan lengannya dari tanah yang menempel. "Hanya sedikit kotor."

"Ukh …" Aku menggeliat tanpa daya menahan sakit. "Lepas … kan …"

"Hebat juga kau, bisa seberani itu padaku." Aku mendongak menatap bocah yang membalas tatapanku dengan angkuh, seakan dia tak sadar kalau kemampuannya bisa dibilang memalukan. "Karena itu, akan kuberikan hukuman dan hadiah yang pantas untukmu."

"Kh …" Apa maksudnya itu? Bukankah 'hadiah' dalam situasi ini adalah 'hukuman'?

"Nah, ayo …!" Bocah itu mengibaskan tangannya seraya melempar senyum penuh kemenangan. "Berlututlah padaku!"

"Argh …!" Seakan kalimat itu adalah sebaris kode, Ney menekan kepalaku dengan keras hingga menyatu dengan tanah. Sesaat kemudian, hawa dingin dari mata pedang yang sedari tadi menjaga punggungku semakin terasa menusuk. Tanpa bisa bereaksi apapun, aku hanya dapat memperhatikannya semua tindakan Ney yang berjalan cepat itu dari sudut mataku.

 _Sial, aku akan dibunuh!_

"Bukan itu maksudku, Ney." Hanya mendengar kata-kata bocah itu, hawa pembunuh Ney langsung lenyap. Pedang yang digenggamnya kini kembali bertahan di posisi semula. Bocah itu melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan tenang, "'Hadiah' yang kumaksud di sini adalah hadiah yang secara harfiah."

Kutolehkan kepalaku yang masih ditekan Ney dengan susah payah, dan melihat Ney yang mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya pada bocah itu. "Hadiah … kenapa Anda mau memberikan hadiah pada pemberontak seperti ia?"

"Karena wanita ini menarik," jawab bocah itu. "Ah, tidak …" sambung bocah itu sembari mengalihkan padangannya padaku. "Orang yang tidak sadar betapa menariknya dirinya memang selalu membuatku tertarik."

Aku mendelik ke arahnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Entah kenapa aku merasakan makna yang sangat tidak menyenangkan dari kalimatnya.

 _Aku akan diapakan?!_

"Bersyukurlah. Baru kali ini aku mengampuni orang yang terang-terangan ingin membunuhku." Kh … sekalipun aku ingin membantahnya, suaraku terasa disegel oleh Ney. "Kemampuanmu sangat hebat. Sayang sekali kalau kau dibunuh. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang sangat mengganggu …"

Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan hal itu seolah-olah dia tahu segalanya. Apa yang bocah itu ketahui soal aku? Benar-benar bocah yang sombong! Seandainya ada keajaiban yang dapat membebaskanku …

"Kau yang takut darah."

Aku terhenyak ketika mendengar ucapannya, diiringi dengan senyuman memuakkan dari bocah itu. Fakta yang tak kusangka akan disadari musuhku, fakta yang seharusnya tak terjadi pada ksatria sepertiku, fakta memalukan yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan kuakui.

 _Sial, kenapa aku bisa menjadi serendah ini?_

 _Ke manakah 'keadilan' yang katanya dapat dimiliki oleh semua manusia itu?_

 _Darah … kenapa aku harus takut darah di saat aku ingin membunuh iblis yang sudah menghancurkan sukuku yang berharga?!_

"Nah, karena aku berbaik hati untuk memulihkanmu …" Sebelum akhirnya kesadaranku melayang, kudengarkan kata-kata bocah itu untuk terakhir kalinya, sebagai tontonan memalukan akibat aku tak bisa memenuhi sumpahku.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kuberikan sedikit terapi?"

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

Itulah masa lalu yang telah membuatku digiring ke penjara.

Aku berusaha tidak terus mengingatnya agar aku dapat fokus menemukan cara untuk keluar dari sini, namun akhir-akhir ini, aku selalu duduk meringkuk, tenggelam dalam ingatan masa lalu itu.

Pemicunya adalah peristiwa _itu_.

Pemusnahan Kerajaan Marlon.

Tidak banyak yang kuketahui soal Kerajaan Marlon, selain pamornya sebagai kerajaan adikuasa dan sosok pangeran yang pernah kutemui barang satu-dua kali. Namun gosip yang menyatakan kalau Kerajaan Marlon adalah kerajaan yang telah menjatuhkan Kerajaan Elphegort membuatku syok, terlebih Kerajaan Elphegort memercayai hal itu dan turut andil dalam penghancuran Kerajaan Marlon.

 _Bagaimana mungkin Kerajaan Marlon melakukan perbuatan sejahat itu pada Kerajaan Elphegort?_

 _Tidak mungkin! Pasti salah! Aku tak bisa memercayainya!_

 _Apalagi, kedua orang itu bahkan sampai …_

"Kh …" Memang tidak bukti yang dapat memperkuat dugaanku, namun aku yakin ini tidak salah.

 _Pasti ini semua gara-gara Pangeran Iblis!_

Sial, sial, sial! Kenapa bocah itu begitu hebat, hingga bisa menghancurkan kerajaan adikuasa tanpa ada alasan yang bisa ditentang? Dengan dalih "membangkitkan Kerajaan Elphegort", dia menghasut dunia untuk mendukungnya, membutakan dunia dengan menawarkan ganjaran yang pantas diterima oleh "kerajaan jahat", tanpa membiarkan dunia tahu akan akal bulusnya. Entah demi apa dia melakukannya, namun aku tidak bisa memaafkannya. Bocah itu sudah keterlaluan! Sudah terlalu banyak nyawa yang dia buang demi keegoisannya sendiri! Dia tidak pantas hidup di dunia ini!

 _Pasti … aku pasti akan menggulingkannya hingga jatuh lebih dalam dari dasar neraka!_

"Ya, hidup ini memang patut disumpahi, Kak."

Suara itu berhasil menarikku kembali dari alam bawah sadar. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menoleh ke luar sel penjara, tempat seseorang yang tadi menyahutku dengan suara berbisik. Aku tidak kaget akan kehadirannya, dan hanya menatap nanar pada prajurit yang sudah kuketahui identitasnya.

"Ah … kau, ya?" ujarku. "Apa aku baru saja mengatakan sesuatu?"

"'Sial', tadi Kakak bilang begitu." Dia membuka helm zirahnya. "Tiada hari tanpa Kakak mengatakan hal itu."

"Masa bodoh dengan itu," balasku tak acuh. "Tumben sekali kau bersikap tenang …" Dengan dahi mengenyit, kuperhatikan dirinya yang sedang mengibaskan rambut kuning panjangnya yang diikat. "… Chartette?"

"Kakak ini sedang menyindirku, ya?" Chartette menatapku kesal seraya tersenyum sinis. "Mau bilang diriku kekanakan lagi?"

"Bagus kalau kau sadar," tandasku. "Jadi, ada kabar apalagi?"

Semenjak aku dipenjara, tidak ada lagi berita yang mengabarkan keadaan sukuku. Pastilah bocah itu menutup kasus ini rapat-rapat agar tidak diketahui siapapun, termasuk diriku. Kupikir hanya diriku yang selamat, dan itu membuatku makin frustrasi. Namun, beberapa minggu kemudian, Chartette berhasil menemukanku sebagai orang terakhir yang selamat selain aku. Memakai wig dan nama samaran Teto, Chartette menyamar sebagai lelaki dan diterima sebagai prajurit golongan bawah Kerajaan Lucifenia. Dia pun menjadi mata-mata dengan memanfaatkan status itu, kemudian membagikan semua informasi yang didapatnya padaku, sembari mencari cara agar kami dapat kabur dan mengadakan balas dendam.

Tapi, melihat posisi Chartette, aku semakin merasa bersalah.

 _Andai saja aku tidak dipenjara …_

"Maaf baru sekarang aku mengabarkan hal ini, Kak." Chartette menyadarkan punggungnya pada jeruji yang menjadi pembatas kami. "Kemarin sore, Nona Michaela datang."

 _Nona Michaela?_

"Eh?" Mulutku ternganga. "Nona Michaela … datang?" Meski Chartette sudah mengangguk, aku malah merasa sangsi. "Dia datang ke sini … untuk apa?"

 _Setelah dengan lugunya percaya pada bocah itu dan membunuh kekasihnya …_

 _Seharusnya, dia tak lagi ingat dengan kami._

 _Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari orang yang sudah terlanjur silau oleh kebaikan palsu bocah itu?_

"Tenang, Kak. Nona datang untuk kita." Chartette menoleh padaku dan menampakkan wajah penuh keyakinan. "Sudah waktunya Kakak keluar dari tempat ini. Aku tak tahan melihat Kakak terus-terusan dipenjara di sini …" Sorot mata Chartette kini dipenuhi amarah. "… di tempat sinting ini."

Ya, Chartette benar. Penjara bawah tanah ini tidak hanya sekadar menyimpan kegelapan, namun juga menyimpan satu hal lagi yang dulu sangat menyiksaku.

 _Darah._

Aku tak akan pernah mengerti kenapa bocah itu mau melakukan hal ini dengan senang hati demi 'memulihkanku'. Aku ditempatkan di penjara yang terdiri dari beberapa sel besar, dan semuanya dipenuhi para tahanan. Aku tidak sempat berkenalan dengan mereka, satu orangpun, karena hari demi hari, ada saja satu-dua tahanan selain diriku yang dibantai dengan sadis. Aku pun dipaksa untuk melihat itu semua, hingga aku ketakutan seperti anak kecil. Menyaksikan eksekusi oleh para algojo psikopat, melihat cairan merah pekat yang mengalir, mencium bau anyir yang menusuk … tiada hari aku tidak muntah karenanya. Hal itu terus berlanjut, hingga hanya tersisa aku seorang. Meski pembantaian bertahap itu sudah tak ada lagi, tetap saja, aku harus menyaksikan para mayat yang membusuk dan darah-darah yang melekat di sana-sini, darah-darah pekat nan amis yang tersembul dari celah-celah kegelapan penjara.

 _Inilah 'hadiah' yang disiapkan bocah itu untukku._

"Benar-benar gila … pangeran itu …" Chartette mengepalkan tangan dan menggertakkan gigi. "Maaf, Kak. Aku membuat Kakak disiksa pangeran itu terlalu lama …"

Aku yang tadinya mengingat semua kebrutalan itu dengan penuh amarah, tersentak dan menoleh ke punggung Chartette. "Tidak, Chartette. Ini bukan salahmu …"

"Salahku!" tukas Chartette setengah menjerit. "Sejak aku berhasil menyusup ke kerajaan ini, aku hanya berkeliaran mencari informasi, bukannya membebaskan Kakak. Padahal aku tahu Kakak ada di sini, dan mengalami semua kekejaman ini, tapi aku … tapi aku …" Suara Chartette mengecil, namun tetap terdengar dalam. Sepertinya, dia berusaha menahan tangis. "… sama sekali tidak mampu …"

Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Baru kali ini aku melihat Chartette begitu hanyut dalam perasaannya sendiri, hingga aku tidak mampu menimpalinya. Aku tidak suka melihat Chartette yang periang berubah menjadi melankolis. Sudah cukup aku tenggelam dan kefrustrasianku sendiri, jadi jangan ditambah dengan kegundahan satu-satunya teman seperjuanganku yang tersisa. Kuputar otakku, mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menghiburnya … ralat, membalasnya.

 _Mana sudi aku kalah beradu mulut dengannya!_

"Tapi, dalam waktu dekat ini, kita bisa keluar dari sini, kan?" sanggahku keras kepala, seperti yang biasa kulakukan padanya dan Ayah. "Kau sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Kau hebat, bisa memanfaatkan posisimu untuk melakukan berbagai hal yang berguna untuk kita nanti. Jadi, jadi …" Entah kenapa malah giliranku yang ingin menangis. "… jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri."

 _Janganlah bertingkah menyedihkan seperti aku!_

Chartette terdiam. Sepertinya dia sudah bisa memulihkan emosinya kembali, dan itu membuatku lega. "Seperti biasa, Kakak ini menyebalkan. Dasar keras kepala." Aku tersenyum sinis, menyesal karena sudah merasa lega. "Tapi, terima kasih. Kata-kata Kakak itu membuatku kembali bersemangat."

Dalam hati, aku senang akan sikap Chartette yang kembali seperti semula. Karena ada dialah, aku jadi punya harapan untuk kabur. Karena ada dialah, aku dapat bertahan dari semua terapi yang lebih pantas disebut siksaan mental ini. Kalau dia sampai frustrasi, apalagi yang bisa kuharapkan? Sudah pasti aku akan mati merana di sini, atau diperbudak dengan sukarela oleh bocah iblis itu.

"Kakak, bersiaplah. Malam ini Nona Michaela akan membawa Kakak kabur," ujar Chartette sembari berbalik menghadapku. "Aku akan membuka jalan."

"Apa? Jangan, Chartette!" sergahku. "Berbahaya kalau kau lakukan sendirian! Nona Michaela juga tidak bisa bertarung, kan? Lebih baik kalian bebaskan aku dulu, baru membuka jalan sama-sama …"

"Tidak, terlalu berisiko," bantah Chartette. "Kalau kita berdua sampai tertangkap dan Nona Michaela dipisahkan dari kita, habislah sudah."

"Tapi …" ucapku tak terima. "Kau mungkin bisa dibunuh!"

"Tenang saja, percaya padaku." Chartette mengeluakan sesuatu dari dalam baju zirah bagian punggungnya. "Ini untuk Kakak. Jaga baik-baik, ya."

Aku terkejut ketika menatap kapak yang diselipkan Chartette dengan hati-hati ke dalam jeruji. "Kau …" ucapku terbata. "Ini bukan senjata prajurit, kan? Di mana kau mencurinya?"

"Dari gudang senjata," jawab Chartette. "Dan untuk kunci sel ini, aku sudah menitipkannya pada Nona Michaela." Chartette menekankan tatapannya padaku, meminta agar aku tak membantah. "Pokoknya, jangan sampai membuat kegaduhan. Biar aku saja yang mengalihkan perhatian."

"Lalu, kau … bagaimana denganmu?" Aku tidak bisa berhenti merasa cemas. "Kau pasti akan menyusul kami, kan?"

Chartette termangu sesaat, seakan tidak merasa yakin, namun cepat-cepat dia mengulas senyum lebar. "Nanti tinggalkan saja jejak untukku, ya."

Menangkap ketidakyakinan tersebut membuatku semakin tidak tenang. Rencana Chartette tidak bisa dianggap main-main, dan keberhasilan dirinya sebagai umpan untuk dapat selamat sangatlah kecil. Bagaimana kalau akhirnya dia tertangkap atau bahkan dibunuh? Aku tidak akan punya siapa-siapa lagi! Mana mungkin aku bisa membangkitkan suku ini seorang diri! Suku Beelzenia pastilah akan musnah!

 _Tapi aku tak bisa membantahnya._

 _Memang hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan._

 _Tidak ada hal yang tidak memerlukan pengorbanan._

 _Sial!_

"Ah, sebentar lagi sipir akan kembali." Chartette segera menggulung rambutnya dan memakai helmnya. "Jaga kapaknya baik-baik dan bersiaplah. Jangan bertindak macam-macam sampai Nona datang, ya."

"Hei, Chartette! Tunggu dulu! Dengarkan aku!" teriakku sembari menggedor jeruji besi, namun Chartette tak memedulikanku dan terus berjalan melintasi koridor yang hanya diterangi lilin. "Dengar, Chartette! Pokoknya, kau juga harus bisa kabur! Jangan sampai tertangkap, kau dengar?!" Kalimatku yang seolah hanya dianggap angin lalu membuatku geram. "Awas kalau kau tidak selamat, Chartette!"

Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, Chartette menoleh padaku dan membuka sedikit penutup mata helmnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, entah apa ekspresinya, semuanya tertutup oleh helm besi itu. Sesaat kemudian, Chartette menutupnya kembali, berpaling dariku dan melambaikan tangan.

" _Adios!_ "

Kupandang Chartette yang lenyap ditelan kegelapan tanpa bisa kembali berkata-kata. Entah kenapa kali ini aku tidak bisa menandingi kalimatnya, padahal dulu aku selalu menang setiap kali kami berdebat. Mungkin itu karena pembawaannya sebagai tante-tante yang umurnya jauh di atasku, sehingga dia selalu bersikap lebih dewasa dariku. Namun, aku berani bertaruh, sikap tenang seperti itu tidak ada dalam kamus hidup Chartette. Karena itulah, sikapnya hari ini terasa janggal bagiku, seperti bukan Chartette saja …

 _Wajar saja, kalau itu menimbulkan firasat buruk._

Terlebih, baru kali ini dia mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang dulu tidak pernah dilakukannya padaku, karena sejak aku lahir di dunia, kami tidak pernah terpisahkan.

 _Baru kali ini … dia mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' padaku …_

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

Selain tahu bahwa hari sudah gelap, aku tidak mengetahui apapun lagi.

Aku bertingkah seperti biasa, meringkuk di dekat sel. Sipir yang sudah hapal akan kebiasaanku itu menganggapnya wajar, sehingga dia hanya menyuguhkan makanan setengah basi tanpa banyak mengumpat. Namun, aku tidak bermaksud berakting. Meski malam ini aku akan lolos dari semua perlakuan tidak manusiawi ini, aku masih tetap merana, menyesal akan kekurangan diriku yang tak ada artinya, hingga harus membiarkan Chartette mempertaruhkan dirinya demi aku.

 _Seandainya aku tidak takut darah …_

Ah, saking merananya, aku bahkan tidak punya tenaga untuk mengumpat kembali.

Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah bertingkah seperti biasa, menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu, hingga Nona Michaela tiba …

Tunggu! Kenapa aku melupakan hal itu?

 _Adakah jaminan, kalau aku dapat keluar dari sini, aku tidak akan takut dengan darah lagi?_

 _Bagaimana kalau saat aku sudah berada di ambang kemenangan, kejadian serupa akan terulang kembali?_

Tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menanggulangi traumaku?

 _Atau aku … tidak menyadarinya …?_

"Nona Germaine, kamu ada di sini, bukan?"

Eh? Apakah aku sedang melamun, sehingga tidak menyadari kalau ini sudah waktunya? Aku celingak-celinguk mencari asal suara, dan mendapati gadis berambut hijau sedang memutar kunci sel tempatku berdiam dengan wajah panik.

"Nona Michaela?!" sahutku tak percaya. Kemudian aku memanjangkan leher, mencari seseorang yang mungkin bersamanya. "Chartette? Mana Chartette?"

"Ia masih di luar, sedang mengalihkan perhatian." _Ceklek!_ Pintu sel pun terbuka dengan suara derit yang sedikit memilukan telinga. "Ayo, tidak ada waktu lagi! Ah, borgolmu …"

"Nona Michaela, tolong ambil kapak yang ada di belakangku!" pintaku, dan segera memperingatkan Nona Michaela begitu dia menerobos masuk. "Awas, hati-hati! Nona bisa tersandung!"

"Eh?" Nona Michaela berhenti melangkah dan menatap ke lantai, tepat ke sosok mayat yang nyaris membuatnya tersandung. "Ukh …" Dia menutup mulut dengan wajah miris. "Apa … ini?"

"Akan kuceritakan nanti, Nona!" ujarku tak sabar. "Ayo cepat!"

"Uhh …" Nona Michaela mengepalkan tangannya yang gemetar, tampak ingin menguatkan diri. "Maaf," bisiknya pada si mayat, lalu melangkahi mayat tersebut dan meraih kapak di belakangku. Segera dia bersiap mengayunkannya di depanku begitu mendapatkannya. "Kemarikan tangan dan kakimu, Nona Germaine!"

 _Prak!_

"Ayo." Nona Michaela menarikku berdiri, bersiap menuntunku. "Kita harus bergegas."

Tanpa peduli lagi dengan mayat-mayat yang kami langkahi, kami keluar dari sel dan berlari menyusuri koridor yang remang-remang. Bau busuk dan penampakan para mayat di sel-sel lain yang kami lewati kembali disuguhkan. Terlihat jelas Nona Michaela merasa mual, meski dia mencoba menahannya. Langkah kami pun berdentam-dentam, bergema di sepanjang koridor. Suara langkah kami benar-benar berisik, seakan koridor ini tidak dilewati oleh dua orang …

 _Tunggu!_

Indra pendengaranku yang tajam menangkap sesuatu.

 _Ada suara langkah yang lain!_

"Cih!" Kulepaskan tanganku dari genggaman Nona Michaela, berlari mendahuluinya dan merebut kapak dari tangannya. Tanpa menggubris teriakannya, aku berlari cepat ke salah satu belokan yang ada di koridor. Bersamaan saat aku tiba, kuayunkan kapak tersebut hingga melukai empat orang yang bersiap mengejutkan kami di belokan.

Sudah kuduga! Ternyata memang ada prajurit yang sedang menunggu kami!

"Nona Germaine!" Nona Michaela berlari menyusulku dan berhenti di belakangku yang sedang memperhatikan keempat prajurit itu. Meski dilindungi oleh baju zirah, mereka tetap meringis kesakitan hingga tak mampu kembali berdiri. Melihat keberadaan mereka, sudah pasti mereka tidak sedang patroli, karena itu adalah tugas sipir. Pasti mereka adalah bagian dari sepasukan prajurit penjaga yang menyadari keberadaan Chartette dan Nona Michaela. Sementara kelompok kecil ini mengejar Nona Michaela yang tidak bisa bertarung, sisanya pasti bertarung dengan Chartette yang jelas jauh lebih berbahaya.

 _Tapi, sehebat apapun, Chartette tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan prajurit sebanyak itu._

 _Sial, tante itu benar-benar bodoh!_

"Nona Michaela—" Kata-kataku terputus. Mendadak saja, aku limbung dan berlutut.

"Nona Germaine!" Nona Michaela tampak panik melihat diriku yang meringis ketika mencoba menyentuh pergelangan kakiku yang terasa nyeri. "Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, jangan dipikirkan …" Aku berusaha memasang wajah tegar. "Yang penting, kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

 _Kau mengharapkan hal itu, kan, Chartette?_

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menuntunmu." Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, Nona Michaela menarik salah satu tanganku yang tidak memegang kapak. "Ayo."

Dengan langkah yang semakin cepat, kami menyusuri belokan tempat prajurit bersembunyi tadi. Berbeda dengan koridor lain, koridor ini dilengkapi dengan saluran air yang membelah koridor. Aliran air yang tampak tenang dan tidak deras ini menandakan bahwa tidak ada hujan di luar, sehingga itu menjadi keuntungan bagi kami. Koridor yang panjangnya tiada tara ini akhirnya menemukan ujungnya. Kami mengalihkan langkah ke belokan di dekat jeruji yang membawa air keluar penjara bawah tanah, dan berhenti tak jauh dari mulut koridor yang remang-remang ini.

"Sebentar." Nona Michaela menyentuh seluruh bata dinding yang bisa dijangkaunya dengan cepat, hingga berhenti di satu bata yang sejajar dengan bahu kirinya. "Ketemu."

 _Graaakkk!_

Dinding tersebut bergeser perlahan, hingga menampakkan tangga batu yang tidak diketahui ujungnya. Aku hanya dapat menganga, takjub. Memang aku sudah sering mendengar bahwa pertahanan dan keamanan di kerajaan ini sangat kuat, namun melihat pintu rahasia dengan mata kepalaku sendiri adalah hal yang benar-benar baru bagiku. Menarik sekali bila aku mengetahui berbagai pintu rahasia di istana ini. Siapa tahu berguna suatu saat nanti.

 _Balas dendam, kau ingat?_

"Tak kuduga di sana gelap." Nona Michaela menyambar salah satu lilin yang bertengger di dinding koridor. "Ayo."

Dengan hati-hati, kami meniti tangga batu yang berkelok-kelok dan sempit. Kuabaikan rasa takjubku dan mempersiapkan diriku untuk hal yang tak terduga. Namun, aku tidak menemukan kejanggalan apapun meski kami sudah di ujung tangga, yang menyatu dengan dinding bata yang sama dengan dinding di penjara. Nona Michaela kembali berhasil menemukan bata yang bisa didorong. Dinding tersebut membuka lagi, memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan yang luas dan mewah, diisi oleh satu meja panjang dan belasan kursi yang tertata apik, namun ruang itu gelap dan suram, sekalipun diterangi cahaya rembulan.

 _Ruangan apa ini?_

 _Ruang makan?_

"Lewat sini." Nona Michaela berlari tanpa suara di atas karpet merah delima. Aku mengekornya, menuju panggung rendah yang tak kuduga ada di ruang makan. Tanpa sempat menjawab semua keherananku, kami menyusup ke lorong belakang panggung, dan berhenti lagi di salah satu dinding bata.

"Nona Germaine." Berbeda dari sebelumnya, kali ini Nona Michaela mengarahkan lilinnya ke seluruh dinding tanpa meraba-rabanya. "Hancurkan ini."

"Eh?" Aku mengenyit. "Ini, kan, tembok bata …"

"Tidak, ini hanya kamuflase." Nona Michaela mengarahkan lilinya ke satu garis. "Lihat, Chartette sudah menggarisi dinding ini sebagai tanda bahwa ini pintu keluar yang bisa kita dobrak."

Aku hanya terpaku menatap garis dari cat yang warnanya sedikit lebih tua dari warna dindingnya.

 _Chartette, kau mempersiapkan semua ini hanya dalam waktu satu hari?_

"Kh …" Aku menggenggam kapak erat-erat, kemudian berjalan terseok hingga persis di depan dinding kamuflase itu. Kutatap pintu ini nanar, memikirkan satu pertanyaan rumit yang hanya bisa dijawab oleh Chartette seorang.

 _Chartette, apa yang kau harapkan dariku yang kabur tanpa dirimu?_

Sial, aku ingin sekali mengumpati semua kebodohan Chartette di depannya!

 _Karena itu, aku tak boleh terlambat._

"Permisi sebentar."

 _Drak!_

Pintu kayu tersebut hancur dengan dua kali tebasan, menampakkan hutan yang terbentang di halaman samping istana. Hutan yang lebat dan gelap, hutan yang siap menelan semuanya, tanpa akan terlihat lagi. Sinar rembulan yang redup pun menerangi jalan kami, jalan yang seharusnya kulewati …

… _nanti._

"Nona Michaela, sekarang sudah aman, kan?" Akhirnya aku bisa melaksanakan niatku. "Silakan Nona pergi duluan."

"Eh?" Nona Michaela langsung membantah, "Tidak, tidak boleh! Aku harus membawamu pergi apapun yang terjadi!"

"Kalau saja Chartette bersama kita, aku tak akan melakukan hal ini!" ketusku. "Pokoknya, aku akan menyusul dia. Setelah itu, kami akan menemui Nona." Aku segera berbalik arah meninggalkannya. "Tolong berhati-hati, Nona!"

"Tunggu!" Di luar dugaan, Nona Michaela menarik tanganku dengan sigap, hingga membuat langkahku terhenti. "Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu kembali! Chartette sudah memercayaiku untuk membawamu kabur agar aku bisa melaksanakan rencanaku! Kalau kamu sampai kembali, itu artinya kita sudah menyia-nyiakan semua usahanya!"

"Tapi …" Aku berusaha mengelak dari Nona Michaela yang tak kunjung berhenti mencegatku. "Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengannya, itu sama saja dengan gagal!"

"Percayalah, percayalah padanya!" sahut Nona Michaela optimis. "Ia pasti akan segera menyusul kita!"

Entah kenapa, mulutku berhenti bergerak untuk membantah kata-katanya. Aku ingin segera menyusul Chartette sebelum sesuatu terjadi padanya, namun aku tak mampu menepis tangan Nona Michaela. Padahal waktuku tidak banyak, dan berjalan sangat cepat, namun kakiku tak mau bergerak. Aku terpaku di tempat, tenggelam dalam dilema, hingga sulit kembali ke permukaan, mengambil keputusan.

" _Nanti tinggalkan saja jejak untukku, ya."_

" _Adios!"_

Mengingat kembali sikap Chartette yang tak biasa itu membuatku semakin cemas. Keputusanku pun semakin bulat. Aku harus menyusul Chartette, membantunya, menyelamatkannya …

" _Apa susahnya menuruti kata-kataku sekali ini saja?!"_

Aku tersentak mengingatnya, sikap Chartette yang biasa itu.

Dan membuat diriku bimbang … untuk mengumpati kebodohannya.

" _Kau mengharapkan hal itu, kan, Chartette?"_

 _Asal kau tahu saja, sejak awal aku tak ingin mengabulkan harapanmu._

 _Tapi, sekarang aku …_

 _… tak bisa membantahmu._

"Ayo, tidak ada waktu lagi!" Nona Michaela menarikku keluar. "Kita lari!"

"Eh? Tunggu … ah!" Seakan kekuatanku menguap begitu saja, aku berlari dituntun Nona Michaela tanpa bisa menghentikannya. Kami menapaki rumput hijau yang terhampar luas, menuju celah di antara pepohonan hutan yang siap mengukung kami dalam kegelapan. Sembari berlari, hatiku tidak berhenti mempertanyakan keputusanku, keputusanku untuk menyerah dan menuruti semua keinginan Chartette, keinginan yang mungkin harus dibayar dengan nyawa.

 _Chartette, ini berbeda dari yang dulu …_

 _Apa sekarang aku harus kembali percaya padamu?_

"Nona Michaela," panggilku pada Nona Michaela yang tampak terengah-engah. "Apa Chartette pernah mengatakan kalau dia akan menyusul kita?"

Seraya bertanya, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke istana untuk terakhir kalinya. Di sebuah jendela besar yang tak jauh dari pintu yang kuhancurkan, terlihat satu prajurit yang sedang beradu pedang dengan beberapa prajurit lainnya. Berbeda dengan para lawannya yang masih mengenakan helm, dia membiarkan rambut panjangnya yang diikat menari mengikuti kelincahannya. Kudengarkan jawaban Nona Michaela, dan di saat yang sama, kusaksikan satu prajurit tersebut memutar tubuhnya untuk menghalau serangan lawan di depannya. Namun nahas, ikatan rambutnya terpotong oleh pedang lawannya, hingga menampakkan rambut aslinya yang berkibar di balik sosoknya yang tertutup oleh dinding di samping jendela.

"Tidak …"

 _Rambut merah …_

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

Udara di dalam ataupun di luar penjara ternyata tak jauh berbeda.

Sambil menunggu kedatangan Chartette, kami beristirahat di bawah pohon besar yang ada di tengah hutan. Sementara aku melempar ranting sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam api unggun, Nona Michaela hanya menenggelamkan sedikit kepalanya dalam lipatan tangan yang ditumpu oleh kedua kakinya, diam dan menatap lidah api unggun dengan pandangan kosong. Aneh sekali melihatnya murung, padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu dia tampak optimis. Bersusah payah datang kepadaku, membawaku kabur, demi …

" _Chartette sudah memercayaiku untuk membawamu kabur agar aku bisa melaksanakan rencanaku!"_

'Rencana?'

"Nona Michaela," panggilku. "Apa Nona mempunyai rencana yang membutuhkan bantuanku?"

Nona Michaela menegakkan tubuhnya, tersentak, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya seraya tersenyum hambar. "Ah, ya … aku belum memberitahukannya padamu."

Tanpa sengaja, mataku terpaku pada jari-jari tangannya yang sedari tadi dia sembunyikan di bawah dagu dan rambutnya. Sebuah benda kecil yang digosok dengan cermat, berwarna kuning berkilau, yang melingkar dengan anggun di jari manis Nona Michaela.

" _Kakak, baru-baru ini ada gosip kalau …"_

"Nona, cincin apa itu?" Aku langsung mendekatinya menatap cincin itu lekat-lekat, kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku ke Nona Michaela yang tampak terkejut. "Jangan-jangan, gosip itu benar …"

"Eh, ini? Oh … kamu tahu, ya …?" Nona Michaela ikut menatap cincinnya. "Benar, Pangeran Alexiel melamarku …"

 _Yang benar saja?!_

"Apa yang Nona pikirkan, Nona Michaela?!" Mulutku yang tajam langsung mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menohok. "Memangnya Nona tidak tahu bagaimana bocah itu sebenarnya?! Dia sudah banyak melakukan kejahatan! Mulai dari menarik pajak semena-mena, politik yang tidak adil, bahkan melakukan kejahatan genosida …!"

 _Aku benci keluguanmu, Nona Michaela!_

"Nona Germaine, aku juga tak ingin bertindak gegabah," potong Nona Michaela. "Aku belum menerima lamarannya …"

Tidak, jawaban itu sama sekali tak memuaskanku. Sekalipun dia tidak dilamar bocah itu, tidak ada yang bisa memungkiri bahwa Nona Michaela pernah turut andil dalam salah satu permainan kotornya. Kejahatan yang amat besar, dan sudah pasti tidak akan termaafkan. Mungkin saat ini, seluruh dunia membiarkan tindakan Kerajaan Elphegort menguasai Kerajaan Marlon karena tidak mengetahui masa lalu yang sebenarnya, namun tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Seandainya bocah itu tidak lagi menyukai Nona Michaela, mungkin saja dia akan mengkambing hitamkan Kerajaan Elphegort sebagai dalang utama kehancuran Kerajaan Marlon, dan akan membuat marah seluruh dunia.

 _Yang bisa menghancurkan separuh dunia bukanlah Penyihir Elluka …_

… _tapi bocah itu!_

"Selain itu, aku mengerti. Aku mengetahui semua kejahatan Pangeran Alexiel …" Nona Michaela kembali mendekap lututnya. "Terutama, tentang kebenaran di balik peperangan kami terhadap Kerajaan Marlon …"

"Benarkah?" Meski terkejut, aku tetap bertanya dengan nada sangsi. "Darimana Nona tahu?"

"Dari orang itu …" Nona Michaela kembali menatap api unggun dengan pandangan kosong. "… dari orang yang pernah mengajak suku kalian untuk tinggal di kerajaanku."

Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk bisa menebak nama orang yang dimaksud.

"Kakek … Felix?"

"Ya …" tanggap Nona Michaela. "Mantan penasihat Kerajaan Elphegort, salah satu tetua yang dihormati, salah satu orang yang mengatakan bahwa Kerajaan Marlon adalah penyebab kejatuhan Kerajaan Elphegort …" Nona Michaela meremas lengannya sendiri. "… dan juga—"

"Tunggu, tunggu dulu!" tukasku. "Kakek Felix mengatakan hal itu? Tidak, tidak mungkin!"

"Aku juga tidak menyangka," ujar Nona Michaela. "Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku datang mengunjungi Tuan Felix yang sedang sakit keras. Beliau menceritakan semuanya padaku, kalau beliau pernah diancam dari seseorang dari Kerajaan Lucifenia …"

"Siapa?" potongku.

"Beliau tidak tahu," balas Nona Michaela. "Beliau dan para tetua lainnya dipaksa untuk berbohong padaku, padahal yang menjadi dalang penyebab kemiskinan Kerajaan Elphegort adalah Kerajaan Lucifenia."

"Oh …" Mungkin situasinya tidak tepat, namun aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk menghembuskan napas lega. Aku tak ingin berburuk sangka pada kakek itu, karena berkat dialah Suku Beelzenia bisa hidup sedikit lebih tenteram di Kerajaan Elphegort, meski pada akhirnya sukuku memutuskan untuk berkelana kembali karena merasa telah menambah beban kemelaratan kerajaan itu. "Berarti kakek itu melakukannya karena diancam, ya …"

"Tidak, tidak sepenuhnya benar," sanggah Nona Michaela. "Sebenarnya, ia juga menginginkan kehancuran Kerajaan Marlon dari lubuk hatinya."

 _Eh …?_

"Nona ini bicara apa?" ucapku dengan nada tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin kakek sebaik itu menginginkan kerajaan lain hancur!"

"Tetapi, beliau menceritakan semuanya padaku," cicit Nona Michaela, seperti sedang menahan tangis. "Tentang itu, dan juga alasannya …"

 _Alasan? Apa yang dipikirkan kakek itu?!_

"Beliau ingin balas dendam …" Nona Michaela berucap pelan. "… karena istrinya direbut oleh raja Kerajaan Marlon yang terakhir."

"Istri? Kakek itu punya istri?" Aku yang tidak banyak mengetahui seluk-beluk kehidupan kakek itu, tidak menyangka bahwa dia pernah menikah. "Dan lagi, direbut oleh—"

' _Raja Kerajaan Marlon yang terakhir'?_

 _Jangan-jangan maksudnya …_

"Benar ..." Nona Michaela tersenyum getir. "Raja itu … adalah ayahnya Kyle."

Aku hanya dapat terkesiap mendengarnya.

"Kamu bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaanku?" Nona Michaela mendekap dirinya lebih erat. "Aku tak menyangka ada cerita seperti itu. Dendam pribadi Tuan Felix … istri beliau yang menjadi ibu Kyle … berbohong pada kerajaannya sendiri … mendukung kehancuran Kerajaan Marlon …" Nona Michaela menelungkupkan kepalanya, dan terdengar suara sesegukan. "Oh, aku harap Kyle tidak mengetahui semua itu."

Aku mengerti, aku mengerti perasaannya. Nona Michaela pantas menangis, Nona Michaela pantas marah, karena telah dibohongi, karena telah membuatnya turut andil dalam kejahatan hanya gara-gara dendam pribadi seseorang. Namun, aku tak bisa membenci kakek itu. Kakek itu sudah berbaik hati menolong sukuku setiap saat selama kami tinggal di Kerajaan Elphegort, tanpa menyembunyikan akal bulus apapun. Kalau aku yang baru beberapa bulan mengenalnya saja tak bisa membencinya, seharusnya Nona Michaela yang telah mengenalnya jauh lebih lama juga demikian.

"Nona Michaela …" Kusentuh salah satu punggung tangannya. "Memang kakek itu pantas disalahkan … tapi kuharap, Nona tidak dendam padanya."

Nona Michaela berhenti sesegukan. Aku menunggu jawabannya dengan cemas. Kakek itu tidak pantas menjadi obyek balas dendam, karena yang pantas hanyalah …

 _Hanyalah …_

"Tidak, aku tak bisa dendam pada beliau." Nona Michaela menghapus air matanya. "Karena aku yakin, kalau Kerajaan Lucifenia tidak mendukung balas dendamnya, beliau tidak akan berniat memerangi Kerajaan Marlon."

"Nona Michaela …" Entah kenapa, aku merasakan semangat yang sama dari dirinya. "Jadi, Nona …"

"Ya, aku berniat balas dendam."

Sorot mata Nona Michaela berubah. Membara, menyala-nyala, meyakinkan. Menyadari bahwa dia adalah korban dari permainan busuk bocah itu membuat hatiku mulai tergerak. Kami senasib, sama-sama diperalat, sama-sama kehilangan orang yang kami sayangi. Namun, ada satu yang berbeda …

"Nona yakin …"

 _... kalau Nona tidak balik mencintai bocah itu?_

"Pasti, aku pasti akan membalaskan semuanya. Kehancuran kerajaanku, kematian Kyle …" Nona Michaela melepaskan cincin mewah itu dari jarinya, kemudian menjatuhkannya ke dalam api unggun. "… semuanya, pada lelaki itu."

Sesaat, aku terpana melihatnya, melihat cincin yang gosong dan lenyap ditelan api. Tekad Nona Michaela jelas bukan main-main. Dia jelas menuntut balas dendam. Dalam hati, aku merasa malu akan kekesalanku pada Nona Michaela sebelumnya, namun, mulutku terlalu kaku untuk melontarkan kata "maaf".

Karena kini, Nona Michaela tidak lagi tampak seperti gadis lugu.

"Karena itu, Nona Germaine, aku mendatangimu, mencoba meloloskanmu." Nona Michaela menatapku dengan sorot mata yang cenderung dingin, seakan sedang mencoba menyembunyikan bara dendam dari sorot matanya. "Kamu mengerti maksudku, bukan?"

Aku memilih untuk tidak meresponnya, bertahan menatap matanya, mencoba mencuil sedikit keteguhannya untuk ditanamkan kepada diriku yang sesaat diliputi keraguan ...

... akan kekalahan yang hampir dapat dipastikan.

 _Mungkin aku tidak dapat mengandalkan banyak orang untuk membalas dendam._

 _Mungkin hanya aku yang dapat bertahan hingga akhir di medan perang._

 _Tapi, walau apapun yang akan terjadi di masa depan, aku tak peduli._

 _Bagiku, masa depan hanya satu ..._

"Nona Germaine." Dengan nada yang tegas, Nona Michaela melemparkan tawaran padaku. "Bersediakah kamu membantuku, untuk menghukum Kerajaan Lucifenia?"

Bersamaan dengan itu, keraguanku menguap.

 _Sudah saatnya!_

Aku tersenyum dan berdiri, memantapkan keputusanaku. Aku memutuskan untuk memercayai Nona Michaela, mendukungnya, sebagai jalan untuk melampiaskan dendamku sendiri. Akan kubuat bocah itu merasakan semua yang kurasakan, menyesali semuanya, dan mati dihukum selayaknya iblis yang sengaja mengotori dirinya dengan dosa.

"Jangan tanyakan itu padaku, Nona Michaela." Aku mengapit salah satu tanganku dengan lipatan siku tanganku yang lain, kemudian meregangkan ototnya. "Karena jawabanku hanya satu."

Kulihat Nona Michaela menarik sedikit kedua ujung bibirnya, kemudian lenyap sebelum dia bertanya, "Apa?"

"Aku ... bersedia."

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

 _Ayah, dengan darah 'terkutuk' yang mengalir dalam diriku ini,_

 _aku bersumpah ..._

 _Akan kubuat dia mencicipi darahnya sendiri …_

… _darah murni sang_ _Pangeran Iblis._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kali ini memakan 12K. Kelewat panjang, ya?

Apakah _stage_ ini cukup seru? Saya sudah berusaha membuat adegan pertarungannya. Saya harap Anda suka.

Mari kita lanjut ke _stage_ berikutnya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan sepotong _review_ , ya.

* * *

 _ **Germaine ~ Daughter of Vengeance**_

* * *

 **Next to Stage V**

 _Aku … tidak pantas disebut sebagai seorang 'Kakak' …_

* * *

Nah, katakan bagaimana perasaan Anda.


	7. Stage V

Ada satu masa lalu yang sangat kubenci …

 _… tidak, tepatnya kusesali._

"Hei, anak-anak itu berulah kembali!"

Ingar-bingar istana pun kembali terjadi, padahal hanya karena masalah sepele. Mulai dari pelayan sampai prajurit, semuanya kalang-kabut hingga membuat keributan yang tidak ada artinya. Merasa semakin tertantang, aku yang masih berumur sebelas tahun mempercepat lariku, menyusuri rumput hijau di tepi jalan setapak, seraya menggenggam tangan adik kembaranku yang berlari mengikutiku.

"Kakak, lebih baik kita kembali!" saran Riliane setengah berteriak. "Setidaknya, kita harus meminta izin!"

"Izin? Untuk apa?" sahutku tak acuh. "Kalau kita meminta izin, itu sama saja dengan menyerahkan diri! Mana mungkin kita diperbolehkan keluar dari istana!"

"Tetapi, Kak, ini sudah kesekian kalinya!" sergah Riliane dengan suara sedikit melengking. "Lebih baik, kita bermain di halaman istana saja!"

"Tidak mau! Membosankan!" tolakku cepat. "Lagipula, Lucifen pasti penasaran dengan tempat-tempat baru! Ya kan, Lucifen?"

Si kucing hitam yang sudah hampir setahun kupelihara itu mengeong dengan semangat, seraya terus berlari kencang di sampingku.

"Haahh … Kakak …" Sepertinya Riliane sudah menyerah. "Semoga saja takdir baik berpihak pada kita saat pulang nanti."

Aku hanya mengulum senyum. Riliane masih saja meragukan kemampuanku menyusup keluar-masuk istana. Padahal kami sudah sering menyusup bersama-sama, demi bermain atau sekadar mencuri kue-kue untuk jamuan pesta di dapur. Lihat saja, kali ini aku pasti berhasil lagi! Takdir baik akan selalu memihakku!

 _Namun rupanya …_

… _kali ini tidak …_

Dengan kaki yang mulai terasa lemas, akhirnya kami tiba di depan Hutan Bewilderment, di mana terdapat Pohon Millennium yang ditakuti dan tak boleh diperlakukan sembarangan. Hutan yang hijau, luas, dan lebat, serasa siap menelan siapapun yang memasukinya. Hutan itu semakin terasa angker tatkala dinaungi oleh awan yang gelap, namun itu malah membuat nyaliku semakin terpacu. Bukan berarti aku akan nekat memasuki hutan demi menantang nyali, namun setidaknya, aku berhasil mendatangi tempat yang paling dilarang oleh istana …

 _… sebagai bukti bahwa aku benci diatur oleh istana._

"Ternyata bagaimanapun, hutan ini menyeramkan …"

Riliane yang berdiri tak jauh dariku, tampak gemetaran, hingga dia tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari hutan tersebut. "Heh, di mananya? Padahal kita hanya di depan hutan …" tanggapku seraya menjatuhkan diri ke dalam posisi duduk. Menyadari sesuatu, aku menyeringai jahil ke arah Riliane. "Jangan-jangan, kau takut, ya …?"

"Berhenti menertawaiku, Kak!" tukas Riliane dengan wajah memerah. Padahal aku belum tertawa, baru mulai cekikikan. "Iya, iya, baiklah! Aku memang takut! Bagaimana kalau kita pindah tempat saja? Kita main ke pantai, yuk!"

"Heh, ke pantai? Sama sekali tidak asyik," tanggapku malas seraya menjatuhkan punggungku ke hamparan rumput yang lembab. Bukan, bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai pantai. Pasti menyenangkan bermain pasir dan berlari di tengah asinnya debur ombak. Namun sekarang, tujuan hidupku adalah menentang seluruh aturan istana, hingga istana tidak lagi mengukungku.

 _Andai saja 'orang itu' kembali …_

"Tetapi, Kak, ada yang menarik di sana!" Riliane duduk di sampingku dengan mata berbinar. "Katanya, laut di pantai itu bisa mengabulkan segala permohonan. Kita tulis permohonan kita di kertas, lalu masukkan ke botol kecil, kemudian kita lemparkan ke laut. Kalau botol kita terus mengapung, maka permohonan kita akan terkabul."

Biasanya aku tidak memercayai bahwa benda mati dapat mengabulkan permohonan, lain halnya dengan penyihir. Namun entah kenapa, hatiku sedikit tergerak, sehingga aku yang tadinya mendengarkan cerita Riliane dengan wajah tak berminat, kini mulai menyimaknya.

 _Bila aku melakukannya, apa aku bisa membawa 'orang itu' kembali?_

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan, Kak?" ajak Riliane bersemangat. "Ayo, kita pergi sekarang, sebelum hari mulai gelap."

"Botolnya?" tanyaku mengingatkan. "Kertasnya? Tintanya?"

"Ah …" Riliane kehabisan kata-kata, kemudian menunduk lemas. "Benar juga, ya …"

"Puh …" Aku tersenyum kecil, kemudian bangkit kembali ke posisi duduk dan menghadap Riliane. "Kalau kau tak keberatan untuk kabur lagi seperti tadi, besok kita akan pergi ke sana."

"Benarkah?" Sepertinya keinginan Riliane sudah tak bisa dihalangi lagi. "Tidak apa-apa, Kak! Besok, ya!"

Aku tersenyum mengiyakan. Riliane sudah banyak menuruti keegoisanku, jadi biarlah kali ini aku menahan diriku dan menuruti kemauannya. Permintaannya sangat sederhana. Memalukan bila aku mengabaikannya begitu saja. Selain itu, aku masih bisa tetap memprovokasi istana dengan kabur seperti biasa. Namun aku berjanji, aku akan melindungi Riliane. Biarlah besok aku yang menanggung semua kemarahan istana, tanpa memalingkan wajah dan memasang wajah cemberut, dan mengatakan bahwa aku mengajak Riliane kabur demi keinginanku sendiri.

 _Bagaimanapun, Riliane harus tetap tersenyum …_

 _Itulah adikku._

"Oh ya, Riliane …" Aku teringat sesuatu. "Memangnya kau ingin memohon apa?"

"Hmm … aku …" Riliane mengalihkan pandangannya, dan kemudian berteriak panik. "Kak, Lucifen kabur!"

"Eh?" Aku segera menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Riliane. Jauh di sana, terlihat sosok Lucifen yang berlari memasuki hutan. "Lucifen! Hei, Lucifen!"

Kucing itu sama sekali tak mengindahkanku. Ia terus berlari tanpa henti, hingga sosoknya hampir menghilang. Bagaimana ini? Aku harus membawa Lucifen kembali. Tetapi, hutan ini berbahaya untuk dimasuki. Terlalu lebat dan luas, terlebih malam hampir tiba. Kalau aku salah langkah, mungkin aku tak akan dapat kembali. Tidak mungkin aku mau bertingkah bodoh dengan membahayakan diri sendiri sampai sejauh itu!

 _Namun bagaimanapun …_

 _… tidak mungkin aku merelakan milikku yang sudah susah payah kurawat begitu saja!_

"Lucifen! Sial, dasar kucing bodoh!" teriakku histeris. "Lucifen, cepat kembali!"

"Kakak!" Riliane berusaha menenangkanku yang terus memanggil kucing itu dengan histeris. "Sudahlah, Kak, relakan saja. Kita tak mungkin mengejarnya sampai ke dalam hutan, bukan?"

"Tidak mau, kucing itu harus kembali!" cetusku kasar. "Pokoknya, aku mau dia kembali, apapun yang terjadi!"

"Tetapi, Kak, Lucifen tak mungkin kembali!" sergah Riliane yang masih memeluk tubuhku. "Lebih baik kita pulang, lalu meminta tolong pengawal."

 _Pengawal?_

 _Tidak, kalau orang istana sampai tahu, bisa-bisa aku akan dikukung lebih ketat lagi!_

 _Aku … tidak akan sudi menyerahkan kebebasanku yang susah payah kudapat ini!_

"Tidak, jangan minta tolong mereka!" ketusku. "Pokoknya, aku tak akan bergerak dari sini sampai Lucifen kembali! Aku tak mau orang istana sampai tahu hal ini!"

 _Siapa saja, bawakan kucing itu kembali padaku!_

 _Tak peduli siapapun … tak peduli apapun …_

 _Sekalipun hutan ini akan menelanmu …_

 _Aku tak peduli dengan semua itu, asalkan kucing itu kembali!_

"Kakak, tunggulah di sini." Riliane melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan mendekati hutan. "Aku akan mencoba menangkapnya."

"Eh?" Amarahku dengan kucing itu langsung beralih ke Riliane. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Tidak boleh, hutan itu berbahaya!"

"Tenang saja, aku hanya memeriksanya sebentar." Riliane meyakinkanku. "Kakak tunggulah di situ. Barangkali Lucifen akan kembali ke sini."

"Riliane, jangan nekat!" sergahku yang terdengar seperti omong kosong, karena aku tak dapat bertindak apa-apa selain berteriak. "Baiklah, baiklah, Riliane! Aku sudah tak mengharapkannya lagi! Sebentar lagi malam, nanti kau bisa—"

"Aku akan kembali sebelum gelap." Riliane mengulas senyum lembut, senyum yang akan selalu menenangkanku sekaligus meyakinkanku. "Aku janji."

 _Karena itulah, aku kehabisan kata-kata._

Aku hanya dapat memandang Riliane yang berlari menyusuri hutan dengan mulut ternganga, tanpa bisa menggerakkan seujung jaripun. Padahal hari sudah mulai gelap, namun kenapa Riliane tetap bersikukuh? Apa yang dipikirkannya? Dari mana tekad itu berasal? Apa alasannya … hingga ketakutan yang tadinya diungkapkan Riliane sirna begitu saja?

Padahal aku … padahal aku …

 _Riliane, aku memang mengharapkan kucing itu kembali._

 _Tidak peduli siapapun … tidak peduli di manapun … asalkan kucing itu kembali, aku tak peduli dengan apapun!_

 _Tetapi, kenapa harus kau …? Kenapa harus kau …?_

 _Seharusnya bukan kau yang pergi, Riliane …_

Saat itu, aku mengalami dilema. Aku ingin menyusulnya, namun kaki ini terasa membeku, seakan terikat oleh kabut tipis yang menyelubungi Pohon Millennium ini. Aku akui, aku takut, takut sekali. Aku tak sanggup membahayakan diri sendiri untuk sesuatu yang tak pasti. Aku akan pergi berperang bila yakin aku akan menang, aku akan mencoba melakukan hal baru bila yakin aku akan sukses, aku akan membuat rencana apapun bila yakin aku akan berhasil. Jadi kali ini … tanpa rencana, tanpa kemampuan yang dapat diandalkan, tanpa keyakinan kalau aku bisa keluar dari sana, aku tak akan mau menantang Hutan Bewilderment ini menelan diriku.

 _Namun … aku harus bergerak, harus melangkah!_

 _Karena Riliane … karena Riliane …_

"Kyaaa!"

Saat itu, saat aku belum sempat meyakinkan diriku sendiri, jauh di depan mataku, kulihat sosok mungil Riliane yang terperosok hingga jatuh di balik kabut dan rumput-rumput hijau yang tinggi …

… dan lenyap.

"Rili—!"

"Akhirnya kami menemukan Anda, Tuan Muda Alexiel," ucap seseorang dengan suara berat di belakangku. "Mari kita pulang, Tuan Muda. Lalu ... di mana Tuan Putri Riliane?"

"Riliane, Riliane!" Aku tak menghiraukan pengawal-pengawal yang menyergapku dan terus menjerit-jerit memanggil nama adikku. "Riliane, Riliane!"

"Apa yang ingin Anda lakukan, Tuan Muda?" Seakan bisa membaca pikiranku, salah satu pengawal menangkap tubuhku yang hendak berlari menyusul Riliane, lalu bergumam. "Jangan-jangan … Tuan Putri Riliane hilang di hutan itu?"

"Riliane, Riliane!" Aku meronta-ronta dengan wajah berurai air mata. "Cepat cari dia, temukan dia, hidup-hidup! Dan lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

"Sial, sampai-sampai terjadi hal seperti ini … Hei, cepat bergerak dan temukan Tuan Putri Riliane!" Si pengawal yang sekarang membopong tubuhku ini memberi perintah kepada sebagian pengawal. "Dan Tuan Muda, Anda tidak boleh ikut bertindak. Anda tetaplah putra raja yang harus dilindungi. Anda akan diantar pulang sekarang juga."

"Tidak mau, lepaskan aku! Aku tak mau pulang!" Aku menendang-nendang kakiku ke udara tanpa hasil. "Aku akan tetap di sini sampai Riliane kembali!"

"Tuan Muda, ayo pulang."

"Riliane, Riliane!" Aku menggapai-gapai udara dengan ganas, namun tak ada apapun yang bisa kugenggam, hingga tubuhku melayang menjauhi hutan itu.

 _Seharusnya bukan kau, Riliane …_

 _Seharusnya aku tidak mengorbankan dirimu ..._

"Riliane, Riliane!" Sepotong tenaga terakhir ini hanya kugunakan untuk memanggil namanya, menggapai-gapai sosok ilusinya, tanpa bisa melepaskan diri dari pengawal-pengawal brengsek yang membawaku semakin menjauh dari hutan. Tanpa memedulikan air mataku, tanpa memedulikan jeritanku, mereka tetap bersikukuh, seakan aku anak liar yang dibawa paksa dari tempatku berada. Meski begitu, meski aku sedang gelap mata, hati kecilku tetap mencicitkan kebenaran, kebenaran yang tidak dapat kusangkal, dan akan selalu kusesali.

 _Maafkan aku, Riliane …_

 _Aku … memang tidak pantas …_

"RILIANE!"

"Riliane!"

Mendadak mataku terbuka. Sesaat waktu seakan berhenti, di mana aku hanya dapat membeku menatap tangan kananku yang terangkat ke atas, seperti ingin menggapai sesuatu. Meski sinar bulan sabit menyoroti wajahku dari balik jendela, mataku sama sekali tak mengejap. Sepersekian detik kemudian, aku menarik punggungku dengan cepat hingga aku terduduk, memikirkan semua itu di atas kasur mewah yang baru saja kutiduri beberapa saat yang lalu.

 _Mimpi?_

Ya, semua itu sudah lama berlalu. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya aku memimpikan hal itu, seharusnya aku tak perlu memikirkannya kembali. Riliane selamat, dan kini sudah kembali di sisiku. Seharusnya aku melupakan semua masa lalu itu, terlebih sekarang aku adalah raja yang mempunyai banyak 'pekerjaan' di mana-mana …

Tetapi, kenapa aku terus memikirkannya hingga napasku terengah-engah?

 _Riliane sudah kembali … Riliane memang sudah kembali …_

 _Tetapi, kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal?_

Entah kenapa, diriku tergerak untuk menemui Riliane, memastikan bahwa keberadaannya sekarang bukanlah ilusi. Begitu sadar, aku telah melompat dari kasur, dan berlari cepat menuju pintu kamarku, merangsek keluar dari kegelapan ini.

 _Riliane!_

 _Brak!_ Belum sempat kaki ini melangkah keluar kamar, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilku.

"Yang Mulia!"

Pandanganku teralih ke arah beberapa prajurit yang berlari menghampiriku, melintasi koridor yang terang benderang. Oh, cukup sudah. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Sudah lelah aku bekerja seharian, jadi apalagi yang harus kuhadapi?

 _Terlebih, aku tak mau diganggu jika ingin berurusan dengan Riliane._

"Yang Mulia, pemberontak berambut merah itu kabur!"

 _Apa …?!_

Sial, dasar perempuan sialan! Ternyata dia bisa kabur juga! Bagaimana caranya dia bisa kabur? Apakah ada yang membantunya? Orang dalam, orang luar? Siapa yang berani-beraninya merebut pionku yang sudah kujaga dengan susah payah itu?

Ukh … karena sedang mengkhawatirkan Riliane, emosiku menjadi tidak stabil.

"Cepat tangkap dia, dasar lamban!" sentakku dengan nada amarah yang tak biasa kuucapkan. "Tangkap wanita itu, hidup-hidup! Kalau dia sampai mati, tak akan kuampuni kalian!"

"B-Baik, Yang Mulia—"

"Yang Mulia!"

Sebuah suara lain datang dari arah koridor yang berlawanan. Lagi-lagi sekumpulan prajurit, padahal kelompok yang sebelumnya belum sempat angkat kaki dari sini. Aku menatap mereka dengan sorot mata tajam. Apa mereka ingin melaporkan pekerjaan mereka yang tidak becus lagi? Benar-benar tidak berguna. Kalau saja aku berhati sempit, sudah pasti akan kuhukum mereka semua di _guillotine_ yang lebih banyak menganggur itu.

Kesampingkan itu dulu.

 _Kenapa tiba-tiba situasi berubah menjadi genting?_

"Yang Mulia, kami sudah memastikan …" ujar salah seorang prajurit dari kelompok itu. "Tuan Putri Michaela kabur bersama pemberontak itu!"

Mendengar hal itu, aku hanya dapat membeku.

 _Apa …?_

Bohong, ini bohong. Yang benar saja! Michaela kabur bersama pemberontak itu? Apa benar dia kabur atas keinginannya sendiri, bukan diculik dan dijadikan sandera? Kalau benar begitu, berarti …

 _Michaela … mengkhianatiku?_

Bagaimana bisa dia memilih mengkhianatiku? Apa dia mengetahui semua kebohonganku di balik pemusnahan Kerajaan Marlon? Sejak kapan? Dari mana? Jadi ini alasannya dia datang ke kerajaanku walau sebelumnya ia sudah menolak undanganku? Jadi ini alasannya dia tak segera menjawab lamaranku meski dia telah menerima cincin pemberianku? Karena dia … karena Michaela masih …

 _Jadi kenapa … waktu itu … di tepi kapal … kau …_

Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya, ada banyak hal yang ingin kulampiaskan pada dirinya. Michaela sudah mengkhianatiku! Dia sudah tak lagi bisa diharapkan. Tak ada gunanya aku mempertahankan dia, karena itu sama saja dengan menyerahkan diri. Sudah jelas dia ingin menjatuhkanku, baik dari kursi kekuasaanku maupun dari dunia ini. Sebelum itu terjadi, aku harus segera menangkapnya, dan bila perlu, memusnahkannya!

 _Ya, aku pasti akan melakukannya …_

 _… kalau saja dia sama dengan para pengkhianat lainnya …_

 _… di mataku._

"… Yang Mulia, saat ini sebagian pasukan kami sedang mengejar Tuan Putri Michaela," ungkap salah seorang prajurit yang sebelumnya memaparkan tentang pengkhianat yang berkedok sebagai prajurit atau apalah. "Sepertinya mereka sudah lolos dari penjara bawah tanah, tetapi kami janji kami akan—"

"Hentikan." Aku mengulurkan tanganku sebagai isyarat agar para prajurit tutup mulut. Kulanjutkan kalimatku dengan suara pelan, "Hentikan, jangan kejar dia …"

"Te-Tetapi …"

"Kalau sampai aku harus mengatakannya sekali lagi …" ujarku dengan sorot mata yang teramat dingin. "… akhiri hidup kalian di _guillotine_."

"Ba-baik!" Para prajurit itu langsung tunduk padaku. "Ka-Kami akan segera menarik pasukan!"

Para prajurit itu berlari meninggalkanku, dan koridor pun kembali hening. Kini hanya tinggal aku sendiri, termenung di ambang pintu kamar. Dalam hati, aku mempertanyakan keputusanku, mempertanyakan kegoyahanku. Tidak masalahkah aku membiarkannya kabur? Bukankah itu akan membahayakanku di kemudian hari? Sudah tahu begitu, kenapa aku tidak segera bertindak? Bukannya demi tetap mempertahankan posisiku, aku tidak boleh sampai digoyahkan oleh perasaan yang dapat melemahkanku?

 _Tetapi perasaan ini …_

 _… sulit kubuang._

Karena itulah, aku bertindak sejauh ini. Karena itulah, aku memilih jalan berbelit untuk melakukan penyerangan terhadap Kerajaan Marlon.

Yang pertama, aku memang ingin menguasai seluruh potensi Kerajaan Marlon.

 _Tetapi yang paling utama …_

 _Aku ingin melenyapkan Kyle tanpa membuat Michaela membenciku._

Ternyata, memang perasaan ini tak akan bisa dilenyapkan …

Sama seperti …

"Alexiel!"

Suara itu langsung menyentakku kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku menoleh, mendapati seseorang yang berlari ke arahku dengan wajah panik. Wajah yang mirip denganku … tidak, sama persis, bagaikan pantulan diriku di cermin. Yang berbeda adalah jenis kelamin kami, penampilan kami …

 _… dan status kami._

"Alexiel, apa yang sedang terjadi?" cecar Riliane begitu tiba di hadapanku. "Dan lagi, kamu baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat. Akan kubuatkan sesuatu, sementara kamu …"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," potongku dengan suara lemah, dan mengulas senyum hambar. "Tidak apa-apa … ya benar, tidak ada apa-apa …"

"Alexiel …" Entah kenapa, Riliane tampak sedih. "Jujurlah sedikit, Alexiel. Meski kamu tidak mau menceritakan detailnya, tetapi setidaknya katakanlah … kalau kamu tidak baik-baik saja …"

"Riliane, aku benar baik-baik saja!" Aku tersentak mendengar nada bicaraku yang ketus. "Ah, aku …"

Riliane masih tampak kaget, dan aku tak ingin melihatnya. Tatapanku jatuh pada lengan kirinya, lengan mungilnya yang ditutupi oleh lengan seragam _maid_ -nya. Namun di balik itu, aku tahu, ada perban yang terbalut di sana, perban yang membalut lukanya. Dengan hati-hati, aku menyentuh lengan kirinya, dan bertanya dengan nada pelan, "Lenganmu … baik-baik saja?"

"Ah iya, baik-baik saja …" tanggap Riliane pelan sembari melirik lengan kirinya. "Sungguh …"

"Tidak mungkin. Pasti masih sakit, bukan?" sangkalku begitu memperhatikannya sekali lagi. "Lihat, matamu merah. Kau pasti habis menangis gara-gara ini, bukan?"

"Eh? Eh, eh?" Riliane gelagapan, dan segera mengucek matanya dengan tangannya yang satu lagi, memastikan bahwa tak ada air mata yang mengalir. "Tidak, ini … bukan karena sakit. Sungguh …"

Aku tahu, aku tahu itu tidak benar, namun aku sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

 _Lihat, kau sendiripun …_

 _... tidak jujur padaku._

Padahal aku juga ingin mendengar keluhannya, kegelisahannya. Kami saudara kembar, sudah seharusnya kami saling berbagi. Semenjak kembali ke istana ini, dia hampir tak pernah mengeluhkan apapun, dan kadang membuatku gelisah. Setidaknya untuk luka itu, aku ingin dia mengeluhkan betapa sakitnya luka itu padaku, bahkan lebih baik, menyalahkanku.

Sedari dulu hingga sekarang, aku sudah ditakdirkan gagal.

 _Aku … tidak pantas disebut sebagai seorang 'Kakak' …_

* * *

 **Story of Evil Reverse ~ Ai no Kanashimi ~**

Story of Evil © Mothy/Akuno-P

 _Warnings_ : OOC, AR

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

Nah, mari biarkan hati Anda membaca.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Stage V**

 **Alexiel L** **ucifen d'Autriche**

* * *

 _Secara nalar, memang Riliane yang salah._

 _Namun di balik itu, akulah penyebab dirinya melakukan kesalahan._

"Alexiel!"

Di sore itu, setelah aku mengatur segala rencana untuk babak pertamaku, Riliane membuka pintu ruang kerjaku dengan kasar. Hanya aku yang ada di situ, memikirkan kembali seluruh rencanaku untuk babak selanjutnya seraya menunggu kedatangan Ney. Aku berbalik sembari menenangkan diriku yang kaget, dan menatapnya heran.

"Riliane?"

Ada apa dengan dirinya? Tidak biasanya Riliane mendobrak pintu hingga hampir membantingnya seperti itu. Mataku tak lepas dari dirinya yang berjalan perlahan mendekatiku, hingga jarak kami hanya dipisahkan oleh meja kerja yang besar. Dengan napas terengah-engah, Riliane mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku sesaat, sebelum akhirnya membungkuk hormat padaku.

"Tolong … biarkan aku ikut pergi ke Kerajaan Marlon!"

 _Eh …?_

Tunggu dulu, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa benar Riliane sungguh-sungguh mengatakan hal itu? Kenapa mendadak sekali? Apa alasannya? Tidak mungkin dia berniat memboikot penyerangan ini, bukan?

 _Tidak, tidak mungkin …_

… _karena aku percaya dengan adikku._

"Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan nada heran bercampur kaget. "Kenapa kau ingin pergi ke sana?"

Riliane tersentak. Sekalipun masih dalam posisi membungkuk, dia jelas tampak gugup. "A-Anu …"

 _Ini pertama kalinya …_

Sejak kembali, baru kali inilah dia memohon sesuatu, meminta tolong padaku, mengatakan keinginannya sendiri. Aku sudah lama menantikan hal itu, karena setidaknya dengan begitu, aku tak lagi merasa terlalu bersalah. Seharusnya aku senang, dan dengan seluruh hal yang kumiliki, aku pasti akan mengabulkannya. Namun kali ini tidak. Aku tak akan bisa, dan tak akan ingin. Tidak ada orang yang boleh ikut campur dalam rencanaku, terlebih bila orang itu adalah Riliane.

 _Mengabulkan permintaannya yang satu ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri …_

… _baik dia …_

… _ataupun aku._

"Riliane, apa ada yang salah dengan kepalamu?"

Riliane kembali berdiri tegak seraya bergumam, "Eh?"

"Apa kau tidak mengerti betapa gegabahnya dirimu?" Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa menahan emosiku, terlebih bila sudah menyangkut tindakan di luar rencanaku. "Kau mengharapkan jawaban apa dariku? Sudah jelas aku tak akan mengizinkanmu pergi! Mana mungkin aku menempatkan dirimu dalam bahaya, Riliane!"

 _Aku memang tidak pantas disebut 'Kakak' …_

… _tetapi, aku tidak mau dianggap sebagai kakak yang bodoh!_

"Te-Tetapi …" Riliane berusaha membantah kata-kataku meski dengan suara terbata-bata. "Aku tahu itu berbahaya, tetapi …"

"Kau mau melawanku, Riliane?"

 _Ya, bila sudah menyimpang dari prinsipku, tidak ada yang boleh melawanku …_

… _karena aku selalu tahu apa yang paling benar._

"Tidak …" Riliane mengalihkan pandangannya sembari menjawab lemah. Aku berbalik kembali menghadap jendela, dan diam-diam menghela napas lega. Sepertinya kalimat terakhir yang kulontarkan dengan nada dingin itu berhasil melenyapkan niatnya. Mendengar keinginannya yang satu itu memang langsung membuatku frustrasi. Aku tak akan mungkin membawanya ke sana, sekalipun Riliane cukup mahir bertarung. Ini perang yang penuh risiko, jadi harus dimainkan dengan hati-hati. Ada banyak hal yang harus kupertimbangkan, baik sebelum, saat, dan terutama: setelah perang. Apa Riliane tidak bisa mengerti hal itu?

 _Tolong … tolonglah …_

… _jangan membuatku mengulangi kesalahan yang sama._

"Alexiel, sebenarnya apa alasanmu melakukan perang ini?"

Di bayangan diriku yang terpantul di jendela, kulihat diriku tersentak. Kenapa Riliane tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu? Bagaimana aku menjawabnya? Haruskah kukatakan niatku yang terpendam, niatku yang utama, niatku yang sebenarnya? Tidak, tidak boleh. Apa reaksinya setelah mendengar hal itu? Kalau orang lain sampai tahu, terutama Riliane, sudah pasti aku akan dianggap sebagai raja yang mudah dikendalikan oleh perasaan.

 _Aku tak sebuta itu …_

… _karena aku berbeda dengan 'orang itu'!_

"Riliane, sebaiknya kau—"

"Alexiel, ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan di sana." Tiba-tiba Riliane angkat bicara. "Aku tak akan mengganggu rencanamu. Aku tak akan memboikot perang ini. Percayalah."

Tentu saja aku percaya. Riliane tidak akan bisa memboikot perang ini. Sudah pasti dia tak akan mampu. Namun keberadaannya di sana sudah pasti akan mengacaukan rencanaku. Bagaimana bisa aku melancarkan penyerangan ini sementara aku tidak ada di tempat karena mencari Riliane? Keselamatan Riliane di atas segalanya. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan Riliane, sekalipun yang melakukannya adalah Kerajaan Marlon, bukan tak mungkin aku akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena telah melancarkan penyerangan ini …

… _dan sama seperti dulu, tidak ada cara untuk memperbaikinya lagi._

"Riliane, semua urusanmu akan lenyap akibat perang," tanggapku datar. "Pikirkan keselamatanmu. Kau tetap tak akan kuizinkan pergi."

 _Lagi pula, apa urusanmu di sana?_

"Tidak bisa, Alexiel. Aku harus melakukannya sendiri," pinta Riliane dengan nada memohon. "Kumohon, biarkan aku pergi ke sana!"

"Tidak akan! Sudah kubilang, kau tak akan kuizinkan pergi!"

"Aku mohon, percayalah padaku!" imbuh Riliane dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. "Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja, Kakak—!"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku 'Kakak'!"

Pertengkaran yang baru pertama kali terjadi ini terhenti. Tidak hanya Riliane yang membeku, aku juga. Aku tidak bermaksud mengucapkannya dengan sengaja, tetapi diriku memang sudah terlanjur sensitif dengan panggilan itu. Di situasi lainpun aku sulit meminta maaf, apalagi di saat ini. Aku memang menyesal, namun aku tak bisa serta-merta mengakuinya. Entah karena harga diri yang tinggi, posisi atas, atau apa sajalah. Karena itulah, aku tak bisa berbalik menghadap Riliane, dan hanya dapat menatap bayangan diriku di jendela yang menampakkan raut wajah penyesalan.

"Maaf, Alexiel. Aku telah menyinggung perasaanmu …" ucap Riliane akhirnya dengan suara lemah. "Tetapi, untuk kali yang terakhir, aku …"

Suasana hening sesaat. Aku masih hanya terus menatap bayanganku sendiri, tanpa memperhatikan Riliane. Dan akhirnya, tanpa melanjutkan kalimatnya yang menggantung, Riliane berkata,

"Ini demi dirimu, Alexiel …"

Tanpa menunggu waktu, Riliane berbalik dan berlari secepat kilat. Aku yang terlambat menyadarinya, menoleh dengan cepat demi menghentikannya. Namun, di balik pintu yang akan tertutup, di balik sosoknya yang membelakangi diriku, Riliane menampakkan wajah yang baru pertama kalinya kulihat, hingga membuat kata-kata yang ingin kuucapkan tersangkut kembali ke tenggorokan.

 _Riliane … menangis?_

Pintu pun akhirnya menutup. Terdengar suara langkah cepat yang semakin menjauh, meninggalkanku sendirian di dalam ruangan yang sunyi, di samping jendela tempatku berdiri.

 _Aku … telah membuatnya menangis?_

Apalagi yang telah kulakukan? Dulu aku pernah membuatnya dalam bahaya, dan kini aku telah membuatnya menangis. Tetapi, berbeda dengan yang dulu, aku tidak ingin menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Memangnya tindakanku kali ini salah? Apa salahnya melindungi adikku sendiri dari bahaya? Aku tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama, tetapi kenapa Riliane memandangnya dengan cara yang berbeda? Sekarang, apalagi yang akan dia lakukan? Jangan-jangan, dia memilih tidak mengacuhkanku …

 _Sial, kenapa aku diam saja?!_

Segera aku menggerakkan kakiku, berlari ke arah pintu dengan langkah lebar. _Brak!_ Aku menarik pintu hingga hampir membantingnya, namun seseorang telah menghadangku hingga aku hampir menabrak tubuhnya.

"Ney!"

"Ya-Yang Mulia!" ujar Ney dengan wajah kaget. "Ada apa? Kenapa Anda buru-buru?"

"Ney, di mana Riliane?" Aku mencengkeram kedua lengannya dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. "Di mana dia? Kau pasti melihatnya, bukan?"

"Ti-Tidak, Yang Mulia," balas Ney di sela-sela guncanganku. "Saya tak melihatnya. Maafkan saya."

"Cih …" Aku melepaskannya dengan sedikit sentakan, kemudian membenturkan punggungku ke daun pintu yang tadi kutarik. Terlambat sudah. Riliane pasti sudah kabur dari istana, sementara aku tidak bisa meninggalkan perang yang sudah susah payah kulaksanakan. Aku tidak boleh gegabah. Aku tak boleh sampai gagal. Aku harus memenangkan perang ini sekaligus bisa menemukan Riliane!

 _Tetapi, kurasa perhitunganku sudah tepat._

 _Kalau begitu …_

"Ney, perubahan rencana," ujarku sembari kembali memasuki ruang kerjaku. "Bersiaplah. Perubahan rencana untuk babak kedua."

"Eh? Yang Mulia …?" Aku tak mengacuhkan Ney yang terkejut dan mengambil jasku yang kusampirkan ke kursi. "Bukankah kita …"

"Lupakan rencana awal. Kali ini, aku akan bergerak sendiri." Kumasukkan salah satu tanganku ke lengan jas putihku seraya berbalik dan melangkah keluar ruangan. "Kau yang akan menggantikanku."

"Menggantikan Anda?" ulang Ney begitu aku melangkah melewatinya. "Kalau begitu, apa yang akan Anda lakukan?"

Kujawab pertanyaan Ney sesaat setelah mengaitkan kancing terakhir di jasku, tanpa ragu, seakan tidak akan ada yang menghalangiku sekalipun aku bermaksud membahayakan diriku sendiri.

 _Kali ini, aku tak akan memedulikan apapun …_

"Aku akan mencari Riliane!"

 _Tak akan kuampuni diriku …_

 _… bila aku kembali melakukan kesalahan yang sama._

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

Sudah berapa lama aku mencarinya?

Dikelilingi api yang terus berkobar, aku terus melangkahkan kakiku menelusuri hutan. Sesekali kututup hidungku, menahan napasku meski sudah mulai sesak. Mataku terus mencari di antara kepulan asap, di antara pepohonan, di balik kobaran api, namun aku tak menemukannya di manapun, sejauh apapun aku mencari.

 _Riliane … kau baik-baik saja, bukan?_

Sekilas ingatan itu melintas di kepalaku. Ingatanku di hari itu, di hutan Bewilderment, di saat Riliane terperosok, hingga lenyap dari pandanganku.

Tidak, jangan sampai itu terjadi lagi!

 _Riliane!_

 _Krosak!_ Aku menembus semak-semak yang belum terbakar, bersiap berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Namun di saat itulah, seakan waktu berjalan lambat, pandanganku teralih ke samping, ke sosok berambut hijau yang berdiri tak jauh diriku. Sosok yang anggun, sosok yang lembut, sosok yang menjadi alasan aku mengobarkan perang ini.

 _Michaela!_

Apa yang dia lakukan di sana? Kenapa dia bisa terjun ke medan perang, sendirian pula? Padahal aku sudah menyuruh Ney melarangnya datang ke medan perang, namun kenapa dia tidak mengindahkannya? Dan lagi, kenapa dia diam saja di sana, padahal ada banyak bahaya yang mengintai? Kenapa kedua orang yang paling ingin kulindungi lebih memilih membahayakan dirinya sendiri daripada mendengarkanku?

 _Michaela, jangan-jangan kau …_

 _… mencari dia …_

 _KRAK!_

Suara patahan itu begitu mengejutkanku. Mataku membelalak lebar, ketika melihat sebuah pohon besar yang terbakar tumbang. Terlebih, pohon itu akan tumbang menimpa Michaela!

"Michaela, awas!"

Aku tak tahu apa yang mengendalikan diriku. Aku tak tahu kenapa diriku bisa langsung bertindak tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Seakan itu bukan diriku, aku menarik tangan Michaela hingga kami melompat menjauh dari pohon, kemudian kami berdua jatuh di atas tanah dengan posisi diriku memeluknya. Tubuhku terasa sakit, perih, hingga membuat diriku hampir mengerang, kalau saja aku tidak sadar bahwa Michaela ada di dekapanku.

"Michaela, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kurasakan tubuhnya tersentak, namun dia tidak menatapku ataupun menjawab pertanyaanku. Barangkali dia terlalu syok, hingga membutuhkan waktu untuk kembali sadar bahwa dia masih hidup. Kubiarkan diriku terus memeluknya, mencoba menenangkannya, mencoba membuatnya tersadar bahwa lelaki yang menyelamatkannya bukanlah si tikus rendahan itu.

 _Sedari dulu, aku menginginkan hal ini …_

Ya, sudah sejak lama aku bertemu dengannya, menyukainya. Sialnya, Michaela sudah terlanjur mencintai Kyle. Melihat mereka berdua saling berpelukan dan tertawa bersama di hari entah kapan membuat diriku geram. Andai bisa, aku ingin merebut Michaela saat itu juga, bahkan bila perlu, menyingkirkan Kyle saat itu juga. Namun bila aku melakukannya, Michaela sudah pasti akan membenci diriku. Karena itulah, aku menunggu kesempatan ini. Kesempatan di mana Kerajaan Marlon lengah, kesempatan di mana aku dapat menyingkirkan Kyle tanpa ketahuan, kesempatan di mana Michaela akan membenci Kyle dan menyesal karena pernah mencintainya.

 _Tetapi, aku tidak membuat kesempatan ini untuk membahayakan dirinya!_

"Michaela, bukankah Ney sudah bilang padamu untuk tetap di istana? Kenapa kau kemari?!" Entah karena tidak terbiasa atau apalah, aku menghancurkan suasana yang sudah sejak lama kudambakan ini. "Kenapa kau bertindak ceroboh begini?"

Tetapi, Michaela tidak kunjung merespon.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa kau diam saja? Jawablah aku, Michaela!_

 _Akulah yang ada di sini, bukan dia, bukan dia!_

Sampai kapan Michaela akan terus memikirkan tikus itu?

 _Kenapa bukan aku?_

Namun tiba-tiba, Michaela mencengkeram bajuku dan membenamkan kepalanya di dadaku, membuat diriku terkejut sekaligus senang. Baru saja diriku akan melambung, dia menangis keras.

"Huwaa …!"

Saat itulah, aku kembali jatuh.

 _Bila bukan sedang menangisi Kyle …_

 _… apalagi?_

Kenapa Michaela harus menangis? Kenapa dia harus menangisi tikus itu? Apakah Michaela merasa menyesal, merasa berdosa, merasa masih mencintai dirinya? Padahal aku ada di sini, menyelamatkannya, melindunginya, mencintainya. Kenapa Michaela tidak menerima diriku? Kenapa Michaela tidak kunjung melihatku? Kenapa tikus itu lebih berarti dalam hidupnya dibandingkan dengan diriku?

Di puncak kepalanya, aku menutup mataku, melepaskan pelukanku dari dirinya, menahan suara tangisan pilu dari dirinya, menahan air mataku yang ingin mengalir.

 _Sudah … cukup …_

Tanpa sengaja, tangan kananku menyentuh sesuatu yang tergeletak di tanah.

 _Kotak?_

Seberkas cahaya dari benda di kotak itu membuatku tertarik. Perlahan aku mengangkat kotak beludru yang terbuka itu, memastikan isinya. Cincin yang mungil, terbuat dari emas putih, dengan batu biru yang bertakhtakan di atasnya. Ingatanku kembali melayang pada informasi yang pernah diceritakan oleh Riliane. Ya, informasi itu, informasi yang kuanggap tak penting itu, informasi tentang tradisi itu.

 _Inikah … batu safir?_

Mengingat tradisi itu membuatku muak. Siapa lelaki yang berhasil menemukan ini? Siapa gadis yang akan dipinang dengan cincin ini? Apakah ini punya Kyle, si tikus itu? Apakah cincin ini digunakan untuk melamar Michaela? Kalau sampai cincin ini ada, berarti Michaela dan tikus itu …

 _… berjodoh?_

Bohong, kenapa itu bisa terjadi? Kenapa mereka harus ditakdirkan bersama? Kenapa mereka harus saling mencintai? Bila benar begitu, artinya mereka tidak akan terpisahkan, apapun yang terjadi? Meski Kyle sudah mati sekalipun, apakah Michaela akan selalu mencintainya dan tidak akan sudi mencari pengganti dirinya?

 _Huh … konyol._

Bila Kyle sudah tersingkirkan dari dunia ini, akulah yang akan menggantikannya … tidak, akulah yang akan mengulang semuanya. Kisah cinta antara Michaela dan Kyle akan terhapus, lenyap, seolah tidak pernah ada. Akulah yang berada di posisi Kyle, mengulang kisah cinta itu, menjadi lebih panjang, lebih manis, dan lebih bahagia. Kyle sudah tidak ada … tidak, tepatnya tidak pernah ada, setidaknya dalam diri Michaela, karena ada aku.

 _Ternyata aku …_

 _… memang tidak akan merelakan apapun._

Kututup kotak itu perlahan, hingga tidak menimbulkan suara apapun. Dengan gerakan halus, tanpa ragu, aku melemparkan kotak itu ke kobaran api yang ada di hadapanku. Kusaksikan kotak itu hangus terbakar, beserta isinya, beserta perasaan sepasang kekasih yang dihubungkan dengan cincin itu, dengan senyum sinis yang kutujukan pada orang yang tak akan pernah kembali ke dunia ini.

 _Kyle, kau sudah mati._

 _Kau tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi._

 _Michaela akan jadi milikku, dan kau akan kukirim ke dunia sana._

 _Selamat tinggal …_

"Michaela, maukah kau mendengarkanku?"

Guncangan dari diri Michaela pun sedikit mereda. Sepertinya dia hampri berhenti menangis, dan menyadari bahwa akulah yang ada di sisinya.

"Aku pasti akan membahagiakanmu …"

Tangisnya kini tak lagi terdengar, namun dia belum juga mengangkat kepala, menatapku, memperhatikanku, ataupun menanggapi kata-kataku. Kupererat pelukanku, mencoba untuk tidak mengindahkannya. Aku yakin Michaela akan mendengarkanku, dan aku yakin aku juga telah mencuri hatinya.

 _Michaela adalah milikku._

 _Sekarang, dan selamanya._

"Jadi maukah kau … menghabiskan sisa hidup ini … bersamaku?"

 _Nah, lenyaplah bersama cincin itu, tikus rendahan._

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

Michaela tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Meski Michaela telah berhenti menangis, meski aku telah menyatakan perasaanku, Michaela tidak segera menjawab. Dikelilingi api yang tengah berkobar, aku terus menunggu jawabannya seraya mendekap dirinya. Detik demi detik yang terlewat itu terasa begitu lama, hanya demi menunggu jawaban Michaela. Pada akhirnya, semuanya tertunda. Melihat Michaela yang terbatuk-batuk karena menghirup asap, aku segera menggendongnya di punggungku dan membawanya keluar dari hutan.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan itu, dia hanya terus membisu.

"Michaela …"

Kamipun tiba di bibir pantai, tempat di mana sebagian kapal-kapal kerajaan kami berlabuh. Kuturunkan dirinya di dekat salah satu kapal milik Kerajaan Elphegort, di mana ada nakhoda dan beberapa prajurit yang berjaga. Melihat Michaela yang hanya terdiam menatap pasir dengan pandangan kosong, akupun tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku hanya menatap wajahnya dalam diam, tenggelam dalam keheningan langit malam yang pekat, tenggelam dalam kesesakan yang sulit diucapkan dengan kata-kata.

 _Michaela …_

"Michaela, pulanglah." Dengan setengah hati, kulepaskan sentuhanku pada lengan Michaela seraya membuang muka. "Cepat naik ke kapalmu. Pulang dan beristirahatlah."

Setelah bergeming beberapa saat, Michaela akhirnya menurut. Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, masih dengan menatap objek yang sama, Michaela akhirnya berbalik, berjalan terseok meniti papan tangga untuk memasuki kapal. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram erat sisi kanan jubahnya, tangan kirinya yang terbungkus oleh sapu tangan, sapu tangan hijau yang serasi dengan gaunnya …

 _Sapu tangan itu …_

Ya, aku mengenalnya. Itu sapu tangan yang pernah dia gunakan untukku tempo hari.

 _Tunggu, jangan-jangan Michaela …_

Ya, ada apa dengan tangannya? Kenapa tangannya dibungkus dengan sapu tangan? Apakah tangannya terluka, atau malah terbakar? Sial, seharusnya aku memeriksa keadaannya! Siapa yang tahu dengan luka-luka yang diderita Michaela sebelum aku menyelamatkannya? Namun, aku hanya dapat termangu, menatapnya yang semakin menjauh, berharap ada seseorang entah siapa yang segera mengobati luka-lukanya.

Untuk hari ini, aku harus melepaskan Michaela …

… dan melanjutkan semua urusan yang tertinggal.

 _Bagaimana dengan yang di sana …_

 _… Ney?_

"A-Anu … Pangeran …" Sayup-sayup suara lembut itu terdengar di telingaku, namun kemudian diikuti dengan jeritan. "Kyaaa!"

Aku yang baru hendak menjauhi kapal, tersentak dan kembali menoleh ke arah Michaela. Astaga, apa yang sedang terjadi? Michaela terjatuh dari tangga! Tanpa sempat berpikir, aku segera menangkap tubuhnya, merengkuh pinggangnya, membiarkan dirinya memegang pundakku, hingga wajah kami menjadi teramat sangat dekat.

Dan tanpa kuduga, wajahku menjadi panas.

Surai rambut hijaunya menutupi wajahku, hingga semua yang ada di sekitarku menjadi gelap. Bola mata _aquamarine_ -nya kini tampak bercahaya, berkilau dalam gelapnya bayangan. Tatapanku terkunci oleh dirinya, terkunci oleh bola matanya yang tampak seperti permata. Mengikuti dirinya, aku hanya dapat melongo, menatap matanya yang juga menatap mataku, hingga nyaris lupa caranya bernapas.

Dan kupikir, waktu telah berhenti.

"Ma … Maaf …!"

Spontan Michaela menjauhkan wajahnya dariku, membuatku mengejapkan mataku berkali-kali, mencoba untuk menyadarkan diri dari mimpi. "Ah …" Dan akhirnya akupun tersadar, bahwa momen yang indah itu hanya berlangsung sesaat, dan akan berlalu begitu saja, seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Segera kuturunkan dirinya seraya bertanya dan mengalihkan pandangan. "… kau baik-baik saja?"

"Mm …" Michaela yang menundukkan kepala, bergumam tidak jelas, sebelum akhirnya membungkuk dalam-dalam padaku. "Ma-maaf!"

Secepat kilat, Michaela berdiri tegap dan berlari kecil memasuki kapal, meninggalkanku yang termangu tanpa sempat menghentikannya, menanggapi permintaan maafnya, ataupun menanyakan sesuatu sebelum Michaela terjatuh dari atas sana.

 _Tadi … kau memanggilku, bukan?_

Namun apa daya, kapal itu telah kembali berlayar, menjauh dari bibir pantai, meninggalkan debur ombak yang membasahi ujung sepatuku. Kupandangi dirinya yang menghilang di balik badan kapal dengan pasrah, memendam berbagai pertanyaan di dasar hati, berharap semua pertanyaan itu bisa terjawab di esok hari, di esok hari tanpa ada seseorang yang mengganggu hubungan kami.

 _Semua ini … harus ditunda._

 _Srak!_

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku. Kulirik pohon-pohon yang berjejer jauh di belakangku, merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Begitu orang tersebut muncul, mataku melebar, membuatku segera membalikkan tubuh menghadapnya.

 _Riliane!_

Riliane berjalan gontai dengan pandangan kosong, dengan gaun _maid_ -nya yang kini tampak lusuh. Matanya tak lepas dari hamparan pasir putih yang luas, sama seperti Michaela sebelum kusuruh pulang. Aku berlari ke arahnya dengan perasaan kacau. Aku tahu, aku seharusnya lega karena Riliane masih hidup, dan sepertinya tidak mendapatkan luka yang parah. Namun, aku terlanjur marah, marah atas kebodohan dirinya, marah atas tindakannya yang gegabah, marah atas pembangkangannya terhadap diriku yang ingin melindunginya!

 _Plak!_

Kutampar pipinya tanpa ragu, membuat dirinya sedikit terhuyung. Sekilas di pandanganku, Riliane tampak terkejut, seakan tersadar dari alam bawah sadar yang sedari tadi terus mengikatnya. Namun aku tak menggubrisnya. Sebelum Riliane mencoba mempertahankan posisinya, aku segera menyambar kedua lengannya dan mengguncang-guncang dirinya.

"Riliane, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" semburku penuh amarah. "Apa kau sudah gila, Riliane?! Ini medan perang, dan kau tak pernah dilatih untuk terjun di medan perang, bukan?! Apanya yang 'demi kebaikanku'?! Kau membuatku makin frustrasi, Riliane! Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan demi aku?! Melihatmu kabur saja sudah membuatku—"

 _Tep._ Tangan kiri Riliane terulur dan menyentuh bahuku, membuatku tersentak hingga berhenti mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya, berhenti memakinya.

"Ini demi kebaikan Kakak …" gumam Riliane sembari terus menundukkan kepalanya. "Ini demi Kakak … ini demi Kakak … ini demi Kakak …"

Mendengarnya menggumamkan hal itu berulang-ulang membuat rasa penasaranku semakin menjadi. Kuguncangkan tubuhnya sekali lagi. "Riliane!"

"Ini demi Kakak!" Riliane akhirnya menatap mataku, dengan sorot mata yang amat putus asa, seakan sedang mencari pembenaran. Tangan kirinya memukul bahuku pelan, berkali-kali, seraya menjerit histeris, hingga aku hanya dapat tenganga mendengarnya. "Kakak, ini semua demi Kakak, demi Kakak! Kakak, apa aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar? Iya, aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar, bukan? Iya, kan? Iya, kan? Demi Kakak, aku—"

 _Plak!_

Untuk kedua kalinya, aku menampar Riliane.

Menyadari pipi putih mulus Riliane kembali memerah, menyadari ekspresi wajah Riliane yang kembali terkejut, aku kembali tersentak. Tidak, aku tidak sengaja! Aku hanya refleks! Ini di luar kesadaranku! Aku begitu bingung, frustrasi, karena harus menghadapi Riliane yang meracau tanpa arti. Belum lagi amarah yang sulit kukendalikan, hingga membuatku diriku sama dengan Riliane, sama-sama hampir gila. Aku tak ingin melihat apa-apa, aku tak ingin mendengar apa-apa! Aku hanya ingin menghentikannya, menghentikan kegilaan Riliane, tak peduli karena apa. Masa bodoh dengan semua itu! Aku mengobarkan perang ini hanya demi mendapatkan Michaela, bukan mendengarkan dan melihat berbagai adegan melankolis seperti ini!

 _Kenapa perang ini menyajikan begitu banyak drama?_

 _Sebenarnya, adakah sesuatu yang tak aku ketahui di medan perang ini?_

"Cepat pergi ke kapal," ujarku tanpa memandang Riliane. "Cepat pulang dan jangan coba-coba kembali."

Di balik helai rambutku, kulihat kaki Riliane yang mundur perlahan, terseok menjauhiku. Dia mundur satu demi satu langkah, seakan ragu, seakan sedang ketakutan. Kualihkan kembali pandanganku, ke manapun asal bukan ke arah Riliane yang masih bergeming. Pada akhirnya, Riliane berbalik dengan cepat, berlari kecil ke arah kapal, tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun, membuat keheningan ini semakin terasa menyiksa.

 _Dan waktu pun tidak memberiku kesempatan …_

 _… untuk menghapus segala perbuatanku._

Kukepalkan tangan kananku, tangan yang telah berani menampar Riliane, hingga kuku-kukunya menghujam telapak tanganku. Tak ada gunanya lagi aku meminta maaf. Semua sudah terlambat. Terlebih, masalah ini harus dinomor duakan. Perang ini jauh lebih penting, di mana seluruh hidupku dipertaruhkan. Namaku, kekuasaanku, bahkan nyawaku. Perang yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa ini … tidak akan dapat dimaafkan bila perang ini sampai gagal …

… _ataupun terbongkar kebenarannya._

Aku, Pangeran Alexiel, raja yang menguasai Kerajaan Lucifenia, akan terus berada di posisi teratas, di mana tak ada yang bisa melawanku, di mana aku selalu benar.

Dan itu absolut.

 _Sampai kapanpun, aku akan terus bertahan …_

 _… dan tidak akan hidup seperti 'orang itu'!_

Dan tak lama kemudian, terdengar kembali suara langkah dari belakangku, membuatku segera membalikkan badan dengan tenang, sembari membuka sedikit pedangku dari sarungnya dengan satu jari.

Dan aku siap menyambut seseorang yang entah kawan atau lawan itu.

"Oh …"

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

Sebagai raja, atau sebagai iblis sekalipun, aku harus tetap memprioritaskan sesuatu.

Hampir setiap hari, setelah perang itu selesai, aku menyempatkan diri untuk menyelinap keluar dari istana dan pergi ke kerajaan tetangga. Memakai pakaian ala rakyat jelata dan tanpa membawa pengawal seorangpun, aku berjalan kaki sendirian demi menemui Michaela. Terkadang aku membawakan sesuatu untuknya, menemaninya mengurusi rakyatnya, tanpa peduli dengan beberapa pekerjaan yang kutunda demi dirinya. Kuhabiskan waktu yang amat sedikit itu bersamanya, bertukar kata dengannya, berusaha membuatnya terhibur.

 _Tetapi, Michaela belum juga menampakkan senyumnya._

 _Setidaknya, senyumannya yang tulus._

Aku tak habis pikir. Kenapa Michaela masih tetap memasang wajah murung, padahal kerajaannya sedang dilanda euforia? Aku tidak mendustai perjanjian yang telah disepakati antara Kerajaan Lucifenia dan Kerajaan Elphegort. Kenyataannya, kehancuran Kerajaan Marlon telah perlahan membangkitkan Kerajaan Elphegort, hingga dalam beberapa hari mereka bisa hidup sedikit lebih sejahtera. Setidaknya, Michaela harus menyambut hal itu dengan tersenyum, bukan dengan wajah murung seakan telah membunuh seseorang demi aku.

 _Sial, masih jugakah Michaela mengingat dirimu …_

 _… Kyle?_

Demi membuat si tikus rendahan itu terhapus dari bayang-bayang Michaela, demi menempatkan diriku dalam hati Michaela, aku memprioritaskan dirinya di atas segalanya. Aku selalu memikirkannya, selalu mencari cara untuk menghiburnya, selalu mencari kesempatan untuk kabur, hingga aku melupakan segalanya. Kehadiran dua orang itu, yang bersumpah untuk setia padaku, dua orang yang paling kupercayai dalam hidupku.

 _Riliane …_

Setelah perang itu berakhir, hubungan kami menjadi renggang. Dia tetap menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pelayan pribadiku seperti biasa, namun hubungan kami tidak lagi sehangat dulu. Dia selalu memasang wajah muram, tak lagi tersenyum, bahkan dia segera angkat kaki dari hadapanku begitu selesai menjalankan tugasnya, padahal biasanya dia setia menemaniku tanpa kusuruh. Tanpa kusadari, intensitas pertemuan kami menjadi berkurang, hingga tiba-tiba saja, kami menjadi canggung.

Hanya di saat itulah, meski kecanggungan ini belum hilang, dia tak lagi menampakkan wajah muramnya …

 _Di saat Michaela melepaskan seorang pemberontak …_

 _… dan kabur dariku._

Sial, bayang-bayang tindakan Michaela yang satu itu tak mau lepas dari kepalaku. Setelah semua yang kulakukan, inikah balasannya? Michaela berinisiatif datang ke kerajaanku, menghabiskan waktu bersama denganku, semua itu hanyalah kedok belaka? Dia datang bukan untuk berterima kasih padaku, atau menyambut perasaanku, tetapi mengkhianatiku?

 _Benarkah semuanya telah terbongkar?_

"Yang Mulia, apa hanya itu yang ingin Anda lakukan?"

Benar, semuanya sudah pasti telah terbongkar. Kebohonganku, cerita masa lalu di balik kemelaratan Kerajaan Elphegort, semuanya. Entah bagaimana Michaela mengetahuinya, tak ada gunanya mencarinya. Kalau dia sudah mengetahuinya, bahkan membawa lari seorang pemberontak yang sangat ingin kujadikan senjata andalan, sudah dapat dipastikan apa yang akan terjadi padaku selanjutnya.

 _Lalu, apa hanya itu yang ingin aku lakukan?_

"Jangan dibahas, Ney," balasku kepada Ney yang berdiri di sampingku. "Aku sudah menyiagakan para pengawal untuk memperketat penjagaan kerajaan ini. Itu sudah cukup."

"Tetapi, Yang Mulia, kita tak tahu persiapan apa yang dilakukan Kerajaan Elphegort untuk menyerang kita." Ney memukul pelan meja kerjaku, berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku yang duduk seraya memeriksa dokumen demi dokumen. "Ini sudah hari kedua semenjak Tuan Putri Michaela kabur bersama pemberontak—"

"Cerewet!"

 _Srak!_ Kulemparkan seluruh kertas arsip yang kupegang ke wajah Ney. Kertas-kertas pun berhamburan, melayang jatuh, menampakkan wajah Ney yang sedikit terkejut di salah satu celah kertas-kertas itu. Di celah yang sama, kutatap Ney dengan tajam, menunjukkan wajah tak suka. Aku muak dengan pembahasan ini. Aku muak dengan orang yang mempertanyakan tindakanku untuk mengantisipasi hal yang sudah dapat diduga. Aku muak bila harus mengingatnya kembali!

Sialnya, Ney belum kapok.

"Ini demi Anda."

Mendengar Ney mengatakan hal itu membuatku teringat pada kata-kata Riliane. Kata-kata yang mirip, kata-kata yang diucapkan dari orang yang setia padaku. Meski begitu, bagiku kata-kata Riliane saat itu hanyalah alasan semata. Dia tidak melakukan demi kebaikanku, tetapi demi keinginannya sendiri yang tak kuketahui, dan itu membuat seluruh pikiranku kacau.

 _Tetapi aku tahu …_

 _… kalau kata-kata yang kudengar sekarang ini tidak bermaksud begitu._

"Yang Mulia, sudah jelas Kerajaan Elphegort ingin menjatuhkan Anda dalam waktu dekat ini. Apakah Anda tak berniat untuk mencegatnya?" Ney berlutut dan memungut kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai. "Sematang apapun persiapan Kerajaan Elphegort, mereka tetaplah hanya pemberontak yang belum berpengalaman. Kerajaan Lucifenia jauh lebih kuat. Masih ada waktu untuk menyerang Kerajaan Elphegort sebelum mereka menyerang kita."

"Diam dan keluarlah!" Sembari menyangga dahiku dengan satu tangan, aku mengusirnya. "Kau tak berhak mempertanyakan keputusanku."

"Yang Mulia, tetapi kali ini—"

"Oi, pengawal."

Suaraku yang dingin itu langsung memunculkan sepasang pengawal yang berjaga di sisi pintu ruang kerjaku, yang hari ini diperintahkan untuk menjagaku dari bahaya. Kulirik Ney yang masih berlutut di dekat kakiku, membiarkan dirinya menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya, sebelum kutatap pengawal-pengawal itu dengan sorot mata yang amat mengintimidasi. "Bawa dia …" Kutunjuk Ney tanpa meliriknya kembali. "… ke penjara."

"Yang Mulia!"

Tanpa memedulikan seruan Ney, kulontarkan sebuah kalimat untuk sepasang pengawal yang tampak ragu dan enggan untuk menuruti perintahku. "Kalian mau membangkang?"

"Yang Mulia, kenapa tiba-tiba Anda memutuskan seperti itu?" Ney berusaha berkelit ketika dia ditarik berdiri dan diseret oleh pengawal. "Yang Mulia!"

"Dinginkan kepalamu di sel pemberontak yang kabur itu." Aku bangkit berdiri dan mendekatkan diriku pada Ney, merebut kertas-kertas yang masih dipegangnya dengan kasar. "Dan ingat, kalau aku selalu benar."

Ney hanya dapat menggeleng seraya berusaha melepaskan diri, namun dirinya tetap tak berdaya tatkala diseret oleh para pengawal keluar dari ruangan. Kudengar Ney berseru sekali lagi, pada diriku yang kini berbalik dan menatap jendela, dan hal itu membuat pupil mataku melebar.

 _Kata-kata itu …_

Sontak aku menoleh, namun Ney telah lenyap dari pandanganku. Kurasakan di sekitarku hening. Sepertinya Ney tak lagi memberontak dan memilih pasrah. Kugertakkan gigi, tenggelam dalam pikiran yang kembali bercampur aduk. Dengan kasar, kulemparkan tumpukan kertas yang kupegang ke atas meja, kemudian melemparkan diri ke kursi hingga punggung kursi itu menabrak jendela di belakangku.

 _Hanya ini yang ingin kulakukan …_

Ingatanku melayang pada pilihan yang dipertanyakan Ney, yang membuat emosiku memuncak hingga memutuskan untuk memenjarakannya.

 _Kalau ada pilihan, aku ingin mempertahankan kebohongan ini dengan cara damai …_

Dan sialnya, Michaela tidak akan mungkin mau berdamai denganku.

 _Karena perasaanku terhadap Michaela …_

 _… benar-benar tak bisa kubuang._

Selama beberapa saat itu, aku tenggelam dalam perasaanku, mempertanyakan diriku sendiri, memilih satu di antara dua takdir yang risikonya sama-sama tak bisa kuemban.

 _Mana yang harus kupilih …?_

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara gaduh dari luar sana. Dengan lemas, kutolehkan sedikit kepalaku yang menempel pada sandaran kursi ke jendela, memastikan apa yang terjadi. Begitu melihatnya, mataku mengejap, terkejut. Dengan harapan bahwa itu hanyalah ilusi semata, mataku tak dapat lepas dari kerumunan orang yang mengangkat senjata demi memasuki istana.

 _Detik berikutnya, aku akan menyadari …_

… _kalau aku terlambat untuk menentukan pilihan._

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

 _Sial, ternyata sudah tiba!_

Untuk sesaat, aku hanya berdiri dan terperangah menatap jendela, menyaksikan kerumunan orang yang sebagian berbaju zirah itu berusaha merangsek masuk ke halaman istana. Para prajurit istana tampak berusaha mencegat mereka, namun kekuatan mereka tak berimbang. Suasana semakin gaduh, terutama karena teriakan penuh semangat para pemberontak karena berhasil mendobrak pagar istana.

Sesungguhnya aku tak percaya mereka bisa masuk semudah itu. Ke mana para prajurit istana? Kenapa yang berjaga di depan istana sedikit sekali? Seharusnya tanpa perlu dikomando olehku pun, seluruh prajurit seharusnya sudah muncul untuk melindungiku dan istana ini, menghentikan aksi para pemberontak yang bukan pertama kalinya terjadi itu.

 _Artinya, mau tak mau …_

… _aku harus segera turun tangan!_

Segera aku berlari meninggalkan ruangan, menyusuri koridor menuju tangga, hendak turun demi mengomando para prajurit. Koridor pun juga terdengar gaduh, kepanikan pasti sudah merajalela. Kekalahan istana dalam serangan pertama para pemberontak pasti sudah menyurutkan mental para prajurit, terlebih karena jumlah pasukan tak berimbang. Sepanjang sejarah, baru kali ini istana Kerajaan Lucifenia terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Menghadapi pasukan pemberontak sebesar itu seharusnya bisa diatasi dalam jarak lima meter dari pagar istana. Namun kenapa kali ini tidak?

Dan di saat aku hampir menapaki anak tangga terakhirlah, aku mendapatkan jawabannya.

 _Ternyata penyebab kepanikan di dalam istana …_

… _bukanlah karena kehadiran pemberontak itu._

"Oi, apa yang terjadi?"

Lima orang pelayan istana yang sedang memeriksa beberapa prajurit yang berbaring di bawah sana, tampak terkejut menyadari kehadiranku. Para prajurit itu berada di kondisi yang amat kritis. Sedari tadi mereka terus menutup mata seraya meringis, menahan sakit entah di mana yang tak terkira. Sementara keempat pelayan melanjutkan pemeriksaannya terhadap para prajurit, satu pelayan menoleh padaku dengan wajah panik.

"Para prajurit keracunan, Yang Mulia!"

"Apa?!" sentakku. "Keracunan?!"

"Benar, Yang Mulia," lanjut si pelayan. "Hampir semua prajurit keracunan akibat daging yang mereka santap saat makan malam kemarin!"

 _Hampir … semuanya?_

Sial, hanya perlu berdiri di sini pun, aku sudah mengetahui bahwa prajurit yang mampu berperang hanya tersisa sedikit. Kalaupun mereka mampu berperang, mereka tak akan terlalu bisa diandalkan karena kondisi tubuh yang tidak prima. Seluruh prajurit istana menyantap makanan yang sama dalam waktu yang berbeda, namun tetap berdekatan. Dengan kata lain, efek racun itu akan timbul hampir serentak. Kalau mereka tak cepat ditangani, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai istana ini hancur.

"Oi!" seruku kembali. "Mana apoteker kerajaan? Mana penawar racunnya?"

"Menurut apoteker kerajaan, ini racun jenis baru!" tanggap pelayan itu. "Belum ada penawar yang tepat untuk racun ini!"

 _Sial, ini benar-benar gawat!_

Namun, sempat terlintas di pikiranku tentang sesuatu mengenai kondisi genting ini.

 _Racun itu …_

 _Mungkinkah …_

Entah kenapa, aku merasa familier dengan hal itu. Memang baru kali ini mereka bertindak demikian, sehingga ini bisa jadi hanya dugaan yang tak berarti. Namun bila memikirkan kondisi wilayah mereka, juga pemberontakan ini, bukan tak mungkin mereka menemukan cara untuk memanfaatkan racun yang telah mengutuk mereka untuk melemahkan pasukanku.

 _Ini perbuatan Kerajaan Elphegort!_

Ah … aku tak tahu lagi harus memasang wajah seperti apa. Kurasakan sedih dan pilu yang menusuk hatiku, namun di samping itu, aku juga ingin tertawa, meski rasanya hambar.

 _Ternyata kau tak main-main untuk menjatuhkanku …_

… _Michaela._

 _BRAAKK!_

"Kyaaaaa!"

Lamunanku buyar seketika. Pekikan di luar sana semakin jelas terdengar, diikuti bunyi dobrakan, membuat seluruh pelayan yang ada di bawah sana menjerit. Sepertinya ada pemberontak yang berhasil memasuki istana, namun untungnya, karena suara itu berasal dari pintu utama, mereka tidak akan langsung menemukanku yang berada jauh dari pintu utama. Meski begitu, bukan berarti kecemasanku berkurang. Sebaliknya, kecemasanku semakin menjadi, karena orang itu tidak bersamaku sekarang.

 _Riliane!_

"Oi!" Sekali lagi aku berseru pada para pelayan. "Mana Rilia—"

Begitu aku menatap mereka, aku merasakan tatapan ganjil yang menusuk dari mata mereka.

 _Namun bukan berarti, aku tak mengerti apa maksud tatapan itu._

Para pelayan mencuri pandang ke arahku dengan sorot mata ketakutan, hal yang cukup wajar mengingat diriku sering mendapat sorotan itu. Namun aku tahu, mereka tidak sedang takut padaku, melainkan pada para pemberontak itu. Mereka takut dirinya dijadikan korban, entah secara sengaja atau tidak, padahal yang diincar hanyalah aku. Kalau saja aku segera ditangkap, dan kalau saja para pelayan itu berani menyerahkanku secara paksa, mereka pasti akan selamat, dan akan bebas merdeka.

 _Sial, dasar pengkhianat!_

"Oi." Aku langsung menatap mereka balik dengan sorot mata penuh intimidasi. "Apa yang sedang kalian pikirkan?"

Hanya perlu menatap mereka seperti itu, mereka langsung bergidik ketakutan.

"Ti-Tidak ada, Yang Mulia!" jawab mereka serempak seraya kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya masing-masing, mengalihkan pandangan dariku, dan berusaha tetap tunduk di mataku.

 _Huh, memang sudah seharusnya mereka tunduk padaku …_

… _sekalipun aku menjadikan mereka sebagai tameng demi diriku._

"Cepat rawat semua prajurit yang keracunan. Jangan main-main." Aku bergegas turun dari tangga dan melewati mereka yang melakukan pekerjaannya dengan teramat fokus. Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, aku berhenti dan menoleh sedikit ke arah mereka. "Mana Riliane?"

Semua pelayan yang berada di belakangku saling bertatapan, tampak ragu dan bingung, tanpa bisa menghapus rasa ketakutan untuk menjawab.

 _Jangan-jangan …_

"Oi!" Aku menjatuhkan tatapanku pada salah satu pelayan yang paling dekat denganku. "Mana Riliane?"

"Ah, eng … itu …" Pelayan itu tampak gelagapan. "Ka-Ka-Kami tidak melihatnya, Yang Mulia. Ia menghilang saat akan membuat kudapan untuk Anda."

Dan kecemasanku pun akhirnya memuncak.

 _Riliane!_

Tanpa memedulikan para prajurit yang tergeletak, aku melesat menuju dapur istana. Kutelusuri koridor yang berkelok-kelok, mengabaikan kondisi koridor yang semakin ke dalam semakin sepi. Tidak ada siapapun, hanya ada diriku seorang, yang terus melangkah hingga hampir setengah jalan di dalam kesunyian yang mencekam …

… _atau setidaknya menurut perkiraanku._

 _Drap, drap, drap!_

Refleks, aku menghentikan langkahku dan langsung merapatkan punggungku ke dinding berwarna kuning keemasan itu. Sudah kuduga pendengaranku tak salah, karena langkah itu masih terus bergema. Dengan hati-hati, kuintip koridor yang ada di sebelah kiriku, menyaksikan bayang-bayang dua orang pemberontak berbaju zirah yang saling bertemu dari dua koridor yang berlawanan.

"Kau menemukannya?"

"Tidak, aku bahkan belum melihat batang hidungnya sekalipun!" Terdengar suara decakan. "Sial, pasti Pangeran Iblis itu telah kabur!"

"Mana mungkin! Prajurit-prajuritnya saja sudah sekarat! Pangeran Iblis itu tak akan bisa kabur sendirian!"

"Kalau begitu, kita harus bagaimana?!"

Hening sesaat, hingga aku dapat mendengar setetes peluh yang jatuh dari daguku. Akhirnya, pemberontak yang ditanya itu menunjuk satu arah. "Coba kita ke sana dulu."

 _Sial, mereka ke arah sini!_

Bagaimana ini? Padahal koridor itu adalah jalan tercepat menuju dapur istana. Apa aku harus bertarung melawan mereka? Tidak, itu adalah pilihan yang sama sekali tak boleh kuambil, sekalipun aku meletakkannya di daftar terakhir. Bodoh sekali menghadapi prajurit bersenjata yang kondisi tubuhnya prima tanpa persiapan apa-apa. Bukan diriku namanya kalau memilih mati konyol.

Apa boleh buat. Untuk sekarang, aku harus memikirkan keselamatan diriku sendiri!

Tanpa suara, aku mengalihkan langkahku menuju koridor yang ada di sebelah kananku, memilih jalan memutar menuju dapur istana. Kepanikan semakin mengacaukan pikiranku, karena ada beberapa cabang koridor lagi yang berpotensi membuatku bertemu pemberontak. Aku harus cepat keluar dari istana ini. Aku harus memikirkan jalan terbaik untuk kabur. Aku harus segera menyelamatkan diri!

 _Tetapi, kalau tanpa Riliane …_

Keberadaan Riliane yang tak kunjung kutemukan membuatku frustrasi. Aku benar-benar dipermainkan. Sial, ke manakah Riliane? Apakah dia ditangkap, atau dijadikan korban senjata? Atau yang lebih parah lagi, Riliane bertindak di luar dugaan dengan menantang mereka? Kalau sampai itu terjadi, bagaimana caranya aku menyelamatkan diri sementara aku harus terjun ke medan perang?!

 _Kumohon, Riliane …_

… _jangan bertindak gegabah!_

 _BRAAKK!_

"Di ruang kerja dia tak ada!"

"Aku sudah memeriksa aula sekali lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak ada!"

"Sial, istana ini terlalu luas!"

"Jangan mengeluh! Cepat cari lagi!"

Sial, suara dari mana lagi itu? Akh, aku tak bisa lagi memperkirakannya! Aku benar-benar di luar kendali. Aku bahkan tak tahu lagi di mana aku berada. Pikiranku hanya tertuju pada Riliane, keberadaannya, nyawanya!

"Riliane … di mana kau?"

Tidak ada respon, di manapun, meski aku sudah memusatkan seluruh konsentrasiku pada suaranya. Yang terdengar hanyalah sayup-sayup suara pemberontak yang masih terus mencariku. Apakah suara Riliane tenggelam oleh suara-suara itu? Apakah dia juga sedang memanggil namaku? Apakah dia baru saja menjawab 'aku ada di sini'?

 _Sial, dengarkan aku!_

 _Pertemukan aku dengan Riliane!_

"KAU DI MANA, RILIANE?!"

"Di sini."

Kurasakan tanganku digenggam oleh seseorang, hingga membuatku menghentikan langkah. Tubuhku langsung ditarik ke dalam ruangan, tanpa membiarkan diriku merespon sedikitpun.

 _Blam!_

Terdengar bunyi pintu berat yang ditutup. Kukejapkan mataku, terpana menyaksikan tempat aku berada. Kasur mewah berkelambu, lemari antik yang berderet, lampu _chandelier_ dari kristal berwarna kuning keemasan, semua itu tak asing di mataku. Tentulah aku mengenal tempat ini, karena ini adalah ruangan pribadiku, yang tabu dimasuki oleh orang lain selain aku dan dua orang yang setia padaku.

 _Kamarku …_

… _atau kamarku dan Riliane waktu kami masih kecil._

Kusadari bahwa punggungku masih menempel di balik pintu kayu berukiran rumit, serta tanganku masih digenggam oleh seseorang. Kulirik dirinya yang berada di sampingku, yang sedang mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, yang sedang menempelkan telinga ke pintu dan menjagaku dengan amat waspada.

 _Riliane!_

"Mereka sudah pergi." Riliane memalingkan wajahnya dari pintu dan menghela napas lega, kemudian berbalik cepat menghadapku dengan wajah khawatir. "Alexiel, aku baru saja akan mencarimu. Kenapa kamu tidak berlindung saja? Semua orang mengincarmu! Dan … oh, apa kamu baik-baik saja? Apa kamu terluka? Kamu tidak sampai bertemu dengan musuh, bukan—"

"Seharusnya itu kata-kataku, Riliane!" potongku tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kesesalan yang berbaur dengan kelegaanku. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan juga—"

 _BRAK!_

Segera aku dan Riliane melirik ke arah pintu dengan tatapan tajam sekaligus cemas.

 _Masih belum berakhir juga?!_

Kegaduhan akibat jeritan dan dobrakan membuat kami membungkam sejenak. Situasi semakin gawat, para pemberontak semakin brutal. Berdiam di sini saja aku sudah tahu. Tak akan ada waktu lagi, tak akan ada ampun lagi!

 _Sial, kalau kami tak segera kabur …_

"T-Tak ada waktu lagi, Alexiel," ucap Riliane dengan nada panik yang berusaha ditekannya. "Kita harus bergegas."

"Ya, memang … tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku berusaha mengelak tangan Riliane yang tengah melepaskan jasku. "Dan lagi, bukankah itu pakaianku?"

Kupandangi penampilan Riliane yang sekarang dengan wajah terkejut. Dia tak lagi memakai seragam _maid_ -nya. Sebaliknya, dia memakai kemeja lengan panjang dan celana panjang berwarna putih serta sepatu kulit. Jepit rambut yang biasa menata poninya kini tak lagi tampak, hingga membuat rambut pendeknya yang tergerai sedikit berantakan. Kini dia tak tampak lagi seperti perempuan, melainkan seorang laki-laki, yang berpenampilan sama persis dengan diriku …

 _... hingga aku merasa di depanku adalah cermin._

"Ya, Alexiel. Maaf aku telah mengambil pakaianmu." Riliane tetap berniat untuk melepaskan jasku sekalipun aku telah mengelak. "Alexiel, kamu tak boleh memakai jas ini. Kamu tak boleh tampak seperti pangeran."

"Apa maksudmu, Riliane …?" Tatapanku terus terarah pada Riliane yang berjalan ke belakangku untuk menarik jas dari badanku. "Lalu kau? Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti aku? Apa kau ingin tampak seperti pangeran?"

"Ya." Riliane segera memasukkan satu per satu lengannya ke dalam jasku. "Aku akan menjadi pangeran—bukan …,"

Aku terperangah memandang Riliane yang mengangkat kepala, dan menyunggingkan senyum yang amat lembut. Senyum itu … senyum dari wajah yang sama denganku, namun senyum itu sama sekali tak mirip denganku.

 _Itu bukan aku …_

"… Aku akan menjadi dirimu."

Mendengar hal itu membuat diriku seketika membeku. Riliane akan menjadi diriku? Maksudnya, dia akan menyamar menjadi aku? Tetapi kalau dia muncul dalam sosok diriku, dia bisa ditangkap! Pemberontak itu pasti tak akan mengulur waktu hanya untuk sekadar memastikannya. Sekali saja dia tertangkap mata, dia bisa langsung digiring ke _guillotine_ saat itu juga!

 _Tidak …_

"Tidak, Riliane …" Aku menggeleng kaku dengan suara tercekat. "Jangan nekat …"

"Tidak apa-apa, Alexiel …" Riliane masih mempertahankan senyum itu. "Percayalah padaku …"

"Tidak …!"

Serta-merta aku memeluk erat dirinya, membenamkan wajahku dalam bahunya, menumpahkan air mataku padanya. "Riliane, kau tak perlu melakukan ini. Kau tak perlu menggantikanku. Ayo kita kabur sama-sama, Riliane …"

Sesaat dia bergeming, sebelum membalas ucapanku. "Tidak, Alexiel …" ucapnya lirih. "Kalau kita kabur sama-sama, kita berdua akan tertangkap—"

"Tetapi kalau kita berpisah, kau bisa ditangkap!" potongku keras kepala. "Memangnya kau ingin ditangkap?!"

Masih dengan suara lirih, Riliane menjawab, "Sebaiknya begitu …"

Di dalam bahunya, aku hanya dapat terhenyak. Aku berharap ini hanyalah omong kosong. Aku berharap aku hanya salah dengar. Kenapa Riliane harus menyerah? Kenapa Riliane harus memilih membahayakan dirinya sendiri? Tidak ada jaminan dia akan selamat, tidak ada! Bila aku saja tak bisa melepaskan diri dari pemberontak, apalagi dia! Sudah pasti … sudah pasti dia …

 _Riliane ada bukan untuk ini …_

 _Riliane ada bukan untuk ini …!_

"Alexiel, kaburlah …" Kedua tangan Riliane menyentuh surai rambutku. "Kaburlah lewat perapian itu … Larilah bersama Innovator …"

"Tidak mau!" sahutku. "Aku tak akan kabur kalau kau tidak ikut kabur!"

"Kumohon, dengarkan aku …"

"Sudah kubilang tidak!" Kembali aku memotong ucapannya. "Bagaimana … bagaimana kalau ini percuma? Bila mereka mengetahui bahwa itu kau, aku pasti akan segera ditangkap …"

Ya, siapa tahu, siapa tahu itu benar-benar terjadi. Identitas Riliane terbongkar saat hendak ditangkap, membuat para pemberontak mengurungkan niatnya untuk menangkap Riliane, kemudian segera mengerjarku dan menangkapku. Percuma saja Riliane menyamar menjadi aku, percuma saja Riliane mengaku-ngaku sebagai diriku, karena pada akhirnya, akulah yang akan dihukum!

 _Daripada … daripada aku harus melepaskan Riliane …_

… _lebih baik kalau aku ditangkap!_

"Tak perlu khawatir …" Riliane menarik sesuatu dari rambutku dan melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. "Rupa kita sama …"

Aku tak mengindahkan rambutku yang kini jatuh terurai. Yang kulakukan hanyalah terus menganga menatap dirinya, dengan bulir air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Pasti …" Riliane menarik sesuatu dari tiang gantungan yang ada di dekat kami, kemudian menyampirkannya padaku. "… tak akan ada yang bisa membedakan kita."

Kini jubah yang disampirkan Riliane itu telah menyelubungi diriku, menutupi identitasku. Aku tak tampak lagi seperti bangsawan, aku tak tampak lagi seperti penguasa kerajaan ini, aku tak tampak lagi seperti pangeran …

… _bahkan, aku tak tampak lagi seperti Alexiel._

Sesaat Riliane terpana menatapku, lalu bergumam, "Memang …" Riliane kembali mengulas senyum. "… kamu benar-benar kembaranku."

Tak tahu harus bereaksi apa, aku hanya dapat mematung.

 _Sungguh, aku telah kehabisan kata-kata._

"Alexiel, aku akan keluar sekarang. Cepatlah kabur." Riliane mendorongku pelan dan melangkah meninggalkanku seraya menata rambutnya. "Kita tak punya waktu lagi."

Aku yang baru tersadar akibat dorongan Riliane, berbalik menatap punggungnya dengan cepat. "Riliane, tunggu—"

"'Riliane' …" Begitu tiba di depan pintu, Riliane menurunkan kedua tangannya dari rambutnya yang telah diikat, tersenyum seraya melirikku. "Ini adalah kali terakhir namaku disebut."

Aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku terpana melihatnya, melihat penampilan barunya. Dengan ikat rambut yang telah diambil dariku, Riliane benar-benar menjelma menjadi aku. Bila dia muncul dengan penampilan seperti itu, aku yakin seluruh dunia akan tertipu olehnya. Sosoknya yang sekarang tak berbeda dengan diriku, diriku yang memimpin kerajaan ini, diriku yang menjadi majikannya, diriku yang disebut 'Pangeran Iblis'.

 _Tetapi … sekalipun seluruh dunia menganggapnya sebagai aku …_

… _dia bukanlah aku!_

Begitu pintu telah terbuka, aku segera berlari untuk menggapainya. "Riliane, hentikan—"

Sontak Riliane menoleh padaku, tampak terkejut bukan main. Segera dia menyusup keluar dari celah pintu, kemudian menarik pintu itu dengan cepat hingga menutup.

 _Blam! Ceklek!_

Mataku membelalak.

 _Dikunci?_

"Riliane, buka pintunya!" Aku menggedor-gedor pintu itu sekuat tenaga. "Ternyata bagaimanapun, aku tak bisa menyetujui rencanamu! Aku menolak, Riliane! Hentikan sekarang juga! Kau tak boleh pergi, Riliane!"

Di balik pintu, Riliane mencoba menyela. "Tolong jangan berteriak—"

"Tak akan!" putusku. "Akan kuumumkan ke para pemberontak itu bahwa aku ada di sini! Kau hanyalah orang yang pura-pura menyamar menjadi aku! Kau bukan aku, Riliane! Akulah yang menjadi alasan bahwa pemberontakan ini ada—!"

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku melindungimu!"

Hening. Tanganku berhenti menggedor. Suaraku pun mendadak lenyap.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Aku … sungguh ingin melindungimu …"

Suara lirih dari Riliane itu langsung memecahkan keheningan.

"Bila seluruh dunia menganggapmu sebagai iblis, maka aku pun juga demikian," lanjut Riliane. "Bila kamu disebut 'Pangeran Iblis', maka aku adalah 'Pelayan Iblis' milikmu."

Aku mencoba mengeluarkan kata-kata, namun Riliane telah mendahuluiku.

"... tetapi, aku sama sekali tak menyesal, akan julukan itu, akan hubungan darah ini … karena bagaimanapun …" Kudengarkan ucapan Riliane itu sembari menempelkan dahiku ke pintu, mengepalkan tanganku, mencoba menahan kegelisahanku yang sudah hampir di luar batas. "… kamu adalah orang yang paling menyayangiku dibandingkan siapapun."

 _Tidak, tolong jangan katakan hal itu padaku. Jangan katakan seakan kau siap berkorban demi aku …!_

 _Jangan katakan apapun. Kumohon, jangan katakan apapun …!_

 _Kembalilah!_

"… terima kasih."

Dan aku pun kembali menangis.

 _Jangan lakukan, Riliane! Jangan lakukan!_

 _Aku tak akan bisa menjadi dirimu!_

"Jadilah diriku, Alexiel."

 _Kumohon, jangan buat aku mengulangi kesalahan yang sama lagi—_

Riliane pun kembali berucap, dengan nada suara yang sama, lirih dan lembut, untuk terakhir kalinya, "Sampai jumpa lagi …"

— _sebagai seorang kakak!_

"…Kakak."

Dan aku langsung tersentak mendengarnya.

" _Kakak!"_

Sesaat kemudian, terdengar suara langkah yang pelan namun pasti, menjauh dari pintu kamarku. Setetes air mataku kembali mengalir, membasahi pipiku yang sudah basah. Aku tak mampu lagi mencegahnya, mencegah Riliane bertindak nekat. Satu kata itu, satu kata terakhirnya, telah melumpuhkan diriku, membuatku terus menunduk, meratapi nasib yang memisahkan kami, sebagai sepasang anak kembar ini.

 _Setelah ini … setelah ini …_

… _aku tak akan pernah lagi dipanggil 'Kakak' …_

 _Siapapun, selama apapun aku hidup …_

… _aku … tak akan pernah mendengar panggilan itu darimu lagi._

"Tertangkap kau, Pangeran Iblis!"

Di luar sana, terdengar teriakan seorang perempuan yang menggelegar. Suara yang diucapkan dengan lantang itu membuat aku dapat mengenalinya. Ah … pasti wanita itu, wanita dari suku berambut merah, satu-satunya orang dari Suku Beelzenia yang kuampuni dan kubiarkan hidup demi diriku sendiri.

 _Kalau saja … kalau saja aku tahu akan jadi begini …_

… _seharusnya aku tak berbaik hati padanya._

Masih terdengar wanita itu mengucapkan beberapa patah kalimat, membentakki targetnya yang sebenarnya bukan diriku, namun aku tak bisa berdiam diri hanya untuk mendengarkannya. Tidak ada jaminan aku akan aman di kamarku yang telah dikunci ini. Maka, dengan berat hati, kulepaskan tanganku dari pintu, berbalik, dan melangkah ke satu-satunya jalan di mana aku bisa kabur, demi bisa menyelamatkan diriku sendiri, dan menyamar …

… _sebagai Riliane …_

"Tunggu …"

Suara lembut itu menghentikanku, menyentakkanku. Aku mengenali suara itu, sangat, dan akan selalu kuingat. Bukan, ini bukan suara milik Riliane, melainkan suara _dia_. _Dia_ yang ingin kumiliki, _dia_ yang kuhasut, _dia_ yang mengkhianatiku, _dia_ yang ingin menjatuhkanku, _dia_ yang tak bisa kubenci …

Dan dia pun mengucapkan sepatah kalimat yang kupikir tak akan pernah diucapkan oleh siapapun.

Kalimat itu …

 _Michaela …_

 _Sungguh, apa kau benar-benar mengenalku …?_

 **-Ai no Kanashimi-**

 _Masih adakah waktu untukku …?_

Begitu pintu perapian telah dibuka, aku segera memasukinya seraya membungkukkan sedikit tubuhku. Bergegas kuturuni satu per satu anak tangga yang berkelok-kelok, tanpa mengandalkan cahaya sedikitpun. Tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama, aku tiba di depan sebuah pintu, membuka sepasang daunnya, dan menjejakkan kaki ke sudut istal yang remang dan penuh tumpukan jerami.

Di istal yang luas dan didominasi warna kuning keemasan itu terasa hening. Kuda-kuda yang berdiam di istal ini hanya meringkik pelan, sesekali diselingi dengan memakan jerami mereka yang hampir habis. Kulihat Innovator, kuda kebanggaanku, yang tampak berdiri gagah di kandangnya yang dekat dengan pintu masuk, jauh dari posisiku yang ada di dekat dinding di seberang pintu masuk. Segera aku berlari menghampirinya, menaikinya, dan langsung memacunya keluar melalui pintu masuk yang terbuka, menuju hutan yang berada di sisi timur lingkungan istana.

 _Kenapa … kenapa aku harus lari …?_

Kususuri hutan yang minim cahaya bersama Innovator, membiasakan diri terhadap guncangan hebat yang baru pertama kali kualami. Aku tak pernah memacu kuda secepat ini, sekalipun aku sudah terbiasa menunggangi kuda. Dan aku selalu menunggangi kuda dengan tenang, sesuai prinsip berkuda, namun kali ini pikiranku begitu berkecamuk sehingga beberapa kali aku hampir kehilangan kendali.

 _Padahal kata-kata Michaela tidak salah ... tidak, sangat tepat!_

 _Kalau begitu, berarti semuanya berubah, bukan?_

 _Semua ini akan menjadi sia-sia, bukan?_

 _Jadi, seharusnya aku sekarang—_

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, memastikan ada yang mengikutiku. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan, bahkan tak terdengar semak yang bergoyang. Bila situasinya lain, seharusnya ini adalah keuntungan terbesar untuk buronan sepertiku, namun kali ini tidak. Tidak, aku sama sekali tak merasa lega. Aku berharap sebaliknya, berharap ada yang mengejarku, tak peduli itu siapa, asal aku bisa—

 _Duk!_

Tiba-tiba Innovator tersandung, dan langsung meringkik keras. Aku menjerit kaget saat menyadari tubuhku terjatuh ke tanah, membuat tubuhku seketika penuh luka dan lecet. Ringkikan Innovator semakin menjadi, diikuti suara derapan yang semakin lama terdengar semakin lemah, meninggalkan diriku yang masih berbaring terkelungkup di dekat akar pohon tempat dia tersandung.

 _Ukh, sial!_

Saking parahnya kondisiku, aku tak mampu memanggil Innovator untuk kembali. Aku hanya dapat meringis, menahan perih yang tak terkira dari luka-lukaku. Padahal aku tidak sedang bertarung, padahal aku tidak terkena sayatan pedang, namun berapa kalipun aku mencoba untuk bangkit, aku selalu terjatuh kembali.

 _Apa yang kulakukan …?_

Sial, ini terlalu tiba-tiba! Kenapa nasibku bisa langsung seburuk ini? Benarkah sekarang aku berstatus sebagai pelarian dan bukannya sebagai raja? Benarkah tidak ada lagi yang mendukungku dan tunduk padaku? Benarkah aku tak akan memiliki siapa-siapa lagi yang dapat kugerakan dengan sesuka hatiku? Benarkah tak ada lagi? Benarkah? Bahkan seekor kuda pun juga memilih meninggalkanku!

 _Duk!_ Tangan kananku yang terkepal memukul tanah hingga memerah.

 _Apa yang kulakukan …?_

Sepertinya, air mataku kembali menetes.

 _Bukankah sudah ada satu orang yang menyadarinya …?_

 _Terlebih itu Michaela, yang berperan besar dalam pemberontakan ini._

 _Kalau begitu, kenapa aku harus lari …?_

 _Kenapa …?_

Bila Michaela membuktikan kata-katanya itu, sudah pasti semuanya akan terbongkar. Semuanya sudah tak akan berjalan sesuai keinginan Riliane, melainkan sesuai keinginanku sendiri. Bila benar begitu, untuk apa aku lari? Bukankah begitu mengetahui hal itu, para pemberontak itu akan sigap mencariku kembali?

 _Dan aku bersedia menunggu di sini._

Tetapi kenapa …?

… kenapa mereka belum datang juga?

 _Padahal aku sudah memilih tidak akan lari …_

 _Padahal aku sudah bersedia …_

… _dan bukan bertindak cari aman seperti yang biasa kulakukan._

Kenapa hutan ini masih saja sunyi?

Kenapa aku masih sendirian di sini?

Aku tak berharap ada yang menolongku, aku berharap ada yang menyeretku!

Tak peduli dengan takdir buruk yang pasti akan kuterima, aku tetap tidak akan lari!

Asalkan, itu bisa ditukarkan dengan yang sepadan …

 _Apakah aku harus menyerahkan diri?_

Pikiran itu melintas di benakku, membuatku tersentak hingga air mataku berhenti mengalir. Ya, bila dipikir-pikir, itu adalah jalan yang paling cepat. Terlalu lama untuk menunggu mereka yang mencoba menemukanku, apalagi kalau mereka tidak mencari di hutan ini. Terlebih, tidak ada kepastian bahwa semuanya tidak akan berjalan sesuai keinginan Riliane. Semua itu hanya asumsiku sendiri, dan aku harus melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa semuanya telah berubah.

Mengabaikan tubuhku yang terasa remuk oleh kuda sialan itu, aku menumpukan kedua tanganku, bangkit berdiri dengan tenaga yang tersisa. Kemudian tanpa membuang waktu, aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Tak kupedulikan apa yang terjadi padaku, meski harus menerobos semak-semak yang tajam, meski harus tersandung berkali-kali, asalkan bisa keluar hutan, aku tak peduli.

 _Masa bodoh dengan dunia ini!_

Ambisi-ambisi yang dulu ingin kupenuhi kini kubuang semua. Keinginan demi keinginan yang dulu ingin kuwujudkan kini kucampakkan semua. Aku tak peduli, aku tak peduli lagi dengan semua itu! Sekarang keinginanku hanya satu, keinginan yang rela kupertaruhkan dengan nyawaku, harapan yang membuatku tak menyesal untuk mati …!

" _Kamu … bukan Pangeran Alexiel …"_

Teringang kata-kata Michaela saat insiden penangkapan beberapa saat lalu, membuatku semakin mempercepat lariku, menyusuri jalan keluar dari hutan ini, dengan wajah yang kembali berurai air mata.

"UWAAAAAAA!"

 _Kumohon, Michaela!_

 _Bebaskan Riliane dan bunuhlah aku!_

Kini aku telah bebas dari hutan, menelusuri jalan di dekat pusat kota Kerajaan Lucifenia. Kulewati deretan rumah yang agak kumuh, menampaki jalanan yang terbuat dari batu. Jalanan begitu lengang, sepi, seakan tak ada penghuni. Sekalipun para rakyat turun ke pasar yang ada di bawah daerah ini untuk mencari penghasilan, tidak mungkin tempat ini menjadi sesepi sekarang.

Tetapi, apa yang perlu dipikirkan dari kondisi ini? Abaikan!

 _Karena yang perlu dipikirkan hanyalah Riliane._

 _Riliane, dan hanya Riliane!_

 _Meski para pemberontak tidak ingin mengotori tangan mereka dan menyuruhku bunuh diri, aku tak keberatan …!_

 _Asalkan—_

Langkahku melambat begitu aku melewati jembatan penyeberangan yang juga terbuat dari batu, menatap kerumunan yang ada di bawah sana, hingga membuatku langsung membeku.

 _Terlambat …_

"Penggal dia! Cepat penggal!"

"Hukum orang busuk ini!"

"Anakku mati kelaparan gara-gara dia! Cepat penggal!"

"Dasar pangeran biadab! Jangan pernah hidup di dunia ini lagi!"

"Pangeran Iblis tidak pantas diampuni!"

Teriakan demi teriakan yang semulanya meletup, kini meledak dan bergema di udara. Para rakyat yang berkerumun di bawah sana berebut melempar suara. Mereka mendongakkan kepala, menyorotkan tatapan amarah kepada seseorang yang berdiri di atas panggung kayu, di belakang gapura pemancung, dengan tangan terikat dan penampilan lusuh seakan habis dihajar. Seorang lelaki yang berpakaian layaknya pangeran, berambut kuning cerah yang diikat ke belakang, yang menyerupai dan mengakui sebagai seseorang yang dibenci dan dilaknat oleh seluruh dunia.

 _Sang Pangeran Iblis …_

… _palsu._

Dengan dorongan kasar oleh salah seorang pemberontak, dia melangkah ke depan, memasukkan kepalanya ke lubang _guillotine_ tanpa paksaan. Ditatapnya para rakyat yang balik menatapnya nyalang dengan wajah datar, tanpa ekspresi, seakan hatinya telah mati. Emosi rakyat tak kunjung berhenti bergemuruh. Sahut-menyahut terus terdengar, seakan tak ingin mengakhiri pelampiasan ini. Mereka menyisihkan banyak tenaga untuk mencaci-maki sang terhukum, sekaligus menyimpan sedikit tenaga untuk menggemakan tawa, tawa penuh kegembiraan, di akhir pemancungan berdarah ini …

… _tanpa memedulikan sebuah kebenaran._

 _Kebenaran yang akan membuahkan dosa besar bila mereka mengetahuinya._

Ah … kenapa para rakyat di bawah sana begitu bodoh?

Padahal yang berdiri di sana bukanlah sang Pangeran Iblis …

Dia bukan pangeran … Dia bukanlah sang penguasa … Bahkan, dia bukanlah seorang lelaki …

Karena dia hanyalah …

… seorang pelayan.

 _Michaela, kenapa kau tetap menghukumnya?_

Dengan air mata yang belum berakhir, mulutku megap-megap, berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga, berusaha mengeluarkan keberanian.

 _Dia bukan aku, kau tahu?_

Michaela, yang berdiri di samping kanan Riliane, terus bergeming sambil sesekali memandang ke arahnya …

… tanpa menyadari kehadiranku sama sekali.

 _Dia bukan aku …_

 _Dia bukan aku!_

 _DIA BUKAN AKU!_

"Rili—"

"Eksekusi akan dilaksanakan!"

Kembali seluruh rakyat berseru, melambungkan kebahagiaan, mengabaikan dia yang masih membisu ataupun aku yang kembali terdiam.

 _Ke mana suaraku?_

Sial, katakan, katakan, katakan! Katakan kalau aku ada di sini! Katakan kalau akulah orang yang mereka incar, bukan dia! Katakan kalau akulah yang asli, bukan dia! Aku yang seharusnya berada di sana! Bukan dia, bukan dia!

 _Riliane, aku tak ingin menjadi kakak yang bodoh!_

 _Aku … tak akan pernah mau kehilangan dirimu!_

"Ada pesan terakhir untuk dunia ini, bocah?"

Detik eksekusi pun kini dapat dihitung dengan jari, euforia rakyat semakin menjadi. Aku tak punya cukup waktu lagi. Aku harus bergegas. Segera kukumpulkan keberanian yang tersisa, untuk menyingkap jubah ini, dan membongkar semua tipu muslihat ini.

 _Karena itu, Michaela—tidak, seluruh rakyat yang ada di bawah sana …_

… _juga kau, Riliane …_

 _Lihatlah—_

" _Ah … hujan."_

Sekilas ingatan masa lalu yang datang tanpa diminta itu menyentakku, menahan tanganku agar aku tak membuka tudung ini. Setetes air hujan jatuh membasahi pipiku, berbaur dengan air mataku yang belum mengering. Namun, aku tak bisa menyekanya. Tanganku mendadak kaku. Aku hanya dapat terus membatu, ditelan oleh waktu, hingga kembali kehilangan suara …

… ketika kedua atensi _kami_ bertemu.

" _Kakak, hujannya semakin deras."_

" _Hm? Biarkan saja," gumamku dengan mata terpejam, menarik selimut lebih ke atas untuk menahan hawa dingin yang menusuk. "Ayo tidur. Dari tadi kau belum tidur, ya?"_

" _Aku tak bisa tidur. Terlalu dingin …" Riliane kecil yang berbaring di sebelahku masih terus menatap jendela yang kini dibasahi jarum-jarum air. Matanya tak kunjung terpejam, sekalipun lampu kamar telah lama dimatikan. "Dan … terlalu berisik."_

" _Hmm …" Masih mencoba tidur, aku bergumam tak jelas."Kau tak akan merasa berisik bila kau segera tidur …"_

 _Riliane akhirnya bergeming, tidak kembali menginterupsi sedikitpun terhadap suara hujan yang mengisi kamar mewah ini. Aku tak lagi mengacuhkannya, dan kembali mencoba tidur tanpa memimpikan hal yang aneh-aneh._

" _Aku … benci hujan …"_

 _Entah kenapa, hanya dengan ucapan lirih itu sukses membukakan mataku. Kutolehkan kepala dan mendapati Riliane yang masih menatap jendela, hingga yang dapat kulihat hanya helai-helai rambutnya saja._

" _Kenapa …?"_

" _Karena … suaranya sama sekali tidak merdu." Riliane menggerakkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit tempat tidur yang menaungi kami. "… Berbeda sekali dengan lagu pengantar tidur yang selalu kita dengar dulu."_

 _Mendadak, kurasakan letupan emosi di hatiku, hingga membuatku tersentak. Segera aku meredam emosiku sebelum ketahuan Riliane, kemudian memiringkan kepalaku ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya. "Suara benda mati dan benda hidup jelas berbeda," ujarku. "Ayo tidur."_

" _Tetapi, kalau tanpa itu, aku sulit tidur." Suara Riliane sedikit meninggi, tanda kalau dia mulai merajuk. Ditarik-tariknya lengan kanan bajuku, tak membiarkan aku mengabaikannya dengan mencoba membuat mataku tetap terpejam. "Eh, eh, Kakak. Bagaimana kalau Kakak saja yang menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur itu?"_

 _Mataku spontan kembali terbuka, dan kepalaku langsung menoleh lagi ke arahnya. "Hah?"_

" _Ayolah, Kakak … sekali saja," pinta Riliane dengan nada sedikit memaksa. "Aku belum pernah mendengar Kakak bernyanyi."_

 _Aku menghela napas pelan, merasa tak berdaya. Sadar bahwa aku akan terus diganggu bila tak memenuhi keinginan anehnya ini, aku segera menarik napas, kemudian mulai melantunkan nada-nada panjang dan cepat dari mulutku._

" _Lu … Li … La … Lulilala …"_

 _Kuulangi terus lantunan itu dengan mata terpejam, tanpa mencuri pandang sedikitpun ke arah Riliane yang entah terkesima atau tidak. Kurasakan sesuatu yang ganjil, namun aku tak mengindahkannya dan terus melatunkan nada demi nada yang berbaur dengan suara hujan. Lirik yang sama, nada yang sama, tempo yang sama. Orang yang dulu sering menyanyikan lagu ini pasti sama sekali tidak kreatif._

 _Dia benar-benar payah, sangat sangat payah._

 _Aku ingin membencinya dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam._

" _Puh … sudah, Kak. Hentikan." Riliane tampak jelas berusaha menahan tawa. "Suara Kakak … uhum, 'terlalu bagus'."_

 _Sekalipun aku masih berumur sebelas tahun, aku bisa langsung mengerti makna tersiratnya itu tanpa berpikir dua kali, hingga membuatku mengarahkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya. "Kau menyindirku?"_

 _Riliane tersenyum simpul. "Tidak juga."_

" _Bohong."_

" _Sedikit." Riliane menampakkan cengirannya yang sangat jarang dia tunjukan. Malam ini dia benar-benar aneh. "Tetapi, ini jauh lebih baik."_

 _Aku mengenyit. "Eh …?"_

" _Sekarang aku sangat mengantuk." Riliane mengejap-ngejapkan matanya, berusaha melanjutkan obrolan ini sekalipun alam bawah sadar tengah mencoba menariknya. "Kurasa aku akan bisa tidur nyenyak."_

 _Kuulaskan segaris senyum, sebelum memutuskan untuk menggapai kembali rasa kantuk yang sempat menderaku. "Kalau begitu, tidurlah."_

" _Eh, Kakak …" Sesaat sebelum mataku terpejam, Riliane menatapku dan meninggalkan sepatah kalimat, "Mulai besok, Kakak nyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untukku lagi, ya."_

 _Sayangnya aku telah meninggalkan Riliane, menenggelamkan diri ke alam bawah sadar yang gelap dan menenangkan. Aku tertidur tanpa bisa menanggapinya—tidak, aku memang tidak berniat menanggapinya. Meski begitu, bukan berarti aku akan mengabaikan permintaan kecilnya. Aku berjanji, aku akan menyanyikannya kembali esok hari, lusa, juga seterusnya, meski sebenarnya aku tak menyukai lagu itu. Tidak ada salahnya menyenangkan Riliane sesekali, sebagai imbalan atas kerelaannya terhadap tuntutan egoisku dan sifat ketusku._

 _Namun aku hanya sempat melakukannya di malam itu …_

… _karena esoknya, Riliane telah menghilang._

— — — — —

"Aku datang untukmu …"

 _Tes!_

— — — — —

 _Teng …!_

Lonceng menara berdentang satu kali, menyadarkanku dari nostalgia masa kecil yang sedari dulu terkunci di sudut memoriku.

"Bocah, waktumu sudah habis. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

 _Teng …!_

Dentang kedua. Waktu yang tersisa hanya tinggal satu ketukan lagi. Kedua sudut bibir Riliane terangkat, menyunggingkan senyum tulus yang tidak ada duanya, untuk terakhir kalinya …

… _hanya padaku._

Kemudian, Riliane menurunkan kepalanya, memandang para pencacinya, dan lonceng pun berdentang untuk ketiga kalinya.

 _Teng …!_

Sembari mengucapkan kalimat terakhir untuk dunia, dia kembali menyunggingkan senyum, namun kali ini berbeda. Dia melemparkan senyum licik dan amat culas …

 _Senyum khas diriku._

"Tutup mulut kalian, dasar rakyat rendahan!"

 _ZRAAASSSTTT!_

 _Dan kepala Riliane pun terpenggal._

…

"…"

"HOREEEE!"

Terdengar sorakan gembira yang begitu hebat, bergemuruh. Para rakyat yang ada di bawah sana tak henti-hentinya mengumandangkan tawa, melampiaskan kebahagiaan mereka yang fana. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang memilih mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke belakang, ke arahku yang begitu membeku, hingga seakan aku tak memiliki raga untuk melampiaskan emosi. Napasku tercekat, mataku membelalak. Tak henti-hentinya aku menatap ke gapura pemancung yang kini berlumuran darah, meninggalkan seonggok mayat yang kini akan dibuang tanpa kepala.

Seakan langit juga tertipu matanya, jarum-jarum air yang tak terhitung pun turun, menghujamkannya sebagai bentuk pelampiasan, agar tubuh itu cepat membusuk.

"Uh …"

Kembali air mataku turun, setetes dua-tetes, bercampur dengan tetesan hujan yang membasahi pipiku. Kutundukkan kepala, mempertemukan kening dengan lipatan tangan yang bertumpu di pagar jembatan. Kuabaikan euforia yang tak kunjung mereda, menenggelamkan diri dalam rasa bersalah yang akan terus menjerat, juga kesedihan yang tak akan pernah berakhir.

" _Kakak, ayo kita bermain lagi!"_

" _Jadilah diriku, Alexiel."_

"UWAAAAAAAA!"

Dengan akal sehat yang hampir di ambang batas, aku berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak kuhiraukan tubuhku yang basah kuyup, tak kuacuhkan ke mana aku berlari. Hujan pun meredam seluruh teriakanku, tangisanku, juga suara langkahku. Kubiarkan diriku lenyap ditelan oleh gelapnya dunia, meninggalkan namaku yang akan selalu diingat dan dimaki oleh seluruh dunia.

 _Riliane, Riliane, maafkan aku, maafkan aku!_

 _Aku tak dapat menghentikan semua ini._

 _Maafkan aku karena telah menjadi kakak yang bodoh, Riliane._

 _Maafkan aku karena telah kembali mengulang kesalahan yang sama._

 _Maafkan aku karena telah berlari dan membuang semuanya, Riliane …_

… _dan membiarkanmu mati tanpa ada yang mengingat dirimu._

 _Maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf …_

… _maafkan … aku …_

Dan akhirnya, aku, sang Pangeran Iblis, akan benar-benar lenyap ditelan kegelapan …

… _dan meninggalkan jejak suara deburan ombak._

— — — — —

 _[Tak ada lagi yang tersisa dari seorang 'Pangeran Iblis'._

 _Juga, tak ada lagi yang tersisa dari seorang 'Alexiel'_

 _Alexiel, identitasmu telah lenyap, hanyut dibawa oleh aliran hujan._

 _Janganlah lagi kau mengingat dirimu yang dulu, Alexiel …_

… _karena sekarang, kau adalah—]_

— — — — —

 _Riliane, benarkah kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri?_

 _Benarkah kau tak akan bersamaku lagi?_

 _Kau tak akan pernah meninggalkan dunia ini, bukan? Kau pasti akan memerhatikanku dari suatu tempat, bukan?_

 _Karena itu, biarkan aku pergi ke sana._

 _Tunjukanlah jalannya, agar aku bisa kembali bertemu denganmu lagi …_

… ' _Rin'._

— — — — —

" _Sampai jumpa lagi … Kakak."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Owari da._

Mengingat _ending_ -nya seperti di cerita aslinya, bisa dibilang cerita ini _semi-canon_ , ya. _Ending_ yang tragis, yang entah kenapa saya menyukainya. Saya memang bukan penggemar _happy ending_ , jadi saya membuat ceritanya seperti ini.

Setelah ini, cerita ini akan diambil alih kembali oleh sang narator. Bisakah Anda menebak siapakah dirinya? Mari kita langsung saja.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan sepotong _review_ , ya.

* * *

 _ **Alexiel ~ Prince of Evil**_

* * *

 **Back to Stage 0**

...

...

[...]


	8. Stage 0 -Epilogue-

_Saa, hajimemashou._

* * *

 **Story of Evil Reverse ~ Ai no Kanashimi ~**

Story of Evil © Mothy/Akuno-P

 _Warnings_ : OOC, AR

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

Nah, mari biarkan hati Anda membaca.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Stage 0**

 **...**

* * *

…

…

…

Apakah Anda semua memerlukan sapu tangan tambahan?

Ah, maafkan saya bila saya terlalu percaya diri. Saya sudah menggarap pertunjukan ini dengan amat serius dan sepenuh hati, sehingga saya yakin bahwa pertunjukan ini dapat menguras air mata Anda. Apakah saya terlalu berlebihan? Maafkan saya bila perkataan tadi telah menyinggung Anda.

Tetapi kalau cerita ini tidak dapat menusuk ulu hati, mengapa atmosfer ruangan ini kini terasa berbeda?

Mengapa saat klimaks cerita masih berjalan, saya mendengar suara sesegukkan?

Apakah Anda semua begitu terharu hingga menitikkan air mata?

Saya senang kalau begitu.

Terima kasih karena telah bersedia menyaksikan pertunjukan ini.

 _Plok, plok, plok …!_

Wah, wah, wah, saya mendengar suara tepuk tangan yang sungguh meriah. Ah, saya hampir lupa bahwa tirai telah kembali diturunkan. Saya senang karena Anda bersedia mengapresiasi pertunjukan saya di waktu yang tepat. Suara tepuk tangan yang bergema di saat tirai telah kembali diturunkan memang terdengar merdu.

Terima kasih.

Saya senang dapat menghibur Anda sampai akhir.

Ah, para tamu yang terhormat, apakah Anda sudah ingin pulang? Hari memang sudah semakin larut, cahaya bulan pun tampak semakin terang, acara utama kita pun telah selesai dilaksanakan. Tetapi, maukah Anda menunggu di sini dulu sebentar? Akan sia-sia bila pesta yang menyenangkan ini berlalu begitu saja. Karena itu, saya akan menyiapkan satu acara lagi sebagai tanda perpisahan kita.

Penutupan.

Anda semua setuju, bukan—

Oh.

Sepertinya saya merasakan sesuatu yang tak biasa.

Ada apa, para tamu istimewa yang berada di sana? Mengapa Anda berempat tampak begitu tegang? Padahal ini adalah acara di mana kita harus bersenang-senang, di mana kita bisa melampiaskan permasalahan hidup yang telah membelit hidup kita, dan melupakan sejenak kesalahan-kesalahan kita yang sudah terjadi.

Bukankah begitu ...

Tuan Sateriasis,

Nyonya Conchita,

Nyonya Sudou,

Dan ... yang sedari tadi tak berhenti menatap saya dengan tajam ...

Nona Margarita.

Apakah Anda tidak bisa berhenti menatap saya seperti itu?

Itu mengingatkan saya pada status saya yang dulu.

Status yang sungguh menganggu.

Saya tak bisa lagi menghormati Anda seperti tadi ...

... ataupun dulu.

Sekarang saya sudah tak perlu lagi bersama Anda. Saya sudah bebas, dan dapat memilih masa depan yang saya inginkan. Saya tak perlu lagi dikukung oleh Anda, menyaksikan dosa besar Anda yang telah menggemparkan dunia.

Meski saat itu …

… saya belum dapat membuka mata.

Dan sekarang, sayalah yang memegang kendali atas diri Anda. Sayalah yang berhak menentukan masa depan Anda. Bukankah Anda sudah cukup puas dengan mengendalikan saya yang tak punya masa depan? Kini, biarkan saya melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Anda.

Saya tidak akan main-main.

Tolong ingatlah sampai akhir, Nona Margarita—

—tidak,

semuanya ...

... karena kurang dari satu menit lagi ...

... Anda tak akan lagi berada di sini.

Nah, para tamu yang terhormat, marilah Anda saksikan penutupan yang telah saya siapkan ...

... di ruang makan ini ...

... di ruang pertunjukan Evil's Theater ini ...

... yang saya dedikasikan untuk para tamu yang telah diundang ...

... sekumpulan para pendosa yang bersahaja.

Hm ... hm ...

HAHAHAHAHA!

Sungguh, saya tak dapat lagi menahan diri saya untuk tidak tertawa, menertawai kenistaan Anda, menertawai keberuntungan Anda. Mengapa hidup Anda begitu kemilau, begitu indah, padahal Anda semua telah melakukan dosa-dosa besar yang tak dapat termaafkan, sementara saya—

Ah, sudahlah.

Waktu satu menit hampir habis.

Mari kita akhiri saja.

Dengan menarik tali ini, tali yang terlalu besar untuk digenggam dengan kedua tangan saya, lantai yang Anda pijak akan terbuka, dan Anda semua akan jatuh ke dalam kegelapan.

Sungguh jebakan yang sempurna.

Tak salah saya memilih tempat bobrok ini sebagai ruang pertunjukan saya ...

... meski tak memiliki izin dari sang pemilik.

 _[Nah, akuilah jati diri kalian ..._

 _... di pengadilan terkutuk ini!]_

— — — — —

 _KLANG!_

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Semoga Anda sudah bisa menebak siapa naratornya.

Nah, bagaimana ceritanya? Apakah Anda puas? Saya senang Anda membacanya sampai akhir.

Terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini, baik pembaca di fandom Vocaloid, juga di sini. Saya mohon dukungannya agar saya bisa terus menulis dan meramaikan fandom Evillious Chronicles.

Ah, ya, saya masih menyiapkan sepotong cerita lagi di bawah ini. Silakan dibaca dan diresapi.

Nah, silakan menikmati akhir dari sebuah epilog ...

... dan katakan bagaimana perasaan Anda.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **~ Last Scene ~**

Di ruangan yang telah kosong ini, kini saya tinggal sendiri.

Tak ada lagi apapun yang tersisa.

Semua telah terkurung dalam kegelapan, tanpa dapat melihat bahkan secercah cahaya bulan pun.

Sungguh sepi, sunyi, dan hampa ...

... ya?

[...]

Hm.

Baiklah.

Dengan begini, tugas saya telah selesai.

Begitu pula dengan Anda …

… sebagai pengawas, sekaligus sebagai penarik tali yang tak akan bisa saya genggam.

Nah, saatnya berkemas.

Anda yang di sana, bisakah membantu saya sebentar?

Saya terlalu lelah untuk mengerjakan semuanya.

Saya bahkan tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk pergi dari sini.

Saya tidak mungkin melayang, bukan?

[...]

Hm ...

Tumben sekali saya tidak mendengar suara tawa.

[...]

Baiklah, saya tidak akan mempermasalahkannya.

Nah, mari selesaikan semua urusan yang tersisa ...

... sebelum pergi ke 'sana'.

 _Pats!_

Eh ...?

Apa ini ...?

Mengapa cahaya bulan kini begitu menyilaukan ...?

Bahkan, cahaya bulan kini tak lagi berwarna emas ...

... namun putih ...

... jauh lebih putih daripada kulit porselen.

Sungguh silau—

 _DUAAAARRR!_

Eh ...?

Ledakan ...?

Mengapa ada ledakan di tempat seperti ini ...?

Siapakah yang telah meletuskan ledakan ini ...?

Tidak, tubuh kecil saya terlempar ...!

Bagaimana ini? Tidakkah ada yang mau menolong saya ...?

Apa Anda juga tak sempat menolong saya …?

Ah, tidak ...

... hawa ini ... sensasi ini ...

... mengingatkan saya pada kejadian yang dulu.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, saya tidak dapat melarikan diri.

 _[Ah ... bagaimana saya dapat melarikan diri ..._

 _... bila sejak awal saya tidak dapat berjalan?]_

* * *

— _**fin**_ —

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Saya rasa tidak._**


End file.
